Not So Alone
by GeorgiiMay
Summary: "I'm not the little girl you want, anyway. I might as well leave." Faye snapped. With the dead roaming the streets, the world isn't built for little girls anymore. No, little girls either grow up or perish. And Faye refused to perish. "Where would you go? You're safe with us." First impressions aside, this might be the group Faye's been searching for. (Eventual Carl/OC)
1. Lost and Found

_"I'm not the little girl you want, anyway. I might as well leave." Faye snapped. With the dead roaming the streets, the world isn't built for little girls anymore. No, little girls either grow up or perish. And Faye refused to perish. "Where would you go? You're safe with us, no matter how dysfunctional this group is." First impressions aside, this might be the group Faye's been searching for._

* * *

><p>"You best shut the hell up!"<p>

"Or what? You gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough!" Merle cackled as Daryl continued to struggle his way up towards his brother. "Hey! Kick off them damn high heels and climb, son!"

As he laughed, Daryl grunted, wincing over his wound, and grabbed another root. "You know what, if I were you, I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you gonna make it to the top. Come on! Come on, little brother."

He laughed before the cocky grin left his face, offering his hand. "Grab your friend Rick's hand."

Daryl's hand hit the ground as he gripped whatever was there to pull himself up. Breathing hard, he shifted his leg up and held a tree trunk for support before he reached the top, landing on his knees. After scrambling to his feet to get another look at the image of his brother, he saw nothing. Swaying slightly on his feet, Daryl shouted. "Yeah, you better run!"

"You're being too loud."

Eyes immediately darting left to the sound of the voice, he almost grabbed his crossbow.

When he finally saw the small figure, Daryl frowned.

"You ain't Sophia."

* * *

><p>It's been five days since the camp was overrun.<p>

Five days since I've seen anyone living. Five days since I've seen anyone _really _living, at least.

Four days since Dad and Andy-

No.

I'm not talking about that. I don't want to talk about that.

Resecuring my backpack on my shoulder, I carried on walking through the forest. I know it isn't safe here, but where _is _safe anymore? All there is now is dead people walking, and the people left alive aren't all that great, either.

Michael - the leader of our old group - was an example of that.

Dad said he was 'off the deep end'. We knew it wouldn't work with him, but we listened anyway. That's why Dad taught me and Andy survival skills, in case something bad happened.

In the end, the bad stuff did happen. It's Michael's fault we were surrounded with the dead people, they'd been attracted by the noise he made. That was when Andy shoved a gun and my backpack in my hand and told me to run.

So I ran.

Why did we listen to the crazy guy, you ask? He was a crazy guy with guns, that's why. That's what gives you power these days, Dad said.

But, that's what brought me here. I've just been walking. I don't really have a plan. Or a map, for that matter, I'm not sure where I am anymore.

The dead people haven't bothered me here, I guess. By myself, I'm quiet. I haven't used the gun since the attack, don't wanna touch it. Right now it's wrapped up in my hoodie. My knife is close though, so I think I'm safe.

Trees are good here. If I have to, I can climb them to hide from something.

Looking around, though, not many of them have low enough branches. Never mind. I'll figure something ou-

"Woah, woah!"

I froze, immediately hiding behind a tree, hand reaching towards my knife. Holding my breath, I waited.

There was a horse neighing. I swear I heard a neigh!

And that was definitely a voice, too.

Have I found people? I grinned for a moment, before realising they might not be so friendly.

After being surrounded by silence for so long, did I imagine that? It was faint, after all. I thought I heard someone shout a few minutes ago too, a name maybe, but it was too far away for me to know if it was real or not.

After standing still for a moment, I moved.

If that was really a person, I'm finding them.

* * *

><p>Walking out from behind her hiding place, Faye carefully tread towards where she thought she heard the horse. She looked around and peered through the trees, but saw no signs of an animal.<p>

Then, as she crept behind a large plant, she noticed the creek and small lake.

Oh, and the man across from her staring at the bush she was in? She saw him too.

Immediately crouching into the undergrowth, Faye looked between the leaves at the person. It was more than likely he couldn't actually see her, her top was green for a reason.

(Alright, so that was a lie. Her top was green because it matched her eyes and was her favourite colour, but Faye had told people it was so she could blend in. To sound cool, she thought.)

Anyway, it was the sound of Faye moving that had alerted him. Edging closer to get a better look, she saw he was injured.

Was that an arrow? Yes, it was, she confirmed as the man turned sideways and waded through the lake, searching for something. There was also a doll tucked into his belt and Faye smiled.

Did he pick that up for another kid? That had to mean there were other children, right?

After a few minutes of fishing around with a stick, she frowned as the man lifted up what Faye originally thought was a gun.

Then, he left the water, and she realised what the weapon was with a grin.

A crossbow.

The first thing that rang through her mind was that crossbows were, to put it simply, bad-ass and she wanted one as well.

The second thought was that he might come over and shoot her with said bad-ass cross bow. Faye was scared for a moment, but dismissed it when he walked the other way.

And the final thing was the strange thought that the man had somehow shot himself with the bad-ass cross bow. This amused the young girl a little, easing her tense position ever-so-slightly.

When she came out of her little weapon-filled day-dream, she saw the man try to climb back up the creek.

No.

This was bad.

She was supposed to go with him! To find people!

Moving to a different cover to get a closer look, she saw he was struggling. Faye reasoned with herself. The man was taking a while, she could get to the top and find him reasonably quickly. However, she was once again drawn out of her thoughts by a crash.

He had fallen again.

Panic immediately set in as Faye realised he was not getting back up. If he was dead, that would mean... Well... He wouldn't truly be dead. And Faye would have to run from the not truly dead person.

If he wasn't dead, that would mean he was injured, and Faye wasn't sure if she could help him. All she had in her pack were three or four paracetamol, which wouldn't help with the arrow wound or whatever happened during his fall.

If she were an adult, they might have left him there, so he wouldn't weigh them down.

But she had missed being with people for two long to not go with him, not to help him.

In the back of her mind, there was doubt that he would even _want _to take her with him. But she ignored that. Faye was too pleased to see someone after all that happened to take that into consideration.

So, not wanting to be alone anymore, Faye crept out of her hiding place and moved towards the unconscious man.

Once she was a few metres away from him, she saw his mouth move. Maybe he wasn't so unconscious, after all.

Frozen, Faye wasn't sure of her next move. As happy as she was to find someone, she knew he _could _be dangerous.

"Shitty day, bro." The man murmured.

Faye's eyes widened. Was he talking to her? The surprise faded after a few moments and she frowned rather childishly. He had called her bro! She was a girl!

The girl was about to talk back to him when he spoke again. "Screw you."

He can't be talking to her! She didn't say anything! Taking another step forward, Faye saw the blood on his head. He must have got hit on when he fell, she thought. Saying nothing, the girl stayed where she was, waiting for him to say anything.

"Girl." He paused. "They lost a little girl."

This stumped her. He wasn't talking to her, but he couldn't be talking _about _her, could he? About her camp being overrun? No. Faye had no idea who he was, and it couldn't have been the other way round.

"Shut up."

Faye frowned. If this guy had lost it, she wanted nothing to do with him. Not after last time. Crazy people are bad. Crazy people are trouble. As he carried on talking to himself, Faye was torn.

It could have just been the fall. Her Dad had said that sometimes, when you hit your head, you can go a little 'funny'.

This man was being _a lot_ 'funny'.

Then again, he could always be this way. Could she risk it? Maybe, she could just wait until he wakes up a little more. Then she could she if he would still talk to himself.

Faye was about to continue thinking over her problem, when she heard a groan. Head whipping round instantly, she saw the walker approaching. Immediately, she pulled out her knife.

Then, Faye realised, she hadn't taken a walker down with a knife. Dad had said how to hold a knife properly, but that was different than actually using it. She had used a gun to get two of them, and almost a third, but that was... different.

She could run. She could just leave the walker with the man. She'd be safe that way.

Unfortunately, Faye disliked that idea greatly. Crazy or not, this man was the first person she had seen in days. She considered him to be extremely important. Leaving him wasn't an option.

Faye scowled. Dad hadn't said anything about this kind of situation.

Her gun was in her backpack, but this walker was getting closer a lot quicker than Faye liked, not enough time to sit down and rummage through her bag. Glancing to the man, he was slightly more alert.

Then, Faye moved. She ran around and past the man, and started to climb up the edge of the creek. She made it about half way before she was able to stop, pull her bag around and unzip it. As her hand reached into the backpack, she looked down to the walker. It was almost at the man's feet.

Both hands were now in her backpack, reaching to the bottom for her hoodie and unwrapping it. There it was. A Glock 19, Faye was pretty sure what Dad had said this was.

As Faye pulled the pistol out, she ran through the steps of preparing the gun, chanting to herself in her head what she had to do with shaking hands. With a click, she swung her hands up, finger on the trigger as she pointed towards the walker. A walker that was starting to look somewhat similar to her.

Blinking, Faye suddenly recognised the face as her brother and froze, eyes now wide. After a second, she remembered previous events and shook her head vigorously. Focusing back on the walker, it's head now looked like a stranger, she didn't know that guy. She could handle that.

Before she could shoot, however, the man kicked it in the head. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, the man held his own against the walker, tumbling on the floor to get on top of it. This gave Faye a moment or two to collect herself.

This wasn't Andy. Or Dad. She had to shoot it.

Unfortunately, although the now awake man was defending himself, this also meant Faye couldn't get a good enough aim. Not wanting to waste a bullet and attract any other dead with the noise, she hoped the man was strong enough.

In the end, she didn't need to worry. Faye stared as the dead stranger's was bashed in three times and the man began to roughly pull out the arrow in his side. She shuffled over to a different branch, clinging to it, as she saw the yet another body walk towards them.

This guy really couldn't catch a break. Faye felt sorry for him.

He was strong though, she had to admit. Loading his cross bow just in the nick of time, the second walker was down.

Seconds later, the man rolled onto his back once more, and passed out.

Faye found herself frowning once more.

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

For a start, she would've liked to have had a conversation with the man, or at least know a name by now. Faye had hoped she would find a group that would welcome her, not a man who had a tendency to talk to himself and pass out.

Either way, she had still found someone.

Time to go check if the dead people were properly dead.

Faye was about to return the gun into her pack, but after staring at the weapon for a few seconds, she decided against it. The situation she had just been in proved she needed quick access to the pistol. Flicking the safety back on, Faye tucked the gun into the back of her jeans.

Then she looked down and realised returning to the bottom of the creek would be a problem. She must have got up there, Faye concluded, from the panic. If she went back down now, it would just be a struggle for bother her and the injured man to get up.

So, she could carry on up the creek and wait for him to wake up. Maybe she wouldn't be able to keep as good of an eye on him, but once he _was _awake, she could help him from the top.

Yes. Faye decided that was best.

The climb to the top of the creek wasn't easy, Faye's arms weren't exactly muscular, but she made it to the top eventually. Out of breath, the girl lay flat on her back for a little while, chest heaving up and down as she wiped the dirt off of her hands and clothes.

As she sat up, she remembered her reasons for climbing. Scrambling to her feet, she looked over the edge of the creek to see the man sat on a fallen tree trunk, eating something. Faye couldn't tell what is was from the distance, but it was good to see the man up.

What he did next, however, confused her greatly. Going round to each walker, the man crouched down and took something away from them. From one of them, he took a boot lace. After a minute of fiddling, he put the shoe lace around his neck. Faye had no idea what he had done, but he was coming her way.

Eyes widening for a moment, Faye slipped behind one of the trees. As she waited for him to start the climb, she shook her head at herself.

What happened to helping him? He wasn't going to help her unless she revealed herself. Still, despite her inner argument, the girl stayed put. Taking a deep breath in and out, Faye was about to step out when she heard the man's voice.

"You never took care a me. Talk a big game but you was never there! Hell, ya ain't here now - some things never change."

Faye held her head in her hands in frustration. Was he really crazy? She didn't want to deal with this. She knew how crazy people got.

However, the childish side of her that desperately wanted to be with people pointed out the man knew whoever he was talking wasn't there - he knew he shouldn't be talking like this - that she really _could_ go with him.

"I know what a saw!"

Faye waited, deciding she would question him when he got to the top.

"You best shut the hell up!"

That was loud, a shout even. If there were any of the dead people nearby, she thought, they had to have heard. When Faye looked around, she saw none in the immediate vicinity, but the worry lingered despite this.

Then, there was a thud as he man slammed a hand down as he reached the top. There was a few more seconds of struggle before he got to his feet and shouted. "Yeah, you better run!"

With a deep breath in and out to calm herself, knowing that if something went wrong she had her knife and gun, Faye stepped out and said the first thing that came into her head.

"You're being too loud."

The man's head whipped round to see her, hand reaching for his cross bow. The two stared at each other for a few moments, him looking up and down her small figure as his hand moved away from the cross bow (Which, although Faye refused to admit, looked scarier up close). He spoke first.

"You ain't Sophia."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hello!

This is my first Walking Dead fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be out very soon.

As I am British, please excuse any mistakes in dialect/accents - let me know if there's anything I should change! :)

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	2. Arrival

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"You're being too loud."

The man's head whipped round to see her, hand reaching for his cross bow. The two stared at each other for a few moments, him looking up and down her small figure as his hand moved away from the cross bow (Which, although Faye refused to admit, looked scarier up close). He spoke first.

"You ain't Sophia."

* * *

><p>She hadn't expected that. A 'Who are you?' maybe, but not 'You ain't Sophia'. Who was Sophia?<p>

"No," She replied, shaking her head. "Who's that?"

"Girl from camp, went missing. You seen anyone 'round here?"

Faye almost frowned. Wasn't he bothered about who_ she _was? She didn't scowl, however, but shook her head again. "I haven't seen anyone in five days. You're the first."

"You ain't got a group? How'd ya survive?"

"Camp was overrun. Got taught." She said, answering in order. He gave a slight nod. The two look at each other. He had brown hair and blue eyes, opposed to her black and green. The sleeves from his shirt were ripped away, and Faye guessed the fabric was helping to cover his wound. Around his neck were ears hanging from a shoe lace and the cross bow was-

He was wearing ears on a shoe lace!

Curiosity and confusion made her question him, but was unsure how to phrase it. "Erm, why are you, like, you know, wearing ears?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if it was a stupid question. "Trophy. Why, it bother you?"

"It..." Faye gave an embarrassed look, believing his expression. "It isn't something I've seen before."

He shrugged. "Looks like you're comin' back to farm, then?"

"Farm?"

"The group's there. Had a horse, but it left the country."

She did hear a horse after all! She didn't reply, congratulating herself, and he pressed her for an answer as he turned away. "Ya comin'or not?"

"Oh!" She blinked at him as she began to walk with him. "Okay."

That had gone smoothly, surprisingly so. In fact, she had originally planned to question him more before walking off with the stranger, and expected a lot more questions from his side too.

Then again, she was only a child. He must have thought she wasn't a danger, she supposed. Unsure whether to take that as an insult or not, Faye went along with it.

She started on her questions and realised she hadn't asked one of the more important ones. "What's your name?"

"Daryl." He said.

"Daryl?"

"Dixon."

"Okay. I'm Faye Robbins!" She said, and waited for a reply. When she got none, she continued. "How far away is the farm?"

"Far."

"Who's in your group?"

He gave her a glance. "You want the full list?"

"I'd like to know how much it was worth to ignore the stranger danger rule." Faye expected a chuckle, but he simply answered the question.

"Rick, Shane, Carol, Andrea, Lori, Glenn, T-Dog, Dale, Carl and _Sophia_." He said the final name with a nod. "We're gonna find her."

That was quite a few people. She nodded a his answer. "Is that Sophia's doll?" She pointed to it.

"Yeah."

The question was nagging on her mind, so Faye blurted it out. "Who were you talking to?"

Daryl didn't reply, but his walking pace increased ever so slightly. She asked again. "You said bro. Was it your brother?"

As a response, he gave her a glare. She got the message and didn't push any further. After that, they walked in silence as Faye imagined what the members of Daryl's group would be like - which helped push the memories of that walker's face to the back of her mind.

Around half an hour later, Faye looked over to see Daryl looking at her back. He finally spoke up. "I got a question."

"What is it?" She replied quickly, not wanting to annoy the man.

"Where'd you get that gun?"

The question startled Faye. She immediately thought of her brother, Dad, the camp and the dead peo-

She shook her head vigorously as an attempt to get rid of the memories, something that was slowly turning into a habit. She gave a glance to Daryl, who was still waiting for her answer. Trying to act casual, she brushed her fringe back behind her ear and put her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "My brother gave it to me."

"Not much of a gift."

She snapped her head towards him and gave him the same glare he gave her. "It wasn't supposed to be a gift!" The words came out harsher than Faye had expected. "He gave it to me so I could get away from the dead people that got in the camp!"

"Alright, alright."

Faye focused on her feet after that. At least, until Daryl asked another question.

"Your brother, he make it?"

Her eye's stayed on the ground. "He didn't. Neither did my Dad." She said, quietly.

"Your mom?"

"Never knew her. Died when I was born."

Daryl obviously didn't know what to say. "I, err, sorry to hear it."

Faye shrugged. "Not your fault."

"I was just gonna say, 'cause Rick'll take your gun away."

The girl gave him 'the look' they had unknowingly developed and he continued. "Owner of the farm don't like 'em. Rick don't wanna upset him - plus he's got his own kid, Carl, who isn't allowed one. Hide it in ya bag before we get to the farm."

Looking at Daryl, Faye decided it had been a good idea to go with him, even if the happiness of finding someone had worn off quickly and Daryl wasn't completely 'right in the head' at the moment. Thanking him for the gun warning, she focused back on walking.

It was then Faye realised that she had trusted Daryl with a little of her story, albeit not much of a secret. She took another breath before speaking again, deciding she might as well finish.

"I went back a few days later," Faye looked over to see if the man was listening. He was. "I hadn't been followed, but I waited a bit so all the dead people could go away."

Daryl waited for her to go on.

"I shot them. I saw them in the middle of the road not too far from where our camp had been. All- all- all chewed up and horrible." Faye was almost in tears, voice trembling, but didn't want to cry in front of Daryl - whether she was a little girl or not. "Couldn't leave them like that. They- they would've hurt someone!" She looked up to see Daryl staring at her. "Right? They even t-tried to get me too!"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Faye had done her crying already and didn't want to waste any energy bawling.

"You did the right thing. Walkers ain't people no more. They're, err, in a better place."

"Walkers?" Faye looked up at him, trying to look normal again.

"The dead people."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense, I guess."

Once again, they walked in silence. Later in the day, Faye asked Daryl whether he wanted some of her paracetamol when he started to walk funny, but he said it wouldn't help and Faye wasn't surprised.

The two made surprisingly good progress throughout the day, and Faye soon worked out Daryl was smart when it came to being in the wild.

She just did what he told her to.

It seemed like the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Like Daryl had said, Faye put her gun away as they neared the farm.<p>

Daryl had started to limp earlier on and really needed to be treated on the arrow wound and was now dragging his cross bow along the ground - he ignored her offer to carry it for him. Come to think of it, they both looked a mess, covered in dirt and, in Daryl's case, blood. In the end, Faye had gone with the he-hurt-his-head-so-he's-a-little-crazy-at-the-moment explanation, and the possible infection he now had wasn't helping.

"There it is." As the trees thinned out, the older man gave a jab in the direction of a house, which Faye assumed was the farm. Suddenly feeling nervous again, Faye moved behind Daryl as they emerged from the tree line. Walking slowly behind him into the light, she realised just how bad Daryl looked. She looked down at her own dirt-covered clothes, and realised she didn't look much better.

Then she noticed the figures approaching them fast. As they grew closer, she definitely didn't miss the weapons the four men were carrying. As they stopped in front of them both, Faye edged closer to Daryl's back.

"Erm, Daryl..." Faye said quietly, almost a squeak. "Are- are they gonna shoot us?"

He turned round and gave her a little smirk as one of the men muttered something. "Nah, they ain't got the guts." He looked at the man with the silver gun. "That's the third time you pointed that thing at my head! You gonna pull the trigger or what? Gonna shoot her too?" He lazily threw a hand back in Faye's direction. "Hell, she ain't Sophia, but I found her out there! Gonna kill us anyway?"

The man put his gun down and Faye relaxed little, ignoring the _second_ comment of her not being Sophia, and looked at the men. There was a dark skinned, muscular man, an Asian boy, the guy with the silver gun, and a bald man with his shirt open. She made a mental note to ask why his shirt wasn't done up.

The silver-gun man took a step forward and raised a hand as if he was about to say hello to her, when a shot rang out.

Faye let out a small scream as Daryl collapsed backwards on to her and she struggled to hold him up.

"No!" The first man shouted as he immediately ran over to help.

Faye was trembling a little, afraid the man who just saved her was going to die. "Oh my God, oh my God, Daryl, you're bleeding, Daryl!"

It didn't occur to her that Daryl touching his own head wound meant he was alive, but then the open-shirt guy and silver-gun guy helped shift Daryl's weight over to them and he spoke.

"I was kidding..." Daryl then proceeded to pass out.

Faye was still freaking out. "You- you shot him! He's your friend!"

Open-shirt guy scoffed, but she got an answer elsewhere. "That wasn't me. Don't worry, he's just unconscious. We can fix him, but we need to know what happened."

The muscular man put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, how about you tell us your name first?"

As the two began to carry Daryl to the farm, Faye awkwardly picked up the dropped cross bow and looked up. "Faye Robbins." She then ran up to where Daryl was being lifted.

Silver-gun man spoke hurriedly, but was obviously trying to be kind despite the situation. "Nice to meet ya, Faye, I'm Rick."

"Introductions can wait." The bald man said. "What the hell happened?"

"Yeah, why is he wearing ears?" The Asian boy finally spoke.

"Oh, so the ear thing isn't normal?" She asked, sounding surprisingly innocent. They shook their heads. "He said it was a trophy."

"Well, let's just keep that to ourselves." Rick said, pulling away the shoelace and stuffing it in a pocket.

Before she could say what the actual story was, two more people ran over. The woman was definitely in distress. "Oh my God, is he dead?"

"Unconscious." Rick repeated. "You just grazed him."

"It was you that shot him?" Faye still found it hard to believe.

The woman frowned. "Sophia?"

Faye frowned harder. "Faye."

This was the third time someone had said that.

The blonde blinked, before carrying on. "Yes, sorry, of course."

"Great, now what the hell happened?"

Faye was beginning to dislike this man.

"Cool it, Shane. Let's just get Daryl dealt with."

Faye was beginning to dislike Shane.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?"

"Yeah, yeah! Daryl said it was hers!" Faye said, nodding her head at the other man. "At the creek!"

"He found it at the creek?" Rick asked. He turned to the others. "That cuts the grid almost in half."

"Awesome, the grid gets cut, can you help Daryl, now? He already got shot with an arrow and hurt his head _and then _you shot him!" Faye said, hoping to sound grown up.

Rick gave the unconscious Daryl another look before speaking. "Let's do that."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

There's chapter two, out nice and quick. Thank you for follows and reviews.

I think I should say, not every update will be out so quickly. Right now, however, I have a few written chapters ready while I work on the next ones.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame


	3. Unwanted

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Awesome, the grid gets cut, can you help Daryl, now? He already got shot with an arrow and hurt his head _and then _you shot him!" Faye said, hoping to sound grown up.

Rick gave the unconscious Daryl another look before speaking. "Let's do that."

* * *

><p>Rick and Shane had taken Daryl to the farmer, Hershel, and Rick then assured Faye he had been taken care of. The man had then pulled out a map and asked her to show where she had been, hoping to narrow down their search for Sophia even further.<p>

Faye was fine with helping them, but thought the whole mistaking her for Sophia was starting to get on her nerves. This short-haired woman had run up to the group and Faye could see the huge disappointment that it was her and not their little girl. Faye was important too! Why did they have to ignore her just because she wasn't the right person?

As Rick showed her where the creek was, Shane wandered over too.

"That's the creek there, think you can tell us where you've been?" He gave her a small smile and waited patiently.

Putting her finger on the paper, she trailed it east a little way. "The group stayed here, near the Cedar Grove Park. When I left camp, I stayed around that area for a little while, then I came out here." The finger moved along a main road for a little while before following a small road up to a house. "Got bored of the road, so I went up there to see where the little one went. Turned out to be a house, so I stayed there for the night."

"You got bored, so you followed a random road that lead into a forest?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." She ignored the sarcasm. "The next day, I went into the woods. Then I found Daryl, and I told you what happened then." Faye ignored the look she was given as Rick asked her if she'd seen anyone. "No. Daryl was the first."

"Thank you. That doesn't cut down much of the area, but at least we know." He rolled up the map and walked off, telling the girl he would see her later.

Was that all he really wanted to know?

Apparently, Shane noticed her confusion. "Daryl told us 'bout the camp and your family. Sorry ya had to go through that."

Surprisingly, Faye didn't feel angry about Daryl telling them this. She wouldn't have to say it herself, at least. To Shane, she shrugged.

"I'm surprised you went with him at all. Hiding behind him like that, I'd a thought a little girl would run from a crazy guy with ears hanging from his neck."

Faye immediately scowled. "I went with him because he was a guy with a doll searching for a lost girl. I hid behind him because you guys were aiming weapons at us. What do you think a little girl would do then?"

Faye turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

><p>There's only so much exploring you can do before you get bored.<p>

Faye pretty much met that limit.

The only place she hadn't been was the barn, which she'd been turned away from by Maggie. She didn't mind all that much though, apparently all that was in there was a cow. Cows were boring, anyway. She'd asked Maggie if they had any sheep instead. Unfortunately, the woman had said no.

(She'd also asked why Shane had his top undone, but Maggie had just laughed at her.)

She wasn't allowed to talk to Daryl, who was resting, and the other kid Carl was still in bed. They had both been shot.

So, Faye was bored.

Feeling slightly defeated, Faye sat against a tree, knees brought against her chest. The sun had nearly gone down too, so there wasn't much she could do anyway.

Looking up, she saw the old man from before sat on the RV. She guessed he was on watch. Faye decided she liked his hat, her dad wore a similar one when he went fishing once. He wasn't all that-

"Hi there. I don't think we've been introduced." The man interrupted Faye's thoughts, but she didn't mind. He wanted to meet _her _and not talk about Sophia!

"I'm Faye."

"I'm Dale. Nice to meet you." He gave her a smile. "Have you met everyone yet?"

"I've _seen _everyone."

"Alright. Well, that lady over there is Carol, for a start." Faye looked to where Dale was pointing and looked around the tree trunk.

Oh. It was _that _lady, the one who didn't like her. The woman gave her a little wave and Faye smiled a little in response. Whether she liked the woman or not, she didn't want to be rude. "She's Sophia's Mom." Dale added quietly.

_Ooh. _That made sense now. Faye felt a little mean for her previous thoughts, but the annoyance stayed in her mind.

Dale went on to point out all the other group members, or simply name them if they weren't close enough.

When they were done, Faye questioned Dale. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why is Shane's top open?"

Dale immediately chuckled at her question. "Of _all _the things you could've asked, that's what you pick?"

"Well, I thought it was kinda important. Maggie didn't know either."

As Dale continued to chuckle, Glenn walked by. "What's funny?"

"Faye over here asked Maggie why Shane's top was undone."

Glenn gave a laugh as he continued on his way, and Faye frowned in confusion. "What, does no one know?"

"You'd have to ask Shane himself, and I don't think that would be a good idea."

Faye concluded that Shane's shirt was a mystery.

Silence then fell as Faye watched the sun go down, but from the corner of her eye, she could see Carol watching her. The girl couldn't tell if the look she was receiving was angry, sad, or something else.

Either way, it irritated her.

When Carol said nothing, Faye turned her head and spoke, her tone slightly more harsh than usual. "What do you want?"

The woman blinked in surprise before responding. "Oh, it's nothing. I should go, erm, help finish dinner."

"Carol." Faye turned to see Dale call over the woman. Reluctantly, she went over to him as Dale climbed off the RV.

Watching the two talk, Faye could tell it was about her. She stood up, deciding she didn't want to hear more about the whole Sophia deal. However, about to walk off, Faye couldn't help but hear them.

"I'd started to accept it, you know. That we weren't going to find her. But then Daryl comes back, and he's got a doll, and he has _a girl_! I thought my little girl was back, all muddied up but alive. But then it's _not_ her and it's started over again, hoping she will come back."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I disappointed you so much," Faye snapped, startling the two adults. "But you don't have to act like I'm a mistake! Like Daryl just picked up the wrong person! I'm Faye! Not Sophia! I'm just as important!"

"Now, I'm sure Ca-"

Faye didn't listen to him. "I don't care. Just because you lost a little girl doesn't mean you can act like I'm not good enough."

Apparently, Faye's voice had been loud enough for Shane and Andrea to hear, as they both came to see what was going on as the girl continued. "I lost people too, you know! At least Sophia could still be out there! My Dad isn't coming back, my brother isn't coming back, I know for sure because I'm the one who killed them! You should be happy!"

Shane finally spoke while Dale and Carol simply stared at the little girl in shock. "Hey, hey, now, let's calm down and see what set this off."

"Let's not." She grabbed her backpack and slung it on her shoulder. "I'm not the little girl you want, anyway. I might as well leave." Faye snapped.

"Who said anything like that?" Shane continued.

"Didn't need to say it." Faye spun round and sped off in the other direction.

Dale stopped Shane when he made a move to follow the girl.

"We can't just let her run off, she won't make it out there!" Andrea said.

"I'll go. This is just a little girl who doesn't want to be ignored." Dale reasoned. "She just found a group after days of being alone and probably just want to talk."

Shane rubbed his head in annoyance while Dale walked off to find Faye.

Carol quickly dismissed herself to finish dinner. Maybe food would cheer everyone up.

* * *

><p>Faye hadn't actually left the farm. She was smart enough to know that if she left now, she could be caught unaware by a walker in the dark. If she was going to leave, it would be in the morning, as early as possible.<p>

So, in the meantime, Faye had run around the house and climbed a tree, hoping the group would leave her alone.

"I see you've made a nest up there."

Darn. She hadn't climbed high enough.

"I'm not a bird." Faye replied, not looking at the man.

"Don't have to be a bird to make a nest."

Faye glared at him. "What do you want?"

In return, he smiled. "I'd like to have a chat."

"What's the point? I'm going in the morning. I can take care of myself, you can't stop me."

"Who said I was trying to stop you?"

Faye's eyes narrowed. "Then go away!"

"I don't think I'll do that either."

"You're really annoying." Faye crossed her arms.

His smiling continued. "So I've been told." Neither spoke for a few moments, then Dale continued. "So, about that chat." When the girl didn't protest, he spoke. "Why don't we start with why you want to leave so much."

"Because I'm not wanted."

"What makes you think that? Daryl brought you back, didn't he?"

Faye rolled her eyes. "You know the first thing he said to me? _You ain't Sophia._ You ain't Sophia!? No, I'm not Sophia! Daryl probably just brought me back because he would feel bad if he left a child alone in a forest."

"So, what bothers you is that you think we want you to be Sophia?" Faye nodded. "I see. How about you look at it from Carol's point of view?"

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm not someone's Mom and I never had a Mom in the first place." Faye scowled.

"Alright." He nodded, raising a hand as if to apologise. "What if it was one of your family?" He paused, looking to see if he could go on. When her scowl didn't worsen, he continued. "What if it was your brother? And Daryl had gone searching for him, but brought back a different boy? Would it make_ you_ feel better?"

Looking at the older man, Faye considered it. No, it wouldn't. Not really. She'd want Andy back - and she still did, still hoped it had been a nightmare. She looked down, not wanting to admit he was right. Dale seemed to notice anyway.

"You see?" Reluctantly, she nodded. "You said you could take care of yourself, you want to be treated like an adult?" Again, Faye nodded. "Then I'm going to treat you like one and ask you to forgive Carol, Daryl, and the rest of us for expecting you to be someone else."

Faye thought for a minute longer, before quietly speaking. "Okay."

"Good! Now then, why don't you come down and we carry this conversation over to the RV. It's comfier there."

"Huh?"

"What? I said I wanted a chat, not to try and keep you here."

The girl blinked at him before crossing her arms and huffing. "I said I'd forgive you, not that I'd stay!"

Faye _was_ planning to stay, but was determined not to give in to his argument _that _easily. Dad had always said she was stubborn.

"Where would you go? You're safe with us, no matter how dysfunctional this group is."

"Dysfunctional?"

"Doesn't work properly."

"The group doesn't work properly?"

"Never mind!" Dale flicked his hands about to dismiss the subject. "Come on, down you get."

After a few more minutes of protest, Faye clumsily dropped down from the tree and walked with Dale to the RV. As he promised, they'd had a chat. Deciding that she liked Dale, she told him about the camp, Michael, and eventually Andy and her Dad.

Surprisingly, Faye didn't cry. Dale questioned her about it, but she had simply shrugged and said crying was a waste of energy.

When Carol returned with news of dinner, however, Faye decided to stay on the RV.

"I can't leave you out here. Don't you want any dinner?"

"I can have left overs. If I go in now, I'll have to say sorry in front of _everyone _and that's embarrassing!" Faye crossed her legs, staying where she was. "Besides, you need someone on watch, right? You said you'd treat me like an adult."

Dale sighed. "Fine. But if you see anything, you have to run and get us _immediately. _Promise?"

"Promise!" Faye chirped, happy to be given a job.

"And you have to apologise to Carol later, promise?"

"Promise!"

And so, Faye was left alone. Starting to get a little cold, Faye picked up her backpack and took out the pale green hoodie. As she untangled it, the Glock fell into her lap, surprising the girl slightly. After safely putting it back in the bag - double checking the safety was on - Faye slipped the large jumper over her head and curled up on the seat.

It was quite peaceful to sit there, with the stars out. Faye wasn't sure how long she was sat there before someone came to see her, but she could smell the food when they did.

"I brought you something."

Faye was surprised to hear that it was in fact Carol who had brought her the plate. The woman placed the food on the roof before climbing up to hand it over herself.

"Erm, thank you." Faye said quietly. Carol nodded at her, and was about to turn away when Faye continued, guiltily brushing her fringe behind her ear and looking down. "I'm really sorry I shouted at you. I _do _want you to find Sophia and I'm sorry I was kinda mean about her. It's just, you know, I got upset."

"It's alright." Carol gave the young girl a warm smile. "I'm sorry too."

Faye blinked, but smiled back. That had been easier than she thought. Carol continued as she moved next to the chair Faye was sat on. "It's good that you're here, it gives me hope. If you survived by yourself, then Sophia might be able to as well."

"Yeah, 'course she could." Faye paused. "Is Daryl okay?" Faye asked.

The woman nodded. "He's fine, just needs some rest. You can see him tomorrow, if you like."

The young girl smiled. "Good! He was a bit messed up when I first saw him."

"Daryl's tough, you don't need to worry about him." Carol patted the girl's head lightly before speaking in a slightly sterner voice. "Now, eat your dinner before it gets cold. When you're done, we can set you up a bed in my tent."

"In your tent?"

"Sure. You look tired, you need a good night's rest."

Faye decided to eat inside the RV, it was warmer there. The RV was a bit old fashioned, but the sign that said 'How about a nice cup of shut the hell up' made Faye smile a little.

Before she went to bed, Faye told Dale how she had apologised to Carol and he praised her before directing her to the woman's tent. As they rolled a sleeping bag out, Faye spoke.

"Where's the other kid? Is he still really injured?"

"Who, Carl?" Faye nodded. "His wound was quite bad, but he should be up and about by tomorrow, I think. You can meet him then."

"Cool, I haven't seen other kids in ages."

Faye propped up her backpack near her head and lay down, looking towards the sky. Staying here wouldn't be so bad after all, she decided.

Turning on her side, Faye drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hope you enjoyed chapter three. Thank you for the follows, favourites and the reviewers!

Chapter four will be out on Saturday, so I'll see you then.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	4. Secrets

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Faye propped up her backpack near her head and lay down, looking towards the sky. Staying here wouldn't be so bad after all, she decided.

Turning on her side, Faye drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Faye's night hadn't been as restful as she had hoped. Nightmares plagued her dreams, with images that she was beginning to realise would never fade away. Carol had woken her up once as she had been tossing and turning in her sleep.<p>

When her eyes opened for the final time, light was flooding through the tent. Realising she had probably slept in, Faye sleepily pushed the sleeping bag away and pulled on her boots, tucking in the jeans. Noticing a brush that must have been laid out for her, Faye ran it through her hair quickly before leaving the tent.

Rubbing her eyes, Faye yawned and looked around the tents. She was right, everyone was already up.

"Hey." Faye turned around to see a nervous looking Glenn.

"Hi. Did I sleep for too long?"

Glenn shook his head. "No, it's alright. Have a peach, you're probably starving." He jerked out his arm so she could take one of the fruit. As soon as she took one, he nodded to her and walked away. When Faye looked in the direction he went, he saw him talking to Lori. Faye decided not to bother him.

Unsure what to do with herself, Faye decided to go visit the two horses in the stables she'd seen the day before. As she walked over, the sun immediately shone brightly in her eyes. Deciding wearing the hoodie would only make her sweat, Faye tugged it off and tied it around her waist before carrying on the walk.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called from behind her. Faye stopped to look who it was, and was pleasantly surprised to see a boy around her age walking towards her. "Your Faye, right? I'm Carl!"

Faye blinked at his welcoming smile and happy tone. It was a surprising, but welcome, change to an adult attitude. She hadn't seen another child in what _felt_ like years. "Hi." She replied, simply.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the horses. I wasn't sure what to do, so..."

The two began to walk as Carl continued. "Well, you slept in. You could've come with me to feed the chickens."

"Chickens?"

Carl hummed a yes. As the two walked on, Carl held up most of the conversation. He mentioned gun training, and Faye remembered she had to slip in somewhere that she already had a gun. When there was a pause, however, Faye questioned him. "You got shot, right?"

He nodded. "And you're just... okay with that?"

They reached the stables as he gave another firm nod. "I've got my family here, and Shane and Sophia, and now you too. I'm okay."

As the children walked inside, Faye noticed one of the doors were open. Upon investigation, Faye found a new horse. Carl followed her and smiled. "Did that one just wander in?"

Faye shrugged. "Must have. Should we tell Hershel?"

"Yeah." Carl shut the door of the stable, and they quickly went back to the house. After they couldn't see the farmer outside, they knocked on the door.

When Hershel saw it was the children, he smiled warmly. "Why, what can I help you two with?"

Carl grinned. "There's another horse in the stable!"

"Do you think it's the one Daryl had?" Faye smiled, still slightly smug that she had _really_ heard the horse. Of course, no one else would actually know this.

Hershel looked slightly surprised, but pleased all the same. "That'll be Nervous Nelly, come home. I'll go check on her. Thank you for letting me know."

After this, Carl eyed the RV for a little while. He excused himself when Carol came over to speak to Faye. "Finally up, hmm?"

Faye nodded and brushed her fringe behind her ear. "Sorry I slept too long."

"Don't worry about it, you needed the rest. It wasn't a great night." Carol smiled. "Want to see Daryl?"

The younger girl immediately brightened up. "Yeah!"

Carol showed Faye to the door of the tent and when she stepped in, Daryl turned his head and gave a half smile. "Hey, kid."

"Hi! Are you okay?" Faye sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Got patched up, so yeah. You alright here?"

"I'm good. Tired, though. Didn't get much sleep."

Daryl lost the look. "I heard. I also heard ya shouted at Carol."

Faye felt guilty all over again. "I know, but I said sorry! Just got a bit mad, is all."

"Good." Daryl gave a little nod. "Everyone been okay with you?"

"Carol and Carl are nice. I didn't like Rick and Shane at first. Rick's okay though. Dale's cool too and Glenn gave me a peach, but I think he gave everybody one."

Slight amusement showed on Daryl's face. "Why's Rick okay, but not Shane?"

"'Cause Rick is nice. Shane was mean, then he was nice for a minute, but then he was mean again. And his top was open the _whole _time and no one knows why and it annoys me!"

Daryl snorted. "Shane's full of it, I ain't surprised. Ignore 'im."

"I don't think he likes me. I think it's 'cause I said that I was afraid of him and I wasn't afraid of you."

"Like I said, ignore 'im." Daryl seemed slightly smug that the girl had said that, but there were barely any traces of it on his face.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two as Faye settled on the floor, when Daryl spoke. "You told 'em you gotta gun yet?"

"No." Faye shook her head.

"I didn't tell 'em ya had one."

"They're gonna find out later anyway, there's gun training."

The conversation went on a little longer before Faye left to check on her backpack, once she realised she had left it unattended in the tent. Faye decided to keep the bag with her, just in case someone might look in it.

Walking out the tent, Faye noticed Carl leave the RV. When he saw her, he walked over, looking pleased with himself.

"What are you so ha-" She eyed his the side of his shirt. "What's that? You didn't have it before."

He looked around suspiciously before taking Faye behind a tree. Lifting the side of his top, Faye saw the gun. "I want them to teach me to use a gun! I got it from the RV."

Faye resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "You are a dumbass."

Startled at her words, Carl was going to protest, but was cut off when the girl continued. "You think they are going to let you use a gun when they find out you _stole _one? You think that's going to gain their trust?"

"What? Don't you want to learn too?"

"I already know!" Faye crossed her arms in annoyance. "My Dad taught me when this all started. But do you know how long it took for him to trust me with a gun? Doesn't matter that the wait was frustrating, it made him think I was mature. And you think they aren't going to notice? Shane and your Dad were _policemen_! They have been trained with guns and you don't think they'll notice?"

Carl frowned at her. "Why are you getting so mad?"

"Because you didn't think."

The boy sighed, but was undeterred. "You'll see. It'll just make them think I'm eager. I'm gonna go talk to Shane."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Fine, go ahead."

Carl nodded firmly. Walking back round the tree, he started to go to Shane, but turned back around. "I'm not a dumbass! You're not allowed to talk like that."

"What? It's not a swear and I needed a bigger word that idiot." Faye's smirked. "Tell you what, if they trust you with a gun, I'll never say it again."

Carl grinned. "They will!"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Carl is a dumbass!<em>"

Faye poked her head around the tree and sung quietly, taunting Carl. The boy had been caught easily by Shane, and his parents were talking it over. Faye, however, was extremely pleased with herself.

Carl gave an unimpressed look. "You're not helping." He whispered back.

"Who said I was helping you, dumbass?"

He turned away and watched his parents talk, making a point of ignoring the girl. Faye frowned. Sighing, she came out from behind the tree and on the ground near him, hopefully unseen by the adults. "Look, I think you should be able to use a gun, too, you need to defend yourself. But you're doing it all wrong. Adults want to hear that you're mature and won't play with something that might shoot their faces off."

Turning his head towards the girl slightly and gave a small smile. Then, as Lori said something, he stood up and spoke. "I'm not gonna play with it, Mom; it's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you. But I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun."

Faye nodded in approval. _That _was more like it.

Rick said some more, and then Lori moved Carl's head up to meet her eyes. "You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly and if I hear from anyone in this camp that you are not living up to our expecta-"

"He won't let you down." Rick said to his wife, but his eyes were on Carl.

"Yeah." Carl said firmly. "But can Faye come too?"

Faye scowled at the boy from her spot. She already knew how to shoot! She didn't need teaching!

The adults looked at each other. Dale spoke first. "We can't teach one and not the other." Rick nodded.

"Alright then, Faye, come out." Shane said. Faye's face reddened as she was found. Standing up, the girl stood besides Carl as Shane bent to their level. "You okay with learnin' to use a gun?"

"I already know. My Dad taught me."

Shane paused for a moment at the information, but continued. "That's good. But there's no harm in checkin' it over and testing your aim. We gotta find you the right size gun, too."

Here we go. Faye shook her head. "I've got that too."

"You've got a gun?" Rick said as Shane stood up. "Where'd you get it?"

"My brother gave it to me. I don't need another."

"Show us." Shane said. Faye could sense he wasn't joking around, and saw the annoyed look on Carl's face, and pulled the Glock out her backpack. "You had this the whole time? You should have told us you had it."

"I did!" Faye retorted and Shane raised an eyebrow. "Daryl knew!"

Rick sighed. "You still should have told me or Shane. Mind if I look it over?"

"It's a Glock 19 and only has two rounds left in it and the safety is on." Faye held the gun up to show them, but didn't hand it over. Rick and Shane looked at each other for a moment before scolding Faye once more.

After this, however, the subject was dropped and the two children were taken to the cars.

* * *

><p>"So, the first thing you want to do is check the-"<p>

Shane had taken ages to pick out a gun for Carl and give her the right bullets, so Faye was beginning to ignore his slow explanations and prepared her gun by herself. Once she heard the click of the magazine, she flicked off the safety and turned to look at the targets. Not noticing Carl had stopped to watch her, Faye raised the pistol.

Aiming at the can, she fired.

There was a moment of silence before Carl spoke, nudging Faye with his arm. "That was cool until you missed."

"Shut up."

Shane walked forward. "Like I said, you might know how to load it quickly, that don't matter if ya can't hit the target. Now, if ya _wait _for me to help Carl, we can work on aiming."

It wasn't _Faye's _fault she missed. The target was too small and too far away. _Totally_ not her fault.

A small competition began between the two children, and Shane took advantage of this. Faye had tried again with Carl, hitting her target, while Carl missed his first. They both hit the next, then Faye missed, and so on. Either way, by the end, they were both hitting the cans.

"Hey!" Carl said to her as they walked to the cars. "I remember the word."

"The word for what?"

"Hypocrite!" He said quietly, as if whispering a secret. "You're a hypocrite! You call me a dumbass for hiding a gun, and then you have one yourself!"

"One: I didn't take the gun, it was mine. Two: I didn't hide it in plain sight. That makes you a dumbass and me smart." She whispered back.

"Well, yeah, but you're still a hypocrite." Carl crossed his arms.

"Well, yeah, you're still a dumbass." Faye smirked, knowing it annoyed the boy. Carl was about to reply, when his Lori walked by him, patting him on the shoulder as they climbed into the car.

"I think we should stop calling each other names. Mom or Dad might hear."

Faye shrugged. "Your parents, not mine."

Carl didn't reply, and Faye realised he was probably unsure whether she was going to talk about her family or not. She wasn't, but didn't want to ruin the boys mood. Smiling at him, she told him how they might be allowed to help search for Sophia. This immediately brightened him up.

On the ride home, Carl held up most of the conversation. Faye didn't mind, she spoke whenever she needed to.

The boy was becoming her friend.

It was from then that Faye began to realise how much finding this girl meant to Carl. She was his friend. The idea of finding her gave him hope.

Carl was easy to get along with, he was cheerful. Faye decided she wanted to keep it this way, which meant they had to find Sophia.

So, without even meeting the girl, Faye decided she liked Sophia. If one little girl could make everyone hopeful, then Faye wanted to be her friend too.

What Faye had seen was more than enough to give her nightmares. It haunted her when she was alone, awake or asleep.

What Faye had seen was what she wanted to keep away from Carl and Sophia.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile!

Is Daryl OOC here? I thought, since he was trying hard for Sophia, he would at least try to be nice with Faye. I'm not sure if I'm happy with his part, so let me know if it's to your standards! :)

The next chapter will be up on either Tuesday as I have some homework to be getting on with, but I've been writing instead.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	5. Collapse

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

So, without even meeting the girl, Faye decided she liked Sophia. If one little girl could make everyone hopeful, then Faye wanted to be her friend too.

What Faye had seen was more than enough to give her nightmares. It haunted her whenever she was alone, awake or asleep.

What Faye had seen was what she wanted to keep away from Carl and Sophia.

* * *

><p>It had been another nightmare filled sleep that night. Faye guessed it was because she had started to use the gun again, but didn't tell the adults this - they might take it away from her. She'd get over it.<p>

Carol had woken her up in the early hours of the morning, after more tossing and turning. Faye had apologised to her for waking the woman, but Carol said it was no trouble.

When Lori came into the tent to wake Faye up, she knew they'd let her sleep in again. Not as much, this time, but it still annoyed her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Why was she talking so nicely to her? Oh, Carol had probably mentioned the bad night. "You wanna get up for breakfast? Carl's waiting for you."

Sitting out of her curled up position, Faye gave a nod as she rubbed her eyes. She pulled her legs out the sleeping bag and Lori left the tent, not before showing Faye the clothes Carol left out for her. They must have been Sophia's, Faye concluded. She disliked the purple colour of the t-shirt and thought it would be weird to wear someone else's clothes, but if yesterday was anything to go by, it was going to be too hot to wear the green hoodie on top. Once she was dressed, Faye stepped out the tent with a little yawn.

Carl waved and beckoned her to come sit with him. She did so, and the girl was given a plate of breakfast by Carol. Faye was happy to see Daryl sat on a chair instead of in bed, and he acknowledged her with a nod. The two children talked between themselves for a little while - Faye _wasn't_ pleased to hear that Lori had plans to make them do schoolwork later - before Glenn stood up before the group.

"Erm, guys," Not everyone looked up him as he spoke. Then he continued.

"So, the barn's full of walkers."

* * *

><p>Everyone had rushed to the barn immediately, and Faye could hear the faint moans from inside. There were definitely walkers in there.<p>

To say Shane was pissed off was an understatement. He was currently ranting at Rick. "We're gonna go in there, we're gonna make things right or we just gotta go. Now, we've been talking 'bout Fort Benning for a long time-"

"We can't go!" Rick said.

"Why, Rick, why?"

Carol spoke up. "Because my daughter's still out there."

Exactly! Faye was glad Carol had stepped up and said something. She didn't really want to leave this place, anyway. It was miles safer than her old camp was, and she could tell the others liked it here too.

Shane ran his hands down his face. "I think it's time we start to consider the other possibility-"

"Shane!" Rick stepped forward. "We're not leaving Sophia behind."

"I'm close to findin' this girl, I just found a damn doll a few days ago!" Daryl snapped.

"Yeah, that's what you did Daryl, you found a _doll._" Shane said back. There was a pause.

Faye could see the anger on Daryl's face, and without thinking, spoke. "Why shouldn't Sophia be able to survive?" The adults turned in her direction in surprise. "I did. Weren't me and her doing the same thing? Some walkers came through and we ran off by ourselves. I survived, so can she."

"Yeah!" Carl stepped beside the girl, nodding his head.

Shane was clearly annoyed at her comment, but held back now that Carl stood with her. "Here's the difference: You had a _gun. _You had a _knife._ You were _taught, _isn't that what ya keep sayin'? This girl hasn't got _anything_."

Faye was beginning to regret speaking.

"So you think she's dead?" Carl asked.

Lori came forward and put a hand on Carl's shoulder. "Come on, don't get involved." She said quietly. The boy moved back with his mother and Faye followed, deciding speaking up had been a bad idea.

The two children could only watch as a fight began to break out. The conflict scared Faye a little, but Dale intervened. "Hershel sees those things as people. Sick people. His wife, his step-son."

"You knew?" Rick asked.

Dale nodded. "Yesterday. I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane said, pointing a finger at the older man.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting 'till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick," Shane raised his voice. "If Hershel thinks those things are alive, they're _NOT!_"

Everyone jumped as walkers banged against the door, their growls louder. The group watched in fear as the doors rattled and were pushed forward slightly.

Luckily, the barn really was secure and the doors stayed closed.

Shane then ordered everyone to stay away from the barn, wanting to keep a watch on it. Faye was fine with this, she didn't want to stay near the walker-infested building anyway. People were still shaken up after the event, and as Rick went to speak to Hershel, they returned to their jobs.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Lori's job turned out to be making Carl and Faye do maths problems. As the woman sat Carl down and Faye made an excuse to go back to the tent, hoping for a few more minutes <em>not <em>doing work. What was the point in school anymore?

After a few minutes, Faye grew bored of waiting, and guessed Lori would come and get her soon anyway.

Faye was walking over to where they were sitting, but noticed the private moment between Carl and his mother. Watching them hug almost made her sad, she'd never had a mother to do things like that. Then she realised that not having a Mom hadn't really taken away from her childhood. Living with her Dad and brother was good.

_Had been good._

Faye wasn't really all that girly because of it, but that was probably a good thing now. Both her brother and Dad had been quite sporty and played basketball, so Faye knew a little about that. They'd put a hoop in the back garden so they could all play, but Faye always came last. She didn't mind all that much, though, Dad had said that she'd be better when she was taller.

"Faye!" Lori's voice brought Faye back to reality, realising she'd been lost in thought longer than it felt.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>Carl had finished before Faye had. Faye claimed it was because he had a head start, but maths wasn't Faye's strong point. Science was more her thing.<p>

But anyway, Faye hadn't yet finished her work while Carl was reading a comic book. He'd moved away from the table and sat against a log once Lori left and, not wanting to be left alone, Faye moved with him.

"Haven't you finished that yet?" Carl asked.

"No." When Carl chuckled a little, she glared at him. "Maybe if you _helped _me, I'd be reading comics too."

"Nah. It makes _you _look like a dumbass."

Faye raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you said we weren't gonna say that anymore?"

"I thought you said you didn't care?" Carl gave a smile. "My Mom and Dad don't have to know. It's funny!"

"I think I'm a bad influence on you." Faye went back to the problems. "Especially don't tell Shane. He'll bite my head off for making you say that."

"No, he won't."

"He would've if you hadn't stood with me at the barn!"

Carl shook his head. "Shane's just scared of the walkers in the barn."

"_I'm _scared of the walkers in the barn, we all are. _He _thinks Sophia is dead." Faye retorted. To this, Carl didn't reply. Shrugging, she went back to the last few questions of the book. After a few minutes, Carl was apparently bored of Faye's silence, and helped her with the last problem.

"It's 63. Not 54."

"Oh. Thanks." Putting aside the book, Carl moved over to let Faye read the comic too. A little while later, Faye looked away, eyes on the barn. "Do you think Hershel is right?"

"About what?" Carl frowned.

"About the walkers being sick."

"I'm not sure." He said. "But they're dangerous. We have to protect ourselves from them, sick or not."

"And that's just it? What if they are? If they are just sick, if there really is a person in there, that means we're murderers. That means _I'm_ a murderer." Faye looked down, staring at the ground. She wasn't sure how much Carl had been told, but he was bound to guess what had happened if he hadn't already.

"You're not bad. It's not your fault." Carl smiled at her, waiting for her head to raise. "You didn't kill them."

"I put bullets in their heads, Carl!" The boy was startled by her blunt outburst, but let her speak. "Tell me how that isn't killing them!"

Carl thought for a while, before finally coming up with an answer. "I think they _are_ dead. I don't think there's a sickness that makes you eat people. It's like... It's like it's just a shell left over. You didn't kill them, because they weren't in there anymore."

Faye was surprised. She didn't think he'd thought it through so much. "You really think that?"

"Yeah. I do." Carl nodded. "You don't need to work yourself up over it, or have nightmares."

Faye blinked at him. "I heard Carol tell Mom. We're gonna stay here and Sophia's gonna come back and everyone's gonna be happy. That includes you."

"You've just... decided this? Just like that?"

"Yes! Someone's gotta make you listen."

Faye snorted. "I don't have to listen to anybody!"

"Sure you don't, hypocrite."

"Shut up, dumbass."

They continued to talk for a while, the topic much less serious, but the children were interrupted by the approaching Shane. "Well, if _you've_ decided for the _whole_ group that we're staying, you better start with him."

Carl hummed a 'yes' and stood up as Shane walked by them. "Hey, Shane, can I talk to you for a sec?"

The man turned around, looking at them, before speaking to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I know you think Sophia's dead and that we should stop looking for her, but that's- that's bullshit."

Faye's eyes widened in surprise. Unsure whether to burst out laughing or holding her head in frustration, she watched on as Shane scolded Carl. "Hey, man, watch your mouth."

"We're gonna stay here until we find her." Carl continued, firmly. Shane was obviously conflicted on how to respond.

"You think that's what we should do?"

"It's what I know we should do."

Faye held back a grin at Carl's words. She might not have liked Shane, but she wouldn't have been so blunt with him. "Then we stay. That means we gotta do whatever we gotta do to make that happen."

"Like help out with chores?"

Shane put a hand on Carl's shoulder and nodded. "Like help out with the chores."

"Carl! Come here for a minute." Lori shouted from over from where she was sat. Shane looked annoyed at this, but sent Carl over anyway - not without telling him not to swear. As Carl walked away, he gave a quick grin to Faye, obviously pleased with how that had gone, and she returned the look.

Faye could see Shane looking at her, but decided to ignore it, picking up the comic book.

"I don't appreciate you be against me at the barn." He said, breaking the silence.

She didn't look at him as she replied. "I was just saying what I thought."

"Didn't help much."

She didn't bother saying anything else.

"It's strange, you know, Carl talkin' like that."

Where was this going? "...Okay?" Faye hoped he wasn't going to get mad. People were scary when they were mad, especially Shane.

"Just leaves me wonderin' where he got it from. 'Cause I know he ain't gettin' that from us."

Faye frowned. "And you think he got that from me?" Would Carl have said that if she wasn't there?

"I think he didn't talk like that 'fore you were here."

He was biting her head off. _Quietly_. Quiet-angry people were the worst.

"You best be careful how you act around him, he ain't gotta be like you."

What was that supposed to mean? Did he... threaten her? She knew he was protective of Carl, but jeez, surely that was a little far. Shane didn't give her a chance to reply as he stalked off towards the RV.

Faye was left sitting, staring in the direction the man went.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sat around the front - well, everyone that wasn't busy - and Faye was on the steps, leaning against the fence. Carl was playing a card game with Patricia and Beth, but Faye didn't feel like it. Currently, she was mulling over her thoughts of the barn.<p>

However, the peaceful atmosphere began to leave as T-Dog, Andrea, Daryl and carol showed up, wondering where Rick was.

Then Shane arrived with a bag of guns, and all hell broke loose.

With Rick's approval or not, the barn was going to be cleared.

Just to make things worse, Jimmy, Rick and Hershel came back...

... With a couple of 'friends'.

Everyone raced down towards them immediately, and Shane started shouting.

"You see, you see what they're holding on to?" He shouted.

"I see who I'm holding on to!"

"Nah, man, you don't." Shane circled the group.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick's reasoning didn't work.

"What you wanna talk about Rick?" Shane moved to the front. "These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothing 'cause all they do- they kill! These things right here. They killed Amy, they killed Otis!"

Faye wasn't who these people were, but from the look on Andrea and Patricia's faces, they must have been close.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something." Shane pulled out a gun, and Faye backed away. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see this at all. "Could a living, breathing person, could they walk away from this?"

Gunshots rang out as Shane shot the female walker in the chest. He kept shooting it, and it kept coming.

"Shane! Enough!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane strode up to the walker and shot it in the head. It collapsed to the ground, and Hershel with it. "Enough, risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough, living near a barn full of things trying to kill us. Enough! Rick - it ain't like it was before! Now, if ya'll wanna live, if ya'll wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! And I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!"

There was more shouting as Shane ran to the barn and smashed the locks. Walkers came rushing out immediately, and the rest of the adults had no choice but to shoot them down. Faye looked over to Carl, but he was hiding behind Lori.

They were going to be kicked out!

They couldn't be kicked out, because out there was _death _and out there were the walkers and out there your camp got overrun and out there your family died and out. No! She couldn't lose everyone again, everything, _she wouldn't be alone again-!_

Faye stopped herself as she noticed the tears running down her face. No one was there to stop her watching the walkers fall to the ground, and she saw the Greene family break down and Carl collapse in his mothers arms.

No, she had to be strong by herself. That was what Dad said. Willing the tears to stop, Faye buried her face in her hands as she waited.

When the gunfire stopped, Faye stood straight, hoping no one had noticed her small breakdown.

There was a moment of silence, before a final growl was heard, and out walked a small child.

Faye stood silently, realising they would have to shoot a mere child, when Carol ran forward, and burst into tears. "No, no, Sophia!"

No.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Daryl caught Carol in her run, and she collapsed to the floor in tears and Carl was crying in his mothers arms.

It couldn't be her, it wasn't supposed to go like this! No, it wasn't fair!

As Rick walked forward, gun in hand, Faye realised that yes - this was happening.

Sophia was standing right in front of them - eyes white, shoulder bloody and snarling.

Sophia was a walker.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hello again! Thank you for all your fantastic reviews - they make my day! :)

However, I seem to be having a problem that I receive the reviews a day or two late. Either way, I _still_ read them!

The next update will be on Friday, so I'll see you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	6. Letting Go

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

As Rick walked forward, gun in hand, Faye realised that yes - this was happening.

Sophia was standing right in front of them - eyes white, shoulder bloody and snarling.

Sophia was a walker.

* * *

><p>Rick shot Sophia.<p>

The others are digging graves.

I'm sat in my tent, hiding.

From what, I'm not sure. I'm here anyway.

Dale had tried to stop me looking when Sophia was shot, but I still saw it. The old man seemed to be in shock too and didn't do a good enough job blocking me.

I've spent a lot of my time with Carl these few days, more than I originally expected. Should I be comforting him? Lori probably is, but Carl's my... my _friend_. And friends made each other feel better, right?

Then again, I'm not sure how _I'm _supposed to feel about this. Was I supposed feel sad? Because I did. Sad because I never met her, sad because Carl's plan could never happen, sad because the group was sad.

"Hey," Dale said quietly, peering into the tent. "You alright?"

I ignored the question. "Is everyone else okay?"

"As okay as can be expected." Dale beckoned me over to him, gently. "The funeral's going to start soon. You going to come?"

I hesitated before I spoke, but decided that yes, I would go. When a member of the old group died, Dad had said we should pay our respects, whether we knew them that well or not.

Standing up, Dale and I walked silently towards the graves.

* * *

><p>"Faye?"<p>

Later that day, Rick came to see Faye. It surprised her. At first, she thought he'd been looking for Carl, but he did _really _want to talk to her. Faye didn't complain, they hadn't had much of a conversation before. "Hi, Rick."

"Mind if I come in?"

He meant the tent, which she had retreated to again, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry that I have to make this quick, I have to find go find Hershel, but I have a big favour to ask."

A big favour? What could Faye do that Rick wanted? "Like what?"

The man bent down to Faye's level. "I'd like you to keep an eye on Carl, stick with him."

_Oh. _

"'Course, I can do that." Faye nodded. "Is something wrong?"

Rick smiled. "Just a parent's worries. Carl needs a friend. He might _act_ strong after... today's events, but I think he might let it out more if it was with someone his age."

Faye understood now. She hadn't actually spoken to Carl about it yet, but he looked surprisingly dry-eyed at the funeral. "Okay. I can help, I don't want him to be sad either."

"That's good. I'm glad you two get along." Rick stood up, but before he left, he continued. "Are _you _okay?"

Faye shrugged. "I guess. I didn't know Sophia, but it's still really sad." The funeral had been tough to stand through. It couldn't be forgotten that the Greene's had also lost their family members from that barn - they had just thought their relatives were sick. It must've been like the group they'd provided shelter for murdered them.

Rick gave a small nod before bidding the girl goodbye. "It was nice talking to you."

"Wait- Rick!"

The man turned, and Faye took a breath in and out. She'd been thinking about this since the burial, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate.

"Do you think," She paused, getting the thoughts back together. "Do you think I could make some crosses and put them by the graves? For my Dad and my brother. It's just, you know, they never got a funeral." Faye finished quietly.

The cop's eyes softened as Faye looked down at her boots. "Of course you can."

"Thank you." Faye said, trying to stop her voice wavering. "Good luck finding Hershel." She gave a little wave as he left.

Faye lay back onto her sleeping back, mulling over her conversation with Rick. She was glad her first impression changed, Rick was nice to her.

Faye's thoughts were stopped momentarily by heavy footsteps passing by her tent, and she guessed it was Shane.

_Shane._

Shane was a whole other problem. He _clearly _didn't want her near Carl, but his opinion wasn't as important as Rick's, right? Rick was Carl's father, after all. Besides, was what Shane said even a threat? Had she just taken it the wrong way because she didn't like him?

Faye was unsure. After today's events, it was obvious Shane liked to get his way.

Maybe she had to ask someone. Her first thought was Carl, but before she set out to find the boy, she realised that that ruined the entire point. Carol was nice too, but she was mourning Sophia and was going to be _no _help whatsoever at this moment in time. And Faye wanted advice now, she didn't want to disappoint Rick.

Then there was Daryl. Faye _definitely _trusted him, he was the one that brought her to the group. They hadn't spoke in a while though, and she wasn't sure if he'd bother with her problem, but Faye decided she'd find him.

Stepping out the tent, however, it occurred to Faye that had no idea where the hunter was. She vaguely remembered him walking off somewhere, but couldn't recall where.

Suddenly, Lori rushed past her. Turning, the woman realised she'd knocked Faye and apologised. "Oh, sorry, I'm going a little too fast."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Don't worry, I just need to find Daryl." With that, she left.

_Bingo._

* * *

><p>Faye had quietly followed Lori as she crossed a field to where Daryl must have been.<p>

The girl had _no _idea why he'd be out there, but he probably had a good reason. It may not have been a good time to go - when Lori returned, she looked more frustrated than when she left - but Faye climbed over the fence anyway. No one was around, so she could go unnoticed.

Realising it would be a long walk, Faye decided to run all the way. Good exercise, it couldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

><p>It was a <em>terrible <em>idea.

Heaving for breath, Faye let herself fall backwards onto the floor, legs stretched out as she panted.

Daryl raised his eyebrows at the girl. "What's with the runnin'?"

"I'm asking.. myself.. that now."

"Ya got tiny legs and ya sprinted across a field without stretchin'. I ain't surprised." He went back to what he was doing. "Stand up. Better 'n sitting down."

Doing as he said, Faye took a minute before realising the insult. "My legs are not tiny!"

Daryl shrugged. "You gonna tell me what ya here for?"

"Advice." She said simply, noticing Daryl was busy. Faye sat on the bricks with the man, but not too close. He didn't respond, and the girl became curious as to what he was doing with the sticks. Ones he had finished sharpening were leaning against the stones, and there was a pile of plain sticks by them. Deciding it didn't look too hard, Faye picked up one of the sticks and started to run along it with her knife. After a few minutes of attempting copy Daryl's actions, she finally spoke again.

"Why are we sharpening sticks?"

"_I'm _makin' stuff, you're jus' butchering a twig."

Faye blinked in surprise, but then looked from hers to Daryl's and grinned sheepishly. He shook his head at her before carrying on with his work. "You gonna tell me what ya want advice for?"

"Oh, yeah." Faye twiddled the mangled stick between her fingers. "Well, Rick asked me to look after Carl and I said okay. But Shane told me to stay away from Carl. I was gonna ignore him like you said, but then... _the barn _happened and I don't want to make him mad again."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "He told ya to do that?"

"He didn't tell me, it was kinda more threatening than that. But I might've taken it wrong-"

"He threatened ya?" Daryl raised his voice a little. Maybe Daryl wasn't such a good idea. Someone calmer would be better. _Dale. _Why didn't she go to him? He would be all polite-

Oh. Daryl was still waiting for an answer. "Well, I might've taken it the wrong way 'cause I don't like him-"

"What'd he say?" The man pressed.

"Erm, 'You best be careful how you act around him, he ain't gotta be like you.'" She said.

Eyes narrowing, Daryl scraped the stick with a particularly hard stroke. "He talk to ya like that again, you go straight to me. He get mad at ya, you go to me. I'll deal with 'im." The man muttered something rude under his breath and Faye guessed it was about Shane.

"Thank you." She was given a grunt in reply. Faye looked over her stick once more before deciding it probably un-salvageable. Picking up another stick, she remembered the other use for the them. She chose three more and shortened one down to size, trying to make the cut as neat as possible.

"That ain't gonna work neither."

Faye shook her head, cutting the other end down. "Will for what I want them for."

"'n that is?"

"Crosses."

Daryl paused his work to look at her, his angry demeanour lessoning slightly. She didn't meet his gaze as she picked up the next stick and lined it up with the first. "Why?" The man could make a guess, but asked anyway.

"Dad and Andy never had a funeral. Rick said I could put these with the graves." Faye replied. The first two pieces of wood were put on the floor - she could remove the gnarly bits later - and did the same for the last two.

Daryl nodded at her answer. After watching Faye fumble with the knife a little longer, he picked up the sticks she lay on the floor and removed the bumps for her. "Ya know, my Mom used to smoke in bed, whinin' all time with Virginia Slims. Then I'm out with the kid's, Merle gone off, 'n I can't keep up with 'em. Get round corner and I see 'em all starin' at me, sirens all goin' off. There's fire trucks, too, takin' up the street. It's my house there watchin', my Mom burnt to nothin' on the bed."

Faye listened silently as he continued. "They said it was better that way, but I dunno. Not seeing her didn't make it feel real."

"I'm sorry." Faye said quietly.

He turned to her with a small smile. "Sorry 'bout yours too."

Returning the look, Faye was glad he understood losing someone.

"RV's probably got some string somewhere, run back 'n get it."

Faye looked at him, puzzled for a moment, before realising what he meant. Getting up, Faye began to walk back to the farm house.

"Said run, not walk!" Daryl called to her.

Spinning round, Faye frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause ya got tiny legs, kid, better practice runnin'." He gave a little smirk as the girl sighed in frustration, but did as he said.

"Fine!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Ya runnin' back too!"

* * *

><p>Carl had been amused at the sight of an exhausted Faye, who he caught running back from a trip to Daryl.<p>

She'd ignored him when he asked what she had in her hand - which were in fact the crosses, but he didn't need to worry himself about that - and put them away in her backpack for now. She decided she'd deal with them at sunset.

So, in the meantime, Faye had a favour to do.

Faye noticed immediately how Carl was trying to occupying himself. His mother had told him to rest, but he had apparently got bored of that quickly. So, Faye improvised.

The two children had worn out the limited supply of comic books (They had read the grand total of three), so they looked for other things to do.

For a while, they went to see the horses. When they came back, they lounged in the RV, and Faye managed to get talk about life _before _the outbreak. School, mainly, was a topic that didn't bring up bad memories. Well, at least they were memories of Faye forgetting homework rather than the dead rising.

This didn't last, however, and they went outside again. They tried climbing trees, but found that tiring and Faye almost fell off when she stood on a weak branch.

Leaning against the tree trunks, they spoke of the day before. "You really went all the way with bullshit."

Carl smirked. "It got my point across, didn't it?"

"Yeah," It also got Faye told off, but she didn't mention it. "It was funny."

They talked a while longer, and when there was a pause, Faye finally asked about the barn.

"So... the barn."

"What about it?"

Faye frowned. "You know what I mean."

The boy sighed. "It was just a shell of her, right?"

"You still have to mourn Sophia," Faye looked at him. "Whether that was actually her or not."

"I am. _Have. _I don't know. I was just expecting we'd find her, and I'd bring her here and that's where we'd stay. But..."

Faye gave him time to think. "I think Dad did the right thing. Shooting her. That's what you did, isn't it?"

"...You don't think that _because _of me, do you? You can't just _say _things like that."

"No. It was still the right thing. I would've done it, it wouldn't be right to leave her like that."

Faye saw what Rick meant, Carl needed someone to keep an eye on him. Faye did her best to keep calm with her answer, though it annoyed her that he could say that so lightly. "It's just... not as easy as that. No way. You say you would, but it's different. Do you... get it?"

Reluctantly, the he nodded.

Neither of them pressed each other more, but Faye was glad she'd gotten a little from the boy. The two children sat quietly for a while as the sun lowered in the sky, almost sunset.

"How old are you?" Carl broke the silence.

"Isn't it rude to ask a woman that?" Faye said, turning to the boy with a little smirk.

"You're not a woman, you're a girl."

Scowling, Faye ripped up some grass and threw it at Carl who held his hands up in defence, laughing. Some of the grass landed in his hat, and Faye decided not to mention it.

"Twelve. But I'll be thirteen in December." The annoyed look was still on her face, but was playful.

"I'm twelve too." He replied. "How do you know when your birthday is anymore?"

"I know the date, it's the 12th. But I don't really know when January is anymore. So... when the next winter's gone, I'll be thirteen for sure."

"You're lucky, my birthdays in the middle of the year."

"What about a few weeks into Summer? Season are all we're gonna have anymore." Faye finished and Carl nodded at her answer.

Then the sun set. Then Faye remembered the crosses.

Faye told herself that _she _had suggested it and shouldn't feel uneasy, but she did anyway. Telling Carl she had to go do something and she'd be back later, Faye got up and went to her tent. Instead of taking out the crosses and showing someone, Faye simply picked up the whole bag and slung it on her shoulder. As she stepped out the tent, the girl was surprised to see Daryl standing there. The look on his face was serious, but not angry.

He nodded to the bag. "You wanna go do that now? Figured I'd go with ya."

Faye replied a 'yes', and the two walked began to walk down to the graves.

They were stopped however, by Shane. "Where you two goin'?"

Seeing Faye avoid eye contact, Daryl spoke. "None of ya business."

"I think it is-"

"Well, tough, 'cause it ain't." With that, Daryl turned and strode away, Faye quickly catching up with him.

* * *

><p>When the reached the graves, the two stopped in front of Sophia's. It wasn't for long, but Faye felt that she couldn't just walk past it.<p>

Faye took the two crosses, bounded by string, and Daryl helped her securely place them in the ground.

The girl stood before them as she spoke. "Can I have a minute?"

She couldn't see it, but was sure Daryl gave a single nod before he replied. "I'll be over there."

"Thanks." It surprised her that Daryl was willing to do this for her, but didn't ask why. It helped knowing that _someone _was there.

Once alone, Faye found herself sitting in front of the crosses, backpack at her side.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Andy. I just... wanted to say that... I'm okay. I found a group, but I did what you said while I was on my own! I found this guy called Daryl, he's cool. You'd like his crossbow - it's a bit scary, but really awesome too. Carl's my friend, and he wears a sheriff hat all the time. He annoyed me earlier, though, so I put grass in it. I'm hoping it'll fall all over him. Rick and Carol are nice too. I don't like Shane, but Daryl said I should ignore him 'cause he's full of it." Faye smiled as she recalled all the members of the group. No one would hear what she was saying, but carried on anyway.

"I still have the knife and gun you gave me, Andy, so don't worry. I'm safe. And I remembered everything you said, Dad, so I finally proved that I wasn't day-dreaming when you taught me all that stuff. Daryl said I can't sharpen a stick properly and I butchered it, but I'm still not sure why we were doing that in the first place. I still listened though!" The girl went on to tell him about all the running she was doing too, and she could climb trees with Carl.

"I- I-" _I'm sorry. _"Whenever I next see a basketball net, I promise I'll be tall enough and I'll get the ball in every time just like you guys did. Well, you did miss, but I'll get better and then I'll be the better than you guys."

"I-" _I'm so sorry. _"At night, we sleep in tents, which is really cool. It's just like the camping trips we used to go on, and you'd where that stupid fishing hat and Andy would burn the food. Well, maybe not the burnt food, but Dale and Carl have the hats."

"I-"

No. Come on, Faye. Spit it out.

Hanging her head, the girl finally let out the words she'd been dying to say.

"I'm sorry._ I'm so sorry!_ I never wanted to shoot you!" The girl took some shaky breaths before she continued.

"It's my fault. Maybe if I didn't run away, I could've killed a few walkers for you! The ones that got you!" Tears rolled down her face. "And I'm sorry I'm not very strong and I'm not very smart and I'm not much help but I promise next time I will be! I'm sorry I let you turn and I'm sorry I left you there on the road!"

Faye almost jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Daryl.

"And I promise that I'm gonna be strong now and I don't need you to worry. And- and- this is the last time I'm gonna cry over you 'cause I can't cry anymore!"

Hiding her face in her hands, Faye sobbed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thank you for the reviews, they make my day!

There's a little scene with Rick that was suggested, sorry it's not too long though. This chapter is the longest yet! I normally try to keep it within the 2000 words range.

Next chapter will be up on Tuesday or at the absolute _latest _Wednesday, but that's just because I have a lot of homework to be doing.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice!

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	7. Reassurance

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"And I promise that I'm gonna be strong now and that this is the last time I'm gonna cry over you 'cause I can't cry anymore!"

Hiding her face in her hands, Faye sobbed.

* * *

><p>Faye had left the graves once she calmed down. Daryl had walked her back to the main camp before he left again, not many words being said.<p>

She wasn't sure if Carl had seen what happened, but he looked concerned. However, he didn't press her for more when Faye had said she was alright.

Faye _had to _be alright now. Those were the rules. There was no time for being upset anymore.

It wasn't long until they were called of dinner inside the house. Patricia sat them down at the table and Faye sat opposite Carl, so he could sit with his mother. Dale, Andrea and Shane walked in, and there was the awkward topic of Rick.

"They should be back by now." Andrea said as the three adults came into the room.

"Probably hold up somewhere." Shane replied, taking a seat. Andrea and Dale sat on either side of Faye, the older man giving her a smile. "We'll head out first thing in the morning."

There was a pause as the food was lay out on the table before Shane turned to Carl. "Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a-"

"No cussing in the house." Patricia said sternly, interrupting the man. Faye held back a smile at the annoyed look on Shane's face.

"Lori! Dinner!" Carol called from the doorway only to have Maggie say how the woman wasn't there.

Dale turned around. "Where is she?"

No one spoke.

This wasn't good. She'd been here earlier, but she looked kind of angry at Daryl.

Shane leant forward on the table. "Carl, when's the last time you saw your Mom?"

"This afternoon." Faye disliked the worried look on Carl's face.

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl." Andrea added.

Dale frowned. "She went after him?"

"She didn't say that."

Faye decided this was probably the time to speak up. "I saw her too!" The adults turned to her as she spoke. "She rushed past me and said she wanted to find Daryl. I did too, so I followed her. When she got back though she looked really pi-" The girl held her tongue and changed her words. "Annoyed."

"Nobody panic." Shane stood up and Carl got up after him. "Gotta be around here somewhere."

"I'll go talk to Daryl." Carol said before leaving the room too. The other adults stood up and Faye hurried after Carl.

* * *

><p>"She's not at the barn."<p>

"I checked the yards."

"Then where is she?" Carl said.

Carol came running up to the group. "She asked Daryl to go into town. Must've gone herself."

Carl put a hand over his mouth and Faye put a hand on his shoulder, unsure how to really comfort him. The boy turned and ran away, but Faye followed him, ignoring the call from the adults.

"Carl, wait up!" The girl said to him, but he continued walking towards the house. "Come on, don't ignore me. Your Mom's gonna be okay, she's smart! She's probably already found Rick and is on her way back."

Carl turned his head to look at her. "You don't really believe that."

Okay. Maybe she'd exaggerated, but the thought was still there! "I believe that you Mom's going to be fine!"

Just then, a car door slammed and the two children saw Shane drive off out of the farm.

"See? Shane's gonna bring her back." Whether Faye liked the man or not, Shane was protective of the Grimes family. She guessed they were the only people Shane had left from before the outbreak, so she gave him credit for wanting to keep them safe.

Carl nodded slowly.

"Exactly." Faye was glad he'd calmed down a little, she wasn't sure how much more she could have said to convince him.

"So... We just have to wait?"

"_Exactly_."

* * *

><p>The moment the green car drove back through the fence, Carl was up and running towards the scene. Quick to follow him, Faye stood from the chair by the door of the farmhouse and jogged to meet him. When the two arrived at the group, Shane was talking.<p>

"First things first, I gotta look after you," Lori was back. Carl grinned as he took a step forward to see his mother, but was stopped. "I gotta make sure the baby's alright, okay?"

Baby? Since when did we have a baby in the grou- oh. Lori was having a baby. Lori was _pregnant. _

"You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Carl said with a frown.

Carl didn't know. How long had Lori known? Shouldn't she want to tell her son, he would've been excited!

"I- I-" The woman didn't reply. Before the awkward silence went on for too long, Andrea and Dale took Lori into the house to check her over, and Faye finally noticed that she had been injured.

Carl stood staring at the group of adults as they walked away. Deciding this was a good time, Faye spoke. "Can I maybe suggest something?"

When Carl gave a slight nod, she continued. "Instead of focusing on the whole you-didn't-tell-me-you-were-having-a-baby thing, you could just be happy that you're gonna have a little brother or sister?"

The boy smiled at the thought and Faye gave a little smile too. "Cause, yeah, big brothers are _really_ cool. I, erm, know from experience."

Carl nodded. "You're probably right. Come on." He gestured towards the house as they both walked forward.

"I know!" She smirked. "I'm _always_ right."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house, Carl sat down with Lori and they talked about the baby. Faye sat cross-legged on a chair, slightly bored. The girl's eyes wondered around the room for a while before Shane entered the room.<p>

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry, bud. I thought you knew."

The boy's response amused Faye. Tapping his hat, the Carl replied with a grin. "Big brother Carl. Pretty cool, huh?"

Faye made a mental note to add Copy-Cat to her list of nicknames for the boy.

"I'd say that's very cool." Shane said, leaning against the door frame. "You, err, mind if I talk to your Mom a sec'?"

"How about a little later after she's had some rest." Andrea cut in. The man glared at the blonde woman for a moment before speaking anyway.

"Lori, I had to get you back here, you wouldn't have come otherwise."

Lori didn't respond. Faye didn't blame her.

After a little more coaxing from Shane, Lori gave the okay for the others to leave the room.

"So, pretty cool, huh?" Faye nudged Carl with her arm.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, you just gave me another name to call you."

Carl gave her a confused frown. "I really have no idea what your talking about."

Apparently, her joke wasn't understood. "Never mind, dumbass is better anyway."

"Faye!" Dale stood watching the two children. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

Faye's eyes widened in surprise before immediately pointing to Carl. "He started it!"

Carl turned and frowned at the girl. "How did I start it?"

"Because you were a dumbass to begin with." Faye said, as if it was obvious. "I can't walk past a dumbass without calling them a dumbass!"

They continued to bicker as if Dale wasn't there. "Well, you're a hypocrite too!"

"So you're both a hypocrite _and _a dumbass? I didn't think your tiny brain could handle both."

"I never said I was a hypocrite!"

"Then don't say too!"

"At least _I _know what hypocrite means."

"I know what it means!"

"Not before I told you. That makes you the dumbass!"

"Hey, hey, kids, calm it, would ya?" Dale interrupted, arms folded. Faye took one look at Dale's puzzled expression before bursting out into giggles, and Carl joined in as well. The older man shook his head before turning to leave the room. "I'm going to leave you two to... whatever it is you're doing. I don't want to hear you talking like that again, it's bad language."

After a minute, the two children calmed down before Faye suddenly burst out with a single laugh. "Ha!"

"What now?"

"You've still got grass in your hat!"

* * *

><p>Rick, Glenn and Hershel returned the next day. It was good timing, as a group was just about to go and search for them. Everyone ran up to the car as it approached, Carl hugging Rick and surprisingly, Maggie hugging Glenn.<p>

As this was happening however, Faye noticed the blindfolded boy in the back of the car. While the others were preoccupied, Faye walked over to the window to get a closer look.

Was he asleep? He had to be.

The boy had scruffy black hair and, as she peered closer to the window, something wrong with his leg.

Who was this guy?

Faye raised her hand to tap on the window, to see if he'd wake up, but her wrist was grabbed. Looking up in surprise, she found Daryl looking the boy over from behind her. "Don't go waking 'im up."

"Who is he?"

Instead of answering her, Daryl questioned the group. "Who the hell's this?"

"Randall." Glenn replied simply.

"And why the hell's he here?"

The other moved around to the car as Rick spoke. "Let's talk about that."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello, welcome back! The update would have been Monday, but I've been very busy with homework.

To answer a question that has popped up a couple of times - at _this _moment in time, there won't be Carl/Faye. In the future? Maybe. Eventually.

My main reasons for this are that A) They are twelve. B) They have a lot of other problems, you know, just the average dead person walking around ;) and C) I have never written romance before. Every attempt I've made had sounded rather cheesy, so I'd need to have some out-of-story practice. However, I'm not completely ruling it out for the future! :D

Anyway, your thoughts? I like hearing your suggestions!

Please review, I love to her your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	8. Decisions

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Who is he?"

Instead of answering her, Daryl questioned the group. "Who the hell's this?"

"Randall." Glenn replied simply.

"And why the hell's he here?"

The other moved around to the car as Rick spoke. "Let's talk about that."

* * *

><p>Randall had become a problem. It had taken a week for him to heal and when Rick and Shane tried to send him on his way, he was brought back to the farm yet again. Apparently, he went to school with Maggie and would be able to locate the house. With his group out there, it would be too risky to just let him go.<p>

So, for the second time, Randall was locked away.

While this had all been going on, Faye had tried to carry on as normal. Well, normal-ish. That depended on your view of normal, she supposed.

She hung around with Carl, listened to Dale reminiscing about the old days, and would visit Daryl.

Over the week, Faye slowly understood that some things were not to be questioned when it came to the hunter. Things like the ears he kept, the fact that he'd moved his camp away from the others' and what the 'SS' on his motorbike stood for. Of course, she was curious at first, but the matter was dropped once he gave her a 'look'.

She still ran all the way to see him _and_ all the way back, just like he told her to. It was tiresome in the beginning, but then she started to see if she could go faster each time.

However, this particular morning, Daryl was not there. This had happened a couple of times before when Daryl left to hunt, but most of his gear was still at the camp. He had to be back at the farm.

On the run back, she saw a figure moving to where Randall was being kept.

Daryl.

What did he want with Randall? Changing direction, Faye ran towards the man. He must have heard her from behind him as he turned towards the girl. "What ya doin' over here?"

Faye panted a little before replying. "You weren't at your camp!"

"I ain't always there."

"I know, but you weren't hunting either." She shrugged before continuing. "Why are you going to see Randall?"

"I'm, err," Daryl paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Gonna have a chat with 'im."

Faye frowned.

Nope, that didn't sound right. "Can I ask another question?"

"Make it quick."

"What are you _really_ going to do with Randall?" Daryl raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. We're not supposed to go near him, but you want to have a chat?"

Daryl gave an irritated sigh before replying. "I'm gonna make 'im answer some questions. Dunno if he's gonna be dangerous or not, and I ain't leaving it t' chance."

Faye avoided eye contact for a moment before looking him in the face. "Make him?"

"Make him." Daryl said firmly. The girl nodded slowly, processing the information. "Now, you go back t' camp, shouldn't be round here." The man glanced behind him to the large shed he was walking to.

"Okay." Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and turned her round, giving Faye a little push in the direction of the house. She scowled childishly, but walked away regardless. Had the circumstances been different, Faye might have insisted on going with Daryl.

As it was, though, she didn't want to. If Daryl thought this was the right thing to do, then she would trust his judgement. However, she didn't want to see it herself. She wasn't sure how far Daryl would go.

But if it had to be done, it had to be done. The boy could be a danger to the group and they _had _to find out.

By any means necessary.

* * *

><p>"We'll know soon enough." Rick said as the group questioned him about the plan with Randall, Shane by his side.<p>

Faye had done what Daryl said and headed back to the camp. It had been a while since then, however, and Daryl was re-approaching the group. "Boy there's got a gang - thirty men. They've got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends."

Faye didn't fail to notice the blood stains on Daryl's hands. So he _made_ Randall talk. "They roll through here, our boys are dead. Our women, they're gonna wish they were."

Huh? What was that supposed to mean?

"What did you do?" Carol said.

"Had a little chat." With that, Daryl walked off.

Faye knew there was more than chatting. When she tried to look at Daryl as he passed her, but he either didn't notice or ignore her.

Rick put his hands on his hips. "No one goes near this guy."

Why would she want to? He was a bad person and he was a dangerous person. He shouldn't be here in the first place, Faye thought.

Lori walked up to Rick and spoke to him quietly. As the cop replied, he spoke to the group. "We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

Faye shifted awkwardly, but knew the man was right. Randall could bring his group here if they let him go, and that couldn't happen. People would die if that happened. The men would die and the women-?

Faye didn't know what Daryl meant when he said that. Was it because they'd miss the men? Either way, the group would be destroyed.

But, that was the way life was now, right? They had to do whatever it takes to live. Faye didn't like it, but... tried to accept it.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked, frowning.

"It's settled." Rick said firmly. "We'll do it today."

Dale followed after Rick when the younger man left, and the remaining group were left in silence.

"What did Daryl mean?" Faye asked and everyone's eyes landed on her. She didn't like that. "What do they do to girls?"

The adults exchanged looks awkwardly before Carol stepped forward and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. All that matters is that it isn't going to happen to you."

Looking up, Faye saw a sad smile on Carol's face, the look in her eyes unintelligible for Faye to read.

She was unsatisfied with the answer, but the looks on the _others'_ faces told her not to pry.

From that point, the group left to do other jobs, even Carl went to 'check something out'. She would have bothered her friend about it more, but he didn't question it when she left to go see Daryl. Maybe the boy just wanted to see his Dad?

Because of this, Faye was left without much to do. She would go see Daryl, but he didn't seem approachable when he left.

So, she went to her usual spot up a tree, round the back of the house. The view wasn't as good, but it was peaceful and not too many people came by.

"I see the robin has returned to her nest."

Except Dale.

"That's a really bad joke."

"Sorry." Dale smiled. "Couldn't help myself."

Faye returned the look. "What's up?"

"Well, I think it's about time we have another one of our chats." He replied calmly. "Why don't you come down here so I don't have to stretch to look at you."

"I thought we go on the RV for to talk?" Faye asked.

Dale shook his head. "Let's keep this a little more private, shall we?"

The girl shrugged before dropping to the ground. Motioning to the tree trunk, the two sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to talk about Randall."

Oh.

What was the point? Rick was going to kill him anyway. "What's there to talk about?"

"I just want to hear your perspective." Dale said. "What do you think we should do?"

Faye nodded, as if reassuring herself. "We should do what we have to to keep the group safe."

Dale frowned. "And what is it we have to do?"

"Wait, is this a test?" Faye didn't like tests. She never did all that well in exams at school. Dad always said she was smart, but not book-smart. Faye wasn't sure what he meant, but took it as a compliment.

"No. I just wanna hear what you think is right." He spoke slowly, picking hs words carefully.

Faye was sceptical, but continued to talk anyway. "We didn't know anything about him. Daryl did what he had to do and now we know he's dangerous. We can't just let him go, then he'll get his group and they'll kill the boys and do who-knows-what to the girls - no one will tell me anything. So, we do what we have to do again. We have to... we _have_ to kill him. He's a threat and we have to eliminate the threat."

Dale was silent and the girl was sure he was staring at her, but avoided looking over. "_That's _the right thing to do?"

"Depends what you think's right anymore." Faye said quietly. "Before the walkers: No. But now? I think the right thing is what keeps _us_ safe. That's what the old group would do. Michael wouldn't even bring him back."

The man sighed a little. "And that's in the past."

"So is the law and prison and all that stuff, but you still fight for it." Faye countered. She wasn't sure why she was fighting against Dale, she didn't _really _want the boy to die. Everyone else disagreed and thought it was for the best though.

"Do you know what Daryl did to that boy?"

Yes. But she didn't want to think about that. It was hard enough as it was, admitting the truth of this world, without saying someone you trusted could hurt somebody like that.

"I have an... _idea_ of what he did."

Dale waved his hand in front of him. "And you think that was right?"

Faye gulped. She wanted to think what Daryl did was right, that it didn't make him bad. "Necessary."

"And your convinced this the way? To kill a young man?"

Faye didn't want to think about all this, she just wanted to get the Randall problem over and done with.

She was failing the test, badly. "I don't _want_ it to be the way. But, it just, you know-"

Dale raised a hand to stop her. "It's okay, I'm sorry, this is making you uncomfortable. I think we'll end it there." The old man stood up.

Faye was relieved. She didn't like talking about any of this. "Did I get it wrong?"

He sighed. "No. I asked for your opinion, you gave it."

"Okay." Standing up with him, they walked back to camp. Faye tried to change the topic. "Is Carl back yet? Haven't seen him much today."

"I'm not sure, why don't you go look instead of hiding in a tree, birdy." The old man ruffled her dark hair.

Faye was torn on whether to be glad he was in a good mood or annoyed at the nickname. She went with the latter. "Quit it with the bird jokes!"

Carol walked towards the two as Faye complained. "What are you pouting about?"

"I'm not pouting!" Faye crossed her arms and pouted. "Dale keeps giving me nicknames!"

"Aw, I thought Birdy was cute?" The man chuckled.

"My last name is Robbins and you call me Birdy. It's cheesy and unoriginal!"

Carol patted her head. "You don't get to choose your nickname, it just happens. I think Birdy is _very_ cute." The tone of Carol's voice was playful and Faye was glad she wasn't still upset about Sophia. To tell the truth, she'd had been avoiding Carol a little, thinking the woman might revert to the you're-not-Sophia thing. Apparently, this wasn't the case. "Come on, why don't we go find Carl?"

Faye brightened out of her mood. Agreeing, she said goodbye to Dale who left to see Daryl. It didn't take long for the girls to find Carl.

She ran up to him, calling to the boy as she did. "Carl! Dale and Carol are callng me Birdy! Be a proper sherriff and stop them!"

The boy turned his head and gave a weak smile. The grin fell off Faye's face as she realised they were at the graves, Carl knelt by Sophia's. She stared at the two small wooden crosses by the large graves, she hadn't returned since they were put in the ground.

"You know, we'll see Sophia again in heaven someday." A hand was placed on Faye's head lightly. Faye guessed it was Carol trying to comfort her. "You'll see your family too. Their all in a better place."

Faye nodded, not speaking. Words weren't needed anymore.

"No, she's not! None of them are!"

Faye blinked in surprise as Carl stood up, staring at him in shock. "Heaven is just another lie! And if you believe it, you're an idiot."

What? What happened to everything he said before? "I thought-"

"I changed my mind." The boy's scowl didn't lessen as he walked away, leaving Faye staring after him in surprise. Where had that come from? He was fine this morning! She thought he believed the people had moved on- that _her _family too- what?

Faye was beyond confused.

Coming out of her daze, she realised Carol had stormed over to Lori and Rick. "You need to control that boy!"

"Carl? What happened?" Rick replied, making his way to Carol.

"Disrespectful."

"He say something?" Rick frowned.

"He said something cruel about Sophia, Faye's family too." The man turned to look at Faye, who was still stood on the same spot, not looking at them.

"We'll figure it out, it's okay-" Lori was cut off by Carol.

"It's not okay!"

"I'll have a talk with him."

Faye heard Rick approach her, Carol still talking in the background. "You alright?"

Nodding slowly, Faye stayed silent.

Knowing he probably wouldn't get much else from the girl, Rick walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Faye," She heard Carl behind her. "Can I say something?"<p>

Faye nodded.

"I'm sorry I said that stuff."

The girl turned towards him, looking at his face. "No, you're not. You have the same look my brother did when he put a giant spider on my pillow, like you were forced to apologise." She turned back around, tone not conveying much. "You're way more moody, though."

Carl ignored the comment and sat next to the girl. Faye didn't look at him. "What happened to make you go nuts on Carol?" _And me._

"I went to see Randall and Shane shouted at me."

"You did what?"

"I just wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah, you _just_ wanted to talk to the dangerous guy who could get us all killed. That was stupid, you didn't think."

Carl sighed. "That's what Dad said."

"You're Dad's right." The girl snapped.

There was a pause before Carl spoke again. "...I _am _sorry, I was mean."

"Well, you were. I don't even know if I believe in Heaven, but it was easier when I thought you believed it too. But you went and stomped that all out, didn't you?"

"I was just mad." Carl shrugged. "What, it's not like I said they were in Hell. I just don't think there's a better place either. They're just... Gone."

"I think that's sad."

"I think that's the truth."

"Whatever. Not like it matters anymore." Faye held her head up with her hand. "We've got bigger problems to be worried about."

"So... You're not mad?"

Faye raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't _that _mad in the first place, just confused, annoyed and generally too stubborn to talk to him. But, hey, he didn't have to know that. "Never said that."

He frowned. "Come on, what do I have to do? I said sorry!"

"You call someone's belief's stupid and think sorry is enough?"

"... Yes?"

Faye exaggerated a scowl and almost laughed at Carl's expression. "Faye! Please!"

"I'm kidding, you big baby." Faye stuck her tongue out and nudged Carl with her shoulder. "Go say sorry to Carol."

"Already have."

Faye feigned a hurt expression. "Oh, so you chose her over me?"

"No-!"

Faye snorted. "We need to work on your gullible-ness."

"Gullibility."

"Shut up."

The tone now light, the two children's conversation went on a little longer before they both separated to do different things. Faye went to find Carol, surprisingly to help with chores as she was tired of sitting around.

Carl, however, went into the woods.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make my day every time! I've taken note of any suggestions.

So, we see how everything around Faye effects her. Carl acts out, Faye tries to ignore it.

Anyway, so I saved this chapter for the ninth! MID-SEASON PREMIERE! HELL YEAH!

...

Except, I'm in the UK so, I can't watch it yet. It premieres over here tomorrow, but I don't have the right channel on TV, so knows when I'm going to see it...

You lucky Americans! XD No spoilers please, I beg of you!

Anyway, the next update will be on Wednesday and on the latest Thursday because I am ill and don't want whatever I post to be complete jibberish.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	9. Influence

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

The tone now light, the two children's conversation went on a little longer before they both separated to do different things. Faye went to find Carol, surprisingly to help with chores as she was tired of sitting around.

Carl, however, went into the woods.

* * *

><p>By the time Faye realised where Carl had gone, it was too late to stop him.<p>

She was in the middle of folding some clothes with Carol when she saw the disappearing figure of the boy, it was too short to be anyone else.

He was heading towards Daryl's camp, and as far as Faye knew, Daryl had left to go hunting again. Besides, why would Carl want to see Daryl? Something was wrong.

Quickly making an excuse up to Carol, Faye debated on running to get her gun from the backpack. After gun training, Faye had refused to hand over her gun to Rick, but agreed to a compromise of keeping it in her bag instead of on her person.

Thinking about it with a nod, Faye went to her tent and slung the rucksack over her shoulders before hurrying to the fence. She clambered over to the field clumsily before taking the usual sprint over to Daryl's camp, not without checking to see if anyone was watching her.

Panting heavily, Faye looked around the empty camp.

Where the hell was he? He had to be here! If this was some kid of practical joke, Faye did _not _find it funny.

"Carl!" She called out, but wasn't too loud. She couldn't forget that she was on the edge of the forest. "Carl?"

There was no reply. However, Faye was sure she could hear scuffling from beyond the treeline. He couldn't be that stupid, could he? What would make him go to the forest?

If he had though, she wasn't about to leave him there alone. Faye walked towards the forest as she brought the bag off her shoulders and unzipped it. Like hell was she going to do this without her gun.

Stepping into the trees, Faye held the pistol at her side and flicked off the safety with a click. "Carl? You out here?" She called softly, not wanting to draw more attention to herself than she had to.

Then, she heard the rustle of sticks and uneven, heavy footsteps. If she was going to get jumped by a walker over Carl, she was going to kill that boy. "Carl!"

Suddenly, a figure came crashing through the trees and Faye swung round and pointed the gun in what turned out to be _Carl's_ face. "Woah, Faye! Come on, we need to go!"

Faye blinked at him for a second and lowered the gun. When she didn't move, the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her back through the trees as fast as his still injured self could take him. Finding her feet again, Faye pulled her hand away and ran next to him. "What the hell's wrong with you, Carl? I could've shot you!"

"Let's just get out of here!"

Faye's eyes widened. "Are we being chased?"

"No," Carl shook his head. "I don't think so. It's stuck in the mud, but I think I made it really mad!"

The two children burst back into Daryl's camp, Carl looking behind them to make sure they weren't followed. The gun was still in Faye's hand. "You can put that away, now. Let's just go ba-"

"Let's just go back?! No, why don't you tell me why you thought this was a good idea? You could've died!"

The boy frowned. "But I didn't!"

"You got have got eaten, you could've got bit, _I could've shot you!_" Faye hissed at him as she put the gun back in her bag. "Why were you out there?"

Carl looked at the ground guiltily. "I wanted to see if I could kill a walker."

"With what, you're knife?"

He shook his head. "I took Daryl's gun."

Faye stared at him in disbelief. Then, she turned and stormed away, back to the farm.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Carl called after her, jogging to catch up.

"No wonder your parents think you're immature, do you know how stupid you've been today?!"

"I-"

Faye turned her head round to look at him and glared. "You go to see Randall, you snap at me and Carol, you _steal_ a gun and wander off and try to kill a walker! I can't believe you, you just can't listen to anything anyone tells you! What happened to thinking things through?"

"I was thinking that I have no experience killing walkers."

Faye turned back around and continued to walk at a faster pace. "You're an idiot."

Carl complained a little more as they walked back to the house, but he was ignored. Faye was_ so _mad at him. Carl just couldn't see how stupid he'd been and she decided she wasn't going to talk to him until he did.

When they finally arrived back at the house, the adults were gathering for the meeting over Randall. "Come on, Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy." Lori was stood waiting for them and seemingly didn't noticed Carl's mud covered trousers. "You too, Faye."

The girl simply nodded, not bothering to protest. She knew when she wasn't going to win. Carl had other ideas. "But, I wanna listen!"

Lori shook her head. "Not this time."

As she headed up the stairs, she knew Carl wasn't following her immediately, probably hoping his parents would change their minds. She was already at the top of the stairs when he begrudgingly came up. No words were spoken as they walked in the door.

Apparently, Carl could play the silent-treatment game too.

* * *

><p>Jimmy clearly had no idea what to do with two moody twelve year-olds. A board game had been set up, but they'd barely got through a few rounds before both children became silent, refusing to look at each other. The older teen sat awkwardly scratching his chin, unsure how to diffuse the tension. Eventually, Faye decided there were better uses of her time.<p>

Standing up, she moved towards the door.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? Lori said I should keep you two-"

Her excuse was poor, but Jimmy believed it. "I'm just off to the toilet, you don't need to watch my every move."

"Oh. Err, okay."

Glancing a look at Carl before she left, she found he was still avoiding eye contact. With a heavy step to hopefully show her annoyance, Faye left the room but did not slam the door.

After all, if she was going to eavesdrop, she didn't want to be caught _right_ off the bat.

Faye crouched down by the top of the stairs, hoping it would be close enough to hear the conversation. At first, she thought it was Daryl speaking, but then a loud voice shouted. It was unmistakably Dale's.

"This is a young man's life! And it is worth more than a five minute conversation. Is this what it's come to - we kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with 'em? You saved him!" Faye guessed he was talking to Rick. "But now look at us. He's been tortured, he's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?"

There was a pause. Faye leant her head against the wall and looked downwards sadly.

"We all know what needs to be done." Of course, it was Shane.

"No, Dale is right," Rick spoke up. "We can't leave any stone unturned."

Andrea interrupted him. "So what's the solution? We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could-"

"So let's work on it!" Dale shouted again.

"Stop it!" Faye was surprised to hear Carol talk. "Just stop it! I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this, you can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide, either of you, both of you, but leave me out."

Faye understood Carol's point. Who would want to choose whether a boy lives or dies?

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself - there's no difference." Dale continued but was stopped by Rick.

"Alright, that's enough. If anybody wants the floor before we make the final decision has the chance."

Faye knew no one would speak up anymore.

No one did.

"What about the kids?" Oh. Faye didn't like where this was going. "Think of the impression we're leaving on them! You know what Faye told me when I asked her about this mess?"

Oh no. She was going to be in _so _much trouble.

"You brought the children into this?" Lori asked, obviously not approving.

Dale continued anyway. "I asked Faye what she thought we should do. You want to know what she told me? She repeated _your _words, Rick. 'He's a threat, and we have to eliminate the threat'. Word for word. "

She'd actually said that? Faye had tried to push their conversation from her mind.

"She said that what _you _did was right. Whether you like it or not, Daryl, you're influencing that kid. We all are, on both of them. We've pushed it into a _child's_ head that killing this boy is right."

This was bad, now she was getting Daryl in trouble.

"Faye told me killing the boy is what her old group would do, and they were lead by someone _not in their right mind_. Is that what _we've _come to? What kind of a world is it where our children are brought up thinking _killing _someone is okay? It's an ugly world, it's harsh, it's survival of the fittest! That's a world I don't want to live in and I don't believe any of you do. I can't!"

Faye was stunned by Dale's words.

"Please." He was begging now. "Let's just do what's right! Isn't anyone going to stand with me?"

Dale was _so _ right, Faye knew, but no one would. They should, but they wouldn't. That was just-

"He's right. We should try to find another way."

Andrea. It was _Andrea_.

"Anybody else?"

Faye gave a little hopeful smile. Now maybe, what, Glenn? He'd stand up with Dale, right?

There was an agonizing pause.

The silence said that no one would speak. Oh no, no one was speaking. He was going to die anyway.

"Are ya'll gonna watch too? Nah, you'll just hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Oh, I won't be a party to it."

The were footsteps before one final sentence was spoken.

"This group is broken."

Broken. Dysfunctional. Collapsed.

It didn't matter what word you used.

This group was it.

* * *

><p>Faye acted like she'd never heard anything when she went back to the room. Jimmy didn't question what had taken her so long.<p>

When the adults finally let them downstairs, Carl was dying to know what happened. Faye didn't want to hear their excuse so told them she felt sick sand went back to the tent.

The fact that she did actually made her feel ill as she remembered Dale's words about hiding in their tents.

Carol had come to make sure she was alright, but Faye pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to talk about it. There was a difference between assuming the execution and knowing it was going to happen.

Then it got late, and the three men left to collect Randall and take him to the barn. Dale really had been right, everyone hid in their tents or at least avoided even looking in the barns direction.

Faye waited. And waited some more.

But there was no gun shot.

After a while Carol came in to see the girl, a light smile on her face. "Faye, you up?"

Sighing a little, Faye hummed a reply. "Mhmm?"

"Randall is being held in custody. He's not going to die."

Wait, what?

Faye sat up and gave the woman a confused look. "Why?"

Carol shook her head before speaking in a soft tone, Faye could tell she was choosing her words carefully. "Because Rick decided it was wrong. We're probably going to choose another solution, but he'll live."

"But-"

"Faye, executing him was the wrong decision, killing someone isn't right. I'm sorry, we should have figured this out sooner."

Faye couldn't tell if Carol was just saying this because of what Dale had said about her or if she genuinely didn't want to kill Randall. At the meeting, she didn't want anything to do with decision. "Alright." The girl replied slowly. Faye was unsure about this. What happened to Randall definitely dying?

Carol smiled warmly and tried to lighten the mood. "I think it's about time we get some normalcy back in our lives, hm, Birdy?"

Faye frowned. "Is the nickname really necessary? Like, seriously, it's just, why?"

Carol sat by her and patted her head. "Because it's adorable. I like giving people nicknames."

"I'm the only person you've given a nickname." The girl pouted.

"Maybe you've started me off?"

"People are gonna hate me for starting-"

Their conversation was stopped by a scream. Both women stood and hurried out the tent as Rick shouted for T-Dog to get a shotgun. "Faye, sweetheart, stay here. We don't know what's going on."

The adults all ran down to the field while Faye and Carl were left standing alone. Despite their current argument, the two children shared a determined look before sprinting down to the adults.

She heard the crying first. Then there was Rick's shout of anger. Finally, as they stopped the run, Faye heard the gurgled moans of pain from Dale.

Dale - who wore the funny fishing hat.

Dale - who had stood up for a stranger's life.

Dale - who was lying on the floor bleeding with his stomach ripped open.

Andrea was kneeling by the old man's side, Carl was crying into his mother's lap, Daryl was pointing the gun at the dying man's head.

Faye simply stood watching, numb to what was going on around her. There were no tears as she stared at the shaking figure on the ground. People around her were breaking down while she stood watching the scene in silence.

This was all _wrong. _Dale shouldn't have to die! He's the good guy in all this, he's just, he's just-

"Sorry, brother."

A shot rang out.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hey! Nearly at ten chapters! Thank you to the reviewers, I always love reading your comments.

So, I'm an idiot. I was so worried I wouldn't be able to see the brand new episode of the Walking Dead for ages, and then I see it online the day after it airs. I'm stupid.

Aside from that, I loved After! It was very enjoyable and had plenty of Michonne, who's pretty damn cool, and Carl, who is obviously one of my favourite characters in the whole show.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you soon for Chapter 10.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	10. Girl Power!

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Faye simply stood watching, numb to what was going on around her. There were no tears as she stared at the shaking figure on the ground. People around her were breaking down while she stood watching the scene in silence.

This was all _wrong. _Dale shouldn't have to die! He's the good guy in all this, he's just, he's just-

"Sorry, brother."

A shot rang out.

* * *

><p>The nightmares returned that night.<p>

Not that they had ever left in the first place. It was like Dale's death had just poured more fuel onto the fire.

Despite all this, the ending never changed. She would die, it didn't matter how. Her neck would be snapped in a fall, she'd be eaten alive, a bullet would puncture her chest. Then she came back. Every time.

The funeral had been held in the morning, Rick saying how they were going to do things 'Dale's Way' now. Faye wasn't sure how she felt about that. Killing Randall was the smart thing to do, but wasn't the right thing. It was hard to find a balance nowadays.

Faye wasn't completely sure on the details, but as far as she knew, Rick and _Daryl _were going to take Randall out further and leave him with a few supplies. The girl disliked this for several reasons. Although it was probably good that Shane wasn't going on the trip, it was bad that the rest of the group had to deal with him.

(It also didn't help that Faye simply did not like Shane. He was scary when he was angry and she got a strong feeling that she wasn't his favourite person as well.)

However, Daryl was going out there, and the other three were barely able to come back the last time they left the farm. Not that she doubted his capabilities - no, Faye still thought he and the crossbow were a bad-ass duo - but she also didn't doubt a herd of walkers abilities.

Either way, though, she couldn't stop him. Why would Daryl listen to a kid, anyway? As grown up as she thought she was, Faye could tell her argument wouldn't have much sway.

They hadn't left yet, Rick and Hershel were arranging for the group to move into the house.

When Carol had woken the girl up in the morning, Faye was told to pack up her things and help take down the tent. She didn't have much work to do, most of her remaining possessions could fit into her backpack. She had a few other things, mainly some clothes given to her by Carol, but they were easy to carry to the house.

Currently, Faye was helping T-Dog and Lori shift boxes into the house. In a surprisingly good mood, Faye jogged around the man, who shook his head at her, and hopped down the front stairs two at a time. The girl grinned at him as they both went to pick up a box from the truck, Hershel and Lori stood by the vehicle.

"Nice job, you beat me, what's the prize?"

Hershel turned around and smiled at her. "I think your prize can be sleeping on the couch, that sound alright?"

Wait, there really was a prize? Awesome! She hadn't even started a race, Faye just wanted to overtake him. "Really?"

"Wait, if there was an actual prize, I might'a tried harder!" T-Dog complained.

Hershel seemed to ignore the other man's comment. "It's our home now, and I wouldn't be happy if a child slept on the floor while I was cushioned."

Faye didn't want to say no, the floor was unappealing to say the least, but Dad said if someone was giving you something, you had to be polite. "Are you sure?" When she received a nod, the grin returned. "Thank you!"

He smiled again. "Your very welcome."

The older man walked back up to the house and reached into the truck to pull out a basket. Inside it was a baseball bat and a few other items. Once again, she ran up the steps and over took T-Dog. "Couch is mine!" She called as she opened the door.

"It's gonna get real cosy, real fast in here."

* * *

><p>Faye was outside picking up the last few items left in the truck when Daryl finally arrived.<p>

"Hey, Daryl, come on!" She walked forward to meet him. "You've gotta come inside and pick a spot. All the good ones are nearly taken and _I _got the couch!" Faye gave a triumphant smirk at her small victory.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, kid, am stayin' at my own camp. Less crowded than with all a ya. Gotta see Rick."

Faye's face fell. He was still going to stay out there? The whole point of moving into the house was that the whole group was safe and _together. _If anything happened out there, they wouldn't be able to help!

Apparently, Daryl noticed the girl's disheartened expression. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he quickly thought of something else to add. "'Sides, if I move in 'ere, I can't make ya run everyday."

Faye gave a little smile at that. "I'm getting faster, aren't I?"

"Keep practicin'" When the two reached the top of the stairs, the man gave her a little push in the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>Faye and Carl were still ignoring each other.<p>

But, Faye had to admit, chores were more boring when you were doing them by yourself. Although, she supposed, the same could be said for any task.

She wouldn't admit it, but being alone scared her. It wasn't as if she was afraid now, she knew other people were present in the house. It was the times when she was truly alone that bothered her. Those few days she had spent by herself had been terrifying. Faye had been taught things about survival, but putting them into practice was a whole different matter. Not to mention that she had had no sense of direction back then; Without a map, she'd just been wandering around. It was a miracle that she'd stumbled across Daryl in the first place.

Faye stopped her train of thought with a vigorous shake of her head. There was no time to be thinking of the past. She _had _found Daryl and that was what mattered.

Thinking of Daryl, he'd probably be leaving soon. Faye paused what she was doing to sit on the sofa. She made a mental note to put a sheet on the couch. A smug expression crossed her face as she thought. _Her _couch, now. It was the little things like this that amused her, just like when she really did hear the horse in the forest.

She would be silently smug about it.

Except maybe to T-Dog. After all, she did beat him in the not-a-race. Winning was not something she forgot.

Faye stood up and got back to work when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. They stopped and Faye waited for something to be said, maybe Carol had _another _job for her to help with. However, when the silence persisted, the girl turned to see who it was.

Faye was surprised to see Carl stood at the doorway, a determined look on his face. "Can I talk to you?"

Well, at least it was a change from whiney Carl. "'Kay."

The boy turned and walked out the room and Faye took that as her que to follow him. When he stopped, they were outside, away from the adults. Faye couldn't help but notice the bump that must've been a gun at Carl's side. Not starting the conversation, Faye crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

"So," Carl began. "The walker that killed Dale was the one I left in the forest."

Faye blinked at his bluntness.

The girl stared at him for a minute, confused, not realising he was expecting an immediate answer. "I get it, you hate me, you think its my-"

"What? No! You just... surprised me. Leading up to that might'a helped. Instead of, you know, just, like, saying it." She said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"So, you don't blame me?" Carl looked slightly confused himself. "You're not mad?"

Faye thought for a moment more before replying. She would miss Dale, he was nice. But it was as if death didn't have the same impact anymore. "No. People die, that's just the way it is now. Mad? Yeah. You were still an idiot."

Carl's voice was firm when he continued. He sounded like he meant it. "I'm sorry. It was immature. It can't be like that anymore. No more kid stuff, right?"

"Alright." Faye nodded. She didn't particularly want to apologise to the boy, it went against her stubborn nature, but since he said it first... "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was mean."

"It's okay."

The two stared at each other for a minute, before a grin broke out on Faye's face. "That means I win! I'm on a streak today, this is great."

"What? How did you win?"

Faye crossed her arms and smirked smugly. "You said it first. I win!"

Carl frowned childishly at her. "Whatever."

"You know you care!" When she got no reply, Faye questioned the gun. "So, what, you're allowed to keep a gun now?"

"I think so. Dad made me take it." They began to walk back to the house. "People are gonna die and we've gotta stay one step ahead."

"Does that mean I can keep mine?" When the boy replied with 'probably', she continued. "Good. I don't know why I didn't keep it anyway. Rick's your dad, not mine. _My _Dad let me keep it, should've kept it on me."

Carl seemed uncomfortable when he spoke again. "What about what Dale said, 'Can't teach one and not the other'? It wouldn't be fair if you got one and I didn't."

She shrugged. "Guess so."

When they got back inside, Carl went off on his own again.

(Not without Faye threatening playfully that if he did anything else stupid, she'd push him down the stairs.)

Walking into the living room, Faye found Andrea unloading something she must've brought from the RV. "I thought you two kids were having a little argument?"

"We were." Faye went to the couch and picked up her backpack. "But he said sorry first."

The blonde woman gave her a smirk. "Good. Show him who's boss. Never apologise first for something he did."

"Huh?" Faye frowned. "Like girl power?"

Andrea grinned. "Exactly. Girls know best."

"Okay." Faye still looked slightly confused.

"What, your Mom never teach you that?"

The girl shook her head, brushing the side fringe back behind her ear afterwards. "No. Never had a Mom. It's just my Dad and brother. It _was _just my Dad and brother." She corrected herself.

The older woman gave her a sad look for a moment, but must've decided against saying 'sorry'. It was a good change, Faye didn't want people to pity her anymore. Getting over it was more important. A confident expression returned to Andrea's face.

"Well, I'm going to teach you something that you should've been taught a long time are just as good as men, and they sometimes forget it. Never give a man a woman's job and you shouldn't let them push you around. But the most important thing is that women are always right!"

The grin on Andrea's face was contagious. "Really?"

"Really." The blonde seemed to be enjoying herself when T-Dog walked in with a few bed sheets.

"Need any a these?"

"I do!" Faye put the bag back down and took one from the man. "For _my _couch!"

T-Dog shook his head. "You won that by cheating."

"I won fair and square! Girl's are better than boys, I would've beaten you anyway!" Faye's smile widened as she got an approving look from Andrea.

The woman nodded as she spoke. "Fast learner, I like it."

* * *

><p>Faye hopped down the stairs to say bye to Daryl, still in a good mood.<p>

T-Dog was walking away as she approached. "I'll go get the package."

"Thanks." Rick replied.

Walking over, Faye leaned against the blue truck. "You're going now?"

It was Rick who replied. "The sooner we get Randall out of here, the better."

"Alright." The girl nodded. "It won't take as long as before, will it?"

"We don't plan on it." The man said.

Daryl was stood by the door. "You carrying that 'round now?"

His eyes were on her hip, where the gun was. Faye couldn't tell from his voice whether he was angry about it or not. "Well, Carl has one now, so I figured I could have mine with me?"

Apparently, he wasn't annoyed, and simply nodded in approval. Rick didn't comment.

The girl was about to excuse herself to get Carl for his Dad, when there was a shout from T-Dog.

"Guys! Randall's gone!"

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the shed where Randall was <em>supposed <em>to be. Only, he wasn't there. He was running somewhere, hiding somewhere, but whatever it was, it wasn't here.

"Cuffs are still hooked, he must've slipped 'em." Rick said, looking at the shed.

"Is that possible?" Carol asked.

Andrea joined them outside. "It is if you've got nothing to lose."

"Door was secured from the outside." Hershel added, shutting and re-opening the door.

The adults continued to discuss what could've happened until there was an angry shout. "Rick! Rick!"

It was Shane, storming towards the group with blood covering his face. Lori called to him. "What happened?"

"He's armed! He's got my gun!"

How the hell did that happen?

"Are you okay?" It was Carl next.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face!"

Clocked him in the face? That couldn't be right, could it? Randall had had barely anything to eat and Shane was big and strong - partly one of the reasons the man _kind of _scared her. She didn't like admitting that he was scary anymore, even if it was just to herself.

"Alright, Hershel, T-Dog, get everyone back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Rick turned away and Faye looked to Daryl while Carol was pleading with Rick.

He loaded an arrow into the crossbow. When he saw the girl looking at him, he waved her away. "Go on, stick with the others. I'll be fine, back in no time."

Deciding she just had to trust him, Faye ran back to the farmhouse with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Faye wasn't sure what to do with herself once they stayed inside. Hershel and Maggie were putting the sheet over the couch again as she'd done a terrible job of it.<p>

She had stayed with Carl for a while, sharing his worry, but he spent most of his time watching the treeline through the window, binoculars at the ready. This just made her worry more. So eventually, she stayed and sat with the rest of the adults.

Andrea stood up. "I'm going after them."

Yes. Please go after them, then Faye wouldn't have to bite her nails thinking about what could go wrong.

"Don't. They could be anywhere. If Randall comes back, we're gonna need you."

Oh. Never mind. Forget that plan, then.

Suddenly, the door opened and Daryl and Glenn walked in.

Faye sighed quietly. They were back, they were okay. "Rick and Shane ain't back?"

"No."

"We heard a shot." Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randall?"

Daryl dismissed the idea. "_We _found him."

"Is he back in the shed?"

"He's a walker."

Woah. That was... unexpected.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

Glenn replied to the old man. "The weird thing is, he wasn't bit."

Wait, what's weird about that?

"His neck was broke."

See, _that's_ the weird thing, who broke his neck? Not that he was a walker, that was just what happened. Maybe that's what Glenn meant. Surely!

They had to know, didn't they? They knew to aim for the head, that was how you killed a walker, they had to know!

She really hoped they knew, Faye didn't want to be the one to tell them.

Daryl continued to talk until Lori spoke to him about finding Rick and Shane.

"You got it." He replied, and was about to walk off when Faye finally spoke up.

"Wait, wait, just stop a minute."

Lori frowned when she looked at the girl. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to check that you know."

Daryl turned back to look at her. "Know what?"

"That, you know, Randall turning isn't weird. Of course he turned!"

"What?"

Oh God, they didn't know. _She'd _have to be the one that told them. _She'd _have to be the one to tell them that they're all going to turn eventually.

Faye took a breath in and out. "You don't have to get bit. When you die, you turn."

"How do you know that?" Patricia asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lori demanded.

This was bad, they were angry. "I-I thought you knew! You know, 'cause, 'cause you know about aiming for the head!"

"Look, calm down, how do ya know all this?" Daryl raised a hand at Lori to stop the woman speaking.

Faye ran a hand up and down her arm uncomfortably, shifting on her feet as she was scrutinized by the group. "Well, back at the other camp, these guys... uh... got shot."

Michael shot them when he was having a really crazy day. Lauren and Frank Peterson, the couple that used to live down Faye's street, and Jeff, who owned the barber's shop. They didn't even do anything, Michael just turned around and shot them one day, he'd been talking to himself again and they'd wanted some guns to go on a run.

"It wasn't in the head. We were about to bury them, and then they, you know, turned. The first after an hour, then the other two somewhere between three and four. There's no way they ever got bit."

Faye hated remembering all this. She'd been trying to push these memories to the back of her mind, only to appear every now and then in her nightmares.

The group was silent as they continued to listen.

"It wasn't just one time. Someone took loads of pills, we found her the next morning."

That was Kaylee Martins. She was only nineteen, and her family had all been killed in the first few days.

"After a while, it wasn't hard, the adults worked it out. Doesn't matter how you die. Gotta be the brain. I don't know what it is about the bite, I don't really get it at all, but, you know. It's not like I know for fact, but everyone was pretty sure back then."

There was silence as the group took in the information.

"Oh, God." Andrea muttered.

Daryl frowned. "Let's just get Rick n' Shane back, then we can figure it out better."

Once some of the adults left to walk outside and Lori went upstairs to fetch Carl, Faye sat back on the couch and took a minute to collect herself.

The camp was all in the past, she needed to forget it. Those memories weren't helpful, all she needed to do was push them to the back of her head. Yes, that usually worked.

Beth was sat near her and when Faye looked up, she received a small smile. She was pretty sure a conversation would have started if Lori didn't come rushing down the stairs.

"Faye, when was the last time you saw Carl?"

What? Was he lost? "Erm, I dunno, he was upstairs with the binoculars. It can't have been that long ago."

The woman walked out again and, with a mixture of concern and curiosity, Faye followed.

She found the group outside, staring out into the distance.

To Faye's horror, the distance was covered with walkers.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

One more chapter to go before Season 3! I'm off school for holidays now, so I've been writing all day. Hope you enjoy. There was also the little scene between Faye and Andrea that had been suggested, I think Faye benefited well from it.

Only got one review last chapter, don't disappear on me now, it's just getting good!

Saw the latest episode of Season 4 this morning, so glad to see Baby Judith alive. Lizzie always creeps the hell out of me though, but she was suffocating a baby!

On a happier note, the next update will be Thursday. See you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	11. Abandon

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

She found the group outside, staring into the distance.

To Faye's horror, the distance was covered in walkers.

* * *

><p>Faye was pretty sure she was having a panic attack.<p>

It took a while for any of the adults to notice she was standing there, they were all too preoccupied with handing out guns. When Patricia finally noticed the young girl struggling to breath, Faye was finally taken inside to calm down.

The woman to her to just breath in and out, that they were going to be fine.

_In._

But how were they ever going to be fine? There were walkers _everywhere._ Too many for the group to handle. Yes, they'd try, but then everyone would die or be eaten and then _Faye would be alone all over again because she would run away while** everybody else was killed!**_ It was happening _all_ over again and Faye wasn't sure how many more people dying she could take. The camp was being overrun once more, only now on a bigger scale.

_Out._

No. They all had to run away. Faye didn't want any of them to die! Why were they being stupid? If they stayed on the farm, they'd all become food for the walkers! She didn't want to go through that again. What if she returned the next few days and found them _all _dead on the road. Faye didn't think she could do that again, kill someone she knew. All that blood on her hands, no, _no_, **_no_**, they had to run away!

_In._

Carl was gone, Faye could hear Lori and Carol's shouts. He'd probably been stupid again and run after Rick. She didn't want to see him die! Rick was the leader, if he was smart, he'd get back and convince people they had to go! That was if they hadn't already gone. And Daryl, don't get her started on Daryl.

_Out._

Daryl was probably defending the farm right now, defending the group. Killing all the walkers that stood in his way with that stupid bad-ass crossbow of his. Come to think of it, they were all out there, guns blazing. How many walkers were there, anyway? There must have been over a hundred. Maybe some of them could be led away, they had the vehicles to do it.

_In._

No! What was she thinking? That couldn't be done, the group would every single person out in a car, or shooting stragglers. What was _she _doing to help? She was sitting there. Everybody was doing something but her. She should be out there helping, shooting a few at least. Wasn't that what she promised?

_Out._

Yes. Faye promised that next time, she would be fast. She'd be strong. She didn't need to be worried about.

_In._

She had her gun, she could do it. Faye could go out there, and she could do what she had to. The group needed her, right?

_Out._

Checking the gun, Faye found it still fully loaded. Of course it was, Faye almost rolled her eyes at herself. She hadn't had to use it since gun training.

_In._

The girl held her gun in her hands. She could either sit here and wait for the walkers to attack all her friends, or she could get up and stop them getting to the house.

_Out._

Faye stood, a determined look on her face as she flicked the safety off on her pistol.

Slinging her backpack onto her shoulders in case they _did _have to make a quick get away, Faye walked towards the door and pushed it open.

"Faye, what are you doing?" It was Carol who shouted. "It's too dangerous out there!"

Oh, she was well aware of that.

Faye contemplated a witty comeback, but when none immediately came to mind, Faye simply threw a thumbs up before stepping out and shutting the door.

Looking up, Faye realised all the reasons she had panicked. They really were everywhere, and were closing in on the house.

Hershel was stood outside, shooting the walkers continuously. Faye took a final breath in and out to calm herself before hopping over the fence, like Daryl had, just as Carol tried to grab her shoulder. Faye ignored the woman's yells as she stopped a few metres from Hershel. The old man barely registered that she was near him.

Snarling brought Faye's attention back to the threat in front of her. Raising her gun, Faye's finger trembled as it lay on the trigger. Then, the thought of being stronger ran through her mind and she held the pistol steady.

_Bang. _The first walker fell to the floor. Had this not been a life or death situation, Faye might've have applauded herself on the shot through the forehead.

However, she was too busy shooting two more walkers to do that.

The fourth staggered forward shakily, it's legs, arms and face thin. Faye thought it must have died from starvation. Poor guy.

Unfortunately, Faye's thoughts temporarily took away her full focus and the bullet grazed it's temple. In a small panic, Faye quickly shot again, missing completely before the third bullet finally pierced it's skull, the body falling a little too close for comfort. One more walker was shot down before Faye heard Lori's shout.

"Faye! Hershel! Come on, it's time to go!"

_Finally._

The girl stepped backwards as she moved back towards the voice, eyes staying on the walkers. To her dismay, she found the old man was not coming with her.

"Faye! Let's go!" Lori continued.

Deciding the old man would be fine - he seemed to have more than enough ammo and someone _had _to come and collect him, maybe Maggie, Faye fully turned around and ran to Lori and Carol. "Thatta girl, come on, let's get out of here." Lori said to her, but was obviously focused on looking for other people as her head turned about.

With Beth and Patricia behind her, Faye ran along side Lori as they ran, and shot three walkers, missing an extra shot too. If Carl and Rick weren't here, then _she _would try to protect her. Carl needed a Mom.

Shooting as she went, the small group made their way to the car.

Suddenly, the girl halted as there were a shrill scream rang through the air. Faye spun around to see Patricia in the hands of walkers and immediately knew there was no saving the woman. Lori ran to grab hold of Beth's hand, who was still desperately clutching onto the older woman's hand. Faye followed Lori to cover her as more walkers swarmed to the area, attracted by the noise and smell of blood.

Faye tried to avoid looking at the dying woman, blood coated her neck, arms and body as she screamed. It was yet another sight that would return in her nightmares.

The three remaining girls moved on again, Lori holding up a distraught Beth. As the walkers in the area began to surround them, a familiar blue truck drove a slammed to a stop just in front of where they were walking.

"Get in!" Andrea cried as she got out the front door.

"Get Carol!" Lori said as she quickly ushered Beth into the front seat. "She went that way!"

Realising there was no room left in the front, Faye quickly clambered into the back. "I'll be okay back here!" She shouted when Lori gave her a concerned look.

Andrea ran around the truck to get to Carol, shooting two walkers as she did so, and Faye followed her lead and raised her gun once more. As another body fell to the floor, Faye began to worry that she would run out of bullets. This gun could hold, what was it, fifteen rounds? Faye did a count of how many she'd fired in her head before realising she only had _four _bullets left. _Four. _She'd wasted at least three.

Now she had to take on a small herd heading towards the truck with a knife and four shots.

Fantastic.

Faye waited until a few of the walkers were closer until she shot them, making sure that they wouldn't be wasted.

Then, she realised as she pulled the trigger, she had just used her last bullet.

The undead began to pile up against the side of the truck, reaching over to try and grab her. Alarmed, Faye back away on her hands and knees until she hit the other side of the truck, until to jump to her feet with a cry as snarls came from that direction too.

It seemed T-Dog and Lori were preoccupied with watching Andrea and Carol until Faye slammed her fist against the back window, reminding them that yes, they were surrounded, and yes, Faye was completely out in the open to get bitten.

Just before T-Dog brought the engine to life, one walker grabbed hold of her ankle, pulling Faye toward it as she fell onto her back. Faye screamed loudly and reached towards her gun, only to remember it was empty. As she reached under her jumper towards the knife, Faye kicked at the walkers head as it reached over and tried to get in the truck. This was a weak walker! She should be able to push it off of her, surely!

Suddenly, there was a heavy jolt as the truck moved forward, pushing against the growing crowd of walkers. Despite the now moving vehicle, the growling walker held on tight and as it was dragged. To her horror, the thin waist of the dead female began to tear, and half it's body was left dangling off the side of the blue truck.

Fumbling to pull the knife out, Faye yanked her ankle out of the walker's grasp and backed up against the window of the truck. It was then she heard Lori shouting at her, but her attention was only taken for a second. The truck swerved suddenly, apparently to avoid getting trapped again, and the walkers body finally ripped in two, the bottom of it's spine sticking out as blood poured into the back of the car.

Faye tightened her grip on the knife as she quickly scrabbled up, preparing to stab the crawling walker.

When it finally reached her, the bony arms failed around, grabbing her left arm as Faye swiped and missed the walkers head, hitting the metal by it's head. Faye brought her arm back up to take another swing just as the walkers hand was about to bite into her arm, growling with an almost-battle-cry as she did so.

With a crack of its skull, the knife plunged into the walkers brain and specs of blood splattered onto Faye's face.

The hand on her arm still gripped on however, and it was clear she hadn't gone far enough into the brain. Pulling the knife back out, the second blow wasn't enough either as Faye finally yanked her arm out the walker's hold, the fingers still twitching.

It took another two hits to completely kill the walker and by that time, the face was unrecognisable. As she pulled it out for the final time, Faye dropped the knife onto the floor of the truck, horrified by the bits of brain sliding off it, by the blood covering her hands.

Gasping for breath, Faye relaxed and let herself fall backwards into a sitting position.

"Faye! Faye!" Lori was still shouting to her, it had barely even registered in her brain. "Are you okay? Are you bit?"

The girl clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly, adrenaline still running through her veins. "I- I- I killed it!" She called back. "I'm okay, I'm okay." She repeated the line a few times, as if to reassure herself too.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

* * *

><p>Faye spent most of the ride staring at the dead walker's body. It was a horrific sight to say the least.<p>

The girl had curled up in the corner of the truck, near the window, so the blood might not roll over to her. Guts were hanging from the bottom half of its body and the face had been bashed beyond recognition. Faye silently apologised to whoever this woman once was. Nobody deserved to end up like that. _She'd_ never forget them, at least. Hell, they'd probably turn up in her nightmares that night.

Faye also made a mental note to apologise to T-Dog for getting blood all over his truck.

But when she heard engines in the distance, Faye couldn't help but get her hopes up. Lori had made T-Dog turn around to find the others, had the move been worth it?

It had. Maggie and Glenn's green car was up ahead, and in front that was the unmistakable sound of Daryl's noisy motorbike. When T-Dog sounded their horn to grab the cars attention, Carol had turned and waved, smiling. Faye had reached over the side and given a half-hearted wave back with Lori, but was still in slight shock over the events.

When the convoy of cars reached the highway, everyone had smiles on their faces. Lori was reunited with Carl and Rick - who were fine. The Greene's were also back together, other than Patricia and, as it also seemed, Jimmy.

Then, Carol came to the back of the truck to help Faye get out, when she saw the mess that was the dead walker. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Uh..." Faye didn't enjoy recalling the events, so stated the obvious. "Erm, a walker happened."

"Yes, I can see that," Carol looked disgusted by the sight. Faye didn't blame her. It disgusted her too, and the smell was rising. "Come on, let's get you out of there."

Faye nodded. Then Daryl wandered over and he saw the body. "'the hell?"

The girl ignored the look on his face as she spoke. "Can, can you open the end, please?"

He did, and then helped her when she tried to kick the body out the truck. Carol then wiped her face as they went back to the group. Faye talked quietly to T-Dog. "Sorry, I kinda made your truck a mess."

The man turned to her, confused, before glancing back and noticing the blood stained metal. There was a flash of annoyance on his face, but it quickly disappeared. When he spoke, Faye knew he was speaking childishly to cheer her up, but went along with it anyway. "Nah, it'll clean. 'Sides, you showed that thing who's boss right? Handle yourself pretty well."

Faye nodded and smiled back.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked when he finished hugging Lori.

Daryl spoke. "Glenn's got his tail out zig-zagging all over the road. Figured he'd have to be Asian driving like that."

Glenn seemed to be in too good a mood to be mad at Daryl's comment. "Good one."

As the group continued to talk, it was clear some people hadn't made it.

Andrea. Shane. Patricia. Jimmy.

Faye was barely starting to get to know Andrea too, and she'd been right there when she left the truck. Had she died saving Carol? _Was _she even dead? Faye hoped not. Girl power! Andrea could make it!

"I say head east." T-Dog put forward.

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl agreed as he picked up his crossbow to take out a stray walker. "Bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got 'im."

The walker fell back as the arrow pierced it's skull.

Plan made, the group piled back into the cars, Faye now with the Grimes.

With the red car leading, they hit the road.

* * *

><p>The cars ran out of gas pretty quickly and people were beginning to panic. It was freezing, there was no shelter and they were low on ammo, the group had everything to be worried about.<p>

Faye, however, felt eerily calm. She'd done enough panicking at the farm to last her a week, so she let the adults battle it out. Maggie wanted to make a run for gas, Rick said no. Glenn said they were stranded, Rick said they weren't. They'd found each other, he said, that they were going to keep together.

_That _Faye could agree on. They were lucky that they'd found each other, Faye doubted T-Dog could have lasted long with three girls.

Eventually, Rick decided they should set up camp by a stone structure.

Beth spoke to him. "What if walkers come through? Or another group like Randall's?"

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl asked Rick. "He turned, but he wasn't bit. We still need t' talk 'bout that." The man gave a nod in Faye's direction. "Faye said her old group worked it out, we all turn. We need t' figure it all out."

Rick gave Faye a look that she wasn't sure how to respond to. "I- I- They- We weren't ever sure, you know. It's not like we could do tests, it might _not _be true!"

The was a moments silence as Rick seemed to collect himself before speaking.

"It is." The man said, looking down at his feet. "We're all infected."

"What?"

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

The CDC? Wasn't that the big building in Atlanta that was for medicine? Faye couldn't remember. She didn't know who Jenner was either, but he must've been a doctor or scientist for Rick to believe him so well.

"And you never said anything?" Carol questioned.

"Would it have made a difference?"

No. Maybe. Faye didn't know that either.

Glenn seemed annoyed. "You knew this whole time?"

"How could I have known for sure, that guy was-"

Yeah, Glenn was annoyed. "That was not your call! Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone."

Rick gave him a hard look. "Well, I thought it best if people didn't know."

Faye avoided looking at the man. She'd kind of ruined his plan there.

Rick then walked off and Lori followed him. Faye took her usual place by Carl's side at this point, whenever his parents left him.

Faye noticed that tended to be a lot of the time.

* * *

><p>The group were doubting Rick. Doubting his strength, his honour. Keeping that secret hadn't been a good idea.<p>

Luckily for Faye, they weren't mad at her. Why she'd been expecting them to be, she wasn't sure, but she had. The was nothing to worry about in that respect.

However, once the group heard a noise and suddenly wanted to leave in other directions, there was plenty to be worried about. While the adults stood and Rick talked them down, Faye struggled to stay seated next to Carl.

"Do something!" Carol said sharply.

"I am doing something!" Rick said, obviously wanting to shout. "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!"

Woah.

Faye wasn't sure how to process that information. Rick had killed Shane. Not a walker, not Randall, not the herd, _Rick _had. Faye had never liked Shane, but never wished for him to be dead. Faye didn't think she could wish that on anyone.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"You saw what he was like. How he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us."

Faye definitely saw what Shane was like, if you put it like that.

"He staged the whole Randall thing, lead me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice! He was my friend, but he came after me."

At that point, Carl broke down in his mother's arms. Faye could only watch, unable to comfort her friend. Whether she did or not, Carl liked Shane like a big brother, or something along those lines.

"My hands are clean!"

There was more silence. No one dared to speak.

"Maybe you'd be better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe that's just another dream, maybe, maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself. Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door. Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine! But get one thing straight - if you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

Faye got the feeling that last sentence would have had more effect if she knew what democracy meant.

When no one protested, no one spoke, no one even moved, Faye could tell it was a big deal.

A big deal that had everyone scared. They feared the walkers, feared what was to come, feared for each other.

And right now, they feared _Rick._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Season Two: Over! Yay for early updates! It's half term break so I've had extra time to write. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday so I have some time to work on another story that I've kind of been neglecting :/

Uh, I need sleep. It's quarter to two in the morning here in the UK. I'm off to bed!

So, I'll see you then for Season Three!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	12. Discovery

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Maybe you'd be better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe that's just another dream, maybe, maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself. Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door. Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine! But get one thing straight - if you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

Faye got the feeling that last sentence would have had more effect if she knew what democracy meant.

When no one protested, no one spoke, no one even moved, Faye could tell it was a big deal.

A big deal that had everyone scared. They feared the walkers, feared what was to come, feared for each other.

And right now, they feared _Rick._

* * *

><p>Another house, another area, another plan. This place wouldn't last long.<p>

"Half an hour, I call it." Faye whispered to Carl as they hurried up to the house. The boy rolled his eyes at her, but she knew he felt the same. Lining up behind him, Faye now kept her mouth shut. Now was not the time to be joking.

Carl's hands gripped his pistol, a silencer now placed on the end. His hair was already dripping with sweat under his hat, and Faye imagined that hers didn't look any better. The boy still held onto the sheriff's hat, much to Faye's amusement. When the adult's were around, she switched from calling him dumbass to sheriff, often trying to knock off his hat while she was at it. It was the little things like this that kept them going, and the adults were always pleased to see a little childish behaviour coming from them.

Faye was broken out of her thoughts by a slam as Rick pushed the front doors of the house open, shooting a walker before T-Dog rushed in and bashed the second's head in. Now focused, Faye followed in after Carl, the two children heading to different parts of the house. While Carl moved forward through the house with his father, Faye headed up the stairs. T-Dog or Daryl would probably join her later on, but she could handle herself pretty well.

Of course, it had taken a while to convince the group of this.

* * *

><p><em>Faye was sat in the car, bored and border-line sulking.<em>

_It had been a week since Carl had been allowed to join the raids, and despite her protests, Faye was still not allowed to join them. Apparently, quoting Dale hadn't been enough to sway their decision. Carl was annoyingly smug about the whole ordeal._

_It was **so **unfair._

_Faye's original plan had been to wait it out, eventually the adults would see that she was reasonable and patient._

_However, Faye was neither of those things._

_When Carl made the comment "You're a girl, stay with the women. We don't need you to come.", Faye's temper flared. He had been teasing her, but she was at the end of her rope._

_Unfortunately for him, Andrea taught her well._

_Faye uncrossed her legs on the back seat of the car before taking out her gun. Carol turned to her with a raised eyebrow when she checked how many rounds she had._

_The older woman's voice was questioning when she spoke, despite the nickname. "Birdy, what you doin'?"_

_Faye didn't reply as she fit the magazine back in place with a click. Thirteen bullets, that was pretty good. She didn't actually want to use them, they hadn't found silencers for everybody so there would be plenty of noise, but it was nice to know they were there for an emergency. Looking out the window, Faye watched as Rick slammed the door open and the group went inside. This was her moment._

_Reaching for the car door, Faye pushed it open and swung her feet around._

_"Faye, what do you think you're doing?" There was no playing in Carol's voice this time._

_"Where does it look like I'm going? It's unfair that Carl gets to go and not me. It's, it's sexist! Girl's can do everything boy's can and I'm not letting them push me around." Faye recited some of Andrea's words._

_"Let me guess, did Andrea tell you that?" Lori pitched in. "Sweetie, Andrea's gone."_

_Faye frowned. "All the more reason to keep it going."_

_With that Faye jumped the rest of the way out the car. Carol was obviously reluctant to follow. "Faye! Get back here!" The woman hissed._

_In response, Faye gave a thumbs up over her shoulder. _

_Instead of going in the front door, Faye quickly went to the back garden of the two story house. She had to be quick, or the others would notice. Peering over the fence, Faye saw a walker with facing away from her._

_This was good, surprisingly. Now she could prove she was able to defend herself._

_Gripping the wooden fence, Faye tried to pull herself over without attracting the walker's attention._

_This failed, as when Faye dropped clumsily on her back with a thud, it snarled quietly and started to turn around. Without hesitation, Faye got up and pulled out her knife, immediately running towards the man. Before it could grab her, Faye jumped and plunged the knife through the skull. She yanked the blade out and the dead body began to fall forward onto her before she pushed it sideways so it fell to it's back. Faye took a second to look it, taking in a few breaths as her heartbeat slowed down again after the rush._

_The blow was hardly a 'clean' stab through the eye, but it got the job done._

_Faye decided to count that as her first knife kill, rather than the mess that had been T-Dog's truck._

_Leaving the garden, Faye moved up to the back door. Faye turned the doorknob carefully and stepped into the house. She wanted to make a big entrance for her group, not the walkers._

_Looking around her, Faye noticed she was in a hallway. She could hear movement in the next room and she carefully tread on the floorboards. As she looked down the hall, she spotted a doorway. Through it, Faye found herself looking into a kitchen. It must've been nice before the outbreak, only now the carpet was faded and dust lined the work tops and cupboards. Other than that, it looked relatively untouched._

_And in the corner, crouching on his knees with his head practically inside a cupboard, was her best friend Carl. Faye smiled a little as she watched him bang his head before taking off the sheriff's hat and putting it on the floor by his bag._

_The moment would have been funnier if a walker didn't also come into her view._

_Faye bolted down the rest of the corridor and tightened her grip on the knife in her hand. How hadn't Carl noticed? Was a cupboard really so interesting that he didn't notice the rotting smell of a walker?_

_Faye heard his shout of surprise when he turned to see the walker as she got into the room. _

_As he reached for his gun that he must've placed on the ground, Faye was already behind the walker, stabbing the walker through the back of the head. When it still wriggled, Faye twisted the knife in an attempt to get the blade deep enough. Weak walker as it was, it was still adult sized, too tall for Faye to get straight into the brain every time. Rick burst into the room and Faye pulled the knife out with a grunt, the walker collapsing to the ground._

_Faye took a breath in and out to calm herself. _

_Time to play it cool, it's not like her best friend nearly got eaten or anything. She just saved him like a badass, she wasn't even scared!_

_(That was a complete lie.)_

_Rick looked thoroughly confused._

_Faye smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I just thought I'd come in and save your son even though I'm not good enough to help raid a house. Oh, and the walker in the back garden? I took care of that one too."_

_Daryl wandered in. "House is clear. No walkers." The man raised his eyebrow when he saw her._

_Faye snorted. "So, can I join in now? 'Cause way I see it, a 'little girl' just took out more walkers than a whole group of guys."_

_She knew it wasn't really like that. If they'd come across the walkers, the men would have taken them out fine. But still, Faye had a point to prove here._

_Rick simply turned to Daryl for an answer. He frowned at her. "If ya stop the sass, then we'll see."_

_Faye grinned. "Awesome! You're the best!"_

_Carl was still silent when Faye went over and stood by him. Smirking, Faye bent down and picked up his hat, putting it on her own head. "Maybe I should be the new sheriff around here."_

_Carl scrambled to his feet to take the hat back as she started to walk around the room in it. "Hey!"_

_Faye switched back to the grin. "Do I look smug? I definitely feel smug."_

_Carl nudged her with his shoulder. "Shut up."_

_The girl simply laughed._

* * *

><p>Getting to go on raids was a lot more simple now, there was no questioning whenever she got out the car to join the party.<p>

Faye focused back on the task at hand and stood by a door, listening to see if she could hear a walker shuffling about. When she didn't immediately hear any, she held up her gun and pushed the door open, quickly turning around to see if there was anything hiding.

There wasn't. Running a hand through her damp hair, Faye sighed. She really needed to get it cut, the fringe was starting to compromise her left side vision.

Aside from that, her hair was thick, and didn't help in the heat whatsoever. If they ever had time, Faye guessed she could ask Carol to cut it. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of that to go around. Maybe she could look out for a clip next time they found a children's room.

Faye quickly checked around the room for anything useful. It didn't take long, the old bedroom was simply a mess of sheets and junk. Leaving that room, the girl walked to check the second room.

Once again, she stopped and listened. Green eyes narrowing, Faye held up her gun as she heard a rustle. Gently kicking the door open, Faye pointed her gun around the room, to find nothing.

Then, the girl jumped as there was a hoot, spinning round to find an owl by the window. An owl? She must have missed it, expecting a walker.

That was one weird owl. Faye had only ever seen a common barn owl before, this one was doing a funny thing with it's wings.

Light footsteps were coming towards the door, the girl assumed it was Daryl. When as raised crossbow came into sight, it was confirmed. The man glanced at her before staring at the bird.

"An owl?" She whispered, not wanting to alarm the animal.

"A dinner." He murmured back.

With that, an arrow was placed through the bird's eye.

"Kind of a small dinner."

* * *

><p>"Pluck it. Try not t' butcher it."<p>

Faye stared at the dead owl in her hands. Daryl had done this before, with another kind of bird. She'd got half way through when he stopped her, saying she was ruining it. Faye had protested at this point, saying he had just given it to her and told her to pull out the feathers. Apparently, though, her argument was invalid. She just watched as the hunter did it himself.

She was fine with trying again, wanting to show that she _had_ paid attention to Daryl, but frowned.

This was the creepiest owl she had ever seen. The creepiest bird. She would have thought the creepiest _thing_, but she had seen some pretty weird walkers out there.

But it was _eyeing_ her and Faye half expected it to get back up _squawking_ and _peck her face off_.

Alright, maybe her imagination ran away with her a little bit.

Stupid demon-owl, giving her looks.

"Oi, you comin'? Not scared of a bird, are ya, Birdy?"

To say Faye was annoyed when Daryl picked up the nickname from Carol was an understatement. He didn't call her it as freely as Carol did, _no way_, but he did to annoy her, or speed her up if she wasn't moving fast enough. "Ain't afraid of a bird." The girl grumbled as she continued down from the stairs into the living room. The older women were already walking in as Faye picked off the first few feathers, carefully to not tear the skin too much.

When a figure sat next to her on the floor, Faye smiled as she looked up at Carl, who looked a little pleased with himself. The boy nodded back to her as he got out a can opener and she continued to pluck the demon-bird in her hands. The group gathered in the room and Rick paced around. When he noticed his son open one of the tins however, he stopped to pick one up and examine it.

Faye flinched as the man suddenly threw the can into the corner. He looked back over at the kids and Faye tightened the grip on her bird. The leader walked away though, his attention taken by T-Dog who hissed, gesturing to the approaching threat.

Everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out the back door, running back to the cars.

Faye frowned.

Forget what she said, half an hour was too much to ask for.

* * *

><p>"So," The convoy had stopped and T-Dog was taking a group to the creek. "While they do that, why don't we hunt? I did okay with the owl, didn't I?"<p>

Daryl slung the crossbow on his back. "Ya didn't chop it t' bits like last time, a' least."

Faye ignored the insult. "See? Didn't I earn a trip?"

Daryl would have probably gone on his own, maybe with Rick, if she didn't suggest it. But Daryl rarely ever took her hunting, saying she was too loud, and always asked if she could go. Hunting was cool now.

The man mulled it over for a few seconds before giving a little nod. "'Kay. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot." He turned to Rick. "Hey, while the others wash their panties, I'm off huntin', takin' Faye."

Rick nodded to the both of them before they headed off, and Faye waved to Carl.

This was great! He hadn't let her come with him in weeks!

* * *

><p>Faye kept quiet most of the time, obeying Daryl's rule he'd put in place for her, but she eventually talked. She didn't really like silence.<p>

"So, I'm thirteen now."

Daryl didn't look at her as he replied, eyes forward. "I know. You was teasin' Carl the other day over it."

Faye smiled over the memory. Yes, she'd teased the hell out of Carl.

The man continued as the two reached a train track, silently deciding to follow it. "What's it matter?"

"Well, I was thinking," Faye said her next words quickly. "'Cause it was kinda my birthday and I know they don't really matter anymore but I don't really mind myself so I thought maybe-"

"Spit it out."

"Can I try your crossbow?"

This was one of several things Faye had yet to accomplish. The second was finding out T-Dog's real name. The third had been why Shane's top was open, but she couldn't really ask that anymore, it would be really awkward. The _fourth _thing was finding out if Glenn was Korean, Chinese or Asian. Daryl had made jokes about Chinese and Asian, but was pretty sure Glenn had corrected him once, but she wasn't sure if he was being sarcas-

"No."

Faye blinked as she was brought out of her day dream.

Damn. Faye wasn't sure what other excuses she could come up with to use the crossbow.

But, she'd expected this answer, so had a back up request. "What about learning to use a rifle?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes ya think ya gettin' a present, anyway?"

"I'm not!" Faye quickly covered up. "This is just me asking you to teach me how to use a rifle!"

The man turned away as they continued on the track. Faye stayed silent for a minute, feeling slightly defeated, before trying again. "So, can you teach me?"

"I _could _teach ya. Why not ask someone else?"

Faye answered immediately. "'Cause your cooler. And you take me hunting."

Daryl didn't argue with her answer.

The girl stared at his back for a few minutes, kicking the dirt with her boots, and he eventually seemed to notice. After a while, he turned his head slightly to see her. "Maybe."

Faye grinned. Maybe meant yes!

Well, she hoped it did, at least.

New determination in her step, Faye listened out for any movement in the bushes that could be animals, or walkers. Eventually though, Daryl stopped and Faye nearly bumped into him at the unexpected stop.

Looking up at him, he was staring intently at something. Faye followed his gaze.

There, in all it's walker-infested glory, was a prison.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yay! Season 3! Prison time!

Thank you for the reviews, it's always nice to hear you thoughts. What do you think Faye's going to get up to? I have a lot planned ;)

So, I'll see you Wednesday for the next update!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	13. Home

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

New determination in her step, Faye listened out for any movement in the bushes that could be animals, or walkers. Eventually though, Daryl stopped and Faye nearly bumped into him at the unexpected stop.

Looking up at him, he was staring intently at something. Faye followed his gaze.

There, in all it's walker-infested glory, was a prison.

* * *

><p>"It's perfect."<p>

Rick was right, the prison was perfect. Faye stood by Carl as the group surveyed their surroundings.

Well, it would be perfect. They just had to sand the edges down.

By that, they had to take out all the walkers in the field, yard, cell blocks, and any that were hiding.

"If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard. We can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight." Rick continued.

Hershel spoke, the growls of walkers in the background. "So how do we shut the gate?"

"I'll do it," Glenn replied. No, he probably wouldn't. Not if the look on Maggie's face had anything to do with it. "You guys cover me."

The woman shook her head. "No. Suicide run."

Glenn protested a little before Rick agreed with Maggie. "No, you, Maggie and Beth draw as many other there. Pop 'em through the fence." The man turned to the hunter. "Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time, we haven't got much ammo to waste."

Rick then turned to the children. "Hershel, you, Carl, Faye, take this tower."

"Right." Carl nodded.

"You got it." Faye finished as the three hurried to the tower door.

Climbing quickly, they were able to see more of the field and prison. Faye turned to Carl with a grin. "Think we can really do this? There'll be so much space!"

The boy seemed excited too. "We can do it. We can make it safe, then we'll be able to stay here!"

Hershel smiled at the two kids as they held up their guns, Rick about to run into the field. "We _could _make a life here. For now though, why don't we focus on clearin' the field?"

Both nodding, the children lined up on the rail as Lori opened the door.

Then the shots rang out, walkers dropping as Rick made his was to the gate of the yard. Faye was careful with when she shot, not wanting to waste any ammo. Firing, the girl gave a little smirk as the bullet hit straight through a walker's forehead. That was a damn good shot.

Soon enough, Rick made it safely to the guard tower, gate locked closed, and Daryl gave the call to pick off the stragglers left roaming in the field.

With a final bang, the last walker fell to the ground.

Glancing at each other, the two children grinned before running to climb back the tower. They had earned this space, and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>"What if there are prisoners inside?"<p>

The group had sat down and dinner was just about to be cooked when Faye asked. Next to her, T-Dog gave the girl an incredulous look. "Alright, I'm gonna point to the yard and give you a minute to work out why that was a bad question."

"No, no, I know the walkers are prisoners, but what about if there are any alive? What if they, like, hid from the walkers?"

T-Dog raised an eyebrow before repeating himself. "I'm gonna point to the yard and give you a minute to work out why that was a bad question."

"What's wrong with that?" Faye held her head up with her hand as she grumbled. "Could be."

Carol added to the little conversation. "It's been too long, all the prisoners would have died from dehydration and starvation. They won't be a problem."

"Oh." Faye got it now. "I'm not worried about them being a problem anyway." Faye nudged Carl with her arm. "Sheriff over here can have his first arrest!"

When night finally fell, the food was ready. The group sat around the fire to eat, Faye still sat in between Carl and T-Dog. Content with letting the others hold up the conversation, Faye sat cross-legged as she ate.

"Mmm, just like Mom used to make." Glenn said, throwing the bone into the field. Was he being sarcastic? Faye wasn't sure, but she liked the taste. There was a minute or so of more silence before T-Dog spoke up.

"Tomorrow we'll pull the bodies together, keep 'em away from the water. Now, if we can dig a canal under that fence, we could have plenty of fresh water."

Hershel continued. "The soil is good. We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soy-beans."

That was good. Faye always liked tomatoes. It was a good plan as long as they could actually find the seeds.

"That's his third time around." Faye turned to see the old man talking about Rick. "If there was any part of it compromised, he'd of found it by now."

Yeah, but was Rick was just looking out for Lori and the baby, right? If there was anything wrong, they needed to know. But, maybe three times was a bit much.

Apparently trying to lighten the mood, Beth smiled at the pregnant woman. "This'll be a good place to have the baby. Safe."

Faye glanced over to Daryl, he should be eating right now. Carol took him something, knowing he wouldn't have any food otherwise. Sure enough, the woman was stood on the upturned vehicle with him. Actually, they were quite close together.

...

Was Daryl giving Carol a back rub?

Faye held back her grin as she and Carl shifted into a lying down position, the girl resting her head on her arms. Carol was always flirting with Daryl, it was funny to watch. But a back rub? Man, those two were finally getting somewhere!

Well, maybe.

"How about Partin' Glass?" Hershel was trying to convince his youngest daughter to sing. It would be a nice way to end the day.

Beth looked awkward about the situation. "No one wants to hear."

"I do." Faye said, smiling when the blonde looked over to her.

Glenn encouraged the girl. "Why not?"

Sitting up, Beth agreed. "Okay." She glanced round at the group again before starting. "_Of all the money e'er I had, I spent it in good company. And all the harm, e'er I've ever done, alas, it was to none but me._"

As the blonde sung on, Rick wandered back, Daryl and Carol joining them too. All the group now present, Maggie joined Beth in the song. "_Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had, were sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, goodnight and joy be with you all."_

Faye was pretty sure she would have fallen asleep then, eyes drooping shut, if Rick didn't start talking.

"Better all turn in," Yeah, that was what she was trying to do! "I'll take watch over there. Gotta big day tomorrow."

Propping her head back up with her hands, Faye grumpily listened as Glenn questioned what their leader meant.

"I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win, but we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early, could mean the supplies are intact. Infirmary, commissary-"

"Armoury?" Daryl asked.

"That'd be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's office would have information on the location. Weapons, food, medicine." Rick listed. "This place could be a gold mine."

"We're dangerously low on ammo." Hershel was right, Faye herself only had six bullets left in the Glock 19, and the adults probably had even less. "We'll run out before we make a dent."

Rick nodded. "That's why we have to go in there - hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it." The man then turned to Faye and Carl. "These assholes don't stand a chance."

With that, the leader stood and walked off.

Faye wasn't sure whether she liked that plan. She was capable of using a knife - didn't always take down a walker in one because they were often too tall - but she didn't like it. Using a knife meant you felt the skull crack beneath your hand, blood often splattering on your face, it was too up close and personal for Faye's liking. When the girl was finally given a silencer, she was relieved she could use that instead.

Carol came and sat down next to her. "Come on, you should get some sleep."

The girl didn't argue.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Faye didn't have to kill that many walkers.<p>

Rick took Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie into the yard to secure the second gate while the others were told to draw away as many walkers as they could, killing them through the fence. Faye still had to use her knife, deciding to save her bullets for a more urgent situation.

Then the adults inside the yard disappeared from sight.

Carl's hand gripped the fence, trying to get a look. "I can't see Dad."

"I can't see _anyone. _That just means they're closing the gate, right?"

The boy nodded, as if assuring himself. "Yeah."

Sure enough, the small group emerged unharmed, but did not immediately walk back. Instead, they cautiously made their way into a cell block.

"Think it'll take long?" Carl asked, eyes on the door his father went through.

"I don't know. Depends how many are in there, but the yard didn't take much time and there were loads of walkers. They'll get us in in no time." Faye said, looking at the same spot.

It took a while, but eventually, they were called into the cell block.

They were called into their new home.

* * *

><p>As everyone chose a room, Faye could easily see Carl wanted to follow Beth. At first, Faye was unsure what to tell him, but went with teasing.<p>

"Follow her, lover-boy. I'll wait outside." Faye smirked at him.

Carl did the usual 'arm-nudge' to tell her to shut up, but the girl just sniggered in response.

Like she said, Faye leant against the wall when Carl went in, silently listening to his attempt at conversation. Then, much to her amusement, Hershel walked over.

The old man raised his eyebrows at her upon noticing Carl and in return, Faye smiled sweetly. Oh, she couldn't _wait_ to hear Carl's excuse.

As the farmer walked in, Faye pressed her lips together to stop giggling. "You find a cell yet?"

Faye covered her mouth with a hand. "I- uh- yeah! I was just- uh- just making sure Beth's safe. See ya tomorrow."

When the boy emerged from the cell, he had a blush on his face. Looking over at her, he frowned at the grin on her face. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything!" Faye skipped ahead of him to the stairs, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Come on, lover-boy, let's go get us some cells."

Both children walked up the metal stairs, stepping around Daryl's things at the top before choosing a relatively clean room.

"You said _some _cells, don't wanna share?" Carl asked as they sat on the bed. "It'll be boring."

"Won't your Dad want to share one with you?" The silent 'because he won't share with Lori' stayed just that. Faye knew they were having problems, the whole group did. The secret of Lori and Shane had gotten out, Carl one of the last to hear. The topic was sensitive.

Carl nodded. "I guess he will. You'll be okay by yourself?"

Oh. That hadn't occurred to her, being alone in a prison cell. She reasoned with herself as she spoke, hoping the words would come across as playful. "Nah, I'm a big girl, you know. 'Sides, you can just get the cell next to mine, we can visit. Take your stuff next door, we can unpack and meet up again." Faye finished with a pat of the wall by the bed. Agreeing, Carl dragged his bag next door. As Faye stood up to put her backpack onto the top bunk, Faye heard Carl complain.

"Why do I have to have the dirty cell?" He called to her. Faye laughed.

"Clean it or move, dumbass!" Calling back, Faye was pretty sure Daryl would be able to hear them. The man either didn't care about the language or wasn't listening.

Faye grinned as she heard shuffling come from the other room before an annoyed looking Carl walked past her cell, dragging his bag along the floor. "Hypocrite."

When the girl merely laughed, Carl shook his head, unable to hold his own small smile.

Hopefully, there would be more laughing from now.

* * *

><p>Carl was fiddling with a guard hat as some of the group prepared to leave.<p>

Tossing her his hat, the boy pulled it over his head. The two were hoping they could join the adults.

Faye put on the sheriff hat herself, her bangs being pushed down into her left eye. Faye chuckled a little at Carl's messed up hair when the helmet fell off, and he seemed pleased to amuse someone. Then Rick came over, and the mood was ruined.

"You won't need that." He said, giving Faye a glance too. "Need you to stay put, both of you."

Of course they wouldn't let the kids with them.

"You're kidding?" Carl said.

Faye added to it. "Yeah, we're good shots!"

"That's why I need you here. We don't know what's in there." He said the next bit directly to Carl, or at least, Faye hoped he did. "Something goes wrong you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."

"Sure." Carl nodded, taking the keys from his Dad. Well, if Carl agreed, Faye guessed she did too.

"Great, let's go." Rick said as he made his way to the door and the two children followed behind. Just before the man followed his team, he tapped Faye on the shoulder. "Hey, our favour still stand?"

Faye frowned a little before realising Rick was talking about their chat back at the farm. Smiling, she replied.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Don't throw things at me! Okay, so Carl still has a little crush on Beth. Right now? Yeah. Will it last forever? No. Give it time and you will be rewarded XD

And to the excitable guest reviewer, yes, I noticed you! I read all the reviews. Season 4 will have _plenty _of moments to enjoy. On that note, thank you to all the reviewers! Reading your comments make my day!

So, more excitement for Faye next chapter! See you on Friday.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	14. Intruders

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Great, let's go." Rick said as he made his way to the door and the two children followed behind. Just before the man followed his team, he tapped Faye on the shoulder. "Hey, our favour still stand?"

Faye frowned a little before realising Rick was talking about their chat back at the farm. Smiling, she replied.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>For a while, the cell block was relatively peaceful. More peaceful than it had been in a long time.<p>

Then suddenly, everything was not peaceful and an unconscious Hershel had no leg. There was shouting, blood and through the panic, Faye snuck out.

Because Daryl was arming himself. Because _something _was coming.

Before T-Dog locked the cell door, Faye slipped through unnoticed and walked up behind Daryl, footsteps loud enough to not surprise the man and earn herself an arrow through the eye.

Hand on her gun, Faye murmured to him, sensing she shouldn't be too loud. "What's coming? Walkers?"

Daryl shook his head slightly. "Nah. Prisoners. What you doin' back here, go back to the others."

Oh, she was going to be _so _smug later. So, so smug. But, that could wait, there were more pressing matters.

Pulling out her gun, Faye gave what she hoped was a tough look. "I can handle myself, I'm a good shot. I'm helping defend the prison."

The man looked annoyed at her answer as he pulled out an arrow to load into the crossbow. "That's just tough, ya ain't. Them guys are probably murderers, in for assault, _fuck_, could be paedophiles. You think I'm letting them near a little girl?"

Faye bit back the 'I'm not a little girl!'. "I think you're gonna except that I wanna help for once. They make a move against us, then they're just a bad as the walkers, and I'll be fine with shooting 'em."

Daryl looked reluctant, but Faye stopped the grin as he gave her a chance. "How much ammo you got?"

"Half." Faye replied once she checked the magazine.

"They ask, tell 'em you got full. 'N stand up straighter, ain't no use lookin' weak. Anything happens, you go back when I say, got it?" With a firm nod from the girl, the two raised their weapons when voices were heard down the hall. "Let me do the talkin'."

Before Faye could nod again, the first prisoner walked in.

The muscles on his arms were large and he had long black hair pulled back on his head. What Faye was most concerned about, however, was the gun in his hand. A smaller prisoner walked in behind him, and then, as almost to contrast him, a very large man walked in after that. To her relief, none of them had guns. The girl hoped it didn't show on her face, which she was trying to keep neutral.

Then, voice unwavering, Daryl stopped them. "'S far enough."

The first prisoner spoke as the final two walked in. "Cell Block C. Cell Four, that's mine. Let me in."

"Today's ya lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the State of Georgia, you're free to go." Daryl continued, ignoring his request.

The black haired man pressed on. "What you got going on in there?"

"Ain't none of your concern."

Faye tensed as the man pulled out his gun, raising her own a little. "Don't be telling me what's my concern."

"Chill, man." The larger man spoke. "Dude's leg is messed up. 'Sides, we're free now. Why we still in here?"

_He _had the right idea. Apparently, Daryl thought this too. "Man's got a point."

"I wanna check on my old lady." Another said.

"Group of civilians, breaking in to a prison you got no business being in?" When said out loud, that did sound a little strange. But, hell, it was the apocalypse. A lot more stuff's normal that would never be before. "Got me thinkin' there ain't nowhere for us to go."

Yeah, he had a point. Yeah, he would have to deal with it. Faye felt more confident when Daryl was there too. "Why don't ya find out?"

A blonde prisoner spoke up nervously. "Maybe we'll be going then."

"_Maybe _we ain't leavin'!"

"Maybe you ain't comin' in, either!" T-Dog came storming in through another passage, gun aimed on the prisoners. It was good to have another person against the gang of five prisoners.

It was also good that T-Dog saw that she had been _right. _Faye liked being right.

"This is my house, my rules, I go where I damn well please!"

Well, tough! That wasn't the way things were anymore!

Unfortunately, Faye wasn't yet confident enough to say that to the man's face. She might next time she was about further behind Daryl, rather than by him. She didn't want to back away though, she needed to look tough, just like Daryl told her.

The men's voice level rose until they were shouting at each other for dominance. In between it all, Faye saw the small prisoner stared at her, either intrigued or confused by her presence.

Either way, Faye made a point of pointing her gun in his direction, one foot sliding forward slightly. Daryl seemed to notice the movement and give her an approving glance before continuing his shouting match with the prisoners.

Then, Rick came running, stopping the fight about to break out. "Hey, hey, hey! Everyone relax, there's no need for this!"

If there had been time, Faye would have admired the fact that Rick alone could stop even the prisoners shouts. Well, he had been a cop before, she summarized.

"How many of you in there?" The black haired prisoner's gun was still raised.

"Too many for you to handle."

"Oh yeah? 'Cause way I see it, you've had to bring a little girl into ya ranks."

Rick looked over with a frown, and the look he gave meant she was in trouble. He'd given that look to Carl _plenty _of times.

Luckily, Daryl came to her rescue. "She's here 'cause she's a damn good shot. Don't mind havin' someone like that 'round."

Hoping to further his point, Faye glared at the apparent 'prisoner-leader' and shifted her aim to him - or, more specifically, his head.

"What you guys do? Would of thought you'd robbed a bank if ya don't got kids. Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

The group exchanged glances before Rick spoke calmly. "How long you been in that cafeteria?"

"I dunno, like ten months." The man flexed his grip on the gun.

The big man added to the conversation. "Riot broke out, never seen anything like it."

The blonde and tiny prisoners added. Faye could have laughed at the thought of the walkers being just cannibals. No, cannibals could be locked up, controlled, imprisoned for life. They could die normally without a shot to the head. Faye doubted walkers could ever be controlled.

They carried on talking before Rick talked again. "There is no army."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

Faye knew this fact. They all did now, it had been accepted for a long time. It didn't make it any easier to hear out loud, no way. Not for her at least.

The prisoners protested a little, asking to ring their families. "You just don't get it do you?" Daryl said.

No, they didn't. It was horrible to watch a man realise his family was all dead.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population's been wiped out. Probably more."

She hadn't thought about her computer in such a long time. She used to love the video games she and Andy used to-

No. That time was all gone. _All gone_. Faye refused to think about any of it. This conversation was bringing back too many memories for the girl's liking.

"Ain't no way." Yes, there was! This was life now!

"See for yourself." Rick gestured towards the door.

* * *

><p>"The hell you think your doin', coming out there?"<p>

Faye had been right, she was in trouble. "I was being useful."

"Go back, now." Rick tried to use his authoritative voice, but Faye had heard that too many times.

"No. I can handle myself just fine. S'not like I've jumped into the middle of them, is it? 'Sides, Daryl said I could."

The leader obviously wasn't pleased at this answer. "We don't know how dangerous these people are, you think I'm going to let a _kid _come alon-"

Faye interrupted him, she'd also heard that speech before. She was stubborn and determined. She was _going _to help. "Daryl said that. Then I said if they tried to kill us, they were just the same as the walkers. I'm fine with shooting them, they've probably killed people anyway. Besides, what Daryl said was true, I'm a good shot, give me a chance."

Rick sighed and ran a hand over his face before seemingly submitting. "I'm hoping it won't come to that. If it does, you stay _behind _Daryl, T-Dog and I. You will do as we say."

Hoping to assure the man, Faye nodded firmly.

For the moment, Faye was ordered to stick by T-Dog. As they walked back outside, Faye lightly nudged the man with his elbow and whispered to him. "When we get back, I have permission to be really smug." Faye would have grinned, but she was still trying to look tough. So, she smirked. Smirking was more badass than grinning, anyway.

The sunlight hit them as the cell block door creaked open, the prisoners basking in the light. Faye looked around at the dead bodies on the floor. How many were there, forty? Fifty? If she had walked over, the girl could have selected the few that she killed, more of them in the field.

Hell, she probably had more blood on her hands than those prisoners did. Well, unless any of them were mass murderers. Faye doubted that they were though, the blonde one with a moustache seemed to be a nervous wreck.

Still didn't trust him, though.

The big man poked a body. "So, what is this, like a disease?"

"Yeah." Rick answered. "We're all infected."

The moustache-man spoke up. "What do you mean, infected? Like aids or something?"

"If I was to kill you," Daryl said. "Shoot an arrow in your chest, you come back as one of these things. 'S gonna happen to all of us."

Walking round the bodies, Faye frowned. These people were stupid, they'd never last long if they didn't know this information. How had they survived for ten months with walkers banging on their door?

Problem was, though, they were stupid and _violent_. That was a dangerous combination. No amount of looking nervous could change that.

The leader looked unimpressed. "Ain't no way this group killed all these freaks. Must be fifty bodies out here. With kids too? No way."

Daryl was about to open his mouth to defend her when Faye moved her own. She'd had enough of being silent and underestimated today. "I'm more than capable of killing 'em. Shot plenty out in the field, killed a few here too. Got one twice my size-" That was a complete exaggeration. "-Stabbed him right through the eye once I knocked him down. Wasn't quite deep enough, had to twist, wasn't a pretty sight. Want me to drag him over for you to see?" Faye glared the whole time.

"Damn, girl's got guts." The tiny prisoner sniggered. "Got Daddy issues, eh, little lady?"

"Something like that." Faye spat out. She could practically feel the other's eyes on her. Once she started talking, it all came out. "My Dad came at me and got too close, so I shot him down. Just like that, through his whole head."

Faye made a shooting motion below her chin, pointing upwards. "With _that _blood on my hands, I don't think Daddy issues covers it. I ain't a little lady."

Giving the prisoners hard glares, attention was finally brought away from the girl. Faye blanked out most of the adults conversation as they fought for dominance and ownership of the prison. Eventually, it was decided that half of the prisoner's 'small' food supply would be given up in exchange for a cleared out cell block.

As the group made their way back to the cafeteria, Daryl gave Faye a light pat on the back. "Nice job, ya shut 'em up. All that, uh, really true?"

Faye knew he meant the part about her Dad, but she ignored that bit.

(That was completely true.)

"Nah, that guy wasn't twice my size."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Enter the prisoners!

Thank you for reviews, we've got over 50 followers now! You guys are epic as always :D

So, Chapter 15 will be up on Monday, anything you want to see? Let me know, I'm always open to suggestions.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	15. Nerve

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

As the group made their way back to the cafeteria, Daryl gave Faye a light pat on the back. "Nice job, ya shut 'em up. All that, uh, really true?"

Faye knew he meant the part about her Dad, but she ignored it.

(That bit was completely true.)

"Nah, that guy wasn't twice my size."

* * *

><p>There was more than a little food in the cafeteria.<p>

"This what you call a lil' bit of food?" Daryl said, shining a torch in the leader's eye.

The man shrugged. "Goes fast."

Well, it will if you feed it all to Big-Tiny.

What kind of a name was Big-Tiny, anyway? Maybe it wasn't his real name, like T-Dog. Then again, the prisoners were making jokes about a little bed, perhaps it was that.

She was probably over thinking it, though. It was just a name.

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish-"

"Said half, that's the deal." Rick interrupted, looking round the food supply. Faye hoped they got stuff other than tuna fish, she hated the stuff. Rick then investigated what must have once been a fridge, food inside gone off and stinking of rot. The door was immediately slammed again.

The silence was extremely awkward when the blonde prisoner spoke up. "Can't wait to have my own pot to piss in."

Faye scrunched her nose up. That was disgusting.

* * *

><p>In the end, Rick left the decision to Daryl on whether Faye would join them on the raid of a cell block. The leader had expressed how he thought it would be a bad idea, also saying some words in the hunter's ear, but then let Daryl be the decider.<p>

"I think ya know what I'm gonna say." Daryl crouched down to her level, the prisoners busying themselves picking a weapon.

"Please!" Faye frowned. "I can do it! I'll even stay at the back, if you want, I'll just keep watch to see if any come up behind us! I won't be in the way."

Daryl shook his head. "Still too dangerous."

"It's like you said, I'm a good shot." Faye was pretty sure Daryl muttered something under his breath about her being stubborn, but she didn't care. "I can handle myself!"

"Look," Daryl waved a hand in what must have been annoyance. "We might not be able to let these guys live near us. Or send 'em away. Get what I mean?"

Oh.

_Oh._

Faye stayed silent, shuffling on her feet. She'd known this was a possibility, if they made a move, she'd been prepared to do it herself. Well, she _thought_ she'd been prepared. When she didn't reply, Daryl continued.

"If we gotta off with 'em, ya shouldn't be there. Ain't no kid gotta see that."

Faye shrugged a little. It wasn't that she didn't care, death worried the girl and plagued her nightmares. She just didn't want to think about it, pushing any bad thought to the back of her mind. "I've seen worse. Please, I can handle it."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, obviously debating in his head. Faye was pretty sure he didn't know how to handle this with a kid, but she could manage fine. Eventually, he replied. "Fine. But if _one _thing goes wrong, you're goin'-"

"I go back." Faye finished.

Daryl nodded. "Women gonna have my ass for lettin' you go. Carl too, ya know."

"The women can go to me!" Faye grinned. "And Carl? What, nah, he'll just be jealous. I'll make sure of that!"

Standing up to his full height, Daryl acknowledged the other two men as Rick and T-Dog walked back in. At Faye's presence, Rick raised his eyebrows, but didn't speak as the four stood in front of the prisoners.

"Why do I need this," The prisoner held up a crowbar before pulling out his gun. "When I got this?"

Because noise ruins every plan.

"You don't fire guns, not unless you're back's up against the wall. Noise attracts them." Daryl replied. "Really riles 'em up."

"We'll go in two-by-two. Daryl on point with T. I'll bring up the rear with you." Rick pointed his knife towards the smallest prisoner. "Faye, you're there, too, keeping an eye out so nothin' sneaks up on us. Stay tight, hold formation, no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks rank, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker - end up with an axe to the head."

Daryl added to the instructions. "That's where you aim. These things only go down with a headshot."

"Ain't gotta tell us how to take down a man."

The girl frowned. That hadn't been the response she was expecting.

* * *

><p>Faye crept sideways, glancing forwards to make sure she didn't bump into Rick or the small prisoner. Knife held up, Faye kept watch as the other's waited for walkers to finally catch them.<p>

"It's comin'!" Stupid blonde prisoner, wouldn't shut up. Their naivety was frustrating. The man was quickly shushed.

It was hard to not turn around when she heard the snarls of walkers, but knowing the other's would be able to handle it, the girl stayed focused on her job. It was her one thing to do, she was going to do it well.

But when the prisoners let out a battle cry, Faye couldn't help but turn and see what had gone on.

They all ran forward, beating and stabbing the walkers in practically every spot _but_ the head. Lining up with Daryl and the others, it was clear some more guidelines needed to be put in place.

After regrouping and moving forward, the convicts were ordered to hold their positions.

"Gotta be the brain," Daryl said, walking up to a walker with his crossbow raised. "Not the stomach, not the heart. The brain."

The arrow flew, the walker went down.

One by one, the prisoners all walked forward and took out a walker each, finally listening to the command of 'hit the brain'. When more started to come, formation still tight, they began to take out the walkers more efficiently. Faye didn't have to do much, still keeping an eye out for any walkers coming from different directions.

Then, she noticed Big-Tiny back away.

"Hey!" Faye called to him. He muttered something back, maybe along the lines of 'I'm fine', but Faye still informed one of her group. Rick was closest. "Rick! Big-Tiny wandered off!"

The man frowned as he turned to face her before nodding to T-Dog, motioning his hand for the two of them to get the larger prisoner. By the time the two got there, he was facing off against two walkers.

T-Dog got the one in front of him and Faye ran around the side, attacking the one coming from behind. Kicking it roughly in the shin, the walker fell to it's knees just before it scratched the large prisoner. The girl shoved her knife through where Big-Tiny must have hit it once before and it fell forward. Rick, Daryl and the other prisoners ran in when it fell forwards, Faye pushing it to the side.

Frowning as she looked, the walkers arm and head pooled with blood. She then turned to the large man, who still looked alarmed. Faye spoke, wiping away the specs of blood on her neck and cheek. "You didn't hit it hard enough. Would've come up behind you, then your scratched, then you're dead." She was surprised by the seriousness of her own voice.

Rick waved his arm a little. "_This _why we don't break rank. You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for my people," He emphasized the 'my' ever so slightly, just enough. "We have to stick together. On our own, we can get easily surrounded, got it?"

Big-Tiny looked around slowly. "Alright. Thanks."

The last word was quiet but Faye gave a slight nod to him as she walked past, Daryl giving her a light slap on the shoulder in what she thought might have been a 'well done'.

She didn't ignore the look in Tomas' eye as she passed by.

* * *

><p>On the move again, the group continued to make their way through the winding passages. Faye was stood at the back once again, a step or two behind Daryl and Rick.<p>

She hoped they'd be done soon-ish. She had some serious bragging to do, but needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

(Also, it was dark and gloomy walking through the corridors. It creeped her out, the prisoners not helping at all. Of course, she wouldn't admit this.)

"You see the look on his face?" Faye looked up to see Daryl muttering to Rick. Yeah, how could anyone miss it? That guy was scary, the girl would've stood in front of the two men had he not been there.

"He makes _one _move." Rick replied, not turning to face the man.

Apparently, Daryl agreed. "Jus' gimme a signal."

It almost saddened Faye that she wasn't surprised in the least.

After a few more minutes, the group reached a laundry room, another set of two doors on another wall. When there were no walkers inside, they all gathered in.

Rick threw the keys at the leader-prisoner's feet.

"I ain't openin' that." He protested.

"Yes, you are." Rick replied smoothly. "You want this cell block. You're gonna open that door - just the one, not both of them. We need to control this."

Doing as he was told, the keys were picked up and the black-haired man held the door handles. Faye went around to the other side, mimicking T-Dog. "You bitches ready?"

The man yanked at the door, making everyone flinch, but it did not budge. Never mind the others, was he ready?

He pulled again. When it didn't open, he spoke. "I got this."

Faye held back a snigger, and all traces of humour left as both doors came flying open, walkers immediately pouring in.

"I said one door!" Rick bellowed.

"Shit happens!" The prisoner yelled back, too busy killing walkers to continue the fight.

One walker stumbled towards her and Faye gripped her knife as she plunged the blade through it's eye, the body falling forward. As quickly as the first had, another walker made it's way towards her, Faye readying her knife again as she edged towards it.

However, Faye was forced to jump back with a quiet squeal of surprise as it fell towards her, tripping over the first dead body. Faye heard the small prisoner snort next, making no move to help.

Come on, Faye, you're supposed to make them think you're strong. Get it together, girl!

Before the walker got to it's feet again, Faye slammed it's head back down to the floor, hoping her wince at the sound of cracking skull was unnoticeable. Getting it over with quickly, the girl thrust the knife into the back of the walker's head with a hard shove before yanking out the weapon as pushing away the body.

The prisoner went back to ignoring her as Faye stepped back from the killing for a moment. Maybe Daryl had been right, maybe she should have stayed in Cell Block C. These up close and personal kills, the last one especially, she just wasn't used to it yet. The blood ran from her knife down onto her hand, Faye shaking her head vigorously to remove the bad memories to the back of her head, where they belonged.

Suddenly, her attention was brought away by a shout, and Faye span around to see Rick pinned down by a walker. Not preoccupied by anything or anyone else, the girl ran over and grabbed it's shoulder, pulling the body up far enough for the man to pull up his own weapon and stab it through the eye.

Faye murmured to Rick as the man got up. "What the hell was that?"

"Him." Rick muttered, the dark tone of his voice unmissable. Once the final walker was killed, Rick stood in front of the prisoner, machete in hand.

The black-haired man was apparently trying to play it cool. It didn't amuse anyone. "It was coming at me, bro."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He got it in a different way, Faye thought. "Shit happens."

The silence was unbelievably tense, the fight was inevitable. Faye would have backed away, but felt unable to move.

A second later, the machete was imbedded in the prisoner's head in one slash.

Faye stared wide eyed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, pulling out her gun to mimic Daryl, pointing it at the blonde prisoner's head. While Rick chased the small prisoner away, Daryl ordered the remaining three to their knees. Daryl stood by Big-Tiny, Faye by the blonde and T-Dog by the third.

Had she not just witnessed her leader almost killed, Faye_ might _have felt pity for the nervous man. Unfortunately, she had seen it, and she felt no pity. "We don't have no affiliation whatsoever with what just happened! Tell 'em Oscar, Tiny!"

Oscar had the right idea, hands held up in the air. "Stop talkin', man."

"Come on, little lady, I know ya probably don't wanna be pointin' that gun at me! I'm scared of 'em myself, scare the bejeezus outta me-"

When he continued to ramble nervously, Faye flicked the safety off and back on again with her pistol, making the clicking noise. This made him stop and she spoke. "Listen to your friend. Shut up." She was quite proud of that.

Eventually, Rick returned without the small prisoner and interrogated the three remaining prisoners.

Just like before, Axel - who's name Faye finally discovered - begged for his life, it was a pathetic sight to say the least. Big-Tiny had explained how Tomas - yet another name - threatened them, how he'd told Tiny if he _had _gotten scratched, he would've killed him. But Oscar was different. He didn't beg, Faye thought his words made the biggest impact.

"I ain't never pleading for my life. And I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do."

All three were left alive, all three moved into the cell block.

Faye still didn't trust them. As the three adults left the prisoner's with a sentence of advice, Faye simply stared at them. Maybe they were expecting some kind of remark from her as they waited expectantly.

She simply gave them one last glance before shutting the cell door, the clang echoing through the silence.

* * *

><p>On the way back to their cell block, the adults talked a little while Faye followed silently, processing the events of the day in her head.<p>

Two more people were dead. Two more people to add to the landfill in the back of her head.

Faye was brought back to reality by the creek of Cell Block C's door opening, Carl walking over with a smile when he saw her. Surprising her, the two children had a little hug before joining the other's at Hershel's cell. "Next time you do that, tell me where you're going. You just disappeared!"

"Sorry!" Faye said with a sheepish grin.

Once outside the cell door, they remained silent, smiling as Hershel began to open his eyes.

This was a good thing, Hershel helped keep everyone level headed, he was someone you could go to if you needed advice. The group needed the old farmer, he was like a granddad to them all.

Daryl lightly put a hand on her shoulder, making the girl notice his presence. He bent down to speak to her quietly, not to disturb anyone. "Ya did good today."

Faye smirked as she whispered a reply. "Does that mean I can try the crossbow?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p>"They let you go find the infirmary on your own?! I had to beg Daryl to let me go and that was with three of the group!"<p>

Carl and Faye had retreated to her cell once he demanded to hear everything that had gone on. She'd already explained her part, and Carl had just told her of his trip.

"You saved Hershel like a badass all on your own and I just followed some prisoners!"

Carl didn't want to deny her words, but had to. "Technically, they didn't let me."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "So, you just left without telling anyone."

"Yeah." The boy waved a hand when she opened her mouth to speak again. "And you're not allowed to call me a dumbass 'cause your a hypocrite 'cause you left without saying anything and didn't ask Carol or anyone-"

"Woah, slow down, I wasn't gonna call you it!" That was a lie. The girl frowned. "Besides, why would I ask Carol? She's not my Mom, she can't boss me around."

Carl scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "She's _someone_. I didn't get away with it, Mom got angry with me. So did _Beth."_

"Beth?" This was new. "Why would she be mad at you? You helped Hershel, wouldn't she be happy with you?"

"Exactly! I barely said anything to my Mom when I got the supplies and then she said I can't talk to her like that! What does she know, anyway? I saved her Dad, she should be grateful."

Faye was unsure how to respond. Slowly, she replied, hoping to take his mind off Beth. "_I_ thought it was pretty neat. Did you, err, take out any walkers?"

This got his attention. "Yeah! I shot a couple of them, right through the eye. They were great shots." The boy smiled before adding a final note. "I knew _you _would find it cool."

Faye glanced at his face, a little heat rising to her cheeks. "Yeah, well," Faye tried to make the conversation light again. "If you were cool, that makes me awesome."

"What?"

"You might've killed two with a bullet, but I killed three with a knife!"

It was only once the two children left the cell, that Faye realised they had been boasting about _killing._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Fifteen chapters, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate your continued support.

What did you think of the mini prisoner arc? Did you like Faye having a bit more action? Let me know :)

Saw the new episode of Season 4 today, I love to see Daryl open up more. I know some people didn't like it, it didn't really advance the plot, but I still enjoyed it. Also, Episode 2 of the game is out tomorrow! Will any of you be playing? I'll be waiting by the computer for it to download.

Next chapter will be up on Thursday, I'll see you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	16. Isolated

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Faye glanced at his face, a little heat rising to her cheeks. "Yeah, well," Faye tried to make the conversation light again. "If you were cool, that makes me awesome."

"What?"

"You might've killed two with a bullet, but I killed three with a knife!"

It was only once the two children left the cell, that Faye realised they had been boasting about _killing._

* * *

><p>"You got full?"<p>

Faye and Carl were cleaning their guns, sat beside each other on the thin metal stairs. The girl nodded. "Yep. You?"

"Two off." Carl replied.

"Shouldn't have shot the walkers yesterday, then." Faye shrugged. "Knives work fine."

The boy gave a little smirk as he looked at her. "Hypocrite. You hate using knives."

Faye had regretted admitting this to Carl the moment she had said it. It had been a month or so before they discovered the prison, after a particularly messy walker had gotten blood splatters all over her top. "Doesn't matter. We need to save ammo, we're low, remember?"

"You don't have to use a knife _all _the time like you do, though."

She couldn't though, she knew that. Faye didn't always have a silencer, the group didn't have enough for everyone to use one all the time. Right now, she was pretty sure one of the adults had hers.

"-every time."

Faye blinked. "What?"

"I can see it, you cringe every time."

To this, Faye merely shrugged again.

Then, the two children looked up as they heard footsteps, Lori and Beth walking in with crutches for Hershel. Beth attempted to smile at Carl, but he turned his head back down. Faye gave a small smile awkwardly, feeling bad for encouraging Carl to be mad.

Once the women disappeared into the cell, Faye nudged the boy with her elbow. "Come on, Hershel's probably going to go for a walk."

Nodding as he stood up, they walked to the old man's cell door. The farmer pulled himself up into a sitting position, looking over the crutches.

Lori spoke gently. "Just take your time."

As he edged to the side of the bed, Beth stood ready to catch him. "Daddy, don't push yourself!"

"What else am I going to do?" Faye smiled at Hershel's answer. He was tough, she'd give him that. "Can't stand lookin' up at the bottom of that bunk any longer."

Hershel swayed as he stood, gripping the crutches as Lori and Beth helped him stay upright. After a few seconds, he steadied himself and took a step forward. Faye and Carl moved back a little as he made his way to the door of his cell. Lori stopped him.

"That's a good start. Take a rest?"

The man himself disliked the idea. "Rest? Let's go for a little stroll."

A stroll it was.

* * *

><p>"You're doing great, Daddy." Beth said, a wide smile on her face.<p>

Although Lori's hand was still outstretched in case he took a turn for the worse, Hershel was actually doing extremely well. He took to the crutches quickly.

This was a good thing, having the farmer back on his feet made everyone more cheerful, Faye could see the others watching from a distance.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl asked, a grin on his face.

"Give me another day," He replied, a surprisingly mischievous look in his eye. "I'll take you on."

There was a moment of peace as the group simply stood, basking in the moment of tranquillity.

It was gone as quickly as it came.

It was the footsteps she heard first. As she spun around, the growls came next. Then she cursed. "Shit!"

"Faye!" Lori scolded, still not seeing the threat. "Don't say-"

Lori saw them too.

Carl finally shouted it out. "Walkers!"

This time, Faye didn't hesitate to pull out her gun, forgetting the worry of sound.

Fifteen bullets for God know how many walkers. Stepping forward as she flicked off the safety, three walkers fell to the floor. Moving forward again, Faye yelled to the others. "It's the gate! Someone opened it!"

As Faye shot one more walker that got too close, she knew the gate had to be shut. If it wasn't, more and more would just come pouring in, drawn by the noise.

The girl ran a hand across her face before muttering a final curse, feeling slightly more grown up for saying it, too. "Fuck my life."

Then, just as T-Dog arrived on the scene, Faye ran forward, shooting two more bullets. Six bullets gone. Nine left.

Skidding to a stop, Faye almost tripped as she ducked under the arm of a walker before turning to shoot it in the back of the head.

Spinning her head around, the girl saw she wasn't _that _far from the gate. Unfortunately, she was now almost completely surrounded by walkers, four of them directly coming towards her. Facing left, Faye shot the first down. The other three got closer, panic finally setting in. Quickly, Faye aimed and shot the second walker, but missed. The second shot brought it down, but Faye screamed as she was suddenly grabbed from the other side.

Gun dropping away from her, Faye toppled over with the walker on top of her, the stinking breath making her want to throw up as she tried to hold back it's shoulders. It's hands reached forward, about to scratch her neck open and Faye screamed again, hoping someone would get through the walkers.

She was _so _stupid, why had she run for the gate? Now she was going to die and it would be painful and she would turn-

Her hysterical thoughts were stopped as the body fell limp on top of her. A large hand yanked the body off the small girl before reaching for Faye herself.

T-Dog pulled her to her feet before reaching down and shoving the gun back in her hands. "You bit?" He asked, obviously in a hurry.

Numbly, Faye shook her head. She didn't feel bit. She was pretty sure she would be screaming and in tears if she was bit. No, she was still whole. This was reassuring.

"Alright then, we gotta close the gate. You with me?" T-Dog asked as he shot another walker.

Faye then nodded as she quickly worked out how many bullets she had left. This usually made her feel better.

Six bullets. That was, what, half? Yeah, six was half of fifteen, right? She'd check with Carl later, she had bigger problems.

It seemed that Carol and T-Dog had taken out quite a few of the remaining walkers, but Faye saw no sign of anyone else. Perhaps they had gotten to safety, yeah, that had to be it.

Regaining control of her breathing, Faye ran beside T-Dog taking out two walkers. Four bullets. Carol stood by one of the doors as Faye guarded T-Dog while he shut the gate, preventing any more walkers entering the yard. A long haired walker stumbled towards them, but Faye shot it down before it got too close. Three bullets. Gate now shut, Faye and T-Dog followed Carol's shout and ran into through the door, walkers fists thumping from the other side.

The three stayed tight as they ran through the dark halls, T-Dog attempting to guide them. "There's a set of double doors that'll lead to a corridor that'll get us back to a cell block."

"You think we can make it out? We could get caught by walkers!" Carol cried.

The man seemed sure of himself as he spoke. "I'm getting us there. God has always been lookin' out for me, he'll get us out of these tombs."

His words reassuring her, Faye followed by T-Dog's side as they hurried through the winding hallways. As they passed another corner, two walkers finally emerged, arms outstretched as they growled.

Checking his gun, the man turned to her. "How many you got?"

"Three." She answered immediately, still painfully aware of how low on ammo she was. Nodding, T-Dog replied.

"Same. Carol?"

The woman did not reply, simply raising her gun towards the walker heads and pulling the trigger. When the only sound was a click, the woman shook her head. "Nothing."

"We'll make do." T-Dog said, the last part directed to her. "Just don't miss, make the bullets count. Got your knife?" When she nodded, he continued. "Put the jumper behind it so you can grab it quickly."

Faye already knew this, Daryl had scolded her once when she was surprised by a walker, but it had slipped her mind in all the commotion.

Striding forward, the first two walker's fell to the floor as T-Dog shot them through the forehead. Sticking close, the three ran around the corner, slamming open the doors. This corridor had another three walkers, Faye having to shoot two of them herself.

That left her with one single bullet.

T-Dog assured the two girls they were going to be okay, that they were close to the cell block, when he was cut off by the loud sound of walkers. As they rounded the corner, Faye finally laid eyes on the group of walkers heading through the passageway. Carol's shout of surprise was quickly muffled, but the noise still attracted attention and the smell of rotting grew stronger as the walkers came towards them, increasing in speed.

Instinctively, Faye span and legged it the opposite way, feet pounding against the stone floor. Reassured by the footsteps of T-Dog and Carol behind her, Faye raced on.

Then, suddenly, she skidded to a stop.

The steps weren't there. Frantically, Faye spun back around, silently praying that she wouldn't see the two adults in the hands of the walkers. When they weren't, Faye realised that they had gone back the way they came.

And as she heard a shout of her name from the other direction, Faye realised, to her horror, that she was alone.

Walkers still approaching, Faye span around and ran down the dark tunnel, blood pounding in her ears.

One bullet, one knife, one little girl.

(This would be life-threateningly hard.)

The more corners she turned, the more walkers seemed to appear. Her feet ached and her lungs heaved for air, Faye knew she was completely lost. That meant the other's would have to come and look for her, if they even thought she was alive. And even if they did, she would be pushing them out further and further.

Quickly slowing down to a stop, Faye pulled out her knife. She was taking a stand, she couldn't go on running in circles. Her fingers shook from the adrenaline, as she held up the gun, trying to steady herself.

The moment the first walker rounded the corner, the girl didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, the bullet landing to the left of it's forehead.

Faye was about to automatically work out how many rounds she was left with before remembering her new predicament.

One knife, one little girl.

(She probably wasn't going to make it out.)

Two more walkers came stumbling forward. Running to meet them Faye pushed the first as hard as she could, sending it back a little bit, before doing the usual routine with the second. Kick the knee, walker falls, stab the head.

Faye had no time to flinch as she yanked the knife out when the first walker approached again, repeating the process. As the blade crushed the walker's skull, yet more walkers appeared through the darkness. As Faye focused on them, the walker beneath her hands reached out again. The girl twisted and pushed the blade as hard as she could, kicking at the walkers flailing arms.

However, she was forced to simply abandon the knife as yet another walker pushed up against the back of the first, almost pulling her hair.

Faye backed away as quickly as she could, but cursed loudly as her head slammed into a metal door. She turned around to see a pitch black room, a metal door hanging open. Seeing it as her only chance to hide, Faye ran in, swinging the door closed behind her.

Her hands searched the cold walls, trying to make out how large the room was, only to make a full circle to the door quickly.

Suddenly, the door banged against it's hinges, and Faye let out a small scream as walkers seemingly piled up against the door, snarling and growling as they scratched at the metal.

Faye sunk to her knees.

She was trapped here.

In this _tiny tiny _room with _lots and lots _of walkers outside that wanted to _eat _her and she was going to _die _because she couldn't _breath!_

Faye's body trembled as panicked tears streamed down her face, hitting the tiny room's walls as if an escape route would magically appear. Her breaths were quick and shallow, bringing no real amount of oxygen to her straining lungs.

A scream of pure frustration and fear came pouring out as Faye realised she would probably die here, alone and in the dark. The walkers would break down the door and she would be torn apart, eaten alive.

As if her life would mean anything, anyway.

One little girl.

(She was as good as dead.)

Head spinning, Faye passed out.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter 16 is done! Thank you for all the reviews, any suggestions have been noted. I'm glad the last chapter was well received.

I've got a very busy few days, so the update will have to wait Monday, or at the _very _latest, Tuesday. I don't want to rush a chapter, then it won't be as good a quality.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	17. Moment

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

A scream of pure frustration and fear came pouring out as Faye realised she would probably die here, alone and in the dark. The walkers would break down the door and she would be torn apart, eaten alive.

As if her life would mean anything, anyway.

One little girl.

(She was as good as dead.)

Head spinning, Faye passed out.

* * *

><p>To say drifting in and out of consciousness locked in a pitch black room with the dead pounding on the not-so-strong door was scary for a thirteen year old girl, was an understatement.<p>

Faye's throat burned from dehydration and her stomach growled. The snarls of walkers had stopped a while ago, but the girl no longer had the energy to stand and push open the door, let alone find her way back through the dark winding hallways. The door was blocked by something, anyway, she couldn't pry it open if she tried.

She would die here, collapsed against the door, her thoughts were coherent enough to figure that much out. It was obvious that the endless silence was messing with her head, unable to see or hear anything.

Damn, she could be dead already! If she was, Faye concluded she was in hell, that this was suffering for whatever sins she committed. Was it because she called Carl a dumbass? She was _totally _sorry about that, she didn't want to go to hell for saying a bad word! The girl took it all back!

(That was a lie, she regretted nothing.)

She might not have even been awake now, it was hard to tell whether dreams were real or not, sleep coming fitfully.

She dreamt of being devoured by the walkers, only to wake to darkness all over again, body covered in sweat.

She dreamt of the group searching for her, Daryl and Carl leading the pack. T-Dog and one of the prisoners were there too, but the four had dismissed her as an almost dead walker, saying how they would return to it later. When they never did, Faye guessed that wasn't real either.

She dreamt that she was saved. That the walls would fall down and light would force her eyes open and she'd be back in Cell Block C, playing a game with Carl or bothering Daryl. These dreams were a sliver of hope, until she woke to the harsh reality of the cramped, silent room.

She dreamt of a figure throwing the door open, poised to kill something. Dream or not, Faye weakly raised her hand in a vain attempt to block whatever was trying to get her, light flooding onto her face. Then the arms dropped.

Oh, yay. It was a dream about getting out. She liked these ones.

A hand reached down and held her chin up, Faye flinching at the contact. Squinting, the girl's eyes tried to adjust to the new light.

"Faye?" Oh, how she missed the sound of words, of other people! "Faye? Ya with me?"

The girl lolled her head to the side in response, not having faith that her mouth could reply.

"Come on, ya better not be turnin' on me, girl."

No! She didn't want this dream to end with her turning! It was a really realistic one, she hoped it lasted a bit longer.

In an attempt to show she was still human, Faye looked the fuzzy figure in the eyes, hoping to show off the green irises instead of walker-white.

Without any more hesitation, strong arms reached down and picked up her limp body, Faye's head resting against the man's chest.

Faye moaned in confusion, this contact felt too real for the girl to be asleep. "Hey, ya gotta stay with me now, Faye."

Her head dropping down, eyes disagreeing with the lighting. The voice seemed annoyed as it carried away from the cell. "What I gotta do, huh? Don't make me call ya Birdy."

Daryl.

Daryl was carrying her away. Away from the hell she'd been stuck in.

As hard as she could, Faye slapped Daryl in the chest.

(If anything, it was more of a flop against his shirt.)

Faye mumbled out as many words as she could, hoping the hunter would get the message. "Shut up. Thirsty. Quiet, I don't like the quiet! Make it go away, Daryl."

"I know, gonna get ya back." Faye guessed he couldn't actually tell what she was saying.

Carrying her with ease, the girl lay in Daryl's arms as he took her home.

* * *

><p>Lying on a real bed was heavenly, Faye's joints relaxing after being locked in a curled up position for so long.<p>

But the water - oh, the water - it felt cool and thick as it poured down her throat. Daryl didn't let her finish the whole bottle, and the longing was still there, but it was enough for now.

The stinging in the girl's throat going away, and she spoke. "You found me!"

"Yeah, I did." Daryl said gruffly. "Wouldn't have happened if T-Dog didn't leave your ass behind."

Faye ignored the language. "He didn't mean to! A big group of them came and we got cut off."

"Still left ya, didn't go runnin' back. Not at first, at least." Daryl muttered the last part, so Faye barely registered it. "Nearly punched him in the face."

"I'm sure he tried." She shrugged. Pushing her bangs behind her ear, the girl quietly said her thanks. "Thank you for saving me. It was really scary."

The man's hard demeanour lessened slightly, but the change was unnoticeable. "S' okay. What happened?"

Faye leant back against the wall. "Well, I just ran away at first. But then more and more kept coming and I had no idea where I was going, so, I took a stand, you know? It wasn't my best idea, I shot one and killed one with my knife. I tried to get another one but I didn't get deep enough in the brain so I had to leave it. It was too much, so I ran for a little longer until I found that room. I just hid inside."

"So it _was_ you."

Faye furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Found a walker with a knife stuck in it's head. Took it out, Carl said it was ya knife. He's still got it."

The girl blinked. "You came looking for me? I thought I went really far out."

"'Course we did. T-Dog n' one of the prisoners came."

So, that dream, one of them, was actually, they really did- Faye was confused. "Oh. I thought I imagined that."

"Ya heard us?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"It was kinda hard to tell if it was really you guys or not." The girl didn't feel like continuing the conversation, she wanted to forget what happened. The usual routine, cease to think of the memory until it was practically gone. Twiddling her thumbs, she changed the topic. "Is there any food?"

The man nodded and got up. He waved his hand at the bottle. "Have some more drink. Don't have it all, you'll make yourself sick."

"I won't!"

She was taking a gulp from the bottle when Daryl turned his head to see her again. "You should know something 'bout Carl. Some stuff happened while you were gone."

Faye took the bottle away from her lips. This didn't sound good. Staying silent, she waited for him to continue.

"Lori had the baby, but she didn't make it."

Oh, god. Please don't-

"Carl had to shoot her."

Faye had no idea what to say. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen to _Carl_. Carl was the person who was supposed to stay innocent!

Okay, so he had gotten shot, and he killed just as many walkers as she had, but that wasn't the point. She-

The girl had no more time to think as there were noises from the other rooms.

"Must be them. I'll tell Carl to come through."

Not giving her a chance to say anything, Faye watched as the man walked away, listening as he spoke to whoever was there.

"Rick," He said. "Who the hell's this?"

A new person? Faye wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Probably bad, if the prisoners were anything to go by. Wait, didn't Daryl say one of the prisoners had helped search for her? What was that about?

She couldn't hear the leader's reply, or the mysterious new guy, but Daryl must not have thought much of it, getting straight to his point.

"Now, come on in here," He paused. "Carl, 'specially you."

"Everything alright?" It was Rick, then, must have been worried about his son.

"You're gonna wanna see this."

Rick apparently approved. "Go ahead, Carl, get the bag on your way."

There were then footsteps growing louder and, the girl assumed, coming towards her. Taking one last sip of water, Faye watched as people came into view.

"Would ya look at that." T-Dog said at the cell door, grinning. Hershel stood behind him, a smile gracing his features. A small 'thunk' sounded as Faye realised it must have been Carl dropping the bags, quiet steps moving closer.

She was going to see Carl again.

But, no, it wouldn't be the same Carl. Not quite. They'd be so similar, almost perfect copies. But this Carl, the real Carl, would be broken inside. After you kill someone you love- no- _loved, _you would never be as whole as you were before.

However, as the boy walked into her line of sight and she shuffled to the edge of the bed to stand up, she forgot all about it.

His blue eyes stared at her for a moment, gaze meeting hers, before striding forward and pulling her the rest of the way to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back, ignoring the quiet chuckles of the adults.

"You're alive." The boy said, almost to reassure himself.

Faye tried to make light of the situation. "Sure feels like it."

"Quit joking," He murmured, still keeping her up in the hug. "Hypocrite."

"Dumbass!"

Apparently happy-ish with her alive condition, Carl let go of the girl who moved to hug T-Dog.

"Hey, girl," He said, a grin still adorning his face. "Ya made it, I knew ya would!" The man's big arms wrapped around her and Faye giggled a little as he picked her up.

When she was put down, Faye noticed the smug look on Daryl's face. "I found her locked up in a cell, fought her way in there. Passed out, dehydrated."

Carol was next, but the woman bent down to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay, we were so worried when you got cut off!"

"You made it out okay?" She asked, flicking her bangs behind her ear as she did.

T-Dog replied. "It was tough, but we got out."

A hand was put on her shoulder lightly, and Faye looked up to see Rick giving her a small smile. "Good to have you back."

She returned it with one of her own. Then, a hand pulled her away and Faye saw Carl leading towards Beth, who had a bundle in her arms.

"Look." Carl said simply.

Faye did so, and stared at the quiet baby in the girl's arms.

This was Carl's little sister. This was what killed Lori. This was what _broke _Carl.

Despite this, Faye found herself unable to be mad at the young infant. If she had been, then she really would be a hypocrite. Her own birth had caused the death of her mother, and her father and brother had treated her well. For the first few years, Andy hadn't shown much love, but they worked through it and became undeniably close.

The girl turned to look at Carl's face. It was sad, happy, all sorts in between, but showed no trace of anger towards the baby.

So, she smiled at the sleeping child. "What's her name?"

"Hasn't got one yet." He said, before murmuring something extra. "Daryl's calling her Ass-Kicker though."

She smirked. "Ass-Kicker?"

* * *

><p>"You were on the list, you know."<p>

Faye looked up from her seat on the floor. She'd put a cushion down to sit on while Carl took the bed, sister in his arms. "The list for what?"

"Names." The boy replied. "There was you, Sophia, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, or-" He paused, and for that moment, Faye saw the broken Carl. "Or Lori. I don't know."

Faye thought it over. They really had thought she was dead, she was on the list of dead people, she even had her own _grave. _That was hard to wrap her head around.

"No." Faye said.

Carl frowned. "No, what?"

Realising that had been quite random, Faye elaborated. "You shouldn't name her after somebody who's gone. She should be someone new! Or, at least, that's what I think."

The boy nodded. "I get it."

As the baby in his arms began to cry, Carl changed her with apparent ease, the cries lessening. When he was done, Faye asked what she had been dying to do. "Can I hold her? For a little bit?"

Silently agreeing, Carl lifted the bundle into the girl's arms, guiding her. "Keep her head up." He said, shifting her elbow.

"She's cute." Faye smiled down, unsure quite how to react. Looking sideways, Carl was looking down at his sister.

Had she let it be, this might have been an _okay _moment. Not good, there was still too much trouble for that. But it would have been okay, borderline nice even, if you were to push it.

But Faye just had to speak, just had to dampen the mood.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "That you had to do what you did."

"Was it like this for you?" Carl replied, sounding surprisingly calm, as if he expected her words.

Faye looked down, focusing on holding the infant. This was a hard topic; she'd spent so long repressing the memories. "You're stronger than I was, I had no direction. You have everybody around you, that makes you lucky."

"I know that." He paused. "I know I'm supposed to be sad, but it's like I used it all up. I have to keep reminding myself that she's dead. I think- I think I get why you have nightmares all the time."

Nope, the nightmares were her limit. She did not speak of the nightmares, they included too much far too quickly.

"Daryl said to me once that they were in a better place. I just find that hard to believe, his heart wasn't in it." Faye stopped herself talking. That definitely wouldn't help. But, the two children had to stay honest with each other - the adults weren't always. "I... I don't want to think they're just gone, though. At peace maybe."

"How can my Mom be at peace? I mean, she left this baby. And my Dad's lost it. I shot her." He sighed, as if defeated. "I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault." She said, firmly, but quietly. "Think whatever you want, but Lori dying isn't your fault."

He looked back over to her. "That means your family isn't your fault either."

"I... I don't know." The girl shook her head. "I guess not."

"I wish I still believe in Heaven."

"Me too."

Unsure whether she was crossing a line or not, Faye lightly rested her head against Carl's shoulder. When she felt him lean back against her, she relaxed.

_This _was a good moment.

* * *

><p>"Got the flash bangs, got the tear gas. Never know what ya gonna need."<p>

Faye leant against the car as Daryl and Oscar loaded up the car, rolling a pebble under her foot. The girl wasn't sure what either of those weapons were, but if you asked her, they couldn't have been very effective. Gas that made you cry? What was the point in that? She didn't know why that would help get Maggie and Glenn back, but if Daryl said it could, she didn't question him.

Carl walked over with another bag - Faye herself was off duty to get some strength back - and gave her a quick glance before Daryl helped him load it into the car boot. "Don't you worry about your old man, I'm gonna keep an eye on 'im." The two began to move away as the hunter motioned for Faye to follow them. "Come on."

Rick then called for his son, no doubt to have a heart felt chat, and Faye continued to follow close behind Daryl. He picked up his crossbow as he spoke. "You plannin' on trailin' behind me this whole time?"

"Yeah...?" She wasn't completely sure of his tone. Deciding she was probably fine, she picked up her pace a little to match the man's. "I get why you want a grown up to stay, but why are you taking the prisoner's instead of T-Dog?"

"'Cause I still trust T more than them." Faye knew Daryl was still annoyed at the other man losing her, but it was good to hear he still trusted him.

She frowned. "Then why does _Axel _have to stay? I'd prefer Oscar or Big-Tiny. Axel's annoying."

"And stupid." He added. "Useless. That's why he's stayin'."

When they came outside again, he turned and bent down to her level. "Stay safe, okay? No runnin' off."

Faye mock saluted him, replying with a grin. "When have I ever done that?"

To this, she got a roll of his eyes and he stood to speak to Carol. She smiled in return and Daryl patted Faye's head before making his way to the car.

"Hey! Wait!" Faye called, running forward to him. When he stopped to let her catch up, she spoke in a quieter voice as she brushed her fringe behind her ear. "What if- what if you don't come back?"

The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a little uncomfortable with the girl's persistence. "Thought I already explained that."

Oh. So his instructions for if he didn't return were to stay safe? "Is that all?"

"Don't need nothin' else. I'm comin' back-"

Faye folded her arms and huffed. "I'm not stupid, I know something could go wrong."

Unfortunately for her, Daryl knew more about the way she worked than she would like to admit. "I know. That's why I'm trustin' you t' take care a yourself. Your smart, you'll know what to do."

Calling Faye smart? That got you in her good books. _Daryl_ calling her smart? This was her lucky day.

"Okay!" Faye beamed at the praise. "You've got to come back though!"

"I will." Repeating his previous action, Daryl patted the girl's head.

Moving to stand by Carl, the children watched as the adults climbed into the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

_So _sorry this is late. I won't babble too long with excuses, but I have had and will continue to have an extremely busy week. I fell asleep before I remembered to upload a chapter. Every night until Sunday, I will be performing in a musical (Wish me luck!) so unfortunately, this means I won't be able to update again until Monday. Sorry for the long wait.

However, on a happier note, Daryl found Faye! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 17!

Anyway, I'll see you Monday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	18. Break

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Unfortunately for her, Daryl knew more about the way she worked than she would like to admit. "I know. That's why I'm trustin' you t' take care a yourself. Your smart, you'll know what to do."

Calling Faye smart? That got you in her good books. Daryl calling her smart? This was her lucky day.

"Okay!" Faye beamed at the praise. "You've got to come back though!"

"I will." Repeating his previous action, Daryl patted the girl's head.

Moving to stand by Carl, the children watched as the adults climbed into the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>"Finally got Judith to sleep." Hershel said as he walked up to where Faye, Carl and Beth were sat. T-Dog was currently on watch with Carol and had taken Axel with him after an awkward encounter with Beth. Currently, the three were checking over the guns.<p>

Carl looked up from his work. "How are we for formula?"

"We have enough to last another month." The man replied. This was good, Maggie and Glenn had proven how dangerous going on a run could be. But, they'd be back soon. Faye had faith in the others.

"I'll take T-Dog to get some more at the end of the week."

Alright, apparently that wasn't enough.

"Your Dad and the others will be back by then." Beth said, an optimistic look on her face.

The boy looked up at her. "We don't know that." Like it or not, he was right. They didn't know, but the group was strong. All they had to do was sneak in and get Glenn and Maggie, right? "Right now, Judith's the only family I got."

Just as Hershel nodded in understanding, a faint scream echoed through the room.

"What was that?" Beth said.

The four looked around before the old man spoke. "That was from inside."

"Was it Carol?"

"It can't be, she went on watch with T-Dog and Axel." Faye added.

Beth and Hershel continued to discuss the problem as Carl and Faye exchanged a knowing look. Sliding the magazine back into her pistol and grabbing a silencer, both children stood up.

"We're going." Carl said firmly, only to be stopped by Hershel's crutch.

He shook his head. "I can't let you go down there."

Carl held his head up as he spoke. "My father would go."

Faye opened her mouth to say hers would too, but quickly shut it again. It probably wasn't an appropriate thing to say at that time. Only Hershel noticed her slip. Luckily, she didn't need to say anything, as they were allowed to pass.

* * *

><p>Torch in hand, Faye walked along side Carl. "We've got to be quiet." The boy said.<p>

"Then stop talking, genius!" She whispered back, but meant no harm. It was hard to tell through all the dark, but Faye was pretty sure he rolled his eyes at her.

The hallways were relatively empty, but Faye was glad she had Carl with her - she wasn't sure how she would've reacted to being by herself, surrounded by the decrepit walls. There was the odd body of a rotting walker here and there, but the creepiest thing was the shouts and screams that seemed to be getting louder at every corner they crossed. Unknowingly, she crept closer to Carl.

Suddenly, Carl stopped, staring at a door. Squinting to get a better look, a sign read 'Boiler Room'. Unsure what he was doing, Faye started to speak. "Ca-"

Cut off by the snarl of a walker, Faye spun round and shot, the bullet landing through the forehead.

The boy didn't have any time to explain himself as the screams continued and the two children rushed down another hallway.

Eyes widening in surprise, Faye ran with Carl to get a closer look.

There were _people! _In their _prison!_

The children looked at each other, gauging what the other was going to do, before they both raised their guns, Faye shooting a walker attacking a man with a hammer and Carl shooting for a woman with curly hair. Both adults turned to look at them in shock.

Eyes not leaving the intruders, the girl hissed to Carl. "We can't leave them here."

"I know." He replied. Raising his voice, he called to the new group. "Come on! Hurry!"

Not needing to be told twice, Faye and Carl were followed until the man carrying a woman who must have been his wife tripped.

"Come on!" Faye called, urging them to be quicker. "We can't get stuck down here!"

The curly haired woman ran back. "I'll cover you!" Faye kept an eye of them as Carl focused on the front, shooting a walker.

Turning around he shouted to them. "You have to leave them!"

"No way!" Replied the man in the hat, just as loudly.

As the unconscious woman was hauled over a shoulder, the group ran back through the halls, Faye sticking firmly to Carl's side.

* * *

><p>"I'll take care of it." Carl said, expression grim.<p>

The previously unconscious woman had died, a gaping bite wound on her arm. Carl had his gun aimed on the dead woman's head, two of the men sat beside her. Then man with a dark beard and hat raised a hand to stop the boy. Faye's hand gripped her gun, wary of this new group trying anything.

"Woah, woah, kid, wait a minute." He protested.

Carl avoided eye contact. "She doesn't have that long."

There was the broken Carl again. He must have been thinking of his mother.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Who are you with?" The remaining woman asked, shovel in hand.

Faye stepped in. "That doesn't matter right now. Do you want to see her turn? We have to deal with this now."

"Exactly." Carl nodded, holding the gun firmly.

The bearded man intervened. "We take care of our own." He reached back into one of his groups bags, pulling out a hammer. The husband cried out.

"No, Tyreese-!"

"We gotta do it, just take Ben and-"

Faye blocked out most of the words from then on, Carl motioning for her to follow him. She had at least a little respect for the man, Tyreese. He was just looking to care for his group, from the looks of things.

The two children quietly left the room, pulling the cell block door behind them. She knew it had to be done, respectful or not, these people were strangers. Beth and Hershel met them by the gate, confused looks on their faces. Shrugging as Carl locked the door, Faye looked back to see the woman protest. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Kid, did you just lock us in here?" Tyreese added.

"Open the door!" She continued.

Carl sounded calm and collected as he spoke, but Faye could see him put on the cool persona. "This room is secure, you'll be safe. You have food and water." Scratch that, he sounded like Rick. Or rather, the old Rick. The Rick that wasn't losing it.

Faye held back the flinch as the woman walked up to the door, holding one of the bars. "Open this door."

"We can't." Faye added, backing her friend up.

"Come on, man, we're not animals! Don't do this!" She pleaded.

The girl looked from Carl, to Hershel, then back to the woman. Nope, she wasn't coming in.

Faye jumped as the woman slammed a hand against the door, the calm tone lost. "Hey! You can't just leave us in here! Open this door!" She shook it again. "Open it! Now!"

Like hell were they going to let her in.

"Sasha!" Tyreese pulled her away from the door, much to Faye's relief. "Back away from the door, and let the kids go. Look around you, this is the best we've had in weeks. Their house. We've got other things to do." Then, he turned back to the two children. "We don't want any trouble."

She'd believe that when she saw it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Faye was helping Beth get Judith while Carl watched as Hershel bandaged one of the newcomers. The older girl had a look of amusement as she spoke. "You know why Carl's still in a little tiff with me?"<p>

Faye blinked as what must have been a guilty look made Beth giggle. Faye tried to gauge the didn't sound mad, so that was a good start.

"Erm... I didn't mean to encourage him. It was an accident!"

The blonde shook her head. "Don't panic, I'm not mad. He's a boy, he'll get over it by himself." Apparently, she still must have looked bad, so Beth continued. "Hey, wanna help feed Judith?"

Faye immediately looked up, a grin on her face. She enjoyed helping with the baby, it was relaxing. When she wasn't crying, at least. "Yeah!"

"Alright, grab the bottle. I'll show you how to make it."

* * *

><p>Faye sat outside the prison, fiddling with a set of keys for the cell block, T-Dog next to her.<p>

"Do you think whoever took Glenn and Maggie will be dangerous?" The girl asked, pulling her fringe behind her ear.

"I think anyone could be dangerous," The man replied. "It's how we deal with 'em. If we keep them others in the group, we'll have a better chance. I think it might work, me and Tyreese could get along."

Faye nodded, taking in the information.

"You ain't worried?" He asked.

Faye turned to him. "About what?"

"The others? Tyreese and his group? Anything?" T-Dog said, holding the back of his neck in a casual pose. "You're quieter, that much I remember. Used to bother us with all these questions and that damn imagination."

Faye shrugged, but then smirked at him. "Hey! I was right about the prisoners at least!"

"Alright, I'll give you that." He held up his hands in mock surrender, earning a quiet chuckle from the girl. Seemingly pleased with himself, T-Dog smiled. He was about to say something further, when he paused, leaning forward onto his knees.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to follow his line of sight.

To assist her, he pointed. "Look who's back."

As a car drove through the gate, Faye stood from her spot, a mixture of excitement and disbelief on her face. Shoving the keys in her pocket, both she and T-Dog ran to the fence to get a better look.

The first thing she noticed was that there were significantly less people leaving that car than there should have been. She clung to the fence as she moved her head closer, the car coming inside to park.

Rick was walking back with Carol and Carl, so he was fine. Michonne was lurking around, and there was Glenn and Maggie.

That left the prisoners to be missing, and Da-

No, he had still be in the car, maybe collecting a bag of supplies or something. That had to be it.

A few excruciatingly long moments passed and the truth of the matter hit Faye hard.

Daryl wasn't coming back. Daryl hadn't come back. Daryl was never coming back.

Hands dropping from the wire fence, Faye could see T-Dog staring at her, waiting for her reaction.

Turning around, she walked back to the cell block, senses numb.

She gave nothing away. No tears, no anger, no despair.

Just silence.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, the chapters should go back to being regular now. Thank you to all the reviewers for the last chapter!

So, Faye assumes the worst pretty much immediately. In the next chapter, her feelings will be explored more.

On a different note, the new episode of Walking Dead... I don't think I can describe it properly. Dark, certainly. I mean, wow. I was freaking out over how crazy Lizzie was getting, but then later on, I didn't know how to process it. If you saw the episode, you'll know what part I'm talking about. Are you ready for the last two of Season 4?

Anyway, next chapter will be up on Thursday or, at the latest, Friday. I hope to see you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	19. Comfort

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Daryl wasn't coming back. Daryl hadn't come back. Daryl was never coming back.

Hands dropping from the wire fence, Faye could see T-Dog staring at her, waiting for her reaction.

Turning around, she walked back to the cell block, senses numb.

She gave nothing away. No tears, no anger, no despair.

Just silence.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the mask to break.<p>

As the information sunk into her head, replaying over and over, her feet pounded harder against the floor, desperate to escape any prying eyes.

As she unlocked the doors to the cell block, the anger set in. The stares from Tyreese's group were heavily ignored, the slam of the second prison door louder than the first.

As she stomped up the stairs, Faye barely registered the call from Tyreese, his words slow. That was stupid, he didn't need to treat her like a child throwing a tantrum. "Everything alright?"

Faye stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath before replying heatedly. "Rick's back."

Yes, _Rick _was back. Good for him.

Not waiting for the man to question her any further, the girl stormed into her cell with a rough shove of the door. When the metal door bounced back towards her, Faye spun back around and gave it a hard kick with a frustrated shout, ignoring the pain left in her foot.

She stood there for a while, unsure for how long, as she controlled herself.

That had been stupid. Now her foot hurt. Darn it.

So, instead of kicking various furniture, Faye let her body collapse on the bed, eyes glaring holes into the top bunk.

The tears threatened to come, but she blinked them away. This had become a habit. Didn't she promise not to cry anymore?

Yes, crying was something Faye Robbins didn't do, not now.

Back then, she had.

After the camp had been overrun, Faye had hidden in a house nearby to wait for the walkers to go away. In the attic of the house, she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. Faye didn't like remembering that, it had been dark and cold up there.

When she found her dad and brother in the road, she... dealt with them. Then, once again, she ran away. Sprinted, in fact, as far away as her legs could carry her. When she was finally alone again, not followed by the reanimated members of her family, Faye was surrounded by silence and the cruel world around her. When one tear fell, the others simply kept coming and soon the twelve year old was a blubbering mess. She was almost glad no one saw her. _Almost_.

Then, a walker stumbled out of the forest, drawn by the sound of her sobs. Not wanting to fire the gun, Faye ran again, for as long as it took until the walker was out of sight. It was then that she saw the side road leading off into the forest. She'd gone down it on a whim, not wanting to be out on the road. She'd found a walker-less house there, and cried some more.

All in all, there were a lot of tears.

But that was then and this is now, the girl told herself. Crying wasn't an option. Crying over _Daryl_ wasn't an option. She'd find a better way of dealing with it.

...

Screw it, hitting something felt better than talking about feelings.

Balling her hand into a tight fist, Faye lashed out as she punched the top bunk with a thunk, only to reel back with a hiss of pain.

It was sad that she couldn't work out which hurt more, the thinking or the punching. They both left a nasty sting she didn't feel like dealing with.

"What did the bed do to you?"'

Carol's voice broke Faye from her thoughts of cursing the bed. She stopped cradling her hand, moving them both to rest on her stomach. "Gave me a funny look."

Faye hoped the older woman recognised that as an attempt to joke, she was in too bad a mood to add the sarcastic tone.

In return, Carol smiled sadly and raised her hand up motioning outwards towards where the girl was lying. "Mind if I come in?"

Responding with a grunt - which the woman took as a yes - Faye rolled over to continue avoiding eye-contact. She felt the bed sag slightly as Carol must have sat down and Faye prepared herself for whatever attempt at comforting Carol would try to do. What was there to comfort? She wasn't crying, Carol had _no _signs of her being sad as far as she was concerned.

There was a pause before anything else was said. "Want to talk?"

"About what?" Faye spat back, not caring if she was being harsh on the woman. There was nothing to talk about, Daryl was dead, that's all there was to it.

Daryl had given her his _word _that he would come back. Daryl had said they would be fine. Daryl had _lied._

"Sweetheart, Daryl isn't dead."

Faye dared. Faye dared to let that little bit of hope back, anger seemingly pouring out of her tense muscles.

Finally turning her head to look at Carol, a hand holding her up, the girl replied softly. "Where is he?"

"They ran into his brother Merle. Both of them went off on their own."

What?

_What?_

Slowly, Faye turned back on to her side, fists clenching again.

"The wall giving you a funny look?"

_Are you angry?_

Faye didn't reply.

_I'm furious._

Daryl didn't die, he didn't give up his life to save somebody. Daryl left. _Daryl left. _

Knowing full well he had given his word, full well that she was waiting for him, full well that it would feel like _her __whole world was crashing down withoutanypillarstoholditup!_

Hitting something seemed like an extremely good idea. Now, if she could only get rid of-

"Do you understand why?"

"Does it matter?" Faye replied quietly, worried if she raised it any more she would shout. "He left us."

Carol tried to reason with her. "For his brother."

"He _abandoned _us."

"For family."

"_We were a family!_" Faye finally raised her voice, spinning her head round to scowl at Carol. When the woman's stern expression didn't leave, she calmed a little. "I- I thought we were a family. What does that matter now?"

There was that sad look again, that annoying look of pity. She didn't need it.

"If _your _brother walked in, would you go with him?" The woman asked.

If her brother walked in, he'd be snarling and trying to eat her.

But, yeah.

Once again, Carol took her silence as a yes. "So, you understand?"

"I understand, I just don't care. We needed him here!" The 'I needed him here' was left unspoken.

"Don't be like that." Carol replied softly. "Daryl has his code, the world needs more men like that." With a further pat on the leg, Carol was gone.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Faye couldn't see him leaning at the doorway, but recognised the voice to be Carl's. Currently, the girl had switched from lying on her side to being on her stomach, face buried into the pillow. She's heard Carol say that if she was going through the five stages of grief, she had pretty much skipped denial. Faye guessed that was just a fancy way of saying she was pissed.

And, yeah, she was! She had every right to be!

But that wasn't really her main priority anymore. Right now, she was wallowing in her own self pity.

Words muffled through the fabric as she spoke, Faye replied to Carl. "That depends on your definition of okay."

Oh, the sarcasm was back. Always a good sign.

"How about not hitting things?"

When Carol had left she had punched the wall, and Carl had warned her not to under the premise that it wasn't like her and it would hurt a lot. She did it anyway. He didn't laugh, but the girl could see he was a little smug. Faye decided she might see Hershel about the dull throb in her hand.

"Nah. Stopped half an hour ago."

Carl sat on the bed, not bothering to ask like the older woman had. Instead, he waited for her to pick herself off the bed and sit next to him. Reluctantly, she did so, running a hand through her hair to try and straighten it out. It didn't work very well, so the girl simply pushed her bangs behind her ear so as to not block her view of her friend.

They sat in silence for a minute before Faye looked over to see Carl's face, only to see him staring at her. Turning away immediately with what she denied to be a blush, Faye spoke. "I'm kind of waiting for you to say why you're here."

"Can I not visit a friend?"

"I was having some quality me-time!"

"You were moping."

"... That was some quality moping!"

There was another pausing before Carl chuckled quietly, and Faye couldn't help but join him with a smile, bad mood or not. "So, want to talk?" He said.

The girl preferred this approach rather than Carol's. But, still, she didn't really want to. "Do we have to?"

"You got me to talk, so I'm doing the same." He reasoned.

Faye hummed a reply, waiting for him to start, determined to stay stubborn.

"We'll be okay without him." Carl said, the joking tone lost. _You'll be okay without him._

"We won't. The group needs Daryl, he looks after us." She replied. _I won't. I need Daryl, he looks after me. _"The guys that got Glenn and Maggie are gonna come for us, you know. We don't have anything to beat them with."

The boy frowned, now taking the more literal meaning of her words. "There's those other guys?"

"They're just four people. Besides, do you really think your Dad will just let them in? We don't trust strangers anymore, he won't let them in after what happened with the prisoners."

Carl fell silent. The prisoners had ultimately caused Lori's death. Neither Rick, Carl, or any of the group would forget that. They'd almost caused the death of _her._

The boy changed the topic. "That's not what I'm here to talk about."

"What's there to say? _Daryl left. _That's all there is to it." Faye rested her head on a hand. "I want to say it would be easier if he was just dead, but that's kinda mean, 'cause I don't want him to die, but then it wouldn't feel like..." She trailed off.

The boy looked confused. "Why would it be easier?"

"He had a choice. Leave or stay. He left, knowing that we needed him, knowing what he would lose. He did it anyway. If he died, it wouldn't be by choice. But he chose it. He chose to abandoned me." Her black bangs fell in front of her eye as she looked to the ground. "Everybody leaves eventually."

"I haven't left." He said softly.

She paused before replying. "I know." Faye gave him a weak smile. "You're persistent."

Carl then wrapped his arms around her in some kind of awkward-sideways-hug, which was both clumsy and comforting at the same time.

(To anyone walking past, it was adorable.)

Faye let her head rest on his shoulder. "Was I not good enough?"

"I think you're really good."

"What if I was less annoying? Or talked less?"

"You didn't annoy Daryl."

The next few minutes were spent with Carl reassuring Faye that no, if she hadn't asked to hunting, Daryl still would have gone. And no, she plucked the birds just fine.

After a while, the two lapsed into silence, only standing when they heard movement downstairs.

Time to see how Rick would really handle Tyreese.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Uh! I'm sorry, this chapter originally had another one or two scenes in, but it's so late now that I just fell asleep and my laptop fell off the bed so that extra bit will have to wait until next chapter! XD

So, I apologise if they are any spelling mistakes, I haven't yet been through the chapter. Tomorrow, I will spell check and you can expect another update extra quick to make up for the loss.

I hope my laptop's okay.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	20. Instinct

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

The next few minutes were spent with Carl reassuring Faye that no, if she hadn't asked to hunting, Daryl still would have gone. And no, she plucked the birds just fine.

After a while, the two lapsed into silence, only standing when they heard movement downstairs.

Time to see how Rick would really handle Tyreese.

* * *

><p>The man raised his hand for Rick to shake. "I'm Tyreese."<p>

When nothing was said in reply, Hershel pointed to the rest of the group. "Sasha, Allen, Ben."

The leader didn't seem to be interested in names. This wasn't exactly the start Faye had been hoping for, not if these new people were going to stay.

"How did you get in?" Rick asked. In all honesty, it was a good question.

The reply was calm. "Fire damage to the administrator part of the prison, wall's down."

"Well, that side's completely overrun with walkers, how'd you get this far?"

Here came the awkward part.

"We didn't." What was the name of the woman who died? Dawn, wasn't it? Allen's wife. "We lost our friend Donna."

Close enough.

Carl spoke. "They were lost in the tombs."

The leader spun around, obviously not happy, so Faye stood with him. "We heard screaming from our cell block."

"And you brought them here?"

"They had no choice." Hershel said, nodding to the two children. Exactly! They couldn't just leave them to wander around the tombs! It was better to keep them where they could keep an eye on them.

Rick sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like."

Tyreese began to sell their case. "Hershel said you could use some extra hands," That was extremely true, all they needed was for Rick to go for it. "We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out, get our own food, stay out of your hair. Got a problem with another group, we'll help with that too. Anything to contribute."

Faye couldn't see the problem. Yes, it would take some time to really trust these people, but they looked strong! Well, Tyreese and Sasha did, at least.

There was a tense pause as everyone waited for Rick's reply.

"No."

Come on! What was the problem?!

Sasha, and even members of the group, protested, but Rick held firm. "I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out," Tyreese said. "You are responsible."

Hershel came in and stopped Rick, having quiet words with him. If there was anyone to convince the man, it was Hershel. Everyone saw him as the wise one, the person you went to for advice.

As the two talked, Faye exchanged a look with Carl. He didn't look very positive about the situation. In all honesty, neither was she. Then, everyone watched expectantly as Hershel finished, looking closely at Rick's expression.

For a moment, it looked like everything would work out. Rick ran a hand over his face with a sigh, as if admitting defeat. He patted Hershel's arm, before the hand dropped to his side.

Then his expression changed to one of horror, muttering to himself as he began to stride forward, past the group. "Why are you here? What do you what from me?"

"Dad?" Carl questioned, but was treated as though he had never spoken.

"W-why are you..." The man's breathing was heavy.

Faye tensed as she backed away a step, this scene a little too familiar. Memories of Michael screaming at no one in particular, eyes glazed over: _"Why me?! Why are you here?!" _

The girl desperately hoped that Rick wouldn't go down that route, that their leader could turn back now and be okay.

But, no, his shouts and pleas simply grew louder.

"I can't help you! Get out!"

He walked back and forth, yelling 'get out' over and over. Whether the words were for Tyreese or whoever, he was scaring people.

Faye found herself backing away again, only for Maggie to place a hand on her shoulder with an attempt to smile before addressing Rick. "Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to-"

"You don't belong here! Get out!" The leader spun around, gun suddenly in his hands as the woman jumped in shock, immediately pulling Faye and Carl back.

A wave of panic washing over her, Faye felt herself tremble as her breathing grew faster. Clearly noticing the shaking girl, Maggie wrapped an arm around her, lightly running a hand up and down her arm while her eyes were still on Rick.

Forget that, everyone's eyes were on Rick.

* * *

><p>Faye stood awkwardly outside Hershel's cell, slightly embarrassed that she had to ask for help.<p>

"Can you look at my hand? I kinda..." _Punched the wall. _"-hurt it."

Hershel's smile was unwavering, as if knowing what happened. Come to think of it, Carol probably told him. "Of course, dear. Come sit down."

She did so, perching on the edge of the bed, and he motioned for her to hold out the hand in question. Gently, he looked it over.

Damn, it was her right hand, too. She fired her gun with that hand, and used her knife, how could she be so stupid?

Apparently, a look of annoyance must have shown on her face as Hershel spoke, his tone comforting. Although, when wasn't his tone comforting? "Don't worry,you haven't done that much damage. Some minor bruising maybe, but nothing terrible. Care to tell me how this happened?"

Faye was pretty sure she looked guilty as she spoke. Well, this was one way to put it. "The wall gave me a funny look."

"Must have been quite the look it gave you." He said, giving her a look which Faye was pretty sure was mischief.

On the other hand, she could have simply been over thinking the expressions on his face. That was always possible.

"However, dear," He reached back and picked up a small bandage. "I don't think a wall is what's bothering you."

Faye didn't feel like a third lecture. She changed the subject. "I thought you said it wasn't too bad?"

"Nothing wrong with being extra careful." He said, that smile still on his face. It made the girl feel a little more relaxed. "Now, where were we?"

Seeing no way out of the conversation as the old man wrapped the bandage around her hand, Faye sighed before speaking. "I was pissed about Daryl and I felt like hitting something, so I did."

"You were _annoyed _by Daryl, so your reaction was to lash out. Did it help you?"

"It hurt." Faye shrugged. "I felt less..." She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Hershel pressed on. "Did it fix anything?"

"...No."

"Then I think your lesson has been learnt."

"That punching things hurts?"

He shook his head. "That lashing out and hitting things doesn't help anything."

"Alright." Faye said after a minute of thinking it over.

When he was finished, he gave her hand a light pat and she drew it into her lap. "I get the feeling that Daryl's not the whole problem here."

The girl frowned. "Do you know everything?"

"Far from it. However, I tend to have a knack for knowing when something is bothering a child, don't you think?" He leaned back in his chair. "Now, mind telling me what the problem is?"

"Do you," Faye paused, thinking of how to word it, before carrying on. "Do you know about the group I was with before?"

Hershel nodded. "I've heard bits and pieces."

"Our leader's name was Michael. His wife died and he wasn't the same after." The old man listened silently as she spoke. "It started with just talking to himself. But it got a lot worse. He'd yell at the sky, shouting to someone. Dad said Michael was talking to his wife. Then one day, these three people went to talk to him about stepping down and he just... went nuts. He was screaming, then he just pulled out his gun and shot them. It was really scary. It didn't work having someone like that as a leader, not for a long shot. It happened again later on, and that caused the camp to get overrun, and then..." No, Hershel knew what happened after that. Everyone in the group did now, she didn't need to go over it.

Faye looked back up at the old man. "Do you get what I'm talking about?"

The girl received a nod. "I understand your concern."

"It's just, I don't want that to happen to us, to Rick. I know he's a good guy. When he was waving the gun around..."

"I do believe that Rick is going to be okay. He _is _a good man." Hershel said. "He just needs rest and for us to keep an eye on him. It's been a rough few days."

Faye was sceptical, but more than trusted Hershel's word. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

* * *

><p>Faye wasn't sure why she had stopped outside Glenn's cell, but she had, and now he was staring at her expectantly. So, she asked the question which was kind of pointless, because she knew the answer to it. "Are you okay?"<p>

She could tell Glenn was putting on the smile, he had been in a really pissy mood earlier. The girl was pretty sure it was because Maggie wasn't talking to him. "I will be."

Well, that was a more reasonable answer than she was expecting.

Then, she realised why she was here, she realised the question she wanted to ask was probably inappropriate. She asked it anyway.

Taking a step further into the cell, Faye awkwardly shuffled from one foot to the other as she brushed her fringe back behind her left ear. "It was- it was Daryl's brother who did that to you, wasn't it?"

The way Glenn's expression turned cold told her that no, it wasn't the right thing to ask. His body was tense as he replied. "Merle."

The girl proceeded cautiously. "So, he was bad?"

"Merle was very bad." Faye got the feeling Glenn was censoring himself when he spoke of his kidnapper. "Daryl was wrong to go with him."

Nodding slowly as she processed the information, Faye decided now was probably time to change topic. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We'll be okay without Daryl, you don't need to worry."

"No, that's not what I meant." She shook her head. "About the Governor. He's gonna attack us, isn't he?"

Glenn seemed determined as he replied. "He can try."

The girl frowned. "What about the walkers that got in? Tyreese said that walls were down; that means more of them should be able to get in."

The man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "With Daryl gone and Rick wandering-" He apparently stopped himself to think of better words to say to the child. "-and Rick not in the right state of mind, that makes me the leader, right?"

"I guess so."

A surprising amount of confidence in his step, Glenn stood away from the bed before walking to Faye and bending down to her level. "Then I've got to figure out a solution. Do you remember where Tyreese's group got in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you can help me out." Glenn said, knowing the girl would say yes. Faye liked it when she was included in a plan.

Nodding with what she hoped was a grown up look, Faye agreed. "I'll help!"

The man patted her shoulder before turning around to look for what ended up being a piece of chalk. The two walked out the cell and into the main area of the cell block - Faye pausing to nod for Carl to come with them - and Glenn drew out a vague map of the tombs with the assistance of Faye.

(Carl helped too, but Faye decided not to acknowledge this. Glenn had asked her for help, so that made her his assistant! So if Carl helped her, that made him her assistant! Yes, Faye preferred to think of it that way.)

"You said you found Tyreese's group here?" The man pointed to a white square drawn on the floor. Both children nodded. "We secured this."

Faye thought before replying, jabbing what was meant to be a corridor. "He thought he came from this way."

Glenn sighed. "Means there's another breach. Okay, the whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, it's gonna be cake for a group of our men."

Beth stood with her arms crossed. "Why are we even so sure he's gonna attack? Maybe you scared him off."

Faye wished that could be the case, but from the sound of it, the group that went over there didn't do anywhere near enough. Michonne confirmed the girl's thoughts.

"He had fish tanks full of heads, walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming."

There was a pause as everyone took the information in before Glenn spoke up again, looking at the katana-wielding woman. "We should hit him now."

Woah. Wait, slow down. There was no way they were capable of doing that.

"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

Okay, Glenn's plan might have been going a little too far for Faye's liking. "We aren't assassins." Carol said, frowning.

The woman was ignored as Glenn moved to stand in front of Michonne. "You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight._ I'll do it myself_."

It took only a moment for Michonne to nod.

"He didn't know you were coming last time." Hershel intervened. He was probably right to do this, Faye thought. At first, it looked like Glenn would have a plan, but he seemed in over his head. Sneaking in to kill the Governor with just the two of them and so little planning. There was no way it would end happily. "And look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed."

"You can't stop me."

Faye had no idea where any of this rage was coming from, but Glenn was pissed. Seriously pissed. _I'm going to kill someone _pissed. That wasn't a good state of mind to be in, even Faye knew this.

"Rick would never allow this."

Rick wasn't here.

Hershel continued to try and convince Glenn it was a bad call to attack Woodbury again, but the younger man was having none of it. It was only when Maggie left the room wordlessly, footsteps echoing through the cell block, that he stopped.

"Alright. We stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand."

Well, it was better than the ambush plan, at least.

"Faye, Carl, we'll go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is." Glenn said, crouching in front of them both again.

"You got it." Carl said, and Faye nodded firmly. Michonne offered to join them, but she was declined. Apparently, she was needed upstairs in case anything happened.

Glenn looked around again before speaking. "Who's on watch?"

It was Carol who replied. "T-Dog. I was going to go tell him what the plan is."

* * *

><p>Searching the tombs hadn't gone well. There were more walkers than the three had expected there to be, it was a surprise to say the least. When they returned to the cell block, Beth unlocked the door.<p>

"Tombs outside the boiler room are overrun again." Glenn said, obviously frustrated.

"That whole section had been cleared!" Beth said as she shut the entrance.

Faye caught her breath before replying. "Not clear anymore."

"It's a steady stream of walkers." Carl added.

Hershel was packing things into a bag. "We're wasting time. Governor supposedly on the way and we're stuck in here with walkers."

The old man certainly had a point.

Carol didn't sound particularly optimistic. "Trapped between a rock and a hard place."

Faye frowned. She had never quite understood that phrase. Rocks were little, weren't they? Why would it matter if-

"For the last time, running is not an option!" Faye's thoughts were stopped by Glenn as he snapped.

"Glenn, if the tombs are filled up it may only be a matter of time before they push in here." Carol continued as Beth joined in too.

"Or until some fence gives way."

Axel spoke next. "What if one of them herds is passing through?"

"Can't handle that with just a few of us."

Damn, nobody was happy today. They really needed to make a plan where everyone was happy. However, as Faye looked around at the faces in the room, she thought that might be too much to ask.

It seemed however, Glenn was determined to stay, no matter what the others said. He wasn't turning out to be the leader Faye had hoped for. Maybe he should have waited until he was properly fine instead of settling for 'I will be'.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Faye had been opening the side gate outside the prison after deciding she wanted to get away from everyone for a while. The girl had been trying her best to be in a good mood after Daryl left, but everyone else seemed disheartening.

She made sure to sound sarcastic, just to let Carl know she _was _joking. "Oh, you know, off to be depressed by my not-a-grave."

When Faye found out the group had given her a grave, her feelings were torn. At first, it felt odd. Simply weird. Everyone had thought she was dead, gone, but here she was. Then, she felt sad. Had the group mourned her when they put the cross in the ground, no body to be recovered?

But now? It amused her. Visiting her own grave, breathing with blood pumping through her veins instead of lying in the ground, cold. Faye saw that as a sort-of achievement.

"Don't do that, it's really boring. You should stay in sight." He replied.

Faye gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I will be in sight. You don't have to watch me, I'll be just down there." Faye pointed down into the field.

"Shout if you need anything." Carl said with a little wave which Faye returned.

Standing in front of your own grave was strange. She hadn't actually seen it before that moment. The idea was that she would come down to take away the cross they had left, in line with the others. Looking along the line, there was Big-Tiny, Oscar, _Lori. _

That was three too many names.

She wasn't supposed to be alive, it was a miracle that she hadn't died. Faye would call herself lucky if it wasn't for all the bad things weighing against her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rick wandering outside the fence. The girl frowned. He needed more than a little rest. Didn't he realise what he was doing to all of them, to Carl? Glenn meant well, but he wasn't as strong as Rick had been.

There was shuffling to the far side of her, and Faye saw Hershel hobbling down towards the fence. Faye cupped her mouth as she called out to him. Of course, she was careful not to be too loud. "Hershel! You doing okay?"

The old man looked over with a smile. Faye noted that it looked more forced than usual. "I'm fine, thank you."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just paying our friend Rick a visit, makin' sure he's okay." It was clear the walk down into the field had tired out Hershel, but Faye knew she wouldn't stop him, he was stubborn. Kind of reminded the girl of herself. She nodded to him before turning away again. Come to think of it, it was probably the furthest he had gone since he lost the leg, but she'd have to check.

Looking back towards the prison, her thoughts of Hershel were deserted as she squinted at two figures.

Was that Carl and Beth? It sure looked like it. So, what, he wasn't in a mood with her anymore?

Faye frowned. He could have at least told _Faye _that, they were supposed to be best friends!

Not thinking any further on the grave, Faye bent down and yanked the cross from the ground. Carl had been right, this was _totally _boring, she should be up there with him! That was probably why he went to talk to Beth, yeah, Faye had been busy doing something else!

As she began to walk back, the girl stopped. She had been rude. Faye decided that she should probably pay her respects rather than just leave.

Turning back, however, her eyes did not meet the crosses embedded into the ground.

No, it was much worse than that.

She saw the car, she saw the people, she saw the Governor staring straight at her, gun trained on her head.

In that first moment, her instincts told her to run, to scream for help, but her body froze.

Had she moved the first second, the girl could have probably gotten away unscathed, had she, of course, survived the rest of the fight. But no, it took her that whole moment to run and scream for Carl.

Faye just didn't move fast enough to stop the bullet hitting her, any desperate screams dying in her throat as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Aha! I'm back and I'm fully awake! This writing session has had no laptops falling off the bed. I hope this longer chapter makes up for last time!

So, thoughts on Chapter Twenty? I hoped you enjoyed it.

The next update will be on Wednesday/Thursday so I have time to complete some homework. See you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	21. Awake

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

She saw the car, she saw the people, she saw the Governor staring straight at her, gun trained on her head.

In that first moment, her instincts told her to run, to scream for help, but her body froze.

Had she moved the first second, the girl could have probably gotten away unscathed, had she, of course, survived the rest of the fight. But no, it took her that whole moment to run and scream for Carl.

Faye just didn't move fast enough to stop the bullet hitting her, any desperate screams dying in her throat as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Michonne couldn't be sure how strong her ties were to this group.<p>

Rick wanted her gone, certainly, but that seemed to have been put on the backbench. She'd seen him outside the fences, wandering around, doing God knows what. It was odd.

As for the rest of them, the adults of the prison didn't act warmly to her, that was for sure. But they weren't exactly cold, either. Glenn saw her as useful, the woman knew that much at least. The man had trusted her to get him back into Woodbury, a partner in crime, if you will.

As for the children, Michonne hadn't seen much of them.

The two seemed determined to grow up, to join in any plans the group made, dangerous as they may be.

Baby Judith was treasured by all of them, the woman had barely seen anything of the child. Judith gave them hope, a glimmer of it amongst the hell outside the prison.

The boy, Carl, was Rick's son. He looked to be the most determined of the two children, but the girl was certainly a force to be reckoned with when she had a temper. Well, as much of a force as a young girl could be.

Yes, this group was very protective of it's children, wanted to make them happy.

Faye had obviously been distraught on the day they returned without Daryl. The adults had all made an effort with the girl, Michonne herself would have probably told the girl to buck up, had she the chance.

But, now? All she got was a guilty feeling.

When Faye screamed, shouting for her friend, it caught everyone's attention, including Michonne's. Then there was the gunshot, then the girl collapsed to the ground.

The Governor, who else could it be?

Pressing her back against the truck, the woman could hear the faint shouts of the young Grime's boy, but he seemed to be restrained by Hershel's daughter.

Why the girl? She was innocent in all this, it would have been smarter to take out an adult. He couldn't have known Faye was armed-

Then something clicked in Michonne's head.

The girl's death was her fault.

She killed Penny, he killed Faye.

The woman didn't have much time to think this over, to feel responsible, as she was too busy defending the prison from the attack. When the van full of walkers broke in and Glenn returned, only then did she deal with the problem.

Michonne couldn't leave the body of the girl lying there to be devoured, Carl would be unhappy and it simply didn't feel right.

Slicing walkers as she went, the woman could see Glenn as he helped Hershel into the car. He gave her a confused look before Hershel must have said something to him, realisation flashing across his face. He quickly nodded to her and they both continued on, Glenn getting the old man into the car before driving over to her.

After decapitating a walker's head, Michonne found the body.

The _moving_ body.

Had she not been shot in the head? Bending down to have a closer look, the bullet wound was on the right side of her head. It was a long graze, she'd get a scar if she survived. From the way her face was turned, blood was flowing onto her face. The girl could still be dead, Michonne reminded herself.

Glenn's car pulled up behind them. He stepped out the car and began to shoot any incoming walkers, Hershel seemingly doing so out the window.

"Is she dead?" The man asked.

Faye wasn't reaching out towards her, her hand was on her neck, slowly reaching up to the head wound. Cautiously, she reached out, waving a hand in front of the girl's eyes.

"Well?" Glenn said hurriedly.

Faye groaned, the woman snapping her hand back.

The words were faint, but were heard as if they were shouted. "Am I dead?"

There was no more hesitation in Michonne's movements as she scooped the weak girl into her arms, speaking to the man as she did so. "She's alive. Open the door!"

Hershel shuffled over to help fit both girls into the car, Faye seemingly fallen back into unconsciousness. The doors were slammed shut as Glenn got in the front and drove back up to the front gate.

"Let me see her." Hershel said as both adults manoeuvred Faye so the old man could get a better look. Lifting the girls dark hair, damp with blood, he frowned. "We're going to have to cut some of this off, I can't get a good look. There may be some fragments left from the bullet, I'll have to remove them with what little medical supplies we have. Right now, we need to stop the bleeding."

Fingers pressing against the wound carefully, Michonne holding her up, Hershel tried to wake the girl. "Faye, sweetheart, are you with me?" He lightly patted her cheek, to which he received a moan and an incoherent annoyed-sounding grumble. It seemed to be enough for him. "That's it, stay awake for me. You can't sleep just yet, dear."

The man kept talking to her softly before the two adults registered the car stopping, the woman picking Faye back up into her arms.

As soon as she left the car, there was a bombardment of questions.

Carl was the first, running up with a look of distress. "Faye!" He cried. "Is she alive? Is she gonna be okay?"

Michonne began walking to the cell block, Hershel hobbling beside her hurriedly, and let the man answer his questions. "She's alive, slipping in and out of consciousness. I have to remove any fragments of the bullet and stitch up the wound. Her body is going through trauma, she may still go into shock. If she's lucky, Faye will get out of this with just a scar."

Beth was next. "Why would he do that? She's just a little girl."

The woman replied. "It's because of that that he shot her."

"What do you mean?" Maggie said, cautiously.

"The Governor's daughter was a walker. He was keeping her locked up in a cupboard, like an animal. I put it out of it's misery." Michonne explained, someone opening the door to the cell block for her. Hershel guided her to as cell to lay Faye in. "So he shot her. Some kind of sick eye for an eye."

There was an awkward silence as Faye was set down on the bed, Michonne avoiding looking at them.

They could think what they want-

"Now isn't the time to discuss whose fault it is." Hershel motioned for his daughter. "Beth, go get the medical supplies. I'll need a hand."

* * *

><p>Slipping in and out of consciousness was unpleasant, especially with a pounding headache.<p>

But, hey, the pain meant she was alive.

Faye vaguely remembered someone - possibly Carol, Beth, or maybe even Maggie - waking her to take some painkillers, but the girl had pretty much gone straight back to sleep afterwards.

There were a few other times she could recall. Carl had been there, she remembered moving about with Hershel and Michonne, and Faye could have sworn she saw Daryl.

He looked guilty, too. Damn right - he should be if he came crawling back!

(Who was she kidding, Daryl Dixon doesn't come crawling back! He strides in as if he never left.)

It was the next morning that Faye woke up properly. Blinking against the patchy light that was in the cell - which wasn't her own, she noted - Faye noticed a figure standing by the door, as if guarding it. There were voices in the background which seemed to be getting a little heated.

"That truck through the fence thing? Shootin' ya girl? That's just him ringing the doorbell."

This voice was new. And taunting. And talking about _her._

"We might have some thick walls t' hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot. He could just starve us out if he wanted to."

There was a pause before people protested, Hershel's voice stopping them.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead and Faye's been shot. We can't just sit here!"

Yet another pause before a shout from the old man. "Get back here!"

Faye wasn't sure who the old man was talking to, but the tone of voice startled her. Hershel wasn't supposed to be angry! He was the nice one who always set you straight if you were being a bit dumb - Faye knew this from numerous occasions - but never yelled. "You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it, we all understand why. But now is not the time! You once said this wasn't a democracy?"

Aha! Faye knew what that was this time! Well, she hadn't asked anyone, but the way everybody did what Rick said gave her an idea. Rick was the leader, so he made the rules. At least, that was Faye's impression.

The old man continued. "Now you have to own up to that. I put my families life in _your _hands! So, get your head clear. _And do something_."

Woah, he _told _Rick!

Deciding to ignore what was happening, Faye took in her surroundings. This wasn't her cell, she knew that much. This was on the bottom floor, with whatever medical supplies they must have had left in the corner of the room. Under her head was an extra pillow which the group must have hoped would help with the pain.

It didn't. The side of her head throbbed with pain.

Ignoring the fact it was a bad idea, the girl reached up to feel where Hershel must have stitched up the wound. Lightly brushing her fingers over it, Faye only found fabric. Of course they would bandage it, the old man would have known she would try to touch it. Damn, all she wanted to do was she how long the wound was!

Sighing, Faye stretched her arms out, stiff from being in the same position for so long.

Then, she glanced up. The girl blinked before giving a small smile, raising her hand with a little wave. "Hello." She said simply.

Carl grinned. "You're awake!"

"Sure would seem like it, yeah." She smirked.

The boy walked in and sat by the bed. Assisting her to sit up a little more, the boy handed her a drink. When she finished it, Carl spoke again. "I'm glad you're okay."

She'd hardly call herself okay, but considering she'd survived a bullet to the head, she guessed she was. "I am too. I thought I was a goner."

There was a pause before Carl continued. "I was scared, I thought you were dead. I knew you shouldn't have gone in the field by yourself, we knew they were coming."

Faye gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, voice remaining quiet. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You got shot in the head, Faye!"

Wait. Hold on a minute.

She had survived a bullet to the head.

She had survived a bullet to the head! That, like, totally, Faye was undefeatable!

Carl frowned. "What's with that look?"

Faye grinned triumphantly. "I'm the girl who lived!"

"You took that from Harry Potter." The boy shook his head.

Doing a little shrug, Faye raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"That name's already taken! Besides, you have Birdy. You don't get to pick your own nickname-"

"-it just happens." Faye finished. "Carol's said that a million times."

A few figures appeared at the doorway. "That's 'cause it's true, Birdy."

Carol smiled. "How are you feeling?"

How was she feeling? Drained was probably a good word to use. Then there was the obvious feeling. "My head hurts."

Hershel came in next. "I'm not surprised. It's good to see you awake, dear, you gave us quite the scare."

Looking around at all the people, Faye felt a little overwhelmed by how little space there was in the cell. Before she went to sleep the night before, the girl had wedged the door open, just so she knew she'd be able to get out without a problem. Watching without turning her head too much, she began to feel a little dizzy.

Apparently, Hershel picked up on this. "Why don't we give Faye a little space? Get some more rest, you need to get your strength back."

Faye didn't complain. The group members filtered out her room, the girl shuffling down to rest her head on the pillow. Carl was the last to leave, seemingly reluctant.

"Just call if you need m- anything, right?"

Faye decided to ignore the slip up. "Right."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Faye's alive! (Although, that was kind of obvious, the story would be ruined without her...) Next chapter will be getting back into the swing of things, Faye won't quite be so bedridden.

Thank you for all the kind reviews last chapter! They all make me smile!

Chapter 22 next week, but I need some time for homework as I'm a bit behind.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	22. Return

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Looking around at all the people, Faye felt a little overwhelmed by how little space there was in the cell. Before she went to sleep the night before, the girl had wedged the door open, just so she knew she'd be able to get out without a problem. Watching without turning her head too much, she began to feel a little dizzy.

Apparently, Hershel picked up on this. "Why don't we give Faye a little space? Get some more rest, you need to get your strength back."

Faye didn't complain. The group members filtered out her room, the girl shuffling down to rest her head on the pillow. Carl was the last to leave, seemingly reluctant.

"Just call if you need m- anything, right?"

Faye decided to ignore the slip up. "Right."

* * *

><p>The rest of Faye's day was spent lying in bed to rest, which was getting more and more boring every minute. The girl had slept for a few more hours under strict watch from Carol and Hershel, Carl had visited a few times when she was awake, but Faye had seen no more glimpses of Daryl between dozing off.<p>

Alright, technically she had, he had been walking past her cell and paused to look at her. Not wanting to talk to him, she pretended to be asleep. The man went away, so Faye assumed it worked like a charm.

(It was unconvincing, Faye was in denial.)

What if he wanted to apologize?

The girl dismissed the idea. In all the time she had spent with Daryl, he hadn't said sorry once.

Hershel had been the one to tell her the news, along with the fact that Merle had been brought too. Maybe that was so she wouldn't flip, so she would keep her cool while she was still injured, but that couldn't be known for sure. Faye was livid on the inside, she knew that. Unfortunately for her, the bedridden state she was in restricted her actions.

How dare he just waltz back in here, as if nothing happened! What was this group to him, a joke?

But, she tried to push those thoughts back. She was almost asleep again and would rather any nightmares didn't contain Daryl. Not that she could control that, anyway.

"Move aside, Rick."

That was familiar. Pleasantly familiar, but Faye couldn't quite put her finger on it.

It was Rick who spoke next. "I can't allow that, Andrea. Not after this."

Andrea! Holy crap, it was Andrea! Andrea was here! Andrea was alive! Andrea!

(Did she mention that she was really excited because Andrea was alive and was in the prison and this was totally awesome because Andrea started the whole 'girls are just as good as boys' and that got her doing runs and going hunting and this was _totally awesome!_)

"I'm not leaving until I see her."

Andrea wanted to see her! After all this time! This was so cool!

"Ya think after ya boyfriend walks in and shoots her in the head, we're just gonna let you waltz in like ya never left? This isn't gonna work, Faye ain't goin' near that psycho. 'Sides, you barely even knew her."

Daryl was defending her?

Ha! She didn't need defending, especially not against Andrea. Who was he to stop her seeing the woman, maybe Faye didn't want to see him! What had Andrea even done? It was probably less than_ he_ had.

(Faye pointedly ignored the fact that Daryl had said that Andrea's boyfriend shot her. She was too sleepy and more than willing to deny it.)

The blonde woman replied coolly. "Surely, that just proves how much of an impact the_ little_ time we spent together had."

There was a little more protesting before Faye decided to speak up. "Don't care-"

"Andrea!" The girl called, voice still a little too weak for Faye's liking. "Is that you?"

That stopped the adults talking. Footsteps headed towards her cell. When Andrea's face first appeared, it was confident and even a little smug.

Then, the look fell from her face when the woman laid eyes on Faye. Instead, it was replaced with worry, pity, and maybe even guilt.

"Hey, sweetheart," She said softly, walking into the cell cautiously. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "How you doing?"

Faye ignored the question. "You're alive!"

"Yeah. I was in a tight spot after the farm, but I made it." Andrea replied, not explaining how. Her eyes were on the bandage wrapped around her head.

"But you're okay now! You're with us!" A smile was on the girl's face, happy to have something good happen after all the bad. "After you were gone, they let Carl go in on the raids, but I wasn't allowed 'cause I'm a girl and they said they didn't need me. So, then I went in a saved Carl and stuck up for myself!"

"Thatta girl, I knew you'd catch on quick." The look returned was obviously meant to look optimistic, but didn't do very well. "Did someone do something to your hair?"

Frowning, Faye reach up and tentatively touch the hair in that area, careful to avoid the stitched area. When she felt nothing she pulled her hand away, snapping out of her sleepy state. "Oh my God, am I bald?!"

Andrea immediately chuckled. "No, sweetie, don't be silly. You touched the bandage, poked it even." The woman reached up and directed Faye's hand back to her hair. "I think they've just cut a little underneath, it'll just be jaggedy for a little while. Probably did it so they could see the wound better." The smile began to fade. Faye frowned at the woman's expression, and even more so at her next words. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Didn't the others tell you?" Faye didn't feel like talking about it. Forgetting would be better. Yes, forgetting would be great. "I was out of it most of the time."

"Alright." The hesitation in the injured girl's voice seemed to come across. However, it wasn't quite enough to make Andrea back down completely. "But do you remember who did this to you?"

Faye held back the urge to sigh. "The man."

"The Governor?"

"Yeah." Why were they talking about this? Andrea was back! They should be doing fun things, maybe Andrea had more to tell her?

The sad look on Andrea's face changed into that of determination as she stood up. "I won't let him get away with this. I promise I'm trying to fix things."

"Wait, what?" What was she talking about? There wasn't anything Andrea could do on her own, was there? "Why? You can't fix things by yourself, you need to stay here! You only just got back. You don't have to go running off, right?"

"Sweetie, I live in the Governor's town, Woodbury."

Woah. That was blunt.

"I have to go back. There are innocent people there and they don't have to die over this fight between groups. We can figure this out, I know it, Faye! It might be a little hard now, but..."

"You live with them? We're your friends, you should stay here!" No, Faye wasn't having it. Andrea was cool! She had to stay with them! It wasn't fair, they had Andrea first.

"I know," the blonde reasoned. "But they're my friends too, now. I have to protect you both."

Faye frowned, this wasn't going her way. "But- but- he attacked us! He kidnapped Glenn and Maggie! He shot me in the-!"

The girl stopped at that point. She hadn't actually said those words aloud, that she'd been shot in the head. Denial was something that seemed to come easily to Faye, whether it was good to bottle things up or not.

"And he won't get off easily, I'm well aware of that. Here's something else you should know,"

Ooh, Andrea was gonna teach her another rule!

"If a man does something wrong, you can't let him get away with it. You can take things away that they will miss very dearly."

Faye frowned. "What kind of things?"

In return, the woman smirked. "Very... special things. That's a topic for when I visit next, alright?"

This reassuring Faye of Andrea's return, she nodded. "Okay. You have to come back! You can't stay with him forever."

"I'm not staying with the Governor forever." Bending back down to Faye's level, the smirk remained on the blonde's face. "Now, what did I tell you before?"

Grinning, Faye recited the words Andrea had told her on the farm, or just about. "Girls are just as good as boys. Never give a man a girl's job and you shouldn't let them push you about. And most important thing is that girls are always right!"

"You got it, keep remembering." Andrea crossed her arms and nodded approvingly. "Somebody ought to be telling you this stuff, that's just not happening around here."

"You'll come back?" Faye said, as if expecting the woman to change her mind and refuse to return, to abandon the group.

"What did I say before? I want both our groups to be fine."

"So yeah?"

"I'll be back before you know it." There was another smile before some final words of goodbye. "Stay safe, Faye."

The way Andrea seemed to send a quick glare out the door of her cell made the girl think she wasn't actually talking to her.

"I'll try." Raising her hand, she gave a little wave. "Bye, Andrea."

"Bye, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I'm back! Sorry for the wait and short chapter, but this time has given me a chance to get back on track with all my school work. I've got one more week before a two week break, so there will be plenty of chapters to come!

This chapter is short because I think the next few scenes should be together in one chapter to help them flow better. I also wanted to get something out to you guys, can't leave you for so long! The next chapter will be up on Monday, so I'll see you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	23. Mistakes

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

Previously:

"I'll be back before you know it." There was another smile before some final words of goodbye. "Stay safe, Faye."

The way Andrea seemed to send a quick glare out the door of her cell made the girl think she wasn't actually talking to her.

"I'll try." Raising her hand, she gave a little wave. "Bye, Andrea."

"Bye, sweetie."

* * *

><p>When Faye woke the next morning, it was very early.<p>

She had spent the night back in her own cell, which, although there was barely a difference from before, felt much better. Maybe it was having her things in the room with her, maybe it was the fact that she had nabbed the other pillows so she had three instead of one, maybe it was that Carl was _just _on the other side of the wall-

Speak of the devil, he was stood at her door, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" She replied, sitting up from her spot.

"No, you have to guess!"

"Why? I'm bad at these games!" When Carl gave her a pretend glare and sat on the end of her bed, pulling his feet up to sit cross legged, she obliged. "Fine. Did you find a magical dragon?"

The boy had a confused look as he answered. "No. More realistic."

"You found the cure?"

"Nope."

"T-Dog and Merle kissed and made up?"

"Nuh uh." He grinned. "But that is kinda funny to think about."

Faye grinned with him. "I know, right! Anyway, I give up. What is it?"

"Dad said he's taking me on a run with him today! We're going to go find supplies and weapons and I'm even gonna see if we can get a crib for Judith!" Carl was obviously proud that he'd been invited to go.

"Really?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. Faye tried to make her response sound just as excited, even though the last time someone she cared about left the prison abandoned her and her best friend was going out into the walker-infested world.

(Having said that, the prison field seemed to be particularly walker infested as of late, so Faye was being a hypocrite again. But, she wasn't Carl, so she refused to call herself that.)

"Cool! You're lucky, I'm just stuck in bed all day."

His expression soured a little. "Only problem is, Michonne's coming too. I don't trust her."

"Why's she going?" Faye asked.

"I don't know. Dad didn't say why, just that she was coming." He replied.

The girl shrugged. "If she helps you get supplies, it's okay if she goes along, right?"

That was as long as she didn't _desert _them when they needed her.

"I guess so," Carl frowned, pausing before he continued. "Is it bad that I'm excited to go back to my house? My town?"

He was going home? Wait, no, the prison was home now. Carl was going to his old house, to his old town, old memories. Memories that no one needed anymore. Memories that Faye was desperately trying - and failing - to forget. Memories that Faye wished didn't make her heart ache.

But, hey, if Carl was happy to remember, she was all for it. Kind of.

"It's not bad. Maybe it will be nice to remember for a little while."

Faye couldn't help but add the 'little while'. Because Carl was her best friend, and she knew she was being a bit selfish, but she wanted her friend to come back. A little while would be alright, but he had to return.

"Yeah." He agreed. "It might do Dad some good, too. Maybe. Or make it worse. I don't know."

That, she couldn't reassure him on. Faye wasn't faithful in Rick's current state of health either. In return to him, she smiled sympathetically.

Sighing, Faye pulled her feet up to match Carl's sitting position. "Well, while you're off doing exciting things, my 'to do' list includes doing anything other than lying in bed all day. Maybe go for a stroll."

"Don't go nuts, you have to rest." Carl said, brows creased.

"Since when was walking around going nuts?"

"Since you got shot."

Faye blinked. That had been blunt.

"Don't go by yourself. I shouldn't have let you wander off in the first place."

What? Was Carl blaming himself? No, that wasn't right, the only person to blame was the Governor.

The boy continued. "If I- someone had gone with you, maybe you could have seen them and hid, then you wouldn't have been shot. I let you go into the field, that was stupid. We knew he was coming."

Oh, dear. Carl was blaming himself. Carl was unhappy. That was bad, this conversation had gone wrong.

Luckily, Faye seemed to be good at improvising. A now confident look on her face as she swung her legs off the bed, the girl stood up as steadily as she could, not wanting Carl to think she was still weak.

Ignoring the fact that her wrinkled shirt needed changing, Faye walked towards the door. As Carl turned his head to watch her go, she plucked the hat off his head, lightly dropping it onto her own. "Looks like I'm the new sheriff in town!"

"Hey!" He protested.

"My turn to wear the hat, dumbass!" She replied smoothly with a smirk.

Giggling as she walked out the cell, Carl was hot on her heels. "How you figure that?"

"It's like you told me on the farm," Faye said. "You got shot, so you get the hat. I just got shot, so it's my turn with the hat!"

Right on que, the hat tipped to the left side of her head - the girl had placed it lightly so as not to touch her wound.

Before it fell to the ground, Carl grabbed it and put the sheriff's hat firmly back on his head.

"My hat." He said defensively, but his tone was joking. "The bullet hit me and Dad in our main body," He gestured to his chest and stomach. "That's how it works. That hat stays mine!" He finished triumphantly.

Faye wasn't actually too annoyed he had defeated her. She wanted to cheer him up, she had succeeded in doing so. "Fine, a sheriff's gotta stick to the law."

Looking over the rail, the two saw Rick - who had seemed to finish a conversation just in time to see the two children - and Michonne.

Ah, Michonne. Faye needed to have words with her.

"You go pack what you need, I have something to do." Faye said, eyes on the woman retreating to her cell.

* * *

><p>"I need you to bring something back for me."<p>

Faye was stood at the door of Michonne's room. The girl had tried to make her voice sound firm, confident, but this woman had the glare of a lifetime. Currently, she was cleaning her sword as she looked Faye up and down, as if to gauge how serious she was. It was intimidating.

(And _badass_. That woman had a big ass sword to slice people's head's off! It was like something from a video game, only real, and _better. _Man, the last time she saw something so cool was Daryl's-)

Slowly, Michonne replied, eyebrows slightly raised. "And what would that be? There may not be time for running around."

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be hard to find. At all. Like, it'll be right in front of you."

The woman frowned, but didn't speak. It took Faye a few moments to realise she was waiting for an elaboration. "I want you to bring Carl back."

"...Carl?"

"I want you to make sure he gets back safely. I know Rick's gonna be looking out for him, but I don't know what page you're on, so I wanted to make sure in person."

Michonne seemed to process the information before answering. "You know, I can't make any promises."

"You can promise to try." Faye didn't know for certain, but she was pretty sure she was pushing the boundaries asking this. This woman was practically a stranger, a possibly hostile and unfriendly stranger at that. Still, she wore the mask of authority, as if the woman would listen to her because she was part of the main group, hoping she didn't look too cocky or too unconvincing.

"Alright." Michonne said, a look Faye couldn't read on her face. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Faye wasn't sure which was worse: being under Michonne's harsh scrutiny or Merle's taunting stare.<p>

She didn't know what she had done to deserve his leering, but she had. She hadn't even spoken to him. Yet. She could sense that he had something to say. She could also sense it was unpleasant.

The girl was currently sat in the main seating room, where Carol had put her. She had tried to go for a walk after Carl left, but was denied by the woman. Hell, she'd been annoyed that Faye had gotten out of bed! This had annoyed her greatly and Faye was currently sat by one of the tables, head laying in her arms.

In other words, she was sulking.

(But Faye did not like using those words because she did not _sulk, _she moped professionally.)

But anyway, now she was hungry, bored and feeling particularly stubborn. Whoever put Faye in that kind of mood deserved the consequences.

(The consequences being, of course, a moody thirteen year-old girl.)

So, to start her ultimate rage upon the residents of the prison, Faye glared into nothingness. When Carol returned, the glare would-

"Kid, I think ya best quit it with 'at lil' tantrum ya got goin' on an' start considerin' yourself lucky."

Merle interrupted her thoughts, his tone mocking.

Well, if putting on a brave face for Michonne worked, maybe it would for Merle. They were both scary. "I got shot in the head, you don't think I get to be just a little unhappy?"

"Ya should be over the damn moon," He gave a smirk as he leaned back where he was sat. There was an instant dislike for the man. "Governor aimed for ya head an' ya got out alive, kid. I'd say ya don't gotta be the little innocent girl, it's annoyin'."

"Innocent?"

Oh, God. Why was she doing this? Why was about to talk back to Merle Dixon? Merle _freaking _Dixon! He had the scary-but-kind-of-awesome-and-don't-tell-Glenn-or-Maggie-'cause-they-might-get-mad-that-you-said-it blade on his arm!

Not stopping, Faye? Alright then.

"I'm not _innocent. _I abandoned my camp when it was being overrun! I shot my dad! I shot my brother! I've killed those things! I am_ not_ innocent." Faye sighed and held her forehead in her hand. "I'm a piece of shit, like everyone else. You don't know crap."

There was silence as Merle seemed to process what she said before cackling. "Ya got guts, kid, I'll give ya that. But you listen to me." He leaned forward on his knees, the knife on his arm glinting menacingly in the light. "Talk to me like that again, and I'm gonna have to come out there and teach ya a lesson 'bout respect."

Faye's head shot up at that. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. The only person who had come close was Shane, and his threat was more indirect.

Looking down at the table Faye replied quietly, not wanting to anger him any more. "Sorry."

The man seemed to approve of her submission. "Damn right. I'll tell ya one thing though, you're on the right lines with bein' a piece a shit like ev'ryone else. Get it in ya head, kid, don't matter who ya are no more. Lil' girl, lil' boy, man, woman, them walkers don't give a shit. That Governor don't give a shit, he shot ya up anyway. Ya get strong or ya die. Ya do what ya gotta do or ya die."

"Is that why you beat up Glenn?" Faye questioned, unsure whether it was the right thing to say or not.

"I followed orders is all."

The girl frowned. "You followed orders or you would have died?"

"Exactly. Ya catch on quick, kid."

Merle might have been scary, but Faye was pretty sure those were the smartest words she'd heard in a long time - apart from Andrea's awesome words of wisdom. But still, she was sceptical. This was the man who had convinced Daryl to leave, she wouldn't trust him after a few words. "Why are you helping me?"

The man snorted. "Wouldn't call it helpin' ya. Nah, this is gon' be funny as hell."

Wait, what?

The girl didn't have time to question him any further as Carol walked back into the room, giving Merle a hard look before smiling sweetly at Faye, as if trying to detect what had gone on while she was out the room. She sat on the chair opposite. "So, other than not going outside, what are your plans for today?"

This was boring, what happened to ultimate rage on the residents of the prison?! Carol would face her wrath!

The woman was probably expecting something nice. Faye would not give it to her. "Cleaning my gun."

Oh, what a wrath this was!

Carol wasn't disheartened. "How about something a little more cheerful? Someone else can deal with the guns. Maybe we could play some games, Carl can join when he's back."

Why? What was the point? Faye was _more _than capable of cleaning a _gun. _Did Carol seriously think he was that weak? Faye was not someone for Carol to baby. Maybe she thought bringing Carl into it would bait her more. Her world didn't revolve around the boy.

(Much.)

"Or, I could do what needs to be done - myself." Faye sat up and folded her arms, giving a look that she hoped said 'I dare you to defy me'. It didn't work.

"Let the boys, you shouldn't have to do that."

Screw her 'wrath', this was genuinely pissing Faye off.

"So what? Why can't I?" Faye snapped, almost feeling Merle's amused smirk burning into her back. "Is it 'cause I'm a girl? 'Cause I'm a kid? Who gives a damn?"

"We give a damn. Faye-"

Faye stood up, her temper too short to deal with this today. She had been in bed for God knows how long and when she wanted to go out _into the sun _she was treated like she would break with the slightest nudge. Merle was right! Walkers didn't care. The Governor didn't care.

"No one cares! If a walker walked in here, it wouldn't stop and think 'Hey! I won't attack her, she has stitches in her head!'. I'd get eaten anyway! It doesn't matter who you are anymore! The Governor didn't give a crap, and neither would anyone else." Faye shouted.

She should have stopped when Carol sat in silence, accepting whatever the girl yelled. She should have calmed down when there was no retaliation, the woman not denying her claims, simply letting her vent.

Instead, the silence simply angered her more.

"Who do you think you are?! You are not my mother! You are not my parent, you don't have to follow me around making sure I don't trip up. None of you do! I'm not your responsibility! I'm not your daughter! I'm not some second prize, I'm not yours to wrap in cotton wool and baby! Don't think you can try and protect me when you failed before - _I am not Sophia!"_

As Faye stopped, the last words particularly harsh, she was breathing heavily. Only as she looked up did she see Daryl stood by the door, staring from her to Carol.

"Fuck you guys." She hissed under her breath.

With that, Faye stormed out the room.

Merle's cackles echoed through the cell block.

* * *

><p>Daryl knew, from the moment Merle ripped away his shirt to reveal his scars, that he had made a mistake leaving the prison.<p>

A crucial mistake. A mistake he needed to fix.

Leaving Rick? Rick didn't need him, he could have T-Dog and Glenn as his right hand men. The prison would manage without him.

Leaving Carol? That was a little harder. But still, this was for his brother, right? His blood! That was what matters, that was what he'd grown up knowing, at least. Carol was his friend, but she was mature, she'd get over it.

Leaving Faye? There lay the problem.

Thirteen year-old, black hair, green eyes, ever so slightly shorter than Carl, never had a Mom, Faye Robbins. Faye Robbins, who wasn't the brightest spark, who was easily influenced, who used a knife against walkers almost double her size and still wondered why they always fell on her. Faye Robbins, who didn't give a damn about who he was before.

Faye Robbins, who had somehow ended up making Daryl Dixon care.

The girl never judged him. As far as she was concerned, he had been her knight in shining armour who had saved her from being alone in the woods. Everything he did had been fascinating, he could do no wrong.

And quite frankly, although Daryl would never admit it out loud, he liked the attention.

He liked that she treated _him_ with respect, that she went to _him _for advice, that she trusted _him. _She made him feel important. With Faye, he had a clean slate. She had no idea of all the shit he'd pulled, how he'd followed Merle around like a dog, how he'd been an asshole in general.

Alright, that wasn't completely true. She'd figured out when he went to 'chat' with Randall. It was only when Dale had said it to his face that Daryl realised Faye actually listened to him, actually noticed his actions. After that, he'd made an effort to watch his words around her. The old man had been right, the kid really did take in what they did, what they said.

And so, he reluctantly let her get close to him. He let her go hunting, and honestly, it was amusing to watch her struggle to pluck a bird. The girl had got the hang of it after a couple of winged creatures, but it was funny while it lasted.

But when someone else brought up his fondness, he got defensive. Faye or no Faye, Daryl was still a Dixon. Dixon's were tough, Dixon's didn't care about the life of a little girl, or show it at the very least.

When Glenn used it against him? Daryl had not been in the mood.

"What about Faye? You can't think she'll just accept you going. You're completely fine with leaving her?" The man had protested, his walking pace fast to match Daryl's.

No, he wasn't, but she was in good hands. "She'll be fine. You guys can look after her." Or rather, they better look after her, 'cause if he found her alone in the forest again, he didn't know what he would do.

Unfortunately, Glenn just had to keep pushing it. "Oh, yeah? She barely listens to Carol, let alone the rest of us."

That part was true. Carol was trying to fill in the motherly role for Faye, but it didn't seem to be working. The girl didn't have any experience of having a Mom to look after her, and, at first, she seemed to be experimenting with whether she liked it or not. As of late, however, she seemed to reject the role. A father, though? That she got along with.

That was when another realisation hit Daryl, _he was playing the part of father. _Him. Like a Dad. That was an odd thing to swallow.

But still, he was Faye's kind-of-unwilling-but-fine-with-continuing father figure. And he was ditching her. Another reason to stay.

Glenn continued. "You're the one she bothers listening to, she'd do anything you asked!"

"Yeah, and I didn't ask for that!" There it was, the defence.

"Oh, please! You love the attention she gives you! That girl treats you like your a God!" Glenn hissed back. It was strange to see someone else sticking up for Faye, it was usually him or Carl.

This time, though? He was the one standing against her.

His reply was a snap. "Whatever! I didn't ask 'er to follow me 'round like a lost puppy! I don't gotta care, she ain't my blood! Well, guess what,_ Merle is. _I'm goin'."

And that was that.

When he finally returned to the prison, he wasn't exactly expecting the girl to run into his arms, 'cause that kid knew how to hold a grudge and hold it good, but it was still disappointing when she didn't.

But that was nothing compared to seeing her lying limply on the bed as Hershel removed the bullet fragments from her skull, her skin pale from blood loss. At first, he was going to lash out, wondering why the adults had let it happen, because he had put her life in _their _hands. Then came the third realisation, that her life should have been in _his_ hands. He hadn't been there to tell her that, no, walking around in a field while a psycho was trying to kill your group was a bad idea, and idea that could get you killed. It damn well nearly killed her, too.

Faye awoke, though, living and breathing. However, every time he went to check on her, she was asleep - or pretending to be, unconvincingly.

That was when he knew for sure that the girl was angry, not that Carol had told him otherwise. Even Andrea made a point about him leaving, giving him a quick glare as she wished for the girl to 'stay safe'. He had been guarding the door, after all, Andrea was with the Governor and the Governor had shot Faye.

And then, the final straw turned out to be Carl.

Daryl had awoken early, like always, to find the boy stood in the doorway, dressed to go on the run Rick had promised to make. He must have been working up the courage to talk to the hunter, and the man ended up starting the conversation.

"What is it, kid?"

He blinked, maybe having expected himself to make an entrance, before speaking. "This has to be quick, because I'm leaving soon, but I wanted to talk to you."

Raising an eyebrow at the boy's strangely firm tone - he would certainly turn out like Rick, in the end - he gestured to the boy to continue.

"I want you to fix things with Faye."

It was then Daryl's turn to blink. "What?"

"Talk to Faye." Carl simplified.

"Why?" The man replied cautiously, unsure where the child was going. "What's it got to do with you?"

"Because she's my best friend and you're making her unhappy." He said, crossing him arms. "So will you do it? I have to go."

Daryl agreed. In all honesty, it wasn't a great feeling to have her acting like he didn't exist. Even if things couldn't be like before, he owed it to the girl to try.

And, of course, it was no use irritating the leader's - unstable leader as it may be - son.

So, later that day, he had headed back into the cell block with the intentions of trying to talk to the child.

That would have been easier, however, had she not been shouting at Carol when he walked in. It didn't help that Merle's expression was suspiciously smug.

"No one cares! If a walker walked in here, it wouldn't stop and think 'Hey! I won't attack her, she has stitches in her head!'. I'd get eaten anyway! It doesn't matter who you are anymore! The Governor didn't give a crap, and neither would anyone else." Faye shouted.

Carol said nothing in reply, and for a moment, it seemed like Faye would stop when the woman didn't fight back. Unfortunately, it only seemed to fuel her more.

"Who do you think you are?! You are not my mother! You are not my parent, you don't have to follow me around making sure I don't trip up. None of you do! I'm not your responsibility! I'm not your daughter! I'm not some second prize, I'm not yours to wrap in cotton wool and baby either! Don't think you can try and protect me when you failed before - '_cause_ _I am not Sophia!"_

That must have been a harsh blow for Carol, who still said nothing. Daryl looked from the seething child to the strangely quiet woman, only to have Faye meet his gaze for a second. Muttering something undoubtedly rude under her breath, Faye stormed from the room.

Then, there was nothing but silence and Merle's cackles.

Once the girl had disappeared from sight, Daryl finally spoke. He doubted Faye would have said any of that normally without someone sparking her off, and he also doubted it had been Carol.

"The hell you say to her?" He demanded, prowling down the steps, eyes never leaving his brothers. "Thought it didn't need to be said that ya _mind your own business."_

"You wound me, little brother!" He said, tone mocking. "Didn't tell 'er nothin' but truth."

The younger Dixon scowled. "And what would that be?"

"That no one gives a shit if she's a lil' girl, she best do somethin' or die." Daryl felt like punching the smirk off his brother's face, but restrained himself. The number of times he had felt that before were uncountable.

He took a hard step towards Merle. "The fuck you do that for?"

"Ya'll got me doin' jack shit in 'ere, gotta make my own entertainment. And, man, little brother, that girl there is damn funny when she's pissed."

"Just back off, 'kay?! Don't need none a your shit right now."

"What ya gonna do, Darylina? Follow me 'round all day so I don't annoy ya folks?" He taunted, not bothering to stand up even then.

"Just piss off, alright?" Daryl strided towards the cells. "I've got this crap to deal with now."

Merle leaned forward on his one hand. "Leave 'er, Daryl. She ain't ya problem, ain't ya daughter. Got no Dixon blood in 'er."

He'd had enough of hearing that lately.

For once, he ignored his brother and chose to find the little girl from the woods.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry it's a day late! I was really ill yesterday and would rather have the chapter a day late than be full of gibberish. I hope I made up for it with the longest chapter yet!

So, I have several questions about what you think of the chapter!

1) Did you like the Daryl POV? Was it too long or did I ramble a bit? I really enjoyed writing that part, I might have gotten carried away XD

2) Did I write the characters well? I'm never fully sure whether I'm writing the Dixon's accents correctly, and I'm not even sure where Faye is from. I'm kinda hoping her accent is kind of neutral. Does that make sense?

3) As requested, there was the little hat scene with Faye and Carl. Did you like the way that was written?

Anyway, next chapter will be up sometime in the weekend.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	24. Mend

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Merle leaned forward on his one hand. "Leave 'er, Daryl. She ain't ya problem, ain't ya daughter. Got no Dixon blood in 'er."

He'd had enough of hearing that lately.

For once, he ignored his brother and chose to find the little girl from the woods.

* * *

><p>Faye was furiously pacing back and forth in her room, pent up anger finally released with nowhere to go. The wall was becoming more and more tempting with every turn in the cell. Spinning on her heels a final time, the girl raised her bandaged hand to hit the concrete, not caring about the pain, but her arm was suddenly grabbed from behind.<p>

"Hey, hey, don't do that."

Damn Daryl and his stupid, sneaky hunting walk.

Twisting out of his grip, Faye turned around to address him.

(Address being the polite term.)

"What do you care?!" She snapped.

The man took a step back, as if expecting her to react this way. "'Cause ya gonna hurt yourself. Hell, ya beat up 'nough already."

"Doesn't answer my question, _Daryl._" Faye spat out his name. "Why do you care!"

Man, she was really trying to get it out of him. "'Cause, you're important."

The girl snorted. "Funny way of showing it." Sitting on her bed, she faced away from him.

"He's my brother, Faye, I gotta clean up his mess. Merle's an ass, he gets himself in all kinds a stupid shit. I went with 'im 'cause a that, gotta stop 'im bein' bad."

"What, like you stopped him joining up with the Governor? Like you stopped him kidnapping Glenn and Maggie? Like you stopped him getting locked on a roof? Like you stopped him _cutting off his own hand?!_" She knew that was a shitty thing to say, but she was pissed off. Things just came out her mouth when she was pissed off. "Why'd you come back here if you need to baby sit your big brother?"

Instead of being mad, to her surprise, Daryl seemed to accept her words and reply as if she had never said them. "'Cause I got tired of his stupid shit. Said that's why I went with him, wouldn't do that again."

"Good for you." She said sarcastically, still not turning to see him. When the bunk swayed slightly, she guessed he was leaning on the bed. This conversation was calmer than she had been expecting. Faye didn't know why she was trying to provoke him.

After waiting a few seconds for him to say something back, there was only silence. "What? Are you expecting me to say something? I haven't got anything to say to you."

"I do."

"Then hurry up and say 'em!"

It never occurred to Faye that Daryl might be struggling with his words.

Another ten seconds passed before the girl spun round and pushed him for an answer. "Well?"

"I'm sorry I left."

Oh.

She hadn't been expecting that. Sorry wasn't something Daryl Dixon said much.

Faye was unsure how to process this information. "What?"

It seemed to exhaust the man to have to repeat the words again. Still stood where he was, he said the words. "I'm sorry I left."

Daryl was sorry. Daryl was sorry that he left.

"You still did though." Faye replied quietly.

"I know." The hunter sounded relieved at her reply, as if she would throw it back in his face.

"You're the person that isn't supposed to go." The girl thought the sentence through again before standing up beside him and repeating it, louder. "You're the person that isn't supposed to go!"

Alright, she was angry again, he could work with that. He'd calmed her once already.

Giving what she thought was an aggressive poke to the chest, Faye continued. "And that's not fair! Everybody leaves and you're supposed to stay but _you didn't!_" The girl hit him in the chest, but he must have barely felt it as his position didn't move. Faye continued to punch the man, but her heart wasn't in it. "Andrea left to go be with her Governor boyfriend, Lori left Carl, Dale left, Jimmy and Patricia left, Oscar and Bit Tiny and Axel left, _Dad and Andy-!_"

"Faye-"

"No! You don't get it!" The girl cried. "You lost Merle! _Merle! _He wasn't even dead. Who else, huh? You didn't care about Jimmy or Patricia! They were nice, and Jimmy always beat me at the board games when we played but he was cool. Did you know that?"

No, she thought. He damn well didn't.

"And Oscar and Big Tiny and Axel! I saved Big Tiny! Axel was afraid of guns and the other ones died when you took too long in Woodbury! Did you care about them?"

No, she thought. He damn well didn't.

"You used to call Lori a bitch sometimes. And maybe she kinda was, a little, but she was Carl's mom! And Andrea, you didn't even want her here at the prison! I heard you. You didn't care about any of them!"

It was driving her absolutely insane that he was simply standing and _taking_. He wasn't even defending himself.

"And what if Carol died? What if I died? Would you care then? Or would you not give a shit about me, either?"

The man frowned. "Ya ain't dyin'."

"How do you know that? You can't watch me every second of the day, Daryl! I don't need you to. Besides, you didn't! I easily could have died when the Governor shot me, you weren't there to stop that! You weren't there to do _anything__!_" She shouted. "But, screw you, I don't need you to care._ No one else does!_ I can look after myself!"

Faye only stopped, voice trembling, when Daryl finally grabbed both her wrists with his hand, bringing them down and wiping her wet face with his other. She hadn't even realised that she'd begun to cry.

"You listen to me," Daryl said firmly, crouching down to her level. "I ain't leavin' ya again, I swear. Stayin' right here. We care 'bout ya, Faye, promise we do. Ain't gonna let the Governor get away with this."

No longer caring, Faye flung her arms around his neck. "Please don't go again!"

After tensing for a few seconds, Daryl returned the hug. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Once Faye regained her composure, she spent the rest of the day with Daryl. Much like the scene from the farm, the girl had also apologised to Carol after an offering of food. Of course, Merle was not present at the scene as his brother had asked him to go on watch - ideally in a different area as T-Dog, who still received the Dixon's menacing glare<p>

Towards the end of the day, Faye had retreated to her cell again, Carol telling her to fold what few clothes she had.

(In other words, Carol had told the girl to clean her room. She wasn't the tidiest of children.)

Having finished this task, however, she flopped back on her bed. For sitting around all day, Faye was surprisingly tired. And bored for that matter, but that wasn't so surprising-

"Hey! I'm back!"

"Carl!" Faye said, a grin suddenly on her face. Standing up from the bed, she ran over to give him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder as she did so.

The boy chuckled. "How does running around not hurt your head?"

Releasing him, she shrugged. "It does. Only a little though, like, stinging. The stitches are okay though."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her answer, but the matter was quickly dropped. "By the way, Michonne said to tell you she brought you your package. What is it? It is that cat thing she brought back?"

"Package? I didn't ask for a cat, I asked for-" _Oh. _Michonne meant she looked after Carl and brought him back! Well, she could see that, he didn't look injured. "Oh, I'll... erm... go get it from her later. Don't worry about it. How did your trip go?"

"Pretty well, I think, on the Michonne part at least. I like her, I think she can be one of us. We got _loads _of guns from this guy who helped Dad when this all started, but he was crazy. He didn't recognise us so he shot at us, but then I shot _him._ He was wearing a bullet proof vest though, so it didn't hurt him too much."

Alright, that was a lot to process. "You shot him?"

"Yeah! I said sorry, but then he said 'never be sorry'. He gave us half his guns in the end, though, and he had _lots. _It'll blow your mind when you see them." Carl said before continuing quietly. "Oh, and I got this too."

From his back pocket, he brought out a glossy picture. Handing it to her carefully, Faye unfolded the paper to see three faces smiling back at her. Upon a closer look, she saw it was in fact an image of Rick, Lori and Carl. They looked younger, cleaner, and they were _happy. _

Faye smiled at it as Carl explained. "I thought Judith would want to see what her family looked like. I wish we could have had another with all four of us."

"I know. I never had a picture of me and my mom. I used to have pictures of just the three of us, but even they're gone now." The smile was sad, but still there. "I'm glad I had a picture of my mom even though I never met her. Judith will like it when she's older."

Passing it back, Carl nodded.

Hoping to return to the happy mood, Faye nudged him with her shoulder. "You look better with long hair anyway."

"You think so?" He said, cocking an eyebrow with a small smile.

Standing up from the bed, Faye blushed as she realised what she had just said. "...Yeah." Pausing, Faye brushed her fringe behind her ear before continuing. "Anyway, I've err, got to go see Michonne for the package. Meet you after to see these 'mind-blowing' guns?"

Nodding, Carl stood too. "Okay. I have to go see Daryl, too. I asked him to... check something."

"...Alright." Faye replied slowly. That was an odd thing to ask Daryl. She brushed it off as Carl being weird. "See you downstairs!"

"See you!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

Faye got the odd sense of déjà vu as she once again stood outside Michonne's cell, the woman cleaning her katana. Continuing, she smiled. "For bringing Carl back. And making sure he didn't get hurt."

Michonne had that same look from before, a sort of smirk that looked like she knew something Faye didn't. "Your welcome."

The atmosphere didn't seem hostile-

(Could an atmosphere be hostile? Faye wasn't sure. She'd heard one of the adults say something similar, but she thought the atmosphere was the sky!)

-so Faye stepped inside the cell, the woman's eyes still on her. Somewhat randomly, she let head fall to the side, grinning. "What's _that?_"

Turning to see what the child was looking at, Michonne joined her in the grin, the look surprising Faye slightly. "_That _is the amazing cat I found."

The sculpture sat by the side of Michonne's bed, the figure had splotches of bright colour painted on to what she guessed was carved wood. "Where did you get it?"

"When I helped Carl get the picture. It was too gorgeous to leave behind." Faye decided she preferred Michonne to smile. She looked nicer when she smiled.

"So," She began, swaying from one foot to the other. "That makes you a cat person, right?"

The smile faded as the woman's eye brows raised, wondering where the child was going. "I guess. Why?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, still fidgeting. "You're gonna stay now, right? So, I should get to know you!"

Michonne narrowed her eyes slightly, although it wasn't the full glare she would give an adult. That was _very _scary. "I don't know about that yet."

Faye couldn't help but frown. "... Are you saying that about staying or getting to know you? 'Cause if it's the first then it's okay 'cause I like you now and Carl said you did good-" Faye paraphrased. "And Rick'll listen to him and Daryl'll listen to me so you can stay!"

"I meant... both."

She was definitely testing how far she could go with this woman. "But how can we be friends if we don't know you."

"You want to be friends?"

She was definitely digging herself a hole. "I mean, all of us are friends, so you should be too!"

"What about Merle?"

"Stop confusing me!"

The smirk returned to Michonne's face. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," Faye whispered under her breath, but was sure the woman heard her when she chuckled. "So, what, you're gonna stay all mysterious?"

Stupid smirk. "That's one way to put it."

"Like with secrets and stuff? So I have to figure it out, if you give me hints?"

Apparently, this was amusing, so Michonne went along with it. "Sure."

"Can you tell me one now?"

"Slow down, Sherlock," Michonne said. "You worked out I'm a cat person, come back next week."

Faye scowled. Was she patronising her?

(Was patronising even the right word?)

"Next week? But that's so far away!" They might be dead by then, if the battle with the Governor went south-er than it already was.

Michonne picked up her sword and began to clean it again. "Go play with Carl to pass the time."

Oh, right! Carl! The guns! He was probably waiting for her.

"Alright, I have to go then. I'll talk to you another time!"

The woman was already looking at her sword again as she replied. "'Till next time, Sherlock."

Faye turned to walk away, not without saying one last thing. "You know, most of the group call me Birdy."

Michonne glanced up, perhaps understanding the girl's message. "I'll keep that in mind."

Finally leaving the cell, Faye turned to see Carl leaning against a nearby wall, walking up to her when she saw him. "Hey, what took you so long? You get what you wanted?"

Looking the boy up and down once more, she replied. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Chapter 24 all done and dusted! This would have had another scene, but my brother is pestering me for the laptop, and I wanted to get _something _out for you guys!

The Faye/Daryl argument was supposed to be longer, but I genuinely found it hard to write them fighting. It's not normal for Faye to be mad at Daryl so it was odd writing it. Did you guys think it was good? Want me to go back and develop it some more?

Anyway, it's been an emotional couple of days, my best friend for years is finally leaving, so it was good to get some time out from that to just write.

Next chapter will be up on Friday, so I'll see you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	25. Tranquility

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Finally leaving the cell, Faye turned to see Carl leaning against a nearby wall, walking up to her when she saw him. "Hey, what took you so long? You get what you wanted?"

Looking the boy up and down once more, she replied. "Yeah, I did." She paused. "One question, though."

"Shoot."

"What's a Sherlock?"

* * *

><p>"Woah, you weren't kidding about the guns."<p>

"Nope."

If there was ever a smug face to be seen, it was Carl's at that exact moment.

Apparently, Faye's mouth had dropped open when she saw the guns, having not seen such a stash since the farm. So, naturally, the boy took most of the credit.

A pile of guns, ammo and even a new crossbow lay on the table, most of the group looking over the items. The guilt of looking at the stash like a bag of sweets was pushed far back into her mind. Daryl was currently comparing his current bow with the new one, Merle examining a rifle, and Glenn over the supply of ammo. "And this was only half?"

"Yep." Carl said as they walked up to the weapons. "If Morgan had come with us, it would have been double this. But, you know, we couldn't leave him with nothing." He said, as if showing off.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she replied. "That was nice of you."

"I know."

Faye nudged him with her elbow. "Big head."

The boy simply grinned. "What? This is awesome."

After looking over the new weapons, Rick interrupted the quiet murmurings across the room. "Tomorrow, as Andrea arranged, I'll be meeting this 'Governor'."

This quietened the group quickly, turning their heads to watch as the leader spoke. "We don't know what he wants, or what he's going to do when we arrive, but that's a risk we're going to have to take. Daryl," Rick turned his head directly to the hunter as he continued. "I want you with me."

Merle's glare was ignored. Daryl nodded. "I'm in."

"And... Hershel, you should be there too."

While the old man nodded with a slight smile, Maggie protested, not wanting her father to leave. Beth didn't look pleased either. "What?"

"I think Hershel gives a good impression, keeps a cool head and could be underestimated. These are the two going."

"Leavin' us outta the party, Officer?" Merle said. "What do ya say we do while ya off chattin' with 'im? We should be giving 'im a surprise attack, won't know what hit him. He don't think you've got the guts."

"You're stayin' put." Daryl said to his brother, voice firm. "Don't need to make this harder, Rick can talk to 'im."

Said man seemed to appreciate the hunter's support. "Exactly. We're just gonna talk, for now at least."

"Maybe he's right. Ain't gonna get nothin' from talkin'. All he wants is our heads on spikes, ain't gonna stop 'till he gets 'em."

Rick scowled, but stayed strong against the Dixon. "_This _is the plan. We're sticking to it. We talk now, see what he's up to. If he turns on us again, we don't hesitate in retaliating."

"It'll be too late by then, bunch a pussies-"

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl voice cut through his brother's, voice firm. "We're doin' this. Rest a ya'll are stayin' here, got it? That means you too, no pullin' shit."

The two glared at each other, as if fighting for dominance, before Merle grunted a quiet response.

"What was that?" Daryl pushed.

"Said fine!" Merle spat back, turning his back to the rest of the group.

There was another pause before Rick continued. "Well, since that's settled, we all know the plan. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone-" The glance sent to Merle was unseen "-and stay safe. Make sure everyone is armed, just in case."

At this point, the group dispersed across the cell block, leaving Faye without much to do. When Carl went to talk to his Dad and Daryl to instruct his brother, the girl had originally planned on joining T-Dog on watch for a while - the man still avoiding contact with Merle at all costs. It was surprisingly peaceful on watch in the evenings, despite the memories of the battle with the Governor and walkers in the field. Well, the little memories she had.

However, she was stopped when she was called over by Hershel. "Faye?"

Turning around to see him, she saw Maggie and Beth walking away, annoyed looks on their faces. They'd probably tried to convince him to stay, but the old man was stubborn when he wanted to be. Faye replied, walking over to meet him. "What's up?"

The usual wise smile adorned the man's face. "I was going to ask you that. We need to check over the stitches again, make sure everything is healing right."

Faye frowned. "But you did that yesterday?"

Gesturing the girl to follow before he made his way to the cell - which had somehow turned into the groups make-shift infirmary for the group since the medical had been moved in there for Faye - assisted by the crutches. "And I'll need to check it today, tomorrow, the day after, and so on until it heals fully."

Ignoring Hershel's chuckle at her groan of annoyance, Faye followed after him quickly and sat on the bed when they reached the cell. Carefully removing her bandage, he looked under the newly thin layer of hair. "Sorry about the little trim, by the way, couldn't get a good look."

"It's okay, Andrea said it was just a little bit underneath." The girl narrowed her eyes a little. "But if I end up with a bald patch next time, there will be trouble."

The laugh from the old man made Faye smile. She liked making people laugh, it was something they rarely did, even if she hadn't meant for what she said to be funny. "I'll remember it."

There was a little more silence before Hershel nodded, leaning round to a bag to get something to clean the area. "It's doing fine, considerin'."

"Considering what? That we don't have many supplies?"

"Considering you mess around with Carl, punch walls and shout at people, yes, it's doing fine." At Faye's dumbstruck look, he elaborated. "I heard about the incident with Carol."

She must have looked sheepish. "Oh."

"Mind telling me what happened?"

The girl went with telling him the original plan, hissing a little as Hershel dabbed the stitches with the wet cloth. "She faced my wrath."

At this, the man laugh heartily, pausing his work for a moment. She hadn't meant for that to be funny either. "I'm sure she did, my dear." The man muttered something about the mind of a child before continuing with both his work and sentence.

"I take it you apologised?"

"Yes..."

"And you spoke to Daryl?"

"Yes..."

Faye felt like she was answering these questions automatically.

"So, you trust Daryl again?"

"...Yes."

Once again, he paused his work to look at her. "You hesitated."

"No, I didn't."

"I feel there may be some denial going on here."

"No, there's not."

Shaking his head, the old man continued to clean the stitches. "I saw the look on your face when Daryl was chosen to meet with the Governor, you don't want him to go."

She made no such face! Besides, of course she didn't want him to go! Faye didn't really want anybody to go, the Governor was a complete nutter. He could kill anyone of them, and all the group were important to her, not just Daryl. "I didn't make a face!"

There it was, the smile that knew something you didn't. "People tend not to realise they are doing it. However, I don't believe there is anything to worry about, my dear, Daryl will return. He is loyal to the group, especially now Merle is here."

Faye didn't reply. She didn't reply, because there was nothing she could say. Nothing she could say to help defend him, at least. He promised her he wouldn't leave again, he promised her he would return, but his word meant less now. His word might have apologised, but it had still lied, still given her hope to be knocked down. The silence said more than he ever could.

The silence seemed to give Hershel an indicator. "You still don't have all your faith in him, do you?"

There were still no words. She'd said them all to Daryl, cried them, shouted them. What good would repeating them do? Her faith in the hunter was still there, but it was a spark instead of a flame.

"Alright, if you don't trust Daryl, why not have confidence in me?"

Faye replied quietly. "What do you mean?"

"You might not fully believe Daryl will come back, then believe that I will bring him home. Believe me, dear, I am capable of controlling a Dixon. I'm not that old!" He chuckled at his own joke, a little smile growing on her own face.

"Alright."

"Good." He said with a nod. "Now, let's get this a clean bandage."

"How long will I have the stitches?"

Hershel only answered when he'd finished the job. "If all goes well and we continue to prevent infection, about two weeks or so. Even after that, the skin will be sore, so you'll still have to be careful."

"_Two weeks?_ That's like, a fortnight!"

Hershel stood up with Faye. "That'd be correct. Rest more and it may reduce the time. After all, children tend to heal faster."

"Fine." That was okay, but she wouldn't admit it. The day had been tiring, the girl was more than willing to go to sleep. "And Hershel?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, dear."

* * *

><p>The clicking sound of the guns was almost reassuring. Then, the memory that they had to <em>use <em>guns pushed the mood back to tension, to reality.

"Carl, Faye, come here," Glenn ordered, the two children obeying quickly. Finally, she was getting a job. "You stash these at the loading dock, alright? Stick together."

The children were each handed a box before they turned to finish filling theirs guns with ammo. Small job as it may have been, it was better than no job at all. Glenn addressed Beth next before speaking to the whole group. "If anyone gets pinned down, we need to make sure they have plenty of ammo. I'll go work on the cage outside."

Glenn picked up his gear and began to make his way out.

Not before, of course, Merle said his piece. "What we should be doin' is loadin' some of this fire power in a truck," He motioned his handless arm towards the guns. "And payin' a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now."

Well, that was unexpected. Faye rolled her eyes, which she could see Carl give a tiny smirk at. She might have thought he was smart at first, but that was just because she had been annoyed and he told her what she wanted to hear. After that, she'd been given permission to ignore whatever 'crap' came out his mouth, as Daryl had put it. Daryl's word might not have been completely credible to her at that point, but she was more than willing to listen to this one.

"You're suggesting we just go in and kill him?" Glenn said.

"Yeah," Merle replied. "I am."

It amused Faye to see Michonne's glare now set on the Dixon, watching the scene as if it were a TV show as she picked up the ammo. "We told Rick _and _Daryl we'd stay put."

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart." Oh, how it looked like the woman wanted to slap him. Faye was unbelievably glad the look wasn't on her, it was bad before. Merle shook his head. "Being on the side lines with my brother out there ain't sittin' right with me."

Michonne simply turned away and shook her head at the man as Glenn continued. "The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming, they could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong."

The TV show was getting repetitive, Faye thought, as she moved away from the table towards the door, Carl in front of her.

She almost bumped into him as he stopped and turned to Merle, Faye's serious face quickly taking over as she looked over with him. "My Dad can take care of himself." The boy glared for a moment before continuing, the girl silently applauding him for sounding cool.

"Sorry, son, but your Dad's head could be on a pike real soon."

Faye stopped and scowled, finding it strange Carl didn't stop to retaliate. Instead, she did it for him. Merle could say whatever he liked, but she was _not _fine with him being mean to her best friend. Besides, he got her in trouble!

Gathering up whatever courage she had, Faye gave the best glower she could pull off as she spoke. "Shut up, Merle. Don't talk to him like that."

Woah, she sounded bad ass, if she did say so herself.

Merle's eyebrows rose menacingly, as if daring her to say anything else. "What'd I tell ya 'bout respect?"

"Go to hell."

Hey hey, she was on a roll!

...

A roll that seemed to piss off Merle Dixon. Oh dear, this was bad, he was angry!

The man took an hard step forward, a deep scowl on his features, Faye desperately trying not to look afraid. "Stupid little bitch-"

"Hey!" Glenn intervened, stepping in front of Merle. "You wanna try something?"

Maggie joined in. "Don't talk to her like that, or either of them."

At that point, as things started to heat up, Faye left the room to catch up with Carl, who was already down the steps and opening the gate. "Hey, wait for me!"

Finally noticing her presence, the boy held the door open for her before he continued forward.

Frowning, Faye matched his pace. "Hey, you know Merle's just trying to wind you-"

"I know." He replied. "My Dad's fine, I meant what I said. He can take care of himself."

"Oh. Good." Well, that was easier than she thought. Faye had been prepared to do a little speech. "Well, I had a go at him anyway."

Carl raised an eyebrow. "You had a go at Merle?"

"I told him to shut up and not talk to you like that. Then I said he should go to hell."

The boy grinned, amused. "And he just stood and took it?"

"Not exactly." Cocking her head to the side, she continued, words coming out quickly as if it would mean Carl wouldn't listen. "He called me a stupid little bitch and earlier he had said about teaching me a lesson if I didn't respect him so he looked angry but Glenn and Maggie stopped him doing anything."

"He did what?"

Faye shook her hands. "Forget it. The point is: I was a bad ass!"

"You were a bad ass?" He sounded sceptical. How dare he!

She nudged him with her arm, scolding him. "You better believe it."

"I do."

"You don't sound like you do!"

"_Totally_ do."

"Shut up, Carl!"

"What?" He laughed as Faye crossed her arms and pouted. "I said I believed you!"

"Whatever." Faye replied, going a little faster. "Let's go put the ammo in place and go back."

Matching her walking pace, Carl gave a little tip of his hat. "Yes, boss."

The girl gave him a harder jab in the ribs. "I said shut up!"

"Ow, ow, quit it! I'm sorry!" He still laughed, swatting away her arm.

The two continued down to the loading dock, Faye passing Carl the ammo to hide as she leaned against the fence.

"That's the last of it." He said, turning around to see Faye now sat down, head lolling back against the fence with her eyes closed. The boy crouched down immediately. "Faye! You okay?"

The girl gave a lazy smile as one eye slid open. "Yeah. The sun's nice, is all."

Closing her eye again, she sighed contently. This was a nice moment of tranquillity, sun shining on her face. No fighting, no Governor, no gunfire. Hell, even the walker's snarls seemed to fade into the distance. It made Faye feel sleepy.

"We should be getting inside."

Dammit, Carl, enjoy yourself for a little while! "Couple more minutes..."

"Faye." The boy said, and he must have tried to sound authoritative, but it ended up sounding a little like a whine. "We have things to do!"

"Glenn won't mind for a few minutes." When she didn't hear him relax against the fence, she reached out and pulled his arm. "Sit."

Knocking of balance, Carl finally agreed. "Alright, alright, I'm not a dog!"

A small giggle escaped Faye's lips. "Good boy."

"What do you want me to do, woof?" He grumbled as he sat down next to her, sighing as he did so.

They sat there for a while, simply enjoying the sun and each others company. After a minute or so of comfortable silence, Faye mumbled something. "I could fall asleep here."

"Don't do that." Carl said, but found himself more at ease.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot.

Both children snapped out of their daze, Carl reaching for the ammo to the left of him.

"Wait," Faye said, scowling at the feeling of tension back in her body. "That was from inside."

"Let me check." Carl said, picking up his gun and scanning the area above the barrier. "Your right. Come on, there might be trouble."

Pulling Faye up with him, the two children ran back to the cell block.

"I swear to God, if this was Merle, I'll- I'll-!" Faye snapped, tone irritated.

"You'll what?"

"...Make a load of threats I won't ever go through with."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Here's chapter 25! Hope you all enjoyed it.

As requested by a few reviewers, I have gone back and extended the argument between Faye and Daryl.

Also, I reached a hundred reviews a few days ago! You guys are the best! So, as I haven't done it before and is probably a long time coming, here are messages to all the reviews! So, if you aren't interested in reading this part, I'll bid you farewell 'till the next update on Tuesday!

* * *

><p><strong>CharmedSuperGirl:<strong>

The first reviewer and you've been doing so since then, thanks for the helpful suggestions and support. I'm glad you look forward to the updates every week!

**sugarbee14:**

I'm glad you like the story so much, I'd love to see you review again.

**Jailynn5:**

Thanks for the support, it would be nice to hear more of your comments.

**Kansas:**

It's great that you love this story so much, I try to keep things interesting. Romance will come in Season 4! Ish. I hope it does, at least, I'm not used to writing romance. Man, I should have some more faith in myself!

**French Fries:**

I see you're all for Faye/Carl! I hope, when the romance finally, you'll enjoy it.

**XxxBrEndAxxX:**

As I wrote out your name, I only just realised it spells Brenda. Now, I feel stupid for not reading it correctly XD Anyway, my idiocy aside, thank you for the continued support! Also, as requested by a few people, I have gone back and lengthened the argument between Faye and Daryl. And, by the way, I cried when Lizzie died too. Hope to see you soon!

**madstar95:**

I'm glad you like it, and anything yet to come.

**abritishbrew:**

Here's the chapter! Hope you like it. Also, can I just say, your username is awesome!

**alonealexbluerose:**

Thanks man, I updated soon!

**samiraye01:**

I'm not going to quit! Hope you're still liking the story.

**chyanne200:**

I'm happy you liked it, here's the next chapter!

**MonkeysGoBoo:**

It's great you're enjoying my story, hope to see your comments again soon!

**Savannah's Angels:**

Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**ArchAngelInTheTardis**:

I hope you're still enjoying it.

**Mimi Salas:**

I'm happy you thought so highly of the chapter! Thanks for the feedback!

**ello:**

I'm still hoping to add some more Glenn and Maggie interaction later, along with some other suggestions people would like. I hope you keep enjoying the chapters!

**Amandapanda7:**

I updated! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**GuardianAngel45:**

Thanks for your thoughts!

**Blackwidow99:**

I gave more! I hope it delivered!

**MegaReaderz:**

I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Spacedragon1999:**

I updated! I like that you look forward to the next chapter.

**Fire Rebel:**

Aah, I love big reviews! It feels great to know you like the story so much! Also, after your review, I checked out Secret Circle. Enjoying it so far!

**green angel-01:**

I provided the hat scene! I originally had it planned for later, but your suggestions brought it forward and it fits a lot better now! Thanks for the feedback.

**SadisticKittenPoet911:**

I'm so glad it made your day, I love adding those little comments from Faye.

**stuwee:**

I'm glad you like it!

**BlondeKatniss:**

Thank you for the comments!

**ADayDreamingNerd:**

I'm glad you enjoy the story so much. It's great to have detailed feedback, it is appreciated greatly.

**HuggableMonsters:**

Thanks for answering the questions, it's very helpful!

**Pinned back Wings:**

Thank you for the long review! Thanks to you, I now know what cacophonous means! And don't we all want to punch Merle? In the end, I liked him, but her never shut up. Glad you like the update!

**110PercentHalfway:**

Before I start, your username is awesome. Anyway, Faye will still have trust issues with Daryl, she still hasn't fully forgiven him, so it will carry on in that respect and I also went back and extended the argument. However, I'm glad you still liked the scene.

**Guests:**

To all the nameless reviewers, I thank you too! I have had many amazing reviews from you and they are all appreciated greatly!

* * *

><p>Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.<p>

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	26. Protect

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"I swear to God, if this was Merle, I'll- I'll-!" Faye snapped, tone irritated.

"You'll what?"

"...Make a load of threats I won't ever go through with."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>It had been Merle to cause the gunshot.<p>

Well, technically, he hadn't. Beth had fired the gun, but only because the Dixon had started a fight with Glenn. And Glenn had only been fighting him because he wanted to attack the Governor while Rick, Daryl and Hershel were still there. So, in the end, everything lead back to Merle.

As she promised, Faye had made threats.

To Merle's face? No! What did you take her for, a bad ass? Faye was a bad ass in training, as she would put it. She didn't deem herself worthy of the title just yet, although she made jokes about it with Carl.

The boy had called her out on this, but her defence was that she told him to go to hell, not be the one to send him there. That would come later.

For now, she settled with hissing under her breath that she would strangle him in his sleep if he carried on and deliver him to the Governor and tell on him to Daryl! She deemed those to be bad enough punishments.

But, it had been quite a while since then, and there had been other things to occupy her mind with other than the annoyance that was Merle Dixon. She and Carl had completed various jobs for Glenn and had eventually retreated to Faye's room, which seemed to be turning into their usual hang out place - with there being more space with only one person sleeping in there.

Looking at the boy beside her, hunched over against the wall, she put the comic book they'd been reading back on her knees and flicked to the next page. Carl was asleep, but this wasn't the first time they had read this particular story. He wouldn't be missing anything. Although the two had scavenged and comics they could find over their six months on the run, it wasn't as if they were a high priority, so their supply was still meagre.

There was a rustle of clothes next to her, and Faye looked to see the sheriff's hat fall on to it's owners face, his brown hair now dishevelled. Holding back the urge to giggle, the girl grinned as she debated whether or not to take off the hat. It was certainly an amusing sight. If she had had a camera, she would have taken a picture to tease Carl with later, but that was obviously not available.

Sighing, she lifter her hand to take away the hat before she paused, ears finally picking up on a conversation downstairs as she stopped reading.

After listening for a few seconds, Faye rolled her eyes. Merle was still dead set on attacking.

"-but they ain't killers." The Dixon finished.

They were. Rick had killed Shane and that prisoner Tomas. She'd heard Maggie had killed one of the Governor's men trying to escape. And if walkers counted, hell, they were all mass murderers.

"Rick is," Michonne defended. "Maggie is, Glenn is. Carl put down his own mother. Faye shot the only family she had left."

_What._

"Mercy killin'. Don't make either a them kids assassins."

How the hell did Michonne know that?!

"And you are?"

Merle still had that annoying smug voice. "When I gotta be."

Faye tuned out most of the conversation from then. All she was bothered about was how Michonne knew about... before!

Had someone told her? If so, she would have to be mad at them. That was her secret to tell!

(Or rather, her secret to keep to herself and hope she would eventually forget.)

As she heard the conversation between the two adults end, she stood up. She would have to confront Michonne about this!

Peeking out the door, Faye saw Merle heading away again and a glimpse as the woman entered her cell. After checking Carl was still asleep, the girl snuck down the steps.

And so, she was stood outside Michonne's door yet again. "Has it been a week yet?"

It felt odd talking to Michonne when she wasn't cleaning her sword. "I believe it has been 24 hours."

"Well, I say that counts as a week."

"I say you have a strange sense of time."

Faye waved her arm in the air. "Stop distracting me! I actually had to ask you something and you nearly made me forget!"

"Ask away." The woman seemed to settle herself on the bed, as if expecting this to go on for a while.

The girl frowned as she spoke, tone calmer. "How did you know about... you know..."

"I don't know."

Swallowing, Faye let the words out quickly, as though she could reign them back in as soon as they escaped. "How did you know I shot my dad and my brother?"

At this, Michonne seemed to take the conversation more seriously. "Carol."

Dammit, of course it was Carol! Faye as _trying _her best to get along with the woman after everything that had happened, but she did _not _like people blabbing-

Apparently, the annoyance showed enough on her face for Michonne to cover up for Carol. "Not directly, at first. I asked her why she wasn't worrying and she replied that you had been through worse. No specific details, just the basics, I put two and two together."

Despite nodding her head in the usual slow fashion, Faye wasn't stupid. Michonne might have seemed smart-

(And cool. And bad ass.)

-but there was only so many dots you could connect to complete someone's story.

However, she found herself unable to be mad at Carol. Wasn't Faye the one to approach the woman and practically ask to be friends? Yes, she was. And that meant getting to know each other. The rest of the group knew, and the girl was determined to let Michonne be part of that.

Besides, she knew it was bad to take all her frustration out on Carol. The woman was trying to help her, and she wasn't being fair. It was immature, and the last thing this group needed was a child throwing a tantrum every five seconds.

With this in mind, she nodded. "Okay." Something else that wasn't fair was the fact that Faye knew Michonne was a cat person and Michonne knew Faye put down her family. That was uneven. "Have you lost people?"

She was stepping on thin ice here, but felt the urge to ask.

As usual, Faye couldn't read the look on her face as she replied. "Yes."

"Who?"

When the woman looked away, eyes suddenly finding the wall that bit more fascinating, Faye knew that was a little too far a little too quickly. She had no idea why she had to remain mysterious, but didn't question it. The girl herself didn't like talking about who she lost, it was practically forbidden territory. "Not yet?"

When she received a shake of the head, Faye acted as if she had never asked, hoping it would make the air less heavy. "Well, thanks for talking. Carl fell asleep on me, and it was boring enough reading the same comics over and over without him drifting off on me."

She seemed to take to the change of subject quickly. "Why don't you wake him?"

"He looks... funny."

Yes, funny was the word she would use. Not _cute. _Faye did not think Carl was cute. It's not like the way his hair was messed up was adorable and she only wanted to remove his hat so she could see his face-

"Funny, huh?" Apparently, Michonne picked up on it. "'Till next week then."

"'Till next week."

* * *

><p>Faye decided to late Carl continue sleeping in the end, hat removed from his head. After all, it was like any of them had been having the best night sleeps lately, not with the Governor on the prowl.<p>

(What she failed to admit, however, was that she too fell asleep on his shoulder.)

Her attention was suddenly brought to a focus as voices came from the cell block, more than simply Michonne and Merle. Standing up, Faye ran a hand through her newly tangled hair with a yawn, fringe behind her ear, as she walked out her cell to see what was going on.

The whole group was walking in, Rick, Hershel and Daryl leading them.

_Daryl._

He really did come back! He kept his word this time! So did Hershel, come to think of it.

Grinning as Daryl acknowledged her with a nod, Faye noticed Rick also looking at her.

'Carl?' He mouthed.

Nodding, Faye headed back into the cell to wake the boy. Leaning over to him, she poked him between the eyes. "Oi, wakey wakey, dumbass,"

Groaning, he mumbled a reply. "What time is it?"

This was highly amusing. Picking up the sheriff's hat, the girl put it firmly on Carl's head. "Who knows, sheriff. I do know that Rick, Daryl and Hershel are back."

The boy shot up at this. "They're back?"

"Go see for yourself."

The two walked back outside the room and headed down the stairs, Carl meeting his Dad with a brief hug and Faye heading over to check Daryl was alright before the two head to the back, Rick preparing himself to bring the news.

He picked up a rifle as he stood in front of the group, checking everyone was present.

"So, I met this Governor." He nodded. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle challenged. At a further nod, the Dixon walked away, sending an unimpressed glance to Glenn. "Should have gone while we had the chance, bro."

Glenn simply glared, Maggie doing the same next to him. Faye tried not to tense as the large man stopped walking behind her.

He wants the prison. Wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead."

Rick stopped as his eyes flickered past everyone, meeting there gaze for just a moment. When he arrived at Faye, chills ran down her spine. If he wanted to scare them, he was doing a damn good job at it.

"We're going to war."

The words hit Faye like a ton of bricks.

War. _War. **War.**_

War was what they taught in history class, it was bloody, it was hell.

But that was the world they were living in anyway, war would simply destroy the already torn up battlefield.

Besides, they couldn't go to war. They had _twelve _people on their side. And a baby. How were they supposed to look after Judith through all this? The Governor had a whole town.

And death. War would mean death, on both sides. Would Faye had to kill? Would she have to shoot somebody who was alive, who had a life? The thought that she might scared her. The girl found it hard to not blame herself for her family's deaths, her mother before the apocalypse and her brother and father afterwards. They weren't the same as shooting someone alive, with thoughts and blood running through their veins, though.

As she noticed the group separating off, Faye walked up the stairs, not wanting to be the last person, standing alone. She didn't go too far, perching on the edge of a higher step to watch what was going on. Someone had to react openly at some point.

Faye jumped slightly as someone sat down next to her. The gruff voice gave it away without having to look. Daryl. "How're ya doin'?"

How _was _she doing? Considering she had been thoroughly questioning her morals and had just found out they would go to war, she was doing surprisingly well, in her opinion. "Okay, I think."

"Ya think?"

Faye remained silent as she nodded. She held her chin with one hand, staring forward at nothing in particular. "Are we really gonna do this?"

"We do what we gotta do. Ain't gonna let the Governor kill us, take the prison, nothin'."

That was something she liked about Daryl. He didn't dress up the truth for her, he just lay it out the way it was.

"So, we'll kill them before they kill us?"

"If that's what it takes." No frills.

"Daryl," He didn't ask her what, simply letting her figure out the sentence as she struggled. "What if- Does it make me- No, just-"

Stopping herself from stuttering any further, Faye sighed before finally restarting. "What if they attack, and I have to kill someone?"

The girl didn't turn to meet his gaze, but Daryl was staring at her. Running a hand through his hair, he answered. "If ya gotta kill, it's 'cause your protectin' your own, tha's all that matters now. At some point, we all gotta do it. Don't make us bad, not always. You won't be bad, I know it."

"How can you know that?" Faye asked, finally turning to see his face. "It ends someone's life, how can that ever be alright?"

The man seemed to dislike telling her this, practically encouraging her to kill, but did so anyway. It was best she understood now before the real fighting started. "See it this way: If they was trying to kill one of us, like Carl, would ya let 'em? It's them or him."

"I'd save Carl." She replied instantly, not wanting Daryl to get the impression she'd let one of the group die. "I'd choose any of us over any of them."

He nodded, as if agreeing. "Exactly. Ain't none of us want to kill, not really, but it protects us. Keeps us alive. We ain't the bad ones."

"Okay," She said, unsure at first, until she repeated it again with more certainty. "Okay."

"Don't want it to come to that, though, ya still ain't properly healed yet. You only shoot that gun," He motioned to the pistol by her belt. "If you've got to."

"I know." Faye poked her forehead, not wanting to make the stitches sting. "Hershel said it would be two weeks or so. Which is _ages!_"

"Well, ya got plenty a stitches, wouldn't surprise me if it took longer."

The girl gave a frustrated sigh. "You know what, it's not even worth being shot. It's boring, Carl won't even let me steal his hat!"

"The worst thing 'bout being shot is that ya can't have Carl's hat?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Daryl gave her an incredulous look.

"'Cause, you know," She held her hand out as if she were a teacher explaining a fact. "When you get shot, the hat is passed to you! That's the rule, Rick gave Carl the hat, but Carl said no because it was in the head, not the main body. Which is _total _bullshit."

"Oi," Daryl nudged her with his arm, as if it would reprimand her. "Watch it."

"What? It is." Carl was her best friend, he was awesome, but she had to find a way to get back at him for this. Maybe one of Andrea's rules would help, but she could think about that another time.

However, despite telling her off, this got the hunter thinking. Or, at least, his thinking face, Faye had learnt to recognise it. It gave Faye a minute or two to ponder over what had just been said.

Daryl had said she wouldn't be bad, that none of them were the bad ones.

She'd always listened to him before, when she asked for advice, or he was simply telling her something in general. What had changed? Faye knew she had to start trusting him again at some point. After all, Daryl had kept his promise this time. He'd even sworn to it.

But was she willing to take his word when it came to killing? If she shot someone, would she not feel guilty because Daryl had told her it was okay?

He had made complete sense. If it came down to him, Carl, or any of the group, she would choose them over a stranger. The group was far too important, they were all the family she had now.

She, Carl and Judith were the children, as much as the older two hated admitting it. And if Carl was Rick's son, that made Rick the Dad. Besides, Rick was the leader, so he kind of automatically took that role. But, he wasn't Faye's Dad, Daryl would probably take that role, so that meant Daryl and Rick were brothers.

(Faye tried to ignore the warm feeling when she thought about Daryl becoming her father. She didn't do well at it.)

T-Dog and Glenn were like the uncles, Faye supposed, so Maggie became the aunt. Beth was a bit too young to be that, she became the cousin. Hershel was undeniably the Grandfather, but Carol was too young to be the Grandmother. As much as it frustrated her sometimes, Faye deemed Carol to be the mother. Maybe Lori would have had that role, but that was the past.

As for Michonne and Merle, Faye didn't know where to put them. And _Andrea_, where the hell did she come? Was she even part of the group anymore-

But Faye was rambling. And confusing herself.

The point as, they were all family. There wasn't a single one of them she wanted to give up.

Suddenly, the girl was brought out of her thoughts. "You know, we both got shot in the head."

That they had. "...Yeah?"

"How 'bout we make our own rule?"

Faye liked the sound of this. "What kind of rule?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

The man told her to wait there before he left to his room. Watching as he walked back, something clutched in his hand. His palm opened to show a piece of patterned black fabric. He spoke as he handed it to her. "Don't need no damn sheriff's hat. Tie it 'round ya neck."

Faye stared at piece before turning to Daryl with a grin. "Is this your bandana?"

"'s yours now." He nodded.

At this, she unwrapped and looked at the clothing, holding it up in front of her, as if checking it over.

Yeah, it was definitely awesome.

Not wasting anymore time, Faye brushed her hair round to one side so she could make a proper knot. When she struggled, Daryl straightened out the fabric for her and tied the back. "There. I got shot in the head, you got shot in the head. Now you get the bandana."

After looking down at the material for a few more seconds, Faye shuffled around and hugged the man tightly, not caring if he appreciated the contact or not. "Thanks, Daryl. You're the best."

He tensed for a few moments before he relaxed ever so slightly, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"Your welcome."

There was suddenly talking from the main room, Merle's voice being surprisingly loud. Drawing back from Daryl so he could stand up and deal with his brother, Faye added one last thing.

"Daryl," She started. "I think, if it came down to it, I could kill someone for the group. To protect them."

He frowned at first, but saw she was taking the matter seriously. "Only to protect."

"Only to protect." She repeated, etching the words in her mind.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hello! Sorry this is a day late, my brother nabbed the laptop before I could finish the chapter. I realise this was only two rather long scenes, and next chapter should be plenty more.

Right, I had a few things to address and I need to remember them!

First, to the reviewer talking about Faye's maturity. I'm also that age, one year older than Faye, but a lot of my friends act extremely immature. That doesn't apply to everyone, of course :) I see your point, and I have gone back and read a few chapters to see. Sometimes, I write her like that because the life from before suddenly stopped, so there are a lot of general knowledge things she wouldn't know. However, I guess that can only go so far and, if anything, the apocalypse would make her mature more. I understand what you're saying and I'll try to mature her character more.

The second point I need to add is a thank you for the PM from Neverland123 with the suggestion that Daryl gave something to Faye because they both were shot in the head. It was a great idea that I thought would help with rebuilding the bond between the two, so a big thanks is sent to you!

My last note is I've changed my idea for the next few chapters, but just wanted to just check and see what my readers would like! It's great to have you involved. Anyway, my original plan was that Faye would join Daryl when he goes to track Merle and Michonne. However, after re-watching the episode, I found that this was a bit of a stretch to pull off. Daryl was doing a lot of running which would be too hard for Faye to do in her injured state - I originally thought he took the bike, but found he didn't when I checked the episode. There's also the fact that he wouldn't want her to go simply because they would be going to where the Governor is and he was the one who shot Faye. However, if you guys really want to see that, I could work it in. So, tell me your thoughts? Do you think that's the right decision?

Man, that was long. Anyway, next chapter will be up on Sunday. See you then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	27. Faith

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Daryl," She started. "I think, if it came down to it, I could kill someone for the group. To protect them."

He frowned at first, but saw she was taking the matter seriously. "Only to protect."

"Only to protect." She repeated, etching the words in her mind.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Faye to follow after Daryl. Considering Merle was contributing, the conversation was surprisingly relevant.<p>

Moments like this made her question why she made fun of Merle - not to his face, of course - as he sounded intelligent. Well, maybe intelligent was the wrong word, but the strategy he proposed made sense, at least. Attacking the Governor while he wasn't expecting it sounded like the smart thing to do. It was what the man had done to them, and it had been effective.

It was also intriguing to see Michonne side with him, for once. Over all, it was a discussion worth listening to.

As she walked in and stood by Carl, Merle was talking. "Y'all didn't listen t' me before, now we lost a chance. What we gotta do is attack now, catch 'im off guard."

It was Carol who replied to him, but Carl spoke quietly to Faye. "Hey."

"Hey. How long has this been going on? I was talking to Daryl."

The boy shrugged. "You didn't miss much, just repeating the same thing with different words."

Faye held back telling him that that wasn't repeating if the words were different, to tease him and call him a dumbass. It wasn't the time for joking, she recognised that. "Alright."

"You sound calm. It's weird." Carl frowned.

It was her turn to shrug. "Daryl helped me figure out a few things. I'm not so worried anymore."

"About the war?"

"Yeah. What do you think about all this?"

"I'm okay." He said. "We've got to do it, after everything we've been through here. I don't think we should run."

Faye nodded, the prison was too much for them to lose. "Neither do I."

Both children remained quiet to listen to the conversation again. It was Hershel speaking. "We simply don't have the numbers to pull this off. I've said it before - we should try our luck on the road."

"The element of surprise is key. We use it, we get the advantage. It could make up for the numbers, most of his men are untrained." Michonne countered.

"Exactly," Merle agreed.

Carol, however, was on Hershel's side. "It's too dangerous to make a surprise attack, we've already lost people. We've been on the road before, we can do it again."

This continued for a while before Hershel stood up on his crutches. "I'm going to speak with Rick."

The discussion died down after this, the adult's knowing Hershel could coax Rick into giving some form of answer. Faye was a little irritated that they didn't ask for her or Carl's opinions, but that could wait. Being underestimated by your own people was annoying, but if she could pull it off with any of the Governor's army, then it could be used to her advantage.

The girl frowned.

Maybe she'd been listening to Merle's strategies too much.

* * *

><p>Faye was supposed to be helping out the others as they put up some defence, but she had been distracted.<p>

Alright, she wasn't supposed to, Hershel had said it might be too strenuous to help Carl and Maggie attract the walkers while Daryl, Glenn and Michonne were in the field. Faye had decided by herself that she would operate the gates while they were busy, and the whole thing was going to take place soon.

But, then, Merle wandered off. Nobody was watching him, and after all the effort he had put in to leave and make an attack on the Governor. So, Faye took it upon herself to make sure he wasn't up to no good.

She could be sneaky! If Daryl could pull it off, then so could she.

(Although, the reason Merle didn't hear her was actually because Faye had noticed him from the corner of her eye, and was far behind him. There was practally no sneaking to be done from that distance.)

By the time she caught up, the Dixon had already entered of of the cell blocks. Quietly standing by the door, she watched curiously as he ripped up the mattresses.

Well, this was unexpected.

At least, she thought, he wasn't leaving to kill the Governor. There were many worse things Merle Dixon could be doing, odd as this may have been.

Leaning against the doorway, Faye wondered what he was doing. Was he looking for something? What was there to be found in empty prison cells? The group had already been through the places free from walkers, there nothing of use to be found. That was if he was looking for a weapon a prisoner may have left.

It took a while for the man to notice her - or acknowledge her, at least - and when he did, he didn't seem to be bothered.

Holding herself up as Merle walked up to her, muscles tensing slightly as she remembered the day before, he raised his eyebrows, expecting her to say something.

Faye thought about something to say that wouldn't make a fool of herself or make him snigger at her - she'd tried listening to his advice and telling him to go to hell, neither ended well.

Nothing intelligent came to mind, so she stayed quiet.

This apparently worked, the man simply shrugging as he turned and carried on up the stairs to the upper cells. Remaining where she was, Faye continued to keep an eye on the man. If she had given herself a job, she would do it well. He might have just been waiting for her to leave and then he'd sneak out the prison.

It was only after he finished ripping the mattress, tossing fabric over the rails, of the first cell, did he speak.

"You my guard now, kid?" He said as he entered the second cell, apparently expecting her answer to be a shout so he could hear.

She hoped the answer wouldn't make him laugh, not replying would just be weird. "No. I thought you might be up to something so I followed you."

"Rick put ya up t' that? Daryl?"

"No." Faye repeated, as part of a bed dropped down near her. "I decided to. They're probably wondering where I am, actually."

"I ain't doin' nothin' interestin'. You go, err, run along, I ain't up t' anything."

That was a strangely normal thing to say. Daryl could have said that. But, still, it was Merle. And Merle was ripping up mattresses. "You obviously are. Why are you ripping all that stuff up?"

The snigger she'd been hoping to avoid finally came. "You ain't gonna like it if I tell ya. Go on, go... do whatever the hell it is ya do with sheriff's boy."

Whatever it was he was doing, he seemed mostly focused on it. Besides, she reasoned, if he really wanted to leave, it wouldn't be hard to get her out the way. Turning on her heels, she did as he said.

...

Only to be caught by Rick.

The man frowned when he saw her. "What do you think you're doin' over here?"

"Merle wandered off and no one was watching him," She replied. "I thought he might be doing something bad so I followed him. I was going back now anyway."

The look stayed on the leader's face. "And what is he doing now?"

Oh, maybe she would get away with it! "I think he's looking for something, he's ripping up all the mattresses. Wouldn't tell me what, though."

"Alright," He said, taking another step forward towards the door. Thinking she was dismissed, Faye began to leave when Rick continued. "I don't want to find you wandering off on your own again, it's too dangerous. Understand?"

Maybe not, then. "But I was just-"

"No buts, I don't want anyone out here alone, especially you. I'm serious, do you understand?"

Faye sighed, knowing he had been talking about her injury, not that she was a danger to be alone. In her opinion, she could handle herself, but he wasn't going to let her leave without an answer. "Fine."

"Good. Now, off you go, back to the others. I'll keep an eye on Merle."

Faye thought he'd probably have more important things to do than simply 'keep an eye' on the Dixon, but she let it slide, not wanting to get in more trouble.

Leaving him to it, the girl went to find Carl.

* * *

><p>The fence wasn't the comfiest thing to lean on, but it would do. Watching Carl as he shouted and attracted the walkers, Faye sighed. She should be out there helping him.<p>

But, no, she just _had _to get herself shot.

At least, she told herself, it hadn't been in the stomach, or chest. Then she wouldn't be able to move off the bed, probably. Running might have been painful for her, but she could still move around with a bandaged head.

Anyway, it wasn't that he was in _that _much danger, she was pretty sure the fence would hold out, and she knew he could protect himself. It would have made her feel less useless, though.

The noise seemed to catch Rick's attention too, rushing out a cell block door as if he didn't know what was going on. Then, his face calmed as the man realised there was no current danger. Looking around, his eyes met hers and he gave a nod, apparently approving that she was in sight of the other adults.

Faye's attention was brought away from the leader, however, when the car in the field began to return, Glenn and Daryl riding on the back while Michonne drove. Pushing herself off the fence, Faye unlocked the chain and pulled the gate to the side as the truck drove up.

"You got it?" Rick said as he walked to her, probably just waiting to see the adults.

Making sure the 'huff' of effort was quiet as she finished, the gate was surprisingly heavy, she replied. "I got it."

Once the car was safely inside the yard, Faye tugged the gate closed again and fit the lock into place.

A walker snarled at her as it approached, and Faye smirked. Nope, you're not getting in, she thought. Turning on her heels, the girl went over to Carl, who was just joining the group. "That was easy."

"For you," He replied. "My throat hurts from all the shouting."

"Aww," Faye nudged his shoulder. "Was it too much work for little Carly?"

"Shut up, I'm fine. And don't call me that." The boy frowned, but his tone didn't match the expression.

A grin spread across her face. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"How didn't I see it before?"

"_What?_"

"Carly is _such_ a good nickname! I'm so stupid, I could have been calling you that for weeks! Think of all the fun I've been missing out on-"

The boy proceeded to give Faye a shove with the pan he was carrying.

"Call me that and the pot goes on your head."

* * *

><p>"Thou shalt not be afraid."<p>

Faye wasn't sat with the Greene's as Hershel read the Bible. She felt that she would be intruding if she did. Maybe she was intruding now, listening in, but it didn't dwell in her mind.

"For the terror by night, nor for the arrow that flieth by day."

The girl was never quite sure whether she had faith in God. She didn't pray to him before she slept, or when something bad happened. On the first night she had spent alone, in the cold attic of a house, she had done. She had sobbed and prayed for her family to find her, for them to be alive, for a _miracle. _None came.

"Nor for the pestilence that walketh in darkness."

Since then, she hadn't believed there was a God. And if there was, she'd sure as hell done something to royally piss him off.

"Nor for the destruction that wasteth at noon day."

At the farm, a little faith returned to her. She'd found people, a group, a friend. Albeit, a friend who didn't believe in God himself, but a friend all the same. Maybe, she thought, God had just muddled up a little, but was repaying her with a new chance.

Then the farm was lost to the walkers, and whatever thread of belief she had left diminished.

"A thousand shall fall at thy side, and ten thousand at thy right hand."

So, Faye didn't know why she was listening to Hershel reading the Bible, hiding behind a wall as he spoke. She didn't particularly understand the old words, and didn't particularly try to.

"But it shall not come nigh thee."

It may have been the fact that Hershel was reading the words. Faye had more faith in Hershel than she did in God.

"Only with thine eyes shalt thou behold and see the reward of the wicked."

Faye probably had more faith in any of one of the group than she did in God.

"Surely, he shall deliver thee from the snare of the foul, and from the noise of pestilence."

Maybe she didn't need a God, if she could put her trust in them.

"He shall cover thee and under his wings shalt thou trust."

Maybe she didn't need a God at all. She had Daryl, and Carl, and everyone else.

"That no evil shall befall thee. Neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling."

But, hey, if God felt like giving a miracle, he could give her a call.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter 27 is here! This was going to have the Merle... dilemma in it, but found it would have been rushed so I left it to the next chapter.

So, if you haven't yet, tell me if you want Faye to go with Daryl or not! So far, the vote is in favour of joining him.

Next chapter will be up on Thursday/Friday, which is a bit longer than normal because I'm back at school.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	28. Trust

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Maybe she didn't need a God at all. She had Daryl, and Carl, and everyone else.

"That no evil shall befall thee. Neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling."

But, hey, if God felt like giving a miracle, he could give her a call.

* * *

><p>When Faye searched for Daryl, she found him.<p>

She knew he would be on watch, and Carol gave the okay to go, but that wasn't where she found him. The hunter had been positioned in the yard, but Faye found herself spinning in circles on the spot to see where he had wandered off to.

But then she got dizzy and stopped doing that.

If Rick had seen her after that point, she would have definitely been told off, as she chose to continue by herself to look for the man. Carol had technically given her permission. Kind of. Enough to get away with, at least.

This was when she found Daryl.

Daryl, speed walking to the prison gate, preparing the crossbow as he went.

Daryl, about to run past the fence.

Daryl, _leaving._

She should shave shouted to him, or run over to stop him leaving, but she found herself staring in silence. Daryl was going _again. _He was _abandoning her. _No word, no goodbye. At least this time he didn't fool her with a promise, she thought bitterly. At least this time she wouldn't have her hopes up of his return, no, he might as well leave her with nothing.

Wait, he had left her with something. The bandana was just a replacement promise, nothing more.

You know what, screw Daryl, how many times-

"Faye!"

Oh. Alright. He was talking to her. This was unexpected.

Unsure of how to respond, the girl just stared back at the man. He seemed to be searching her for something-

(Faye realised at a later date it had simply been _trust._)

-but whatever he wanted wasn't there. Running a hand through his hair quickly, Daryl strode towards her with a command. "Come 'ere."

Oh. Alright. He was using his do-what-I-damn-well-say voice. This was unexpected.

This meant one of two things. The first was that she had done something wrong and the second was that he was pissed. Sometimes it was a mixture of both.

So, since she had no idea what she'd done wrong, Faye assumed he was pissed.

Wasting no time, the hunter bent down to her level and spoke immediately. "Look, I ain't leavin'. Don't got much time to waste, Merle's taken Michonne to hand her over to the Governor so he won't attack, I gotta go stop 'im. Get it?"

Well, he got straight to the point, the girl gave him that at least.

"Wait, wait, what? When did this happen, since when was there a deal?"

"Governor told Rick, Rick asked Merle, Merle took Michonne. But, Rick changed his mind too late n' now I gotta go."

Faye scowled. "But Michonne's one of us now!"

Kind of. Maybe. It was unconfirmed.

"Exactly. I've seen you two talkin' rubbish 'bout some cat, she's ya friend, right? That's why I gotta go. And I'm _bringing 'em back._" He added at the end, knowing just what she would be concerned about.

But that wasn't the point.

Perhaps he thought it would be that easy because she didn't make too much fuss when he left as Rick's bodyguard of sorts. Back then, however, she had Hershel's word too, and at the time, the old man's was worth more than the hunter's.

So, no, Faye was still unhappy about this.

But, no, Faye didn't want to say it to his face. Not directly, at least, because, well, she didn't know why. Maybe part of her didn't want to disappoint him.

The other half shouted that he disappointed _her_.

"You can't go by yourself. Why can't Rick or somebody go with you?" She said, folding her arms as she thought of a way to slip in that she herself wanted to go, no matter how unlikely a yes was.

"Rick can't track for shi-!" The man censored himself. "Rick can't track."

"Why do you need to track?" The girl replied. "You know where he is going, wouldn't it be quicker just to get on the bike or something. You know, me and you could just get on now and be there in no time!"

Sneaky, Faye, just drop the hint-

"No."

"But-"

"No way in hell."

"I'm not useless, Daryl! You said it yourself, I'm a good shot." Faye had used the words so many times she was pretty sure he regretted saying them.

Apparently, though, this meant the man had a reservoir of replies to counter "Yeah, and so's the Governor. I ain't takin' you nowhere near 'im."

She was fighting a losing battle, she knew that, but giving up so easily wasn't in her nature.

"Come on, I'll just be your back up, it's not like I'll go running in there! I could snipe them."

"You don't know how to use a rifle, ya asked for training."

Oh, yeah.

That may have been a _little _white lie. He'd said no to training with the crossbow, but if Faye could have got him to train her in something, she could pass with flying colours and then she could try the crossbow! That was an amazing plan, if she did say so herself.

Now was not the time to deal with this, though. "Then I could just hang back-"

"Faye," He said, looking her in the eye. "It ain't happenin'. You're stayin' where it's safe, don't argue no more. You want Michonne back? I've gotta go 'fore Merle gets himself in more shi- trouble."

The girl gave Daryl a hard stare, but didn't protest any longer. She may have won the battle but she would not lose the war.

(Faye wasn't sure what the war was, exactly, but she was determined to win it.)

She had begged Daryl not to leave again, in a very distressed state.

She had also reasoned with him, in a way. Made deals with him and others to try and make him stay.

Thinking back now, she saw those options as weak. The way a _child _would choose. Of course, it didn't occur to her that that was an alright thing for her to be. As far as she was concerned, she was old enough to make her own decisions. Carl had even more resolve than she had.

(Faye wouldn't admit it, but there were moments where Carl's cold maturity scared her. Would she ever be like that? Did she want to?)

However, she chose the third option. It was a ridiculous one, considering who she was talking to and the likelihood of the girl going through with the threat.

But, hey, empty threats were turning into her thing.

"Fine. But if you don't come back, I have permission to hunt you down and shoot you with your own crossbow."

The smirk she received in return made her blink and realise that she had just threatened a _Dixon. _Daryl might not have been as scary as Merle, but still. She hadn't said anything to their faces. Faye unknowingly stood straighter, proud of herself for being so bold.

"Alright." His compliance was probably due to the fact she could not track, he could simply hold the crossbow out of her reach, and that the simple fact that she wanted him to return meant it was unlikely she would hurt him.

There was little more said, the end being Faye commanding the man to hurry up with a point to the gate, as if it had been her idea in the first place.

Watching Daryl as made his way out the field, not having too many problems with the stray walkers, the girl barely noticed Rick walking to her. "He'll be fine."

"Hmm." She hummed a reply, not confirming or denying his words, unsure what to say after he startled her slightly. Then, she remembered one important thing. "You were going to give Michonne to the Governor." Her tone wasn't angry, but it was certainly accusing.

"'Were' being the key term." The man replied calmly.

Good. That meant she could continue. Probably.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I thought that was the right thing at the time. To protect the group."

Faye wasn't completely sure why he was defending himself against a thirteen year old, but maybe it meant he valued her opinion, she was someone he wanted on her side. Then again, it might have been he simply didn't want her to tell Carl and taint the image he had of his father. It was probably the latter, but she pretended to believe the first. "Are you going to tell the others? Were you ever going to in the first place? What if it's too late now?"

"Yes and yes." He replied, but the last answer took a little longer for him to figure out. "If it's too late? Then... I have her blood on my hands."

A third option appeared in Faye's head. Maybe Rick wanted to reassure himself. Tell himself he had now made the right decision, that he was doing right by the group. Or, maybe, he was confessing the fact that he was willing to hand over a woman to be totured.

The only thing she couldn't guess was why he was dumping it on her.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Carly boy, we're rounding up the crew!"<p>

Carl frowned, but amusement was in his voice. "What got you in a good mood?"

Good mood? No. The mood Faye was in was hardly good. Restless, annoyed, upset, worried, all in one big ball of uneasiness? That was getting there.

She needed a distraction, and Rick, being the leader and father of someone her age he was, sensed it and told her to round up the group. Carl hadn't been part of the order, but the girl had added him in anyway. If there was anyone who could distract her, it was Carl.

Faye turned towards him as he stood up from his bed. The smile on her face was too sweet to be her own - sweet smiles weren't her thing, her smiles were cheeky or her grins were kind of goofy, and her smirks were an attempt at being cool, but none of them were sweet - in hope her friend would realise what she meant. "Who said I'm in a good mood?"

Carl's expression faltered, suspicious of the situation he was now in - although, Faye hoped it was also because he was concerned for her - but seemed to go along with whatever she had planned. "...Why are we collecting everyone?"

"Why, shit's going down, Sheriff, we're just rounding up the flock."

"Alright." He crossed his arms as he walked beside. her. "I know something's up, and you aren't _actually _going insane, but will you stop talking like a hyper nine-year-old?"

"The world needs some hyper nine-year-olds, Dumbass." She replied smoothly. Annoying Carl was definitely good stress medicine. It felt good to act _this _childishly for a little while. Maybe, if he gave into it, the boy could have fun too.

"You're avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not," Faye grinned. "You asked if I could stop talking like a hyp-"

"Quit it!"

The girl laughed.

"You're just ignoring the problem."

Raising an eyebrow, she continued. "What problem?"

"I don't know, but whenever something bad happens, you get annoyed for a while and then you act like it never happened. You ignore it."

"Do not!"

"It's your thing."

"I do not have a thing!"

"You do. And you're doing it right now."

"Fine." She said, slipping out of the happy-go-lucky persona as quickly as she slipped in. "We're getting these guys first," Faye meant Carol, Hershel and Beth. "Then Glenn, he'll be with Maggie. The other's will be quickest and I think those two were supposed to be outside on watch. T-Dog after them, too."

Once they were outside the building, Carl spoke up again. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, then?"

"You listen until I'm finished." After she received a nod, she explained very quickly, as if hoping he wouldn't actually hear. "The Governor made a deal with Rick that if he handed over Michonne he wouldn't attack us and Rick agreed at first but then he changed his mind but it was too late and Merle had already taken Michonne and now Daryl _left _to go get them back but it might be too late."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"How..." Carl seemed at a loss for words.

"Yeah."

Just before anger began to seep onto the boy's face, the two found Glenn. After listening to him say he would go get Maggie himself, the two headed to the meeting, already knowing which words would come out Rick's mouth.

* * *

><p>Sat on the bench by her friend, Faye waited as Rick walked up to the group, Maggie and Glenn coming behind him. The other's were anxiously waiting for whatever the news was, Carl seemed to have stopped his anger at his father's decision, and Faye sat twiddling her fingers.<p>

Daryl wasn't back yet, and although it hadn't been long since he left, she was still worried. Part of her mind told her the lack of trust in him was illogical, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she _wanted _to feel this way. It would be a lot easier to not feel the need to worry every time he took a trip outside the prison.

"When I met with the Governor," Rick began. "He offered me a deal. He said... he said if he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne."

A look of realisation were on the group's faces, Faye noticed as she look around to gauge the responses, as the woman in question was not present.

Carl looked down to avoid his father's gaze - perhaps ashamed, or still angry - as the man continued. "And I was going to do that, to keep us safe." He paused. "I changed my mind."

Yeah, he did. He took too long doing it though. What's your next move, Grimes? Faye couldn't have been the only person to like Michonne's company.

"But now Merle took Michonne to fulfil the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late." The way their leader rushed the last words reminded Faye of the way she had told Carl. "I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry."

No one argued with him.

"What I said last year, that first night after the farm, it can't be like that. I can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, _who we are, _is not my call. It can't be. I can't sacrifice one of you for the greater good because _we are _the greater good, the reason we're still here. Not me. This is life and death. How you live, and how you die. It isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. _We _choose to go, _we _choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight, or we can go."

If there was ever one thing Faye wanted to remember of Rick, it was those words.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm sorry! This was never supposed to take so long, but writer's block attacked me and I had my end of year science test (which turned out to be ridiculously easy, everyone in my class - including me - had been freaking out for no reason). I am also sorry that if this chapter isn't up to the usual standard, but I have left it too long to update anyway. To the guest asking me to update - don't worry, you didn't annoy me! It encouraged me to finish the last part of the chapter.

Anyway, so in the end, Faye does not join Daryl. Right up until I was writing it, I did not know how it would turn out, so the scene ended up writing itself out. And Daryl did not let her join him.

Also, thanks to the reviewer who told me about saying bangs instead of fringe, I will go back and swap it!

So, I'll see you in the next chapter!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	29. Down

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"But now Merle took Michonne to fulfil the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late." The way their leader rushed the last words reminded Faye of the way she had told Carl. "I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry."

No one argued with him.

"What I said last year, that first night after the farm, it can't be like that. I can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, _who we are, _is not my call. It can't be. I can't sacrifice one of you for the greater good because _we are _the greater good, the reason we're still here. Not me. This is life and death. How you live, and how you die. It isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. _We _choose to go, _we _choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight, or we can go."

If there was ever one thing Faye wanted to remember of Rick, it was those words.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Rick, Faye sat with T-Dog on watch. Mainly because she had been determined to watch for Daryl's return, the other's didn't want her to be alone, and T-Dog was fun. He joked a lot, which was nice. It kept the atmosphere light-hearted while the girl wasn't feeling that way herself.<p>

But she could feel the sudden tension when T-Dog put a hand on her shoulder before she even looked up.

Because putting a hand on someone's shoulder was comforting, which meant something bad must have happened to need comfort, which Faye immediately tied to _Daryl not coming back. _Jumping to her feet, shrugging off T-Dog's hand in the process, Faye's eyes darted to see what the news was.

When she re-focused, however, the girl simply saw Michonne walking to the guard tower. She stopped her panicking.

(Faye took note that she _really_ needed to gauge the situation before breaking out in blind fear. Seriously. It was getting out of hand.)

This was the opposite, this was great! The woman's return meant Merle's return which meant Daryl's return. There were many reasons the hunter didn't greet her himself. He might have been tired, or putting away whatever vehicle they use, or talking to Rick, or controlling Merle, or _something. _Continuing the list would achieve nothing but comforting herself, which she didn't need to do.

"Look, Birdy, it's just Michonne. Cool it." T-Dog said, chuckling at Faye's sudden changes of mood.

Folding her arms, she replied, flicking her bangs behind her usual ear. "Shut up."

"Go on, see what she wants." He replied, an amused grin on his features.

Doing as he said, Faye climbed down the ladder of the tower to find Michonne waiting for her. Assuming the best, Faye smiled. "What's up? Daryl brought you back, right? Look, Rick never told us, so none of us agreed to handing you over, especially not me, 'cause I think you're cool, and-"

"Don't worry. Rick had to consider it." Slowly, a sly smile spread across the woman's face. "You think I'm cool?"

"You have a sword, a funny cat-"

"Amazing cat." She corrected.

"An _amazing _cat and you helped us get Glenn and Maggie back. I'd say that qualifies you as cool."

Apparently in approval, Michonne nodded. "Glad you think so."

Grinning, Faye nodded too. Michonne _was _cool. And pretty badass. But, not as badass as Daryl. "So, what happened? Where's Daryl?"

The look of amusement faded as a serious one replaced it. "Merle let me go, but went forward by himself. Daryl caught up with me, but went ahead to get his brother. He's not back yet."

The girl's face dropped.

He wasn't back?

It's not a big deal, she told herself, he would return later. Telling herself not to worry, Faye pressed her lips into a thin line.

The concern rose up as quickly as she tried to bat it down. But how long would later be? Would later be an hour? A day?

"Stop worrying." The finality in Michonne's voice surprised Faye. "Daryl will be fine, and he will return. It's strange how only you can't seem to realise his loyalty to the group."

She felt the need to apologize after that tone of voice. "Sorry."

Shaking her head, Michonne continued. "There's no need to say sorry. You just need to let yourself fully trust him. I highly doubt he would ever say it, but he is very fond of you. While you were unconscious after the attack, he was always the one keeping an eye on you."

"He did?" Faye smiled a little when she received a nod. Logically, the reasons why she should trust Daryl were larger than the reasons she shouldn't. Come to think of it, there was only one reason she couldn't quite do it and months worth proving him worthy. "I'm trying to. I _know _that I should, but then I worry all the time and he notices and then he has this little sad look in his eye and only I notice it and that makes me feel worse-"

"All you need to know is that Daryl is loyal and Daryl is strong. He will come back and he won't die easily."

"Alright." It felt good to have a second opinion, and that opinion at least _sounded _unwavering. "I'm just jumpy, what with everything going on."

Michonne didn't seem surprised. "I would be concerned if you weren't. It's good to be on your guard, but getting paranoid is a step to far. You should remember that."

Nodding as she took in the words, Faye came to the conclusion that Michonne was a mixture of Hershel and Andrea. Andrea always gave her advice, and Hershel always gave her wisdom. It was a good mixture to be. "So, you're okay?"

"I'm okay. Go on back to T-Dog, he'll be waiting."

Faye's smile returned. "Can I check up on you later?"

Michonne's amused expression returned. "What make's you think I need checking up on?"

"I dunno, you might have a concussion? Besides, it's been a week, right?"

As she began to walk away, the woman gave a quiet chuckle. "We need to get you a watch."

"But that would ruin the magic!"

"Maybe it shouldn't work then."

Faye laughed. It felt good to laugh. "A bandana and a watch that stopped, I'll be the best cowboy _ever!_"

"You're an odd one..." Michonne paused, as if contemplating whether she should actually say the word. "... Birdy."

_"'Till next time, Sherlock."_

_"You know, most of the group call me Birdy."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

Looks like her message got across.

The girl felt slightly triumphant as the older woman walked away, smirking as she thought.

Welcome to the group, Michonne.

* * *

><p>Daryl's return wasn't as happy as Faye had hoped it to be.<p>

The man barely said a word when she ran to meet him, his small smile strained as he dismissed her before reporting to Rick. It had taken her a minute or so to finally figure out why, sitting on the steps of the cell block, but then it dawned on her.

Daryl had come back, but Merle had not.

It was also clear that he hadn't been captured, or the feeling in the hunter's step would have been determination rather than defeat. Merle Dixon was dead.

This left Faye with mixed feelings as she let Daryl go do... whatever it was he needed to. The older Dixon had mocked her, scolded her, but - whether he did this indirectly or not, she would never know - he made her just that bit tougher. Made her grow up a little. It didn't matter who she was, bad stuff was coming, and bad stuff was coming for _her. _And she better be ready for it.

Did she wish for him dead? No. He scared her sometimes, but Faye had yet to wish someone dead.

(Even the Governor. All she wanted was for him to leave them alone so they could live in peace. Well, whatever peace the apocalypse could provide.)

Now, she and Daryl were even more alike. Both shot in the head, both the last of their family.

Then, she did feel something. Something she could recognise, at least.

She was angry. Angry because the Governor killed another one of their group. Angry because that death hurt Daryl. Angry that Merle _abandoned _his brother. Faye knew how it felt to have the only family you have left ripped away. It was _horrible. _Now, one of her precious people had to go through that grief. All because Merle Dixon was reckless! Surely he knew it would be an impossible task; there was no way the Governor would attend the meeting alone. Now he was dead and Daryl was alone.

Wait, no, Daryl wasn't alone. He had _her, _and Faye had no plans of dying any time soon.

Standing up from the steps, the girl walked through the cell block, straight to Daryl's room. Apparently, the hunter must have kept his conversation with Rick brief as he was already in his cell, crossbow dropped on the floor as he leant against the wall, head drooped down.

Not wanting to see him like that for long, Faye quietly stepped into the room. She found the crossbow at her feet, and decided such a cool thing shouldn't be left on the floor. When Daryl didn't react to her picking up the weapon, she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal and lifted it onto the bed before looking at the man.

His pants were torn at the knees and his hair was more dishevelled than usual. It was the way his whole body seemed to want to sink to the ground that gave him away the most. Moving beside him, the girl leant against the wall too, close enough for him to realise her presence. His blue eyes swiveled to meet her green for a second before breaking contact.

"You know," She began, unsure where she was really going with the sentence and if it would help. She knew when Andy died, she didn't think of anything bad he did. Maybe Daryl would be like that too, even if Faye herself wasn't think the best thoughts of the older Dixon at that point. "Merle once told me it doesn't matter who you are, you do what you've got to do to protect the people you love and yourself, too."

Daryl scoffed quietly. "Sure as shit don't sound like nothin' Merle ever said in his life."

"Well, his version was ruder and sounded tougher with an accent, but that was the lesson I took from it."

"And ya point is?"

He was being very uncooperative. "Erm... that Merle wasn't all bad."

"Ya say that like ya knew 'im. Merle didn't have any good in 'im."

"I know him well enough to know he wasn't evil. That means he did have good in him, in my book." Faye paused, thinking again when she received no reply from Daryl. "Alright, maybe he was a bit dumb 'cause he fought the Governor by himself, and took Michonne, and got his hand-" She stopped. That was not reassuring. "But he was trying to help when he did that stuff. Or, at least, that's what I'm going to think."

There was silence after that, and Faye found herself leaning against Daryl's side, hoping someone's presence might comfort him a little. She supposed this was like putting a hand on his shoulder, but less awkward. Maybe her words were naïve - Daryl had called her that before, but didn't particularly mean it as an insult - but he wasn't complaining. Perhaps he saw a side of Merle the man didn't normally see today.

"He got shot in the chest. Found 'im chewin' on some guy." Daryl finally said, voice quiet. "I put 'im down."

Faye did not like opening up to people about her family. She barely thought of them herself, finding it easier to numb herself to the memories. But Daryl had opened up to her, as much as a Dixon could open up, over the past few days, and he had kept every promise but one. It was about time she started to trust him again. "I wasn't there, but Andy got overwhelmed by the walkers, I think. Dad too. His stomach was all ripped open, and his neck. The 'some guy' he was trying to chew on was me. I put them down."

The two simply stood there for a while, the silence comfortable. Daryl only moved from his spot when the beginnings of a group discussion were heard, both of them leaving the cell in quietly, neither speaking of the moment of weakness.

"Can I vote?" Faye asked as they walked down the stairs. "Rick said we're doing that now."

He glanced at her. "I know, he told me. And it depends what ya vote is."

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the point of voting?"

"Kinda." The hunter replied. "What _is _your vote?"

"We fight."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So, I know it took a week again, but there are some family issues that I won't go into the details of - so updates will be once a week for a while. Eventually, I can up the amount of chapters again, but not for a few weeks, so bare with me! :)

Season 3 will be completed next chapter! And as for the reviewer mentioning a kiss, don't worry, I have it all planned out! It's not too distant in the future.

Anyway, I'd like to hear more of your thoughts for this chapter, there weren't many reviews last time! I hope the chapter was good enough.

See you next Saturday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	30. Choices

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

He glanced at her. "I know, he told me. And it depends what ya vote is."

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the point of voting?"

"Kinda." The hunter replied. "What _is _your vote?"

"We fight."

* * *

><p>Carl was mad.<p>

Carl was very mad.

Almost-impossible-for-Faye-to-approach-him mad. But, it was possible because A) She damn well prided herself on being his best friend and B) She completely understood why.

The group decision had eventually been to stay. After so much effort and time they'd put into the prison, all the losses they had had, leaving the prison would be a waste. Those death's would be a waste. This, the two children could agree with.

However, it was that part that _didn't _involve them that was the problem.

She, Carl, Hershel and Beth - Judith too - were to be outside the prison whilst the attack was going on.

_Outside._

Away from the action, unable to help, useless. What good were they there?!

The attack plan may have been good considering the fact that they were outnumbered, but who knew when they need an extra set of hands? She could have been in the tombs, no one would see her, no one would no where to aim - she'd be fine! Faye had known she wouldn't have a large part to play when the plan formulated - but she expected to have _something _to do instead of being treated like she couldn't lift a gun. Daryl had tried the excuse of 'your job is to protect Hershel, Beth and Judith' but the girl was having none of it. The Greene's could fire their weapons and Judith didn't need all four of them.

She had been annoyed - and thought it was more justified than simply worrying over Daryl, this time, when the whole group was in danger - but Carl was worse. He was furious with his father for leaving him out. The bad part was that he was being quiet-angry. Quiet-angry people were the worst. He was reminding her of Shane, which Faye definitely hoped would pass quickly.

So, now, they were packing up everything they had - the plan only working if it looked like they had abandoned the place. Clearing everything away only Faye realise how little they really had. It took Faye longer to actually clean her cell rather than pack things away - most of her items being sprawled across the top bunk and backpack shoved under the bed. Currently, she was loading her Glock, leaning on the bags to her side. There weren't many things she had left that were from her family. Counting both the bullets she dropped into the magazine and the objects left in her room, Faye got to three before pausing. Three. The gun, the hoodie, and the backpack.

That was it.

No pictures. Andy had thought to bring two of them to the camp, but the girl had had no time to collect them when she left. She didn't have time for anything, for that matter. Memories didn't count, either. She rarely thought of them anymore.

(However, she _had _been thinking about them lately. Too much. She had to stop that. Carl was right, anything bad in her memories were ignored.)

Sighing, Faye put the pistol into it's case on her belt before standing up. Backpack on her left shoulder, the girl walked to the doorway of the neighbouring cell. Leaving Carl to fester his anger wasn't a good idea. It was bad to keep all that in, and it became routine to let the other let out all their problems.

She waited for a moment before speaking, catching the boy staring at the star from his sheriff hat. "You okay?" It was a stupid question, she knew, but didn't know what else to say. This wasn't a time for joking, and that was usually her way of breaking the ice.

He replied bluntly, voice low. "No," Slinging the his own bag on his shoulder before walking out his cell, obviously expecting her to follow. "This is fucking stupid."

Oh. Right. They were mad enough to cuss. She could work with that. "I know. I want to help too, but they're never gonna let us."

"No, they were right about you. You're still injured, Faye, you can't help the group. It's best that you stay out of it. I _can _though. I don't need to sit on the side lines."

Faye faltered. That stung. That really stung. From someone else, it was bad, but from Carl? He was her friend! Friends weren't supposed to say things like that. She hoped the hurt didn't show on her face, but it probably did. The boy either didn't notice or was too angry to care.

Yes, she reasoned, that was why he said it - he was angry. Carl didn't really think of her that way.

Regaining the quick pace as he walked down the stairs, steps heavier than they should have been, Faye tried to recover herself from the last comment. "Yeah, well, you are. There are shittier things to be doing, Carl. At least you're protecting your sister."

She didn't like the look he gave her as he stopped walking - as if she was dumb. "You didn't actually fall for them saying that, did you?"

Dammit, Carl, stop making it harder to justify you! "No, but it's better than thinking we're just out there twiddling our thumbs."

"Whatever." The boy shrugged as he continued outside, Michonne following behind them. The morning light shone on their faces as Carl suddenly hung his head slightly, and Faye looked to see him avoiding his father's gaze. "Come on."

"Carl-" Rick began, grabbing the boy's arm before it was yanked away from him, the boy carrying on as if the contact had never happened. Looking sheepishly between them, Faye hurried after him. She dumped her bag in the car quickly so she could see Daryl without Carl noticing she was gone for too long. Going around the front of the car with the hood up, she leaned on it slightly as she waited for Daryl to finish whatever he was doing.

"I've never seen him this mad." Faye turned her head to see Glenn talking to Rick. That was true, she hadn't either. "Even with Lori. Just... shut down."

Rick seemed sad to admit it, but agreed. "He's still a kid. It's easy to forget." Then, the leader's eyes landed on her, catching her listening in. "You angry too?"

She sighed. "I'm allowed to be mad at you when I'm not stupid enough to get myself shot."

Moving off the side, Faye let Rick slam the car bonnet.

"Ain't stupid." Daryl said from his seated position, sparing a glance up at her as the other two men walked away. "Jus'... Lil' naïve."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "Being naïve is worse than being stupid."

"Jus' think more, then. I dunno, read a book."

Carol smirked from around the back of the car. "That's amazing advise in the apocalypse."

"Well, whaddaya want me t' say?" The hunter shrugged, obviously not in the mood to really join the 'banter' at that time.

The woman sighed as she made her way towards the man. "What we _should _do, when this is all over, is get some school books."

"If we're alive when this is over." Faye drawled. "Also, school is pointless."

"Well, someone's depressing today." Carol said.

Maybe Carl was rubbing off on her a little too much. Or Daryl. Both were being moody in an already bleak situation, it was hard to see the light of things when your two favourite people were acting miserable. At least Carol was trying to be happy. "Threaten a girl with school and she will be."

Smiling, the woman waved her away with a smile. "Go on, Birdy, check you haven't left anything."

* * *

><p>Faye stood staring around the cell block. This space had become their home, and now the Woodbury soldiers would come marching in, guns blazing. Would it be wrecked when they returned? Would they return at all? She had to hope so.<p>

The sound of clicks on the ground caught Faye's attention as Hershel hobbled in on his crutches, a bible and pen in his hand. A smile that looked slightly too mischievous to be his own, the old man spoke. "One last thing, then we move."

Following him as he walked into a cell, Faye watched as he highlighted a section of text. She repeated the words as they were coloured. "And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of the damnation." The girl frowned. "What's that supposed to mean."

Hershel didn't reply, and Faye assumed it was a message for the Governor, patting the open page when he was finished. "All done."

* * *

><p>The four had camouflaged the vehicles silently once the others left. Whether he had minded or not, Faye had hugged Daryl goodbye and received an awkward pat on the head in return.<p>

The girl herself had taken charge of covering Daryl's bike personally - which took less time than she anticipated - and found herself staring at the prison. None of the Governor's men had come by yet, she would have heard their cars. It was just an agonising wait until they did.

"They'll be fine." Beth said quietly as the blonde moved to stand by Faye. "I know they will."

Shrugging, she replied. "You don't. You hope they will. But, I do too, so I'm no better."

The older girl smiled. "There ya go."

"Well, the alternative is thinking the others will get shot to pieces so I'd prefer not to imagine that."

"Always puttin' a positive spin on things, aren't you?" Beth said, shaking her head at the girl. She was about to continue when the distant sound of engines came into earshot.

All of their heads shot up, bodies freezing as they became instantly silent.

There was no mistaking it, those were cars.

Faye whispered to the Greene, even though the cars were no where near enough for them to be heard. "Let's put a positive spin on things_ behind_ a car."

Once the girls rushed to get to cover, Carl and Hershel moved too, Faye next to her friend. Being a jerk or not, Faye did _not _want him to leave her alone. Definitely not.

Nobody moved for a long time, eyes searching through the trees as they waited.

The moment when the convoy passed was a long one. Faye counted four cars, but couldn't be sure, as the outlines of them flickered through the woods. When they were finally out of sight again, the girl released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Now, they just had to-

The sound of an explosion cut off any of her thoughts as the four ran to the treeline of the clearing, Carl and Faye reaching it first.

She had no idea how, but the Governor had _blown up _their guard tower. What did have, dynamite? A rocket launcher? _Shit, _what if he had a rocket launcher?!

It was machine guns, next, the sound echoing around them. Faye was too far away to see what though, the line of sight not clear. The girl frowned. Not being there was hard enough, but to only hear the damage? That was really bad.

Determined to get a better look, Faye reached up and gripped a branch of one of the trees. That one in particularly good, but the one above it was better, she thought as she reached on her tiptoes to grab it. It was sturdy. Well, sturdy-ish. Sturdy enough that she would have warning before it broke.

Carl narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a better look," She replied, as if it was obvious. Daryl had used the same tone when they first met, only Faye wasn't talking about an ear-necklace. "Now, do me a favour and gimme a boost."

Hershel shook his head. "That isn't a good idea. The tree isn't strong enough, if you fall you might open your stitches. Besides, if you get seen-"

"I'm not gonna get seen! There's too many trees and I wear green for a reason." Faye inwardly grinned at her last comment. "_Besides, _I'm light and it isn't even that high. I won't fall, my spare time back at the farm was pretty much all spent up a damn tree. I was cursed with the nickname for it," She turned to Carl as another explosion went off in the distance. "Boost. Now."

The boy seemed a bit unhappy about it, but held out his hands for Faye to put her foot on. As she grabbed a branch to help haul herself up, Carl grumbled a complaint. "You are _not _light."

The girl scowled. "Do you want me to kick you? Shut up, dumbass!"

Beth let out a weak chuckle at the two children's antics, obviously trying to ease the tense mood.

Perching herself as comfortably as she could on the branch, Faye looked to the prison. The view wasn't _that _much better, but there was less foliage.

"Well?" Carl pressed.

The girl waved a hand down at him, not taking her eyes away from the scene. "One minute!"

For a start, there were a lot of people in their field. People about to invade their home, trashing the front lawn. Assholes.

The smoke and fire coming from two of the towers made it obvious where the explosions had come from. Luckily - if there was any luck to be gained from this situation - the tower she and T-Dog usually sat in was still intact. At least, for now, because she was pretty sure someone was shooting at it. Assholes.

On the plus side, at least one of the vehicles looked to have been trapped by the spikes Daryl, Glenn and Michonne had put down. Serves them right, the assholes.

Finally, Faye addressed the others. "There's good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Carl asked.

"They blew up two of our watch towers and shot another one to bits. There are loads of them and they all have guns and I think there's a rocket launcher among them."

Hershel sounded hopeful. "And the good news?"

"I lied. There is no good news."

"Oh." Beth said.

Faye felt bad, coming up with something quickly. "Well, I guess none of our people are hurt, yet, so that's good. And our traps worked on the cars, but that kind of means they have one less way to get the hell out our pris-" Faye was making everything bad again, she paused again. "They've killed a load of walkers in the field, too. So, I guess there is good news."

"Oh." Beth said again, a little less nervous. "That's alright."

Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the rocket launcher.

Faye blinked as she returned her attention to the prison again. "Wait, they're moving again. Oh. They broke down the yard gate... and they're going in... and I can't see them anymore."

"It will begin soon then." Hershel said, voice almost having a sad edge to it. "You can come down now, Faye."

She shook her head. No way, she was staying up there. The moment something important happened, she would know. And if the fight came towards them? She'd know that too. "I'll stay up here, look out for anything. You can relax for a bit."

"How can we relax like this?" Carl mumbled, but it was loud enough for Faye to hear. She ignored him, because she didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>The second she heard the cries, Faye's head jolted up.<p>

Carl noticed, he had been on edge, waiting for _anything _to happen. "What is it?"

"I think they're in the yard again." The gun fire started. Faye let out a laugh. "They're scared shitless, it worked!"

She stopped the laughter as soon as she realised what she was doing. Those people were _scared. _She had to remind herself that they weren't soldiers. They were just people under command of the Governor. And they were terrified of _her _group. And she was laughing at it. She _enjoyed _knowing they were scared, after all they had put them through.

It wasn't right. That couldn't be right. Their fear weren't supposed to be _funny._

That in itself scared Faye.

Expression now sombre, Faye looked down as Carl spoke. "I should be there."

The girl didn't respond, she didn't know how. Did she really agree with him? Did she want to be in the heart of that? Because _that _was panic. She knew it needed to be done, she knew she _wanted _to... 'deal' with Woodbury, but not directly. Not just yet.

When the prisoners found them, Faye thought she could pull the trigger. Thinking back, maybe they had just been words to get herself involved. If Tomas had come at her, would she have shot him? Maybe so. Maybe she liked that the adults were there, that she was close enough to the action, but still be protected.

After she had been shot though, it wasn't all black and white. There weren't good and bad people. There weren't those who deserved to die and those who didn't. It was all messed up. Did the Governor believe she deserved to die? Because she sure as hell didn't think so.

"They're retreating," Faye said, but her voice didn't contain the enthusiasm it did before. "The plan worked."

Hershel seemed to sense something was wrong. Damn him, he always did. "Come on down, then, they might come this way."

Not protesting this time, the girl dropped down from the tree as carefully as she could, Carl stood by the trunk in case she slipped.

Retreating behind the last car, Faye crouched by Carl, who seemed slightly more relaxed. Only a little though. She guessed he would only be relaxed when they were sure the people of Woodbury were gone. Properly gone, that was.

She was about to let herself sink back against the car when she heard the steps of someone running, the heavy pants to match. She must have been the first to notice it.

"Carl!" She whispered, but was so quiet the words were barely more than a breath. "Someone's coming."

It took only a second for the look of realisation on his face to set in and he replied. "I know!"

Before she could do anything else, Carl had sprung up, gun out in front of him. Faye was the quickest to follow him, safety already off.

"W-w-w-woah, don't shoot!" The man - no, he only looked a few years older than them, possibly Beth - said, voice frantic and pleading. He held a rifle in his hand, a striped hat on his head.

"Drop the weapon, son." Hershel said, tone strange with the loss of it's kindness. The boy would be stupid to try and attack them, he had four guns trained on his head.

"Sure," He said, arms held up so they could see as he inched closer to Carl to hand over the gun. "Here, take it."

He was stood right there. This was someone who _attacked _them, who wanted them dead just minutes ago! Now, he was handing over a gun - barrel pointing _towards _Carl, might she add - and he was in Faye's sights.

She could end it. She could end this boy just that second, all she had to do was pull her finger back. Then the bullet would do the rest. He wouldn't be a threat any longer, the danger would be done with. Would Rick even let him live if they did? Would Rick allow him to join the group? No, he couldn't, it would be another Randall situation. It was Randall who caused the events that made them lose the farm. Their leader wouldn't let that happen again, right? Faye knew she couldn't trust anyone who had once pointed a gun at her head.

The boy's eyes flittered between each of them as he leant closer. Those eyes wouldn't have to see anything anymore if Faye chose it.

The choice was right there, the ability to end a life. Faye didn't want that power, but it lay in her hands.

Daryl's words seemed to echo through her head. _Only to protect. _Did this count as protecting herself? Protecting her loved ones?

The only answer she got was _no. _

This wasn't defending herself, this boy was surrendering to them-

_Bang._

Faye's eyes widened as the boy's limp body fell to the floor. No, no, _no, _there had to be- _she didn't shoot him! _She didn't pull the trigger!

It took a few seconds for the realisation to sink in as her arms dropped to her sides. It hadn't been an accident, she thought as she stared wide-eyed at her friend.

It was Carl.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the prison was short and silent.<p>

Faye was pretty sure if her head _could _hurt from thinking so much, it would. Ultimately, it had confused and upset.

But, Carl wouldn't have shot that boy if he wasn't a threat. Carl wasn't bad. _Carl wasn't bad. _Carl couldn't be bad, he was her best friend, and they kept each other strong. If he was like that, then what did that make her?

That meant the boy had to have done the right thing. _She_ had made the wrong choice, not firing the pistol, that guy had attacked them just minutes before he arrived there! Yes, of course, that had to be it, she had just made the wrong decision, but Carl was right. He knew what to do, he always did.

(Faye had been in denial many times, but this event just about topped the list.)

When Faye saw Daryl, she immediately walked over and hugged him. It made her a little sad that he was still tense towards the contact, but he softened pretty quickly, his arm around her shoulders. As she released him, he bent down to her level. "You okay?"

She nodded. Technically, yes, she was.

"Sure don't look okay." The man said, slightly suspicious. "What's up?"

Glancing to see if Carl was looking - he wasn't, he and Hershel were talking with Rick - Faye spoke. "There was a guy from the Governor's group who was surrendering his gun. Carl shot him."

Daryl frowned. "Carl?"

She nodded. "It was the right thing to do, right? He had attacked us, he couldn't stay. He was dangerous, so it was okay to shoot him?"

The hunter looked torn. He usually told her the blunt truth, but maybe he was deciding whether to let Faye believe in Carl or not. His words were spoken very carefully. "If he was dangerous, and it was in defence, then it's alright."

She nodded, mainly to herself and not Daryl. The girl changed the subject quickly. "Is it over now?"

"No. They retreated, but we gotta finish this. We're off back to Woodbury." He said firmly. "We'll come back-"

Faye gave a weak smile, hoping to reassure _him_. "I know, you'll be fine and then you'll come back."

She could've sworn that was a smile on his face.

Ruffling her hair, which felt odd with the bandage on, he spoke. "Go unpack, Birdy."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

><p>"They aren't gonna let me go with them, are they?"<p>

Carl and Faye were outside, sitting on one of the benches as the adults prepared to leave.

The girl shook her head. "Nope."

"Idiots. I'm not a little kid."

"Nope."

"Is that all you have to say?" He was speaking a little too close to a snap.

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" She defended. "They didn't say yes before and they won't now. Simple as."

He shrugged, fiddling with the sheriff star from his hat again. "I guess."

The was a long pause and Faye lay back on the bench, sunlight on her face. Although she preferred the last time they were both in the sun, the time before Carl got all moody, it was still nice to just lay there.

"You _do _think I did the right thing, don't you?"

His question made her tense, and she hoped he didn't see it. Her thoughts were automatic. Yes. Carl did the right thing. He's not bad. "'Course you did. He could've shot us."

"Exactly!" He leaned forward on his knees. "It needed to be done, he was a threat. I couldn't take the chance."

"I know." Faye replied, but a voice in the back of her head said differently.

The boy looked like he was going to say something else when Rick walked up to them, face too serious for Faye's liking.

"Faye, mind giving us a minute?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question. Nodding she slid off the table and went to say goodbye to Daryl.

It was a short affair, but a memory flickered through the child's mind.

_Andrea._

It made her feel guilty that she hadn't thought of the blonde woman in so long, where was she? She had promised to return.

"What's with the look?" Daryl questioned.

"Andrea! She wasn't with the group that attacked, right?" At the shake of his head, Faye continued. "Then what if she's at Woodbury? You'll look for her, won't you?"

It was Michonne who replied. "'Course we will." Oh, yeah, Michonne was friends with Andrea, wasn't she?

"Be good." The hunter said as they were about to leave.

"Be careful!" She replied quickly, wanting to have the last word. With a nod of his head, the convoy was off.

* * *

><p>To say Faye was surprised when Daryl returned with a <em>bus <em>following behind was an understatement. Why would there be a bus? They had no need for it, they probably didn't even have enough people to fill a bus.

It was only when she got closer did she realise it actually had people on it. Immediately walking _away _from the people as the doors opened, she went to Daryl. "They're from Woodbury aren't they?" At his nod, she continued in a hushed tone so the people wouldn't hear her. "But- why? They attacked us, they wanted us dead!"

"Look at 'em, Faye."

She obeyed him and looked at them. They were older people, or children. What did he want her to see? "I don't get it."

"Do they look like soldiers to you?" He said coolly, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

Oh. _Oh. _They were older people, or children. Neither of those could fight. "Oh, okay, but still... you know, it's weird having them here. I don't trust them."

"I know, and neither do I. We couldn't leave 'em there. The Governor gunned down all his people, only one made it out. They were stranded, so we did the right thing. This is the right thing, okay?"

Faye could guess that very second that Carl would disagree. But Daryl was not Carl. Daryl was better than Carl in some ways, and vice versa. Looking at the newcomers, she found it hard to pick which one she sided with. That was if she had to pick at all.

"Go on, give it a chance. Say hello. Make some friends." Daryl said, giving her a light push in the right direction, even though the last sentence sounded slightly sarcastic. She didn't immediately walk up and shake their hands like Carol and Beth were, her footsteps were slow, as if going too near would make them mad. Eventually, she found herself standing as elderly walked past her, the smiles on their faces foreign. Were they smiling at her? It didn't occur to her to return the look at first.

Glancing back, she gave an uncertain look to Daryl. There hadn't been this amount of people around in a long time, Faye was pretty sure she didn't like it. However, when he gave another nod, she turned around again to find two blonde girls smiling at her, a large man behind them. The three of them were more forward than the rest, maybe not to block the rest of the people.

"Hi!" The taller blonde girl said, smile wide as she looked Faye up and down. "I didn't know there would be kids here! Is it just you, or are there others?"

Her enthusiasm surprised Faye a little. Was it nice enough at Woodbury that the kids could get this relaxed? It took the girl a few moments to find her voice. "Uh- well- there's Carl too..."

The man behind her smiled, and she wasn't sure what kind of a smile it was. Sympathetic? Why would he be sympathetic towards her? "Lizzie, why don't you introduce yourself first, it's more polite."

"Oh! I'm Lizzie. This is my sister Mika-"

"Hello!" The smaller girl said.

"-and this is my Dad. And you are?" She held out her hand to shake.

"Um, I'm Faye." Awkwardly, Faye stuck out her hand, letting Lizzie do the shaking.

The expectant look on the blonde girl's face made Faye a little nervous. "So, can you show us around? I bet you know all the good places here!"

"Faye!" Carl's voice made her blink a few times before turning her head. She had been right, the Grime's boy looked extremely unhappy. Mouthing a 'come on' to her, he beckoned her to follow him.

Looking back to the two blonde girls, Beth suddenly caught her eye and nodded encouragingly towards Lizzie and Mika, as if telling her it was okay to go with them.

Faye felt this decision was far more important that it seemed to be.

That didn't make it any harder.

Shaking her head, she muttered an apology and ignored the scowl that immediately crossed Lizzie's face as she turned to follow Carl.

She chose him, and she probably always would.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yay! Season 3 is over! Only got two reviews for the last chapter, don't disappear on me, guys!

Now, since Faye has missed out on some action due to her injury - on top of other reasons too - the time skip will be written in. There may be some mini ones, but at _most _they will be a month. I have a lot planned for the six months left out between seasons 3 and 4, but if you have any suggestions, let me know! I have some old ones which I'm going to try to fit in, but feel free to tell me you want to see!

Anyway, I will be off on a trip to Holland for four days, so I'm sorry if the chapter will be a little short. It will still be on the Saturday though and will pick up straight where we left off.

Wow, this is the longest chapter yet!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	31. Spotlight

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Looking back to the two blonde girls, Beth suddenly caught her eye and nodded encouragingly towards Lizzie and Mika, as if telling her it was okay to go with them.

Faye felt this decision was far more important that it seemed to be.

That didn't make it any harder.

Shaking her head, she muttered an apology and ignored the scowl that immediately crossed Lizzie's face as she turned to follow Carl.

She chose him, and she probably always would.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Carl said coldly as he stormed away from the scene, Faye hot on his heels. "Why would he bring them here? We can't ever trust them, they were with <em>him.<em>"

Guessing Carl would be in this mood for a while, the girl tried her best to not annoy him more. Besides, her opinion wasn't _that _different from his. "I know. I _don't_ trust them, but they don't exactly look like soldiers."

"They don't need to. Just yesterday was when they obeyed his every command, and now Dad thinks they will just settle in just fine?" Carl scowled. "Who even were those girls you were talking to?"

Was it bad that she had talked to them? Was she supposed to feel guilty for that? Because Carl sure was making her feel that way. "They said their names were Lizzie and Mika. The older one asked me to show them all the good places."

"For what, hide and seek?" He scoffed. "You said no, right?"

"Yeah. It was kind of weird." Of course she said no. He was her best friend and they were strangers.

Although, they were strangers who were girls and were her age and wanted to talk to her and wanted to be friends-_ no_, she only needed Carl. At least, that was what she told herself. She didn't need any of these new people, she had Carl, and Daryl, and T-Dog, and maybe-kinda-hopefully Michonne, and Andrea-

Andrea.

_Holy shit, _Andrea.

Turning on her heel, not even paying attention to what Carl was saying. How could she _possibly _have forgotten Andrea? Those people distracted her, how dare they!

She was going to find someone, and they were going to tell her what was going on. If Andrea had been there, why didn't she see her? Sure, Faye had been a bit preoccupied, but wouldn't have Andrea come up to her? She was too strong to die. She couldn't have.

"Faye, wait! Where are you going?" Carl called, catching up to the child as she sped up a little, his voice frustrated.

"Finding out what happened to Andrea," The girl replied. "Where does it look like?"

Carl paused. He knew how she felt about the blonde woman, tone no longer as harsh. "I didn't see her there."

"Neither did I." She replied quietly.

"You know," Carl started, and Faye got the feeling she wouldn't like what he had to say. "If she's dead, it's... it could be worse. You didn't know her that long, didn't talk to her much-"

"So what?" The girl snapped, stopping in her tracks. He looked surprised, she hadn't used that tone with him for a long time. "It doesn't matter how long you know someone anymore, it's what you do with that time. In the time _I_ knew Andrea, she taught me things I never had a mother to tell me, she saved Carol's life, and she tried to fix something beyond repair between us and the Governor. I'd say that's a pretty damn good reason to care!"

Faye took a breath for a moment, not realising how loudly she'd spoken. With a huff, she began walking again, faintly hearing the boys footsteps following her a few seconds later.

Michonne was the first person Faye found, all the newcomers having gone into the cell block. Any hope she had of finding Andrea dwindled from the look of the woman. If she had been friends with her, she'd be stood with the blonde now, maybe catching up on everything that had gone on or apologising for all the mistakes they had made.

She hadn't moved from her car seat, just angled out the door hunched on her knees. Her eyes were almost glazed over, not paying attention to the rest of the world.

Carl waited by the doorway of the cell block, knowing they would have to go in some time, but gave her time to figure this out. It was the nicest thing he had done all day.

Approaching the woman slowly, unsure what mood she would be in. Faye saw no reaction on her face. Once she found herself in front of Michonne, she waited for a few seconds before speaking softly, hoping not to anger her. "Where's Andrea?"

Michonne didn't answer and any hope of Andrea being alive diminished. "She's didn't come back, did she?"

At the shake of the woman's head, Faye's stomach twisted. "She's dead, isn't she?"

At the nod of the woman's head, Faye's heart dropped. She stood in silence for what felt like a long time, simply breathing in and out.

Andrea was dead. Andrea was dead. Andrea was dead.

How could such a small sentence mean so much? Three words to tell how someones life was at an end, stolen from those left behind. That wasn't fair, there was so much more to say than that, about how they died, how they live, _what they died for. _Did Andrea die saving someone, or was it in vain? The woman was so strong to Faye, from those few glimpses the child had into the older's life. How much didn't she know?

And yet, those words were more than enough. They told so much, they told you things you never wanted to hear, but they lingered. They were important enough to replay in your mind until you had no choice but to face their truth.

Faye's words were calmer than she expected them to be. Hell, her whole body was calmer than she expected it to be. "How?"

Michonne's voice sounded like it was on automatic, almost robotic compared to the girl's timid one. "The Governor locked her in a room with someone who was dying. He turned and bit her before she could escape. We were too late. She ended it herself."

The Governor. Of course it was the Governor. The controlling, sick, _selfish, crazy, **bastard**- _Faye stopped herself, but the anger still showed on her face. There was no use being mad, she knew that, when the guy was dead. It didn't stop her, but she knew. The others had gone after him, and it was over. He had gunned down his people, Daryl said, and now it was over. He couldn't do anything like that again, that was what really mattered.

It hadn't even been a quick death. It had been a death having skin torn from your body, fever wracking your head until you had no choice but to put a bullet there too. That was a cruel way to go, a way nobody deserved. Apart from those who forced someone else to die like that. Meaning, of course, the Governor.

Looking at Michonne, however, none of those emotions were showing. Her face was blank, unmoving. Did she not care? Michonne was supposed to be Andrea's friend and she hadn't even said her name! "Are- are you not bothered?"

The woman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she spoke. "...What?"

Faye wasn't sure why she took out her frustration on her, did it anyway, voice getting increasingly loud. "You don't even look sad, or- or angry or anything! You haven't even said her name! Don't you care? You were supposed to be her friend-!"

"Don't you dare." Michonne snapped, cutting Faye off. "Don't you dare say I don't care. I was with Andrea for _months_, what do you know?! You barely spoke to her!"

The girl's mouth hung open silently in surprise, not expecting the outburst of scolding. It took her a while to regain her composure before replying quietly. "I'm sorry."

Again, it took a few seconds for the older woman to reply, sounding almost defeated. But, she didn't apologise for snapping, it certainly put the child in her place. "I should've been there. I should've tried harder to make her leave that place. I should've tried harder to stop her going _back_."

Of course Michonne cared. Faye should have known that, and she shouldn't have doubted it. So what if the woman was just quieter about it? Who was Faye to judge her way of grieving? "There wasn't anything you could've have done. Andrea was stubborn."

"That was Andrea, alright." The chuckle was weak, but better than none at all. "You know, she mentioned you. Took me a while to realise the kid she was talking about was actually you, but it made sense after a little bit."

"What did she say?"

"That you were little and never had a mother. And that you listened to her like she was giving you the rules of life."

Faye grinned. "She kind of was."

"What rules?"

The child's smile widened. _This _was easy. "The first is that women are just as good as men. The second is to never give a man a woman's job and you shouldn't let them push you around. But the most important thing is that women are always right!"

"Sounds about right." Michonne nodded to herself a little. "You certainly make an impression on people, kid, in your own strange little way."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Faye raised an eyebrow, but didn't frown. She was getting Michonne to talk, this was good, this was progress. "Did Andrea teach _you _anything?"

Resting her chin on a curled up hand, the woman thought for a few moments before replying with what the girl hoped was the beginnings of a smile. "It wasn't so much as teaching me as bringing me back." At the Faye's confused expression, she elaborated. Well, a little. "I was in a bad place for a long time. I don't know where I would be if I didn't find her."

Nodding, Faye decided not to say anything more. Even after she had gone, Andrea was still bringing people together. Or, at least, become something she and Michonne could bond over.

Maybe. Was this considered bonding? Faye hoped so. She liked Michonne. She was cool.

(Not to mention using the katana had gone on her list of things to accomplish.)

"I'm going to find him."

Faye narrowed her eyes. "Find who?"

"The Governor. He's not escaping me."

Wait, wait, wait, what? Please say this was a joke - Faye knew it wasn't a joke - that Michonne was pulling her leg. "He's dead! _Isn't he?_"

"He got away. There was no trace of him." The next words were dark, her dark eyes cold. "I'll find a trail, and I'll make him pay."

No, no, no, this wasn't fair! This was supposed to be over! Everything was! They were going to make a new life in the prison _specifically _without the Governor out on the prowl.

How could they possibly let him get away? That was the most important thing.

Somehow, though, the determined - and threatening - look in Michonne's eyes assured her the man would _pay._

Whatever that payment may be.

"You should head inside," Michonne said quietly. "It may take some convincing to make Carl sit through whatever speech Rick has prepared without making a snide comment."

The girl cringed with a glance towards her sulking friend. "You noticed?"

"The boy looks ready to throw them all out." She replied, voice still low. "Did he really shoot that boy?"

Faye nodded. "Yes. But, it's okay, he was just protecting us." She was probably just reassuring herself more than Michonne. "I should go inside."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, the woman added one last comment. "Carl isn't a saint. He can't 'do no wrong'. It's okay to disagree with what he's done."

"I know that." She said quietly before walking away. And she did, the boy had made stupid decisions before, and she had been mad at him over them. Just because that hadn't happened lately did mean it didn't happen at all. She wouldn't be following Andrea's rules if she treated him that way.

Which she wasn't.

Right?

* * *

><p>After much grumbling from Carl, Faye managed to get them both inside the cell block just as Rick awkwardly stood in front of the Woodbury- no, the new <em>prison <em>residents.

The people had all huddled together in the main room, some seated on the benches, looking at the leader expectantly. It was amusing to see him slightly lost for words. When he saw the two children, he nodded in greeting, saddened but not surprised when he received no acknowledgement from his son. Faye gave the man a weak smile before following Carl around the back of the group and up the stairs, legs swinging over the side as she leant against a bar.

"So," Rick began when the murmuring died down, looking obviously relieved when Daryl and Tyreese moved to stand behind him. "I believe some explanations are in order."

That was an understatement.

Faye blanked out most of Rick's explanation of the Governor's deeds. She didn't want to hear a repeat, she didn't want to see the reactions of the people discovering the sadistic nature of their ex-leader. Who would? From what she had heard, the Governor had upheld a charming persona. This conversation would be like throwing open a curtain, light falling on your eyes too quickly.

Except, it wasn't light you were exposed to and birds weren't chirping in the morning sun.

The girl only started listening when the talk moved towards her.

"He has killed our people, kidnapped them," Faye noticed he had looked to Glenn and Maggie for an approving nod, and then he was looking at her. What was the point in hiding it? They all saw the bandage, and people were nosey. She knew this, of course, because she was nosey herself. Nodding, he continued. "He shot one of our children. And, and I know this is a lot to take-"

"-but what matters is we're here now. These people will take care of us." Tyreese said, and all eyes were on him as his kind smile was unwavering. She hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time, she couldn't imagine him killing walkers with the hammer he had hanging from his belt.

"That's right. You've heard more than enough. Introductions." The man rubbed his forehead. "You already know Tyreese and Sasha from Woodbury. I'm Rick," He motioned behind him. "And this is Daryl."

Nodding curtly to the newcomers, the hunter looked surprisingly calm and collected. Faye didn't feel that way, all the people being here made her feel surrounded. It was probably good that the two children had taken to the stairs rather than staying on the prison floor.

Arm held up to the left, the man continued. "Glenn and Maggie."

Maggie gave a quick smile and 'hello' while Glenn raised a hand in a wave before Rick moved on.

"Beth, Hershel, Carol," All three gave a greeting. "T-Dog-"

"'Sup."

"-and Michonne... who is still outside."

As the man's eyes once again met hers, Faye suddenly felt very nervous. He would probably introduce the two children together, and since Carl wouldn't say anything, the spotlight would fall to her.

"Up there is Faye, and my son Carl."

As expected, faces turned towards her and Carl said nothing, eyes suspiciously scanning the small crowd. Not wanting to leave a bad impression, Faye quickly - probably too quickly to seem natural - raised an arm to wave.

The attention left as quickly as it came, and left the child wondering where she got stage fright.

Apparently relieved to have finally gotten this far, Rick put on what he must have hoped was a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the prison."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry if the quality isn't as high for this chapter, I've been in Holland practically all week and have only had a chance to write these past two days. It is now past twelve o'clock so I am off to bed!

Luckily, I'm getting a new laptop on Monday so I won't have to share with my brother. This way, updates should be more frequent again sooner than I thought! For now, though, they will still be once a week.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They were both helpful and motivating.

See you next Saturday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	32. Sound

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Up there is Faye, and my son Carl."

As expected, faces turned towards her and Carl said nothing, eyes suspiciously scanning the small crowd. Not wanting to leave a bad impression, Faye quickly - probably too quickly to seem natural - raised an arm to wave.

The attention left as quickly as it came, and left the child wondering where she got stage fright.

Apparently relieved to have finally gotten this far, Rick put on what he must have hoped was a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the prison."

* * *

><p>"So," Faye began, tipping from the front of her toes to the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back. "What now?"<p>

Daryl shrugged from beside her. "Dunno. Rick's got 'em writin' down names. Disabilities, skills, anythin' special they need for food so we can keep a look out on runs. Gonna need to go on one soon, what with all these people. After all that's done, though, not sure."

The girl knew that much. Hershel was dealing with anyone with disabilities, Beth with the food requirements and Carol with skills. The leader himself was greeting people - the other members milling around the room - and Carl had retreated to his cell with Judith. Faye wasn't sure what Daryl was doing, exactly, though he was probably supposed to integrate himself a little more. Michonne had also made an appearance, but was skulking at the side of the room. She didn't look friendly, but wasn't exactly hostile either. That was probably an improvement.

"Where are they gonna sleep? There won't be room in our cell block, will there?" Faye asked. It was odd to have so much noise in their usually quiet home. The child wasn't sure she'd be alright with having so many people around in a single cell block. Hell, she wasn't sure she wanted them around permanently at all.

"Nah, won't be room." He shook his head. "'Sides, not happy with 'em right where we're sleepin' just yet. Not like they gonna attack us, but still. Probably gonna have to get 'em in the other cell block."

Good. That made life a little easier. "Well, there's the one we cleared out for the prisoners. It was clear last time I checked, 'cept Merle was ripping up the mattresses."

Daryl looked like he was about to nod when he paused to frown. "When were you checkin' up on Merle?"

Faye sighed, repeating what she told Rick. "He wandered off by himself so I followed him 'cause I thought he might be up to something. He wasn't. Rick already told me off for going by myself so you don't need to."

To her surprise, he simply scoffed. "What?" She questioned.

"Jus' the idea of a little girl checkin' up on Merle."

Faye 'not-pouted'. "I'm not that little!"

"Got some growin' to do, that's for sure." The hunter smirked. "Ya still got little legs."

"Hey!" She hit him playfully. "I'm a fast runner."

"I know, I know," He said. "Shouldn't be talkin' to me though, should be... I dunno. Socialising."

Faye frowned. She wasn't in the mood for socialising, that would mean talking to a big group. The child was too used to having a small number of people around, let alone the amount there was in a single room. "I am socialising. With you. Besides, if I have to, you have to."

It was only after saying this did Faye notice how tense Daryl actually was. "Nah, I'm jus' keepin' an eye on 'em."

"Alright, well, since everyone else is doing something, why don't I go see what state the other cell block is in. Some of the beds might be okay." Faye said carefully, justifying her reasons for going as being useful. No, it wasn't because the people overwhelmed her at all. That was a ridiculous thought. "It needs doing and I'm just stood here."

"Don't like ya goin' on ya own. Could take Beth-"

"She's busy. You can send someone over when their done, right? There shouldn't be any walkers there and this doesn't stop me firing a gun." The girl tapped her bandaged forehead. Over acting a sigh, she joked with him. "Jeez, have some faith in me to go check up on some mattresses!"

Shaking his head, he patted her shoulder. "Go on, then. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll aim for the head if a pillow attacks me!"

"You do that."

* * *

><p>Faye didn't normally like silence. It's presence usually meant she was alone, and being alone was bad. In more ways than one.<p>

But this silence felt like bliss compared to the hum of noise in Cell Block C.

It wasn't completely quiet. No, she could still just make out the sound of the newcomers, as if they were murmurings in the background. But, it was enough for Faye to breathe a sigh of relief and let her arms swing as she walked. It was good to get out of there for a while.

The only significant sound was the snarl of a walker. This was completely understandable, though, since the Governor's soldiers hadn't killed _all _the walkers in the field and the gate was still smashed down, any number of things could have gotten in.

Also, they _were _in the apocalypse. There were bound to be a few undead hanging about.

She could see the places where the bullets had hit the walls, casings littered on parts of the floor. It was strange, Faye thought, to be so calm after the havoc that had been wreaked earlier that day. But, she was. And she had thought that a lot lately, so maybe she shouldn't consider it weird.

Perhaps that was the norm now. Well, if she wanted the excitement again, she cold always go deal with the increasing amount of growling walkers.

Clearing the yard again would probably be another job she could do. The gate being fixed was also a must, what with _all _the walkers that seemed to be moaning now, but she wouldn't be allowed to join and even if she did, the girl had no idea how to reassemble the thing. The undead groans droned underneath her thoughts.

Something Faye was determined to check out _right this second_ was those damn walkers because _why the hell _were they being so _damn _loud while she was having an internal monologue?!

Changing her course towards the fence, the girl scowled. It first, the noises had remained the irritating sound that always seemed to be there, but the volume it was at now was concerning. That amount of walkers was never good, especially after a day like this one. Lower on ammo than normal, lower on energy, lower on just about everything.

Then again, Faye was definitely still on edge. She could recognise that. There was a fine line between being alert and being paranoid, and she was determined not to cross it.

Having said that, though, there was also a fine line between reassuring herself and denial. That was the line that blurred, the one Faye couldn't quite get the hang of staying behind. Problem was, that was probably the one she needed to crack more-

Faye stopped, staring at the fence. The _walker _covered fence.

Reaching for her gun in an instant, the girl called for someone, eyes never leaving the undead pushing against the barrier. "Daryl!" After a few moments, there was no reply. "_Daryl!_" Still nothing. "...Anybody at all?!"

Was she the only one around here paying attention?

Alright, alright, there were two options here. Run back and get the others - which would take time, panic the newcomers and damn well hurt her head - or deal with it herself.

Faye liked the latter more. The fences were there for a reason, thick wire bound together to keep her and the walkers separated. Stab them in the head, sort out _why _there were that many and boast to Daryl.

Counting as she walked closer to the growls, the girl found she had probably overreacted in panic, overestimating the amount there.

(Yes, it could be that, or Faye was just trying to reassure herself this was a good idea. Which it was not.)

She released her tight grip on the gun as she stood facing the first walker. She wouldn't need a gun for this, that would create too much noise and waste bullets. Besides, she was more experienced with a knife lately, anyway. Holding the blade firmly, Faye reached up and plunged the metal through a female walker's eye. It omitted one last gurgle before slumping against the fence and the girl ripped the knife away. What seemed like black goo seeped from the wound, making her avert her eyes.

The next was a little more troublesome, part of it's body stuck behind the corpse of the first, head to far away for Faye to get easily. The other arm, though? That was practically through the fence, the wrist pushing through. If she could tempt it, it wouldn't hesitate to get closer to her, but there was no way she was going to draw blood to make that happen. That would attract more walkers in general, not just that single on. The other option...

Yanking on the wrist closest to her, hating the way the decayed flesh seemed to squelch under her fingers, the girl brought the knife to the walker's forehead as it stumbled towards her. With another twist of her knife, the arm fell limp in her hand and she let it go, wiping her hand vigorously on her jeans. They would probably need a wash anyway.

The walkers that followed didn't pose much of a problem, other than the occasional splatter of blood or extra push of the knife. Stepping back as the last walker was dealt with, Faye let her body relax and breathed a sigh of relief, flexing her aching fingers. Maybe she had worked her arm too hard.

Turning around, the girl began to go back to the cell block, not wanting to hang around the smell for too long. Now that was done with, she could get the others to sort out _why _so many had come into the prison.

The girl was just taking the first few steps back when the new growls were loud enough to hear, causing her to curse and run to the fence. Stumbling up the field were double the about of walkers than before.

_Jesus Christ - _could she not catch a break?! How was she supposed to deal with this silently?! How was she supposed to deal with this at all? Her Glock 19 held fifteen bullets, and there were far more in that field! Even if she aimed perfectly every time, which she would not, it still wouldn't be enough.

There wasn't a choice in it, she had to get the others, whether it hurt her pride or not.

But that would take a little while, especially if she had to get all the adults without panicking the majority of people. Who knows what would happen if the walkers got to the fence before them, how many would it take to bring it down? The girl had _no _idea.

Shoving her knife back into it's holder, Faye grabbed the gun and clicked the safety off as she took a few steps back. This might scare people a little, but it would get the job done quicker and would deal with the task at hand. _That _was the priority, not keeping the ex-Woodbury group happy. She could handle it, she could make the call, it wasn't the _worst _idea she'd ever had.

She took a few seconds to be sure of her aim - it would be embarrassing to miss at such an important shot, no one there to see it or not - before pulling the trigger, the shot loud in her ears. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, Faye was relieved to see the bullet hit to the left of the target's forehead. The few days without firing the gun hadn't been too bad after all.

The girl had time to fire one more shot, the second walker down, before she finally heard the member's of the group.

It was Rick first, and Faye wasn't pleased to hear his angry voice. It was probably not the time to be testing his patience. Maybe she should have gone and spoken to him before firing the gun. "The hell's goin' on?!"

He didn't seem to be coming closer just yet. Pausing before she shot, she cupped her mouth as she shouted back. "Walkers! There's loads of 'em coming towards the fence! I don't know where they came from!"

When there was no reply, only the growing sound of fast and heavy footsteps, she carried on shooting. Two bullets in another walker's head, the first being too low on it's face. Eleven bullets left, she counted.

Then, she turned around to see five of the adults running towards the scene - Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie. All either had a firearm out, or were getting one out, with the exception of Michonne. She was putting her katana away. In a few moments, the walkers were dropping like flies. Faye helped a little, she was pretty sure two more of the undead fell from _her _bullet, but she wasn't completely sure.

When the last one was down, the six all seemed to relax a little, taking a moment to simply breath. It was Glenn who spoke first. "Alright, so... why were there so many?"

"An' why were you out here dealin' with 'em by yourself? Though you was supposed to be clearin' up the other cell block." Daryl said, slinging the crossbow over his shoulder as he spoke.

Eyes turned to her and Faye quickly explained herself. "I _was _going there, but the walker's growls got really loud so I went to check it out. Loads of 'em were pushing against the fence, and I could get them easy with my knife so I did!" Faye lightly kicked the bottom of the fence, making them look at the line of dead bodies. "Then I started to come back to get you guys to figure out why they were there, but then I saw the rest of them coming up the field. I didn't know if they'd get here before I got you guys so I just started without you. I don't know why there were so many."

Daryl gave her a look as if to say 'this is not done' before the conversation carried on. It was Maggie first. "What could have brought them all here?"

"Fightin' off the Woodbury soldiers wasn't exactly silent." Rick replied. "Walkers from all over must have heard it, they just got here while we were too distracted to have someone on watch."

Michonne spoke next. "Could be the smell too, more people being here and all. Even if that didn't cause it now, it might in the future when everyone isn't cooped up in one cell block."

"Right. That means fixin' the gate is a priority." Daryl said, nodding in agreement.

"We got anything here that'll do the job?" Glenn asked.

Rick shook his head a little. "We could _try _and put the old one back up, but it was obviously too weak to withstand much. We should try and make a stronger one, don't think anything we've got here will cut it, though."

"Could make a run, see if there's something near here that'll do. Could get some other stuff too while we're at it." Michonne said. "These people are gonna be wanting more than we have soon."

The leader agreed. "Alright, anyone want to volunteer?"

Daryl nodded. "I'll go. Can take the truck to put anythin' worth bringin' back."

"Me too." Michonne said.

Apparently, since everyone was happy with the plan, they made there way back to the cell block. Faye tried to find herself and opening to leave before she could get caught in a lecture, speaking quickly. "So, you know, since that's dealt with and all I think I should carry on with what I was supposed to be doing 'cause that still needs to be done-"

"Faye." Daryl said, pausing as they got close to Cell Block C again. He crouched down to her level. "Ya did good. But if anythin' like that happens again, you _run _and you _get someone._"

"But- they could've- I didn't know if they would have gotten to the fence before I was back! What if they took it down?"

The man shook his head. "Weren't enough there to do that."

"But I didn't know-"

"I know ya didn't. I ain't tellin' ya off. But that could've gone south real quick and ya were on ya own. Understand? Don't do anythin' like that by yourself."

Faye nodded. Daryl was lying, he _was _telling her off, but he was nicer about it than most.

Was Daryl Dixon soft with her? Ha! Tell her that when they first met and the girl would have laughed at you.

"Good. Now, go on and do the job. I'll send someone who ain't busy over."

She hoped it wouldn't be one of those blonde girls. It wasn't that she didn't like them, though they seemed a bit weird to her, they were nice enough. It was just they would make Carl mad and Faye didn't want that. He was unhappy enough, she wanted to help, not make it worse.

Looking over his shoulder, the child noticed the adults had all returned inside the cell block, probably in a hurry to assure the newcomers everything was fine. Good. Daryl wasn't as bothered about the way he acted when it was only the two of them. Before he could move away, Faye quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Be careful on that run with Michonne."

The man seemed to reply quicker than he normally would when she surprised him. "Always am."

It made Faye happy that Daryl wasn't tense when she hugged him, that his muscles weren't clenched, uncomfortable.

He simply hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

A little more action here, as requested. In the next chapter, we will have some more Carl, because we haven't seen much of him lately, and some more interaction with Lizzie and Mika. Also, there will be an extra scene with a certain character who I won't name yet, but Faye hasn't spoken with in length for a while.

After the next chapter, there will be a mini-time skip of maybe two weeks so Faye can get some _real _action. I have plenty planned, but if you think of anything you'd like, gimme a call!

Anyway, see you next Saturday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	33. Wait

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Looking over his shoulder, the child noticed the adults had all returned inside the cell block, probably in a hurry to assure the newcomers everything was fine. Good. Daryl wasn't as bothered about the way he acted when it was only the two of them. Before he could move away, Faye quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Be careful on that run with Michonne."

The man seemed to reply quicker than he normally would when she surprised him. "Always am."

It made Faye happy that Daryl wasn't tense when she hugged him, that his muscles weren't clenched, uncomfortable.

He simply hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that. Shouldn't have." Carl said, walking into the cell block Faye was working in. Daryl had probably sent him. "You should have come and got someone."<p>

Oh, so the high and mighty Carl Grimes could waltz around and make his own decisions, that was fine. He could frickin' _kill _someone and the world wouldn't question it- "I know. Daryl already told me off though, so… yeah." Faye shrugged as she flipped a mattress over, hiding the tear Merle had made. It was good enough; she'd tried to get away with a lot worse in other cells. Some though, for the moment, had no mattresses that were whole. Well, she tried. Maybe Daryl and Michonne could look out for some more on that run they were making.

"Good." The boy said, slightly softer than before. Faye didn't know why. "What are we doing, then?"

"Cleaning up the beds for the newcomers. Merle ripped a load of them up, so we have to see if they'll do or not. I already did half, so it won't talk long with the both of us. One's that aren't, leave them on the floor. One's that are fine, put 'em on the bed and make it look _neat._ Neat being the key word. If it's not, I'll make you go back and do it again." Faye said, pointing a finger as she gave instructions.

"You'll make me?" Carl smirked. "Why should we care if it's neat; it's them sleeping here, not us."

"Because it's _nice _and I don't want the newcomers thinking we've been living like _animals_ and tearing everything up!"

"Newcomers, that's what your calling them?"

"Yeah, why not?" Faye replied as she bundled up a useless bed sheet. "Can't call them… I dunno, 'Woodbury Residents' 'cause they aren't from Woodbury anymore. So, newcomers!"

Carl sighed as he moved the mattress for her. "They're still _from _Woodbury, you know. That's the whole problem."

Shaking her head slightly, the girl directed them to the next cell. "Let's not talk about that now."

"Fine. Still doesn't answer why we have to impress them."

"We have to impress them because, like it or not, they are staying with us now, for however long that will be. I'd rather start on a good note than a bad one. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with them all-" She definitely did not want that. Carl was _her _best friend! "-but it's better to be on okay-ish terms with them." Faye cringed inwardly once the as the last word left her mouth. He probably wouldn't like that.

It was silent for a minute or two – those minutes with Faye wondering whether she should apologise – before Carl finally spoke. "Alright."

"Really? You'll try?"

The boy sighed again. "Really."

Faye smiled. _Finally. _Some progress. Deciding it was a good moment too, and there probably wouldn't be much time to be do it anymore, Faye wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug. "Thank you."

He didn't reply for a moment, seemingly surprised by the contact. "… Your welcome."

"It's just… It has to be okay now. Not like, you know, it needs to be, but it will. We've had all the bad stuff, and now we'll get the good stuff. I know, like Karma!" She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. "Do you get what I mean?"

Finally returning the hug, Carl replied. "I've known you long enough to understand the rubbish you come up with sometimes."

She released him with a laugh, slapping his arm. "Shaddup, dumbass."

It felt great to hear the boy chuckle with her.

* * *

><p>The two didn't take much longer to complete the job. Apparently, Merle had given up searching as he reached the top floor. Or, maybe, it had been when Rick ventured inside to 'keep an eye on him'.<p>

There were enough cells for all the newcomers - except for a few who would stay in their cell block, those few probably being Tyreese and Sasha - and Faye had quickly told Rick thy had finished before Carl retreated to his room again. That wasn't the worst thing, though. Baby steps, Faye told herself. He had agreed to try, that set the ball rolling. Perhaps, tomorrow, she could get him in a room with them without scowling. Yes, that was a reasonable goal.

Meanwhile, though, Faye's current predicament was figuring out what normal things girls said because she could _see _Lizzie coming towards her from the corner of her eye. She could _see _Mika trailing behind her, too. Frowning, she wondered how, out of _everything, _the event she wasn't prepared for was this.

"Erm, hi. Again." Faye said awkwardly. Lizzie didn't seem to notice.

"Hi!" The blonde girl said with a wave, which confused the other child, as she was stood right next to her.

Unsure what to say, she tried to cover up for earlier. That had been a start on a bad foot, which made her a hypocrite, and fixing that should be a priority. "Sorry about before, Carl needed me for something, and…"

(Amazing cover up there, Faye, one of your best.)

"It's okay." Lizzie replied.

(Oh. Okay, so it really was alright.)

"Dad said there was probably a lot to do, so we figured you were just busy!" Mika said, with a smile. Dammit, why were these girls so sweet and forgiving!

"Oh, good. Shouldn't you, erm, be with him?"

"That's alright too, he knows where we are." The older sister replied.

They were, in fact, back in Cell Block C. It was now pretty empty in the main room as almost everyone had left to pick a cell. Carol had begun to make dinner, only glancing at the three every once in a while, and Faye's original plan was to help her. After all, wouldn't it be hard to do it all on you own? She could cook.

(She had no clue.)

But, she was obviously side tracked. Lizzie continued. "He's picking us a cell, and he made sure Carol somebody was here. So, what's for dinner?"

"Not sure yet, but don't expect 5-stars. Sorry." The girl shrugged as an apology.

Mika sat on one of the tables, swinging her legs happily. "Back at Woodbury-"

Faye immediately knew shouldn't wouldn't enjoy pretending to be interested.

"-we had a garden and grew all this cool stuff!" Lizzie nodded along with her sister. "Do you think we could do that here? All the grass is _so _boring."

She'd never really had an opinion on grass. It was an odd opinion to have. "That was the plan, at first. We have loads of space in the field to do it in, once we make sure the walkers can't get in."

"Oh, yeah! We heard the gun shots, it's was scary. What if that happens all the time?"

Lizzie frowned. "Mika, the walkers aren't a problem."

"Exactly," Faye agreed. "Fixing the gate is one of the first things that are being done. Daryl and Michonne are on it now, they're going to go on a run to find the right stuff to fix it up. We won't be caught walking along and suddenly there are walkers are trying to push down the fence."

"Was that you?" The older girl asked.

At Faye's nod, Mika's eyes widened. "Woah, that is _so _brave!"

She held herself up a little higher. Yeah, she_ was _brave. She was a brave person who did brave things! "It was nothing."

"'Course it was. I could never kill all those walkers." Lizzie said. "You hurt your head, what if doing all that made it worse?"

Faye didn't like where this was going.

Mika continued. "Yeah, how did that even happen? Wait, you're the one the Mr Grimes was talking about, aren't you! You got shot-"

"Hey, girls, why don't we go see where your Daddy is?" Carol suddenly interrupted, saving Faye from the explanation. Good. She did not want to talk about it. Silently, she gave the woman a thankful look.

"What about dinner?" Lizzie said as Carol put a hand on her shoulder, guiding the two sisters away.

"Faye can start it off, can't you?"

"Uh, sure." Since when did Carol trust her to do any vaguely important job?

Eh, she didn't complain. Time to open some packets of ramen.

* * *

><p>Judith giggled as Faye pouted. Apparently, pulling on her dark hair was a highly amusing task.<p>

Beth had eventually saved her from cooking – however, not without saying how she would _have _to learn eventually – as long as the girl took over baby-sitting Judith. Carl had sat with her for a little while, before dismissing himself to 'check something out'. That meant he was up to something in her book. It was on her to do list to find out exactly what.

That was fine, until the hair tugging had begun. Maybe the baby was hinting at a haircut.

(Or, more realistically, Faye's hair was a magical baby toy that Judith wanted all to herself.)

"Ah, ah, ah, stitches, stitches, quit it! Bad baby!" The girl struggled to pry away the tiny fingers, wincing as she did. Judith seemed pleased with her work. Faye sighed. "Stop being cute and then I can be mad at you."

A deep voice by the door made her jump. "I think she's got us all wrapped around her finger."

Oh, it was just Rick. She should have been paying more attention. Jerking her head away as the baby reached out again, she replied. "Metaphorically and literally, too."

The man chuckled as he walked into the cell, holding his arms out for his daughter.

(Well, possible daughter. Faye didn't even want to begin to get into that, though.)

Obliging, she passed the girl over. "Careful, she's grabby today."

"I've noticed." Rick smiled, but it was more at Judy than at her. To her surprise, however, he did not pace slowly around the room like she'd seen him do; he sat down on the edge of the bed. "How's Carl been doing? I haven't got far with him today."

There was the motive. It was always Carl. Did he want a report?

"He's okay."

"So… He's not angry?"

"Oh, no, he's very angry, but that's okay." Faye shook her head. "I think it's better if he shows it than if he bottles it up, though. I can't help if I don't know."

Rick looked up from Judith. "And you're helping him?"

"Well, I got him to say he would _try_ to get along with the newcomers. That's good enough for me for the time being."

They also hugged and laughed and joked together, but that was their moment, not Rick's.

"Thank you."

Oh. Okay. She was being thanked.

"… For what, exactly?"

"For sticking to the favour, for the long haul. For sticking by Carl when he wouldn't let me. You're good for him, you two stay by each other."

Faye looked away. She was _so _not blushing right now.

(Totally was.)

Shrugging, Faye cursed inwardly as she let herself dampen the mood. "Didn't do much good today."

"I thought-"

The girl turned to face him again. "He killed somebody. What good did I do?"

Seemingly sensing the now tense atmosphere, Judith remained quiet. "Do you think he needed to?"

She couldn't. She couldn't say it to herself and she couldn't say it to his father. "I have no idea what I think, and it's easier that way."

There, happy, Rick? It wasn't often that she admitted to ignoring her problems.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, the leader apparently distracting himself with his daughter. His face stayed the same however. "Sometimes, I wonder, if we're ever gonna be good enough for her. Keepin' her safe, happy. I can barely control Carl."

Looks like they were both admitting things.

"What will she think when she knows…"

The way Rick's words were caught in his throat told her he meant Lori. Look s like they both had things they couldn't say.

Faye knew this, she knew it so well. She knew what she had been through when the news had been broken. She knew the devastation it had caused. Before she knew what she was _saying_, Faye began to talk. "She'll blame herself, no matter how many times you tell her it's not her fault. In one ear, out the other. It'll make her sad. It'll make her angry, but only at herself. It'll make her wonder why, and wonder what it would be like. But, she'll have a brother and father who _aren't _angry and _don't _blame her. Time will pass, and even though it's still in the back of her mind, maybe she'll let her forgive herself. Then one day, it might just be… past."

Faye really needed to figure out what she shoved to the back of her mind and what she didn't, because this was making her eyes water, and she would _not_ be weak as long as she could help it. Weakness was what needed to be in the back of her head, not this. Faye knew that. It was just hard to find a balance.

"It is just past for you?"

The girl shook her head.

"I'm waiting." Faye said quietly. "It hasn't happened yet."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Generally a talk-y chapter, but now there will be a mini time-skip of two weeks to when Faye is pretty much healed. Be ready for some more Daryl action-y things!

It's _very _late now, so I'll keep this short! See you next Saturday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	34. Bucket List

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Faye really needed to figure out what she shoved to the back of her mind and what she didn't, because this was making her eyes water, and she would _not_ be weak as long as she could help it. Weakness was what needed to be in the back of her head, not this. Faye knew that. It was just hard to find a balance.

"It is just past for you?"

The girl shook her head.

"I'm waiting." Faye said quietly. "It hasn't happened yet."

* * *

><p>"All done." Hershel said. "Stitches are out."<p>

Faye grinned. "Finally; it took long enough."

The old man chuckled lightly. "You say that as if it's my fault, dear. Healing wounds takes time, and you didn't help the process."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "It can't have made that much of a difference, though, could it?"

"I suppose not." He said. "But still, patience isn't a bad skill to have."

Raising an eyebrow, the girl stood up. "Nah, I'm pretty sure you just want me to stop moaning."

There was a mischievous glint in the man's eyes that told her she was right, but he denied it anyway. "Whatever are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, but her grin didn't leave her. "Thanks, though. See you later, Hershel."

"Don't be reckless!" He called to her as she left the medical cell, which was still the one she had spent her time in in the first days of her injury. "The skin will still be sore, so don't push yourself too far just yet!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" She said over her shoulder. He had said that _every _day, the only difference now was that he was saying it louder.

Things had progressed quite a bit in those two weeks. A new gate was up, but there were still plans to improve it further. They'd cleared out the other cell blocks and the newcomers had spread out over D – it hadn't been safe with all the walkers there anyway, now there was more space to breath – and most areas had been confirmed to be walker free. Of course, they couldn't know for sure, not every single entrance and exit had been checked, and there were bound to be a few blind spots, but it was, for the most part, safe.

This was especially great for Faye, as she didn't have to be questioned every time she step foot outside. What did they think was going to happen? That she would collapse with exhaustion halfway from Cell Block A to B? She had stitches in her head, not a damn stab wound.

Oh, wait, she didn't even have stitches anymore! She was free!

(That was particularly ironic, considering they had taken residence in a prison.)

"Hey, Faye, what's got you in a good mood?" Karen said, smiling as she walked up to the child. "Aha, I see, no bandages! Hershel finally got your stitches out?"

"Yep!" She replied. Faye liked Karen. She didn't take any shit. And she didn't spill it when the girl complained about anyone. In return, Faye didn't pry when the older woman snuck looks at Tyreese. "Maybe I can walk around without people trying to watch my every step."

"I wouldn't count on it just yet." She replied. "Now, go on. I'm pretty sure Daryl's looking for you. Saw him with Carol outside, last time I checked."

"'Kay. Thanks, Karen." The two parted ways and Faye walked a little quicker. Daryl was looking for her, maybe it was important!

Then again, he was with Carol, and Carol was being weird. Their current relationship - she and Faye, that was – wasn't exactly bad. It had been a lot worse at a lot more times. However, it was odd.

Lately, Carol had been treating her as if she was older, treating her like she'd always _wanted _to be treated. Just… not it the right way. She was being given more jobs, nothing _too _important, but it had kept her busy. Of course, the problem of her injury should end with any luck, so would that mean she'd get even more? What was the word… what was the word…

Oh, yeah, distance. Carol was distancing herself from Faye. Wasn't that what she'd always wanted, though? To not have Carol breathing down her neck?

Problem was, she'd rather have Carol breathing down _her _neck rather than anyone else's. Especially Lizzie or Mika's.

It wasn't that she didn't like the two sisters. They were nice. They were friendly. They _wanted _to be her friend.

Problem was, she'd rather have someone who was _less _nice and _less _friendly and _didn't _want to be her friend than someone who was overbearing and simply tried too hard. Those two needed a mean streak in them.

It wasn't harsh, she thought, it was life. And if life was harsh, well, so be it. She and Carl had changed. Maybe Carl more than herself, but still.

(Oh, yeah, Carl had changed. Carl had damn well _shot someone _and _killed them. _Why the hell did she try and justify it just-)

Carl had made progress. Albeit, not much, but some progress was better than none. He could stand in a room with them without glaring at them all, but he still kept his distance. And he didn't like taking orders from them, either, but neither did Faye.

Sliding her bangs behind her ears as she stepped outside, the girl's eyes swept the area for any sign of Daryl. Was that a crossbow in the corner of her eye? Probably.

Faye stretched her arms as she walked along. It was still pretty early – at least, she thought it was, she didn't have a watch – and her original plan had been to return to bed to read a comic book. She had half the collection in her room, Carl had the other.

It was in fact Daryl she had been walking up to, and he turned around once her footsteps were loud enough. Carol, like Karen had said, was with him. "Hey, there ya are."

Flicking a hand in the air, Faye grinned. "Tada! No more stitches!"

"Nice," He said, giving his own little Daryl grin too. "Little build up of walkers last night. Not too many, but I thought we'd get in some of that gun trainin' done today. Maybe go set some traps if ya do good."

Faye's eyes widened along with her smile. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" The hunter smirked at her reaction. "You ready to go now?"

Of course she was ready! She had been ready for this moment for months! This was were she got Daryl to let her use the crossbow! "Yeah! What's the time, though?"

"Eight or nine, I dunno," Oh, maybe it wasn't so early then. Nodding a goodbye to Carol, Daryl lightly slapped a hand on the child's shoulder. "Let's go get you a rifle."

Oh, yeah. First, she had to come out with the lie.

* * *

><p>"So, I may have told a tinsy little white lie." Faye said, cringing as she awaited Daryl's reply.<p>

His unsurprised reply surprised her. "Go on."

She blinked a little before continuing. "Well, you know I said I didn't know how to use a rifle? I kinda lied so you would train me with something…"

Daryl smirked. "I know. I was just waitin' to see how long you'd go along with it."

What.

How the hell did he know?

She made this lie _ages _ago, how was he supposed to know she was lying? She knew because Rick had taught Carl to use one, and he hadn't wanted her to be clueless, so he taught _her. _She'd never actually shot a rifle, the girl thought that would make the lie convincing!

Faye flung her hands in exasperation, which was quite tricky considering she was holding the gun. "How?"

"Well, for one, I saw Carl showin' ya the ropes. Kinda big give away. Plus _now _you're holdin' it proper."

Oh. That ruined her plan a little. "Why didn't you just call me out on it?"

"Like I said, wanted to see why. Helped keep you here instead of followin' me when… on that day."

She knew the day he was talking about, she didn't need to pry.

Maybe she could still salvage her plan from the wreck.

(Who was she kidding, this was a sinking ship.)

"So… you're not mad?"

He shook his head as they continued to walk to the field. That was a good sign in itself. "Nah, just a little confused why."

"You _always_ said no to me trying out the crossbow. I thought if I could get you to help me with something else, maybe I could slip it in then. Rifle was the first thing that came into my head."

Daryl sighed as he stopped walking. They were in the middle of the field. "You _really _want to use it, don't you?"

"'S on my bucket list."

The man frowned. "You've gotta bucket list?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She shrugged.

"I don't."

"Maybe you should make one?"

"What's on yours?"

"Using your crossbow!" Faye frowned. "Stop side tracking me!"

Daryl ran a hand through his hair before finally replying after a tense moment. Well, tense for Faye, at least. Holding out his hand, he spoke. "Fine. Gimme."

The girl's frown deepened. What was happening now? "This?" She asked, holding up the rifle.

"Yes, that."

Handing it over, Faye watched with growing anticipation as Daryl slung the strap of the gun over his shoulder and pulled the crossbow into his hands.

It was happening.

"Now, you gotta promise me some things when I hand this over."

It was happening!

In reply, she nodded slowly, a grin spreading across her face.

_It was happening!_

"Gotta promise not t' treat it likes it's a toy."

She nodded, bangs falling from behind her ear with the force. She wasn't sure she could reply without squealing with excitement.

"Gotta promise t' do what I say with it."

Again, Faye nodded. Could they get on with it already? She was going to fire the legendary Daryl Dixon crossbow!

"And ya gotta promise t' treat it with respect."

Treat it with respect? She already did that now! Nodding a final time, she finally spoke along with it. "I promise!"

"Alright, then." Daryl handed over the crossbow.

Faye was holding the crossbow. Faye was going to fire the crossbow. Faye was going to be a _badass with a crossbow!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daryl smirk at the reaction he received. "Come on, we can start with the ones near the gate. Easier to get the bolts back."

Turning the girl's body around by the shoulder, the two walked towards the fence. Faye quickly pulled herself out of the excited daze to get a better grip on the weapon in her hands and pay attention to where she was going. It was heavy, she didn't want to trip over and break it.

(Nah, the crossbow would probably break her.)

"We'll get a few of 'em here so ya know how to work it. Can work on ya aim another time, maybe hold off settin' traps 'til tomorrow for a proper hunt."

"That'd be awesome!" Faye had seen Daryl hunting before, it was like he'd go into stealth mode. She _definitely _wanted to look that cool. "Could we go deer hunting?"

"Not just yet, but we'll get to it. Squirrels first, then go up the food chain."

Faye frowned. "Deer eat squirrel?"

"Ya know what I mean."

Before long, the two reached the gate, Daryl acknowledging whoever was on guard duty before the went between the fences. Four walkers snarled at them. Four. That seemed manageable. "First thing, gotta load it." Taking the crossbow back from her, he put it on the ground before putting his foot on it. Daryl grabbed the string with both hands and tugged it upwards. While the effort it must have taken didn't show on his face all that much – he may have been trying to show off – Faye could see the muscles in his arms strain. Did he expect her to do that?

Well, she could- she could try! There was no way she'd give up because of a tough piece of string. Before he reached the top, though, he let go and the crossbow reset itself. "Now, you try."

Alright, Faye. You can do this. You can be badass. You can beat a god damn piece of string.

Wrapping her fingers around the cord, the girl took a quiet breath in and out before tugging as hard as she could, face contorting with the effort.

Dammit, why did this hurt so much?!

The bowstring dug into her fingers and she felt herself growl-

(Ha! It was far too girly to be a growl.)

-as she pulled as hard as her arms could bear.

When Daryl stepped in, it annoyed her to admit he was holding in a chuckle. "Stop, stop, 'fore ya pull a muscle."

Complying immediately, Faye took a few steps back and shook her hands vigorously, wincing as she did so. "Ah, ah, what the hell?! Does it want me to get eaten by a walker?!"

"Pretty damn sure it don't." The man allowed himself a little huff of amusement before he continued seriously. "Don't worry, didn't expect ya to be able to do it. 'S hard, even for me. The thing's tough, but that's what's so good. Ya can try again next time, but for now-" Reaching back down to the fallen weapon, Daryl stood it back up and pulled back the bowstring. "-I'll do the hard part."

Next, he handed her a bolt. "Load it up."

Picking up the crossbow again, silently cursing the string, Faye lifted it up as high as she could with one hand and used the other to try and load the arrow.

"Hang on," Daryl said, shifting her arm a little. "Do it like this, could hurt yourself that way."

After a little more messing around, Faye finally held up the crossbow, loaded and ready to fire, and took a few steps backwards. Her back nearly hit the other fence as she aimed. Hopefully it would be done quickly because, as much as she wanted this moment to last, the crossbow was _really _heavy, and she didn't want her arms to start shaking under the weight.

The hunter seemed to step back, letting Faye alter her stance and aim on her own.

If she missed, this would be embarrassing.

Eyes never leaving the walker in front of her, Faye pulled the trigger. The bow jumped forward in her hands with the force, and she lost her previous firm grip on the weapon, but she was too distracted to notice.

One less walker growled at her.

Regaining her grip on the crossbow, Faye ran forward to look through the fence. It was hardly a clean shot through the eye, but there it stood proudly, a bolt sticking out the walkers forehead.

"Good job, for your first try. Didn't get the bolt caught on the fence, neither."

No, she didn't!

"Might have got myself a natural."

Yes, he did!

Faye grinned widely before launching into a hug. "I did it! I did it! Thank you, Daryl!"

"Hey, hey, still got three more to go, Birdy, don't go thanking me yet! Might've been a fluke."

Ha! Fluke her ass! She'd show him.

Faye would be the one catching birds for _him _to pluck in no time!

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So, this chapter had another fluffy scene with Carl in, but it is now 1 o'clock, so I promise an extra long chapter next time to make up for it. I don't want this part to start dragging, so from now on I'm trying to move things along more in these next few chapters.

As for the Carl and Faye having a little romance - don't worry! It is on the horizon! I have it planned in my little mind-timeline of this story and I know exactly how it's going to play out. First, though, they have some things to sort out between them and I'm sure you can guess which. It'll be worth the wait, I promise.

(Or rather, I hope, because I've never written romance before! If anyone has any tips, I'd love to see them.)

Anyway, see you next Saturday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	35. Exploration

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Hey, hey, still got three more to go, Birdy, don't go thanking me yet! Might've been a fluke."

Ha! Fluke her ass! She'd show him.

Faye would be the one catching birds for _him _to pluck in no time!

* * *

><p>"A'ight. I'm gonna count for ya, 'kay?"<p>

Faye swore she was going to wipe that damn smirk of Daryl's face if it killed her.

"I got this." The girl nodded, deciding to simply leave the bangs that fell onto her face as she did so. They were currently in the woods outside the prison, not too far, but enough for Daryl to be on his guard despite the smug expression.

(Having said that, Daryl was probably always on guard.)

"'Course ya do. On three," He crossed his arms as she wrapped her fingers around the bowstring. "One, two, three."

Clenching her teeth, Faye tugged hard on the crossbow, desperate to prove she could do it herself. Which she couldn't, but that was too hard to admit for someone as stubborn as she was.

But, _apparently, _two tries didn't give her enough arm strength to load the crossbow.

This was bullshit, in Faye's opinion. Then again, who was she to question the laws of physics?

(She _was _questioning whether this classed as physics, however.)

Hearing Daryl count past fifteen seconds, the girl gave one last hard tug accompanied with a grunt before letting go. Her first instincts were to flap her fingers around like the first time, but instead, she settled for massaging the redness out of them.

"Why- why do they make it so hard to shoot a damn walker? Do they _want _me to be torn to pieces?" Faye groaned. "Can't I just wear gloves of something? That might help, a little at least."

"Nah. Gloves are for pussies." Daryl only seemed to realise his language after he said it. It amused Faye how he always tried to censor himself around her – he always had this sheepish look if he forgot to. "You'll do it eventually. Spent too much time on ya little legs-"

"I do not have little legs!"

"- and not enough on ya arm strength. Sixteen seconds 'fore ya stopped. Next time, ya making it t' twenty."

Four seconds more couldn't be that hard, could it? Well, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't think she could. What was she even freaking out about? Four damn seconds. Four damn seconds to _prove _herself.

"Probably ain't gonna be deer round here, so we're gonna set some traps, maybe get some squirrels or rabbits if we find the tracks." The hunter explained as he loaded the crossbow. "Come on, let's find a spot."

Walking along, Faye trying to replicate Daryl's soft steps as they did so, the girl couldn't help but notice the quite sounds of the forest. It was a pleasant change to the new found buzz of the prison. Later on in the day before, Rick had returned from a run with three new people. She had _no _idea if she was okay with that. It had taken long enough to 'accept' the newcomers, and now they were bringing in more?

The problem with the ex-Woodbury folks was that they _knew _their past, everything they had done. Maybe not done to the last detail, but the group knew what they were capable of.

New people, though?

Faye couldn't decide what was worse: Knowing all the horrible things strangers had been through and all the bad things they'd done – or not knowing anything at all.

Sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans, Faye kicked a stick along as she walked.

Well done, Faye, now you've put yourself in a depressed mood. She didn't like being in that mood. Being in that mood reminded her of Carl and that made her heart hurt lately. Only, it was the Carl that was anti-social, the Carl who played with guns instead of Lego, the Carl who was a murderer.

So, it made her heart hurt.

(It was worse this time, though, because it wasn't often she admitted Carl killed someone without a pathetic attempt to defend his actions.)

"Hey," Daryl clicked his fingers, Faye's head jerking up in response. She quickly recovered and brushed her bangs behind her ear.

"What? Is this a good place?" She said casually.

"Nah," He said, just as casually. "Jus' that ya kick things around like a moody kid when ya got stuff on ya mind."

Faye pulled a face. "When have I ever done that? Like, ever?"

"Ain't listing the times, all this talkin' 'll scare away anything in the area. Spit it out."

The girl shrugged. "People."

"Who?"

"Just people," She replied. "In general."

She wasn't _completely_ sure, but Faye could've sworn she heard Daryl grumble 'moody teenager, not kid then'. He probably had, knowing him. "This 'bout Rick bringin' more people back."

Again, she shrugged, speeding up a little to walk by him. "It's mixed in there, yeah."

"People are good, people are bad, we deal with it, we move on." The finality in Daryl's voice confused Faye. She listened to most of what he said like it was a fact of life, but she knew it wasn't that simple.

"It's just that simple? You're telling me that sums up life as it is now, that's why we take people in, that's why we save them but put ourselves at risk in the process?"

Daryl stopped, Faye a moment after him. "We let people in because it's the right thing to do. That's makes us the good people and they just have to deal with it and move on. Three questions, Faye, that's what Rick says we're doing now. Three questions and a gut feeling."

"Okay. Well, that made a whole lot of sense and then none whatsoever." The girl raised her eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"If we find people, we ask 'em three questions. I added the gut feeling bit." The hunter said, eyes wandering around the area thy stood in as he spoke. "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why?"

Faye thought them through. The walkers told them how capable they were, how well hey could take care of themselves. On the other hand, it could tell them they could overpower this person if they needed to. That made sense.

The people were a simple reason – it told them whether they were bring a psychopath back to their home.

Why told them whether they were really a psychopath or whether they were unfortunate and misunderstood.

Faye liked to think they themselves fell into the unfortunate and misunderstood category.

"This is where ya gotta trust us, Faye. We ain't gonna bring anyone bad back to the prison. Dealt with worse people than groups barely being able to scrape by. Think ya can do that?"

"I'm not three, Daryl." She criticized, but gave a little smile anyway. "I can do that."

The man gave a little grunt and nod of approval before turning to his left. "Good, 'cause I got us a trail."

A trail? Awesome!

Faye smiled. This was a way to distract herself. "What is it? A rabbit or a squirrel or what?"

The man gestured to his left. "Have a look."

Crouching down, she brushed away some of the leaves to find the prints he was talking about. They were light, but they weren't all the same size. No claws were there, as far as she could see at least.

Come on, Faye, this was a test.

(Bad description. Faye was terrible at tests.)

It was a chance to prove herself to Daryl before they'd even started.

(That was better.)

"It's not a squirrel." She began.

The hunter pushed her for more. "Why not?"

"They're too big to be a squirrel, no claws either." Faye smiled as an old memory surfaced. When Daryl asked her why she was 'grinning like an idiot' – which she _totally _was not – she explained. "This one time, we were at this park. Weren't supposed to, but people always fed the squirrels there, so loads of 'em always came. Dad told us not to go near them 'cause the only thing we had to feed 'em with was ice cream. But, Andy being Andy, decided to go find one, which we did. Only, he teased the damn thing and got too close so it jumped from the tree and scratched his face I the process. He had to get shots, and he squirmed like a little baby." The girl chuckled quietly. "It was funny as hell."

Daryl gave a little smile, letting her have the moment. "Never known a squirrel do nothin' like that. Bit Merle 'couple of times, but never scratched up his face."

"It might have been injured, or hungry, but I don't know. Still funny." Faye tilted her head to the side, expression now sad. It was nice to think about that, but it hurt more. "Don't know why I remembered that. I normally don't."

He didn't reply, leaving her to her thoughts for a while. After a minute of silence as she looked over the trail again, the memory disappearing into her mind and quickly as it came, Faye continued. "Some of the prints are small, and some of them are big. Does that mean there are two different animals?"

"Nope. Jus' different size feet." Daryl allowed the topic to be changed. "What animal needs big back feet?"

"I dunno."

"_Think_ then."

"Erm…" She thought for a moment longer. "A hare? 'Cause it's gotta do all the jumping."

At the shake of his head, Faye drooped her head. What else could it be? "On the right lines, but they're too big to be a hare. What's like… I dunno… the hare's cousin."

The girl grinned. That was _easy_! "Rabbit!"

Daryl nodded. "There ya go. Now, come on, let's track the thing."

Careful to avoid standing on the tracks, Faye began to walk when Daryl stopped her, handing over the crossbow. He spoke as he did so. "'Nother thing, gotta new rule." Leaning of he flicked her bangs, not really doing anything other than getting it in her eyes. With the crossbow, though, she couldn't replace them again. His point began to get cross. "When we're huntin', the hairs goes up. Okay?"

She gave him a sheepish look that would probably get her nowhere. "I don't have a hair tie."

Also, she just plainly like having her hair down. Daryl, however, was not having it. "Borrow one then. It'll get in the way, and you'll miss something. Could get grabbed too, lucky I ain't makin' ya cut it."

Like hell was he cutting her hair! It took ages to get it this long! She was quite proud of it, actually, not that she would ever tell anyone that. Most of her life had been spent with short hair, she could actually _do _something with it now. Plus, her hair was now covering the scar from her bullet wound. If her hair was up, it would be on display for anyone to see, and Faye didn't feel ready for that. "Fine."

They spent a while tracking, Daryl occasionally guiding her in the right direction if the trail ran a little thin. Eventually, the hunter gave her a signal to slow down, steps quieter than before. She guessed that meant they were close.

Her heartbeat picked up a little when she heard the tell-tale rustling of their prey. Raising the crossbow back up to eye level, Faye only had to peek her head around the tree to see the rabbit on it's hind legs. Luckily though, it wasn't facing her. The wind must have been in the other direction, she was lucky.

Giving Daryl one last questioning glance, at which she received a nod, Faye took a few more seconds to refine her aim before pulling the trigger and letting the arrow fly.

After a tense few seconds of squirming, the rabbit fell limp and Faye jogged over to inspect the body. The arrow had pierced through it's body – probably it's heart, too – and red now stained it's white fur. There was a feeling of guilt, but she didn't pay attention to that anymore. She'd seen Daryl do this plenty of times.

Picking up the creature, arrow now pulled out, the girl turned and grinned at Daryl, who was ambling over at his own pace. "I got it!"

"Hell yeah, ya did," Daryl gave a little grin of his own. "First in a long line a rabbits 'n squirrels. Let's set up some traps 'n get any more critters we find, then head back."

"Cool, okay." Faye couldn't wait until she shot a bird. It would probably be a lot harder, but she _totally_ had this amazing plan to get her own back at Daryl and tell him not to butcher it. It would be hilarious.

Just trust her, it would!

"So, I did good, right?" Faye said, putting the rabbit into her pack as she followed Daryl.

He nodded, seemingly joining her good mood. She liked that. "Did good, yeah."

"Well, I'm getting taught by the best!"

The man shrugged. "Wouldn't say that. But, ya getting Dixon tricks. Ain't just anybody who gets that."

(He always knew what to say to make her happy. Daryl was observant like that.)

The grin returned to her face. "Really? Awesome! Don't worry, I'll zip it and lock it."

"… Okay."

"Put it in your pocket."

…

"Never gonna stop it."

"Faye."

"Shooting like a rocket."

"Faye!"

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it."

"Quit it!"

"Hey!" She laughed. "That last one was an accident!"

('Course it was.)

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Carl said, walking up to Faye as she finished handing out plates of food. Carol had kept her busy with jobs since she got back, and the girl didn't even have chance to go see Carl. That annoyed her. Greatly.<p>

"Hey! Sorry, I would've come to find you but Carol gave me a load of stuff to do, and there are lots of people-"

"I know, don't worry. She shouldn't be giving you so much work, the stitches _just _came out and you already went on a hunting trip."

Faye shrugged. "I can handle it. It's not hard, just boring. I thought, maybe, what with all the other people here, there would be less work for us to do."

"Well, we still have the rest of the evening, let me steal you from Carol." Carl smirked.

Whether he was joking or not, it made Faye blush.

"Alright, we could get some food first, if you're hungry." She suggested.

The boy frowned a little. "Aren't you hungry too?"

Grinning, Faye replied. "I've been sneaking little bits when I was cooking the stuff. Carol got annoyed, but I carried on anyway. There's too many people to eat here, anyway, I don't like it."

He returned the look, and the girl preferred his suggestion by far. "I've still got a Big Cat from the Comic Book House-"

Faye's eyes lit up. The 'Comic Book House' wasn't just any nerdy kids home, it was a _goldmine_. It had been a rare happy day of bliss in those winter months on the road. Whoever lived there had not only great taste in comics, but sweets too, and the two children had a feast with a jar of Nutella and M&M's. Their backpacks had had every space available crammed with the sweets and cartoons by the time they left. It was a genuinely sad moment when they had to leave that house, it wasn't often they found a gem like that.

"-and I found this place we could go to. Come on!"

His smile was infectious. "You kept it 'till now?"

"I was waiting for a special occasion, this counts. Now, _come on, _I've been waiting to show you this for so long." Grabbing her hand, the boy pulled her out the cell block and towards their own. "We'll stop off at my room and then we'll go."

"_Go where?_"

"You'll see!"

Under normal circumstances, Faye would have questioned him more, but the way her friend's eyes didn't seem so weighed down stopped her. If this made him happy, even if it was just for a little while, she'd go along with whatever he felt like. It reminded her of what he was like before.

So, following him as he dragged her along – only, it wasn't dragging, because she was willingly holding his hand as he lead her around – she only commented when he started to take them around the back of a building, where they were out of sight.

"Erm, Carl, are you sure this is okay?"

"'Course it is."

"You know, because we aren't sure _everywhere _is safe yet."

"We'll be fine."

"And no one will get here in time if something happens."

"I can take care of it."

Faye frowned. And he called _her _stubborn. "I'm not saying you can't-"

He stopped, almost making Faye bump into him. "Look, I've been here before, It looks safe enough and _nothing _that wants to rip flesh off our bodies is here. Trust me?"

Well, when he put it bluntly… "I trust you."

He nodded at her before simply looking at her for a few seconds. Was he _trying _to make her blush?

After a moment, though, the realisation that they were still holding hands seemed to hit him, and he quickly let go.

Ha! Now he was the one blushing. How did he like that?

Turning on his heels, Carl continued walking as if nothing had happened. "Keep up, hypocrite."

"Why don't you tell me where we're going, dumbass?"

He turned his head to look at her, a cocky grin on the boy's face. "That would spoil the surprise!"

Groaning, she followed him.

A minute later, the two children approached another one of the wired fence. The barbed wire on top concerned Faye a little, as Carl was pushing a wheeled bin over as if to climb it, but she then saw that the side supposedly attached to the wall actually wasn't. Climbing on the bin, the boy extended his arm to her, and she accepted it, pulling herself up. The drop down wasn't too far and the need stop was another one of the doors leading into the cell block.

"Is this Cell Block B we're behind?" Faye asked.

Carl nodded, opening the door. Oh. She had expected it to be locked. "Yeah, the one you cleared out for the prisoners."

The prisoners were still a touchy subject. There was the obvious reason, and the fact that they were all dead.

"We haven't explored it much, and I got bored this one time, so I did some exploring. Found this."

Following after him, the room was dark.

"Well, what an amazing surprise you had for me." Faye said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a light shone in Faye's eyes. Her immediate reaction was to jerk back, and Carl chuckled a little. "That's why I brought the flashlights."

He handed her one and, with a little guidance, the boy revealed the set of stairs leading upwards. She was sceptical. After all, this little trip had involved climbing over fences and dark rooms which _she _didn't know were completely safe.

The stairs made her knees ache a little. "How high is this going?"

Suddenly the stairs stopped, flattening out onto a landing. "All done. No more climbing." Raising their flashlights, a door was revealed. "Go on!"

Rolling her eyes, Faye did as he said and suddenly she was hit with cool air.

They were on the _roof?_

"Carl! What are doing on the roof?"

To this, the wolfish smile simply returned. "Sit down over this way, it's got the best view."

"This is nuts!" Faye breathed, but couldn't stop replicating Carl's happy look.

"That's what makes it great! Now, sit down!"

The edges of the roof were slightly raised and were enough to stop anyone seeing they were here, but not enough to block their view even while sitting down.

Sat shoulder to shoulder with Carl, Faye pulled her feet up, leaning back on her hands. Her eyes swept the view, and she couldn't remember a time she'd seen anything like it. "This is just… amazing."

"I know." Carl said. "I was waiting for the right time to show you. Which reminds me,"

Putting his hand in the pocket of his jacket, he produced the final Big Cat of Comic Book House. "Wanna share?"

Faye raised her eyebrows. "Take a guess, dumbass, hand over the chocolate!"

Carl laughed, opening the wrapper and sticking in back in the pocket of his jeans. After splitting it in half, the girl held her piece up, chocolate staining her fingers. "To the Comic Book House!"

Catching on quickly, Carl raised his with her. "For all it's contributions to our supply of sugar and comics!"

"Cheers!" The two bumped their share's of the chocolate bar together before taking a bite.

Or, at least, Faye took a bite. Carl had apparently got the wrong idea and shoved to whole thing into his mouth. Covering her mouth as the girl immediately burst out into giggles, a sheepish look on the boy's face as he tried to swallow the whole thing.

Faye probably should have been more concerned than amused when he started to cough, but she burst out laughing as she hit his back. Once he'd finally calmed down and was sure he wouldn't choke to death on a candy bar, the girl returned to simply giggling. "You're _such _a dork!"

"Yeah, but I'm the best dork you know."

"How many dorks do I know?"

…

"Glenn's a dork when he wants to be."

Faye nodded. "That's true. Alright, you beat Glenn at being a dork."

"Good." He finished simply.

A comfortable silence set in soon after, and the cool air was pleasant as the sun began to set.

Everything was fine and peaceful until she heard a rustle beside her. Swivelling her eyes left, Faye saw Carl stretch and…

_Oh my God, _Carl was doing the thing they do in the movies where the yawn and stretch and put their arm around the girl and _oh my God _that was so cheesy but _oh my God _it was adorable and _oh my God _Faye couldn't find a reason to complain.

He seemed tense as his arm finally settled around her shoulder, but relaxed when the girl didn't protest. If anything, she moved closer to him because the cool air was enough of a reason to use Carl's body heat as an excuse for what she was doing.

Maybe this memory could rival the Comic Book House. Maybe Faye was enjoying it just that much, and didn't give a damn about it.

And so, the two children sat on the roof of the prison, watching the sun go down with the sweet taste of chocolate lingering in their mouths.


	36. Tennis Ball

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Maybe this memory could rival the Comic Book House. Maybe Faye was enjoying it just that much, and didn't give a damn about it.

And so, the two children sat on the roof of the prison, watching the sun go down with the sweet taste of chocolate lingering in their mouths.

* * *

><p>Faye threw the tennis ball, Carl catching it with ease. "You know, we could have access to all the roofs, if we looked for the back entrance."<p>

"Could do," He replied, flinging it back. "We'd have to look when no one was watching though. Sneaking around the back of buildings isn't exactly safe anymore."

"Since when was it safe in the first place? Could be paedophiles, drug dealers, murderers-"

Carl cut her off. "Shut up, Faye."

The girl grinned with a snort, returning the ball. "The point is, everything is dangerous. Even with the fences, it's still dangerous. So, I think, we either be in danger and be boring, or we be in danger and have fun!"

The two were currently walking out the courtyard, across from each other as they threw the tennis ball that they'd found lying around the cell block. One of the Woodb- children must have dropped it at some point, but, for now, Faye and Carl had claimed it for their own. They could return it later.

"Since when were you a rebel?" He smirked, and wasn't really scolding her. If anything, he seemed to be encouraging it.

"Since Carol went on lock down, that's when. I don't know how many plates I can clean before my fingers go all wrinkly forever." Faye shrugged as she caught the ball again.

"There aren't that many. More since _they _came, but not that many."

Oh. He was calling the newcomers 'they' again. She'd thought they had made progress. What had set him back again?

Faye ignored it, choosing to bring it up later.

(The list of things to bring up later was long. Too long. The list of things to bring up later had begun the second that bus drove into the prison, how much more was it going to take until Faye put her _damn _foot down-)

"Well, there's cooking and making beds and washing clothes." Faye paused before remembering something. "Hey, did you know they're putting in the water pipe today?"

At his nod, she continued. "Just think, we could get the showers going! How great is that gonna be?! And we wouldn't have to worry about going outside the fences to get drinking water either, we'll have a pump and everything." Faye raised her eyebrows. "Come on, dork, you're allowed to be excited about this."

"I am! Just don't need to get all hyper about it." Before she had a chance to be insulted by this, he continued and distracted her by a particularly hard throw of the ball. "It'll be nice to have a shower though."

"Exactly." Faye nodded in approval as she passed the ball a final time, the two children now walking together again. "Back on the subject of roof finding, shall we do it?"

The boy shrugged. "Got nothing else to do."

Quirking her eyebrows, she questioned him. "What do you even do while I'm busy?"

In her mind, she had a damn good point. What _did _he do without her? Carl's relationship with Rick, while improving, was not at its best. The leader was still going on runs and it was as if he was too scared to… well… do _anything _with Carl. It wasn't as if they never talked, but the boy was never given any jobs by his father.

But scared wasn't the right word. Being scared wasn't allowed in this world anymore. Scared was a word for cowards. Rick was not a coward. He lead an attack against the Governor, he wasn't scared.

Faye didn't know what it was, but it was holding him and Carl back.

It wasn't only that, though. Carl showed zero interest in bonding with any of the other children. And while Faye herself wasn't the most sociable of kids - especially when you considered Mika and Lizzie were more than willing to be her friend, and Faye was still holding those _ever-so-slightly-more-strange-than-they-should-be _blonde girls – the boy was worse. It wasn't that she didn't like having him to herself-

(No, no, she liked that very much. Probably too much.)

-but it was holding him back, and Faye did _not _want that.

"I dunno, stuff." He replied with a shrug. "Stay with Judith, clean guns, read comic books. I helped out on the fences a few times."

"Yeah, you helped out on the fences with _me, _idiot. Am I really that forgettable?" The girl folded her arms and turned her head away. Did she look convincing? She didn't really need it to be, but it would be entertaining if he thought she was annoyed.

"No, you're not, and stop trying to make me feel bad!" He elbowed her in the ribs lightly, grinning wryly.

Faye elbowed him back twice as hard. "Well, maybe you should remember when I stab more walkers than you."

"Hey, I got more than you did!" He pushed her back, but it clearly lacked any real strength. He was _so _holding back on her.

Ha! Bitch, please, she did not need to be held back on.

Faye pushed Carl over on to the floor, grinning as he protested. "You go be boring alone, I'll go be boring with Carol, and then we'll meet round the back of B and find the rest of the roof entrances. Later, dumbass!"

With as much swag as she could muster, Faye strutted away.

She was quite good at exits, if she did say so herself.

* * *

><p>Faye's original plan, after nagging Carol to let her off early, had been to get there first and surprise Carl.<p>

But, apparently, he had had the same idea, minus the hassle of escaping chores. The girl knew this because the large trashcan had already been pushed against the fence and the wire had been pulled back as far as it could be.

So, her plan had backfired, but still. It still gave her an excuse to give up cleaning plates for a while, though, so it wasn't completely useless.

(Not to mention spending more time with Carl was also a very wonderful effect.)

"Carl!" Faye called out, making sure not to be loud. The two might have reassured each other that this place was safe, but neither of them was stupid enough to take chances. Well, stupid enough to take _big _chances, there was still the fact that they came here in the first place. "You out here?"

It took a few seconds, but soon the tell-tale sheriff hat poked its way out from behind the wall just as Faye's boots hit the ground. "Why are you early?"

"Lovely to see you too!" Faye said as she walked towards him. "Why are _you _early?"

"I was gonna surprise you!"

"Well, I was gonna surprise _you_!" She smirked, quickly deciding to let up on the argument. "It doesn't matter, okay? See, look, I'm surprised that you're here."

Rolling his eyes at her lame attempt, but gave a small smile as he gestured for her to follow. "Come on, we're burning daylight."

Seeing that Carl was keeping an eye out for anything dangerous, Faye looked at him from the corner of her eye.

His brown hair was getting a bit longer now, but it was a good kind of long. Not long enough to be all hippy-ish, but long enough that… that… she didn't know. The point was she did _not _want him to cut it. The point was it looked good.

And his eyes? She loved his eyes. They were this gorgeous shade of electric blue-

Why was she admiring Carl's eyes? And hair?

(Duh! Because he was hot-)

She had a job to do! That job was to find secret entrances to roofs.

…

That was sounded weird, now she thought about it, but who cares. Carl didn't find it weird, and they were the only ones who knew about it. Hopefully. How much did the adults actually keep tabs on them? Seriously, they'd gotten away with climbing on the damn roof! They were getting away with things that very second!

It was both amusing and concerning to consider how much free reign they had.

From the corner of her eye yet again, Carl smirked. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Faye played dumb. It didn't take much. "Huh?"

"You're being quiet. Faye Robbins is not quiet. So, I guess that means you're just being loud in your head."

The girl frowned. "…I'm not sure how to take that comment."

"Just answer the question then." Carl suggested.

Shrugging, she did as he said. "I was thinking about how it's weird how we can pretty much get away with anything around here."

(Not to mention your very pretty face-)

"I'm not complaining. They're too busy most of the time to keep an eye on us, and then there's the times they try to make _us _busy."

Oh, dear. This was the wrong thing to say. Now Carl was in one of _those _moods, where it was him against the world. Why Faye didn't suck it up and tell him to stop being a whiny kid, she didn't know. Maybe, one of these days, she would. Her patience was being drawn thinner.

"Well, more you than me." The boy continued, tone gradually getting more annoyed. "Why don't you just tell Carol to get lost?"

"I kind of said it that one time you were on the run." Faye pursed her lips, hoping this was enough for Carl to drop the subject. She'd certainly told Carol _something _back then. Maybe that was what triggered the woman's current behaviour.

_Holy crap, _it probably was-

Carl cut off Faye's epiphany. "That doesn't count. You were just having a go at her in general."

"Eh, I said it to her today."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "You told her to get lost?"

"Not _exactly._" Faye held up her hands in surrender. "I told her I had things to do that were more important than cleaning."

"And she just accepted that?"

_Jeez, _what side was he on here? "I have to make up for it tomorrow, so don't expect to see me for long. Care to join me?"

The boy snorted. "I'll pass." Jerk.

He'd pay. Next time he ended up doing work – which Faye was determined to make happen, because it wasn't fair that he got away with doing nothing whatsoever – she wouldn't help him one bit. How did he like them apples?!

(As always, top notch threats from Faye Robbins.)

"Whatever. Don't need your help, I'm capable. I just won't give you any fresh sheets for your bed. Sweet dreams, Carly!"

The boy scowled. "I can find the pot, Faye."

She only laughed, glad to take his mind off the adults. "Aha! I'm doing the cooking too, I'll just put it where no one will ever find it!"

"Yeah, but then you'll be a bad maid." Carl smirked. Those kinds of jokes always riled her up.

"Carl Grimes, I would rather shave my hair than be your maid." Faye crossed her arms. "Ha! Maid. Go shove it up your ass."

"So impolite, maybe I should report you to your manager." The boy replied smoothly, stroking his chin as if it was a hard decision.

"Jerk. Where's that damn ball, I should throw it in your face."

A cocky grin suddenly grew on Carl's face. He didn't. The _jerk! _He had the ball, didn't he; he had the damn ball-

"Look what I've got!"

Shaking it in front of her face, the boy was undeniably smug.

Quickly snatching it from his hands, Faye drew her arm back to throw the ball as hard as she could – only to have Carl duck in the nick of time. Watching as it soared over his head, the tennis ball bounced around the corner, over a barely visible line of bins.

Carl eventually stood up, the two children standing for a few seconds.

Faye was the one to eventually break the silence. "Aim aside, that was a pretty good throw."

The boy nodded-

(Good, because Faye had been working on her arm strength ever since Daryl had mentioned it and although the progress was little, she was more than willing to fight over it.)

-but had a sly smile. "I am _so _not getting that."

"Oh, come on!" Faye complained as she walked forward. There had been trash cans before, but this place looked like the full damn package – where _all _the waste went. She could smell it from back behind the corner, to think what it would be like once she got close almost made the child gag. "What are you, a coward?"

"No," He titled his head sideways as he spoke. "Just someone who doesn't want to puke. You threw it!"

"_Fine, _wimp, but you better wait behind me! No going off and finding the stairs on your own."

Once he gave her his word, Faye made her way over to the bins. Her face scrunched up as she got close, the stench was _vile. _They'd have to tell the adults to get rid of this sometime, it was disgusting.

Not bothering to conceal her groans of revulsion as she tip toed through a few bags and swatted away a few of the flies – cursing as she heard Carl laugh at her – before clambering onto one of the containers. Looking down, she saw all the stuff that had been left behind. The trash collector must not have come for a long time. Before everything went down, that was.

Deciding to be quick about it, Faye hopped down, almost slipping over on something that the girl did not want to know the identity of.

A green spot in her vision revealed the tennis ball. Looking around, she was in a small area, with a small passage way not too far away from her. Maybe this was the direction they had to go in anyway.

Walking to the ball, Faye picked it up and tossed it between her hands, debating to be annoyed with it for making her wade through the trash or be proud of the throw. She went with the latter.

Turning around, the girl was about to run back towards Carl when her body met something hard, and she was sent falling backwards onto her back, tennis ball rolling out of her hand.

A tall walker towered above her, blood splattering onto her clothes as it let out a gruesome snarl.

Faye's eyes widened in shock as she lost her voice.

When she found it, it was in the form of a cry.

"_Carl!_"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry it's a day late, I had a serious case of writer's block. I feel like there was too much talking in this chapter, but the next few shouldn't have quite as much. Maybe it's my imagination.

Thank you for the fantastic reviews, I had a feeling you would like that scene. I'd had it planned for so long, it felt great to finally send it out.

Anyway, haven't done a cliffie in a while, so I thought I'd be cruel.

See you on Saturday!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	37. Snap

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

A tall walker towered above her, blood splattering onto her clothes as it let out a gruesome snarl.

Faye's eyes widened in shock as she lost her voice.

When she found it, it was in the form of a cry.

"_Carl!_"

* * *

><p>Faye scrambled back, breathing suddenly so much harder, as the large walker toppled over on to her legs. She obviously wasn't moving fast enough.<p>

The girl could vaguely hear Carl shouting for her despite the pounding in her ears, and she didn't dare spend a second to glance over to see him scrambling over the bins.

Knife. Faye, get your knife. The gun is too loud, _get your God damn knife! _

Kicking as she pulled her jumper out the way to grab her blade, she felt alarmingly inexperienced. When was the last time she had fought a walker up close like this? Not through the confines of the fence, full blown fighting. Faye couldn't remember.

(Stop thinking and move!)

She was wasting time, if she didn't get her act together and stop being in shock she was going to be ripped apart! Faye did _not _want to die that way! Faye didn't want to die, _period._

Pushing herself up, the girl grabbed the walker's shoulders as it reached with its mouth for her foot. The walker was strong, but was now far more interested in her hands than her feet. Faye wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but it gave her enough time to pull out her aching feet. They had been pushed down at an odd angle. Not enough to sprain the ankle, but the walker was heavy enough to make it hurt.

Her grip on the knife made her knuckles turn white as she finally crawled back, yanking back her wrist as the rotten hand reached for it. She had to kill it before it got up, the previously muscular body may have been decaying, but it towered above her.

Staggering to her feet, Faye coughed as she gasped for air. The girl must have been winded when she fell flat onto her back, breathing should have been easier than this, in a panic or not.

She cursed as it began to copy her. Why didn't they ever tire? Surely, rotting for over a year would make even the largest of people weaken and slow? Fay had barely gotten her breath back and it was already climbing back up.

Suddenly, the snarling grew louder as the body crashed down on to it's knees, the crack making Faye cringe before she was brought out of her daze by a call.

"Faye! Hurry up and do it!"

_Carl._

The boy had pushed it down from the back and Faye quickly gained her bearings before striking forward into the growling walker's skull. Twisting as she brought it out a second time, the next blow halted any of its movements.

Faye stared at the fallen body for a few seconds before stepping over it and wrapping her arms around Carl. "Next time, you get the damn ball."

"Sorry," He replied immediately. Good. She would have stomped his ass if he wasn't.

(Like hell she would.)

"I should have gone with you." Releasing each other, Carl frowned. "What is it with you and guns? I get there's the noise but-"

"I'm not afraid of using guns." She scowled back. "Look at it, this isn't just a walker we missed when the blocks were cleared; no prison outfit. There's gotta be a breach, and if we shoot then that's just gonna bring more in from the outside."

The boy did as she said, studying the dead walker – as he did so, Faye congratulated herself on being so observant, she could tell Daryl all about it – before nodding. "Okay, no guns. We should find the breach."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "We should get the others. Already gotta come up with an excuse to why we were here in the first place. It might be a big breach."

"_Or _it might be a small one and we get the credit." Carl said, voice more firm. "I know you see it too. Dad doesn't trust me anymore; I can prove to him that I'm capable."

Faye tried to stop the look of pity reaching her eyes. Couldn't he see it? Rick didn't trust him because he shot that boy, not because he was incapable. If anything, it was the opposite.

Then again, maybe Carl was in denial.

"Compromise," Faye said slowly. "We check around if there are any walkers nearby and, if there aren't too many, we take them out. That way we see which direction they're coming from at least. _Then _we get the others."

The boy thought it over, obviously wanting his way. But, he was still smarter than Faye, and if _she _could understand the reasoning behind the plan, so could he. "…Fine." He submitted.

Nodding, she pointed to the small passage way before putting a finger on her lips. "We do this quiet. Knives, no guns, and we take 'em out one at a time."

He smirked, but lowered his voice as they walked towards the corner. "Looks like Daryl's been getting some logic into your head with those trips after all."

Faye was tempted to whack him, but he was right. She and the hunter had been on a few more trips since the first, and the girl had successfully shot three rabbits, four squirrels and a pigeon, but her traps were less successful. The only thing she'd caught with them was a mouse, but Daryl said it had just been bad luck. They had yet to see any birds, but Faye was still determined to get _him _to pluck one for once. She'd also like to think her tracking skills had improved too.

But, those weren't the skills Carl was referring to.

Whenever the two went hunting, Daryl insisted she would take the lead. Not that he would leave her out in the open, the man would always have her back, but Faye was the one making the calls. As long as they weren't too stupid, that was. She herself didn't see the decisions as major, but Daryl said they were important and she should be able to make her own plans. Faye didn't exactly object. At the very least, she was more confident and sure of herself.

The trip she was waiting for, though, was the one Daryl had promised for the next day – a two day hunt for _deer. _Deer! They would have to drive away for a little while, the man had said, but he knew a spot not too far away where they could set up camp. That was where she would need to step up her game-

(Ha! Game! Get it? Faye was hilarious without even trying.)

-because the two would be further away from the prison and if she made something go wrong, they would be too far away to get help.

That reminded her. She was yet to tell Carl of this two-day trip. He probably wouldn't like it. Now, however, wasn't the time. Everything would be fine.

"Yeah, he has," Faye didn't deny it. If Carl could see it, maybe she was doing better than she gave herself credit for. "Now put the damn gun away, Carl!"

"Alright, alright, jeez," He rolled his eyes. Faye was _not _the bad guy here, using guns was the wrong call! He was about to mutter something when the girl shushed him quietly. Instead of replying with a snarky comment Faye hoped he didn't mean, he remained quiet as the two lined themselves up against the wall, one behind the other.

Faye held her breath as Carl slowly peaked his head around the corner. Quickly, he jerked it back.

'Four!' He breathed, and Faye cursed under her breath. Was that too many to deal with? Carl would probably argue otherwise. Pulling at his sleeve, the girl pulled him backwards and took his place, wanting to get a look for herself.

How these four hadn't heard the fight with the other walker just then, she didn't know, but wasn't about to complain. The first two walkers were spread apart from each other; they could easily make a little noise and attract them, having plenty of time to deal with both. Unfortunately, the last two were stood as a pair, it would be harder to separate them.

Then again, it could have been worse. They could have _all _been in a pack, or there could have been more in the first place. Faye considered herself lucky.

Turning back to see Carl, whose face showed only little concern, she whispered the plan after going over it in her head a few times. "Alright, so we call them over, the first two walkers get the same plan. I go over there," Faye pointed behind her, in front of the entrance to the passage way. "and distract it. Then, you come up behind it and stab it in the back of the head, and I'll help from the front if something goes wrong. Same goes for the second walker, they're far enough apart to pull it off. You good so far?"

He nodded. "Sounds okay. But why do you have to be the distraction?"

"'Cause I said so, that's why." Faye quickly moved on before he protested. "The last ones are gonna have to be one on one. You get the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right. Draw them away a little so they aren't together, that way we don't hurt each other when we hurt them. Knife to the skull, job done. All four are dead."

"Alright. How am I supposed to get a walker with a knife if it's not in the back of the head, though? It's arms… flail about, and it's taller-"

The girl cut him off. "You give it a hard kick on the leg, it falls, your pretty much guaranteed a good shot. From my experience, at least. Besides, if something goes wrong, I'm right here. What are ya, chicken? Come on, sheriff, it's not hard!"

He scowled. "And you're sure you're happy with being the distraction, 'cause I can do it-"

Faye glared.

"-let's do it then."

Taking a breath in and out, the girl flexed her grip around her knife, striding out into the open. Before she could change her mind, Faye clapped her hands, the heads of the walkers peering up from where they stood, stumbling towards her. She gulped.

No, she didn't need to gulp. She had faith in her plan. Totally. Everything would be fine.

It obviously didn't matter that her plans had never included walkers before-

Shut up, Faye, a walker is coming towards you!

Stepping back slowly, the girl waited anxiously for Carl to make his move. Just as the walker was getting uncomfortably close, the body froze and fell with a final gurgle of blood. The body dropped to see Carl, who looked pleasantly surprised with his work. He blinked a little before nodding to her, as if assuring himself everything was still okay, and he returned to his hiding spot.

In a matter of seconds, the next walker was rounding the corner. Faye didn't like the way it veered the right – veered towards Carl – and she clapped her hands again. "Hey, over here! Little girl meat waiting to be eaten!"

The walker turned its head back to face her for a few seconds, blood splattering from its mouth as it growled towards her, but ultimately turned back to Carl who called to her. "I got it!"

(Oh yeah, Grimes? Your voice says differently.)

Ignoring him, Faye ran over to them both, the boy holding his knife up with a firm grip. Treading quietly as she approached the walker from behind, she quickly reached out and snatched the walkers hands behind its back, holding tightly to its wrists. It wasn't weak, thrashing around to try and free itself from her grip, its jaws snapping loudly as it tried to turn its head towards her. Carl must have taken this opportunity, as the walker fell limp and she let go.

The boy scowled. "I could have handled that."

"I don't care," She replied, already walking away into position for the final two, the problematic two. "It took you be surprise and I was worried. Now, get over here and prove that you _can _do it!"

Hell yeah! She told him!

Begrudgingly, he followed her and, before long, the two walkers stumbled out into the small area. As Carl left her side, a pang of fear flowed through Faye, knowing he would take on a walker-

No, she didn't need to worry. Carl would be fine, he was more than capable. He was tough. He was Carl Grimes, for God's sake. Faye had bigger problems to be worrying about, like the walker _she _would be facing.

The boy calling for his own opponent, Faye took a quick look at hers before whistling for it. The half chewed face turned to her, its matted black hair shining with sweat as she got an unwanted look at its open eye socket. She whistled again, louder. "Hey, pretty boy! Get over here!"

Carl glanced her way.

The walker was heading straight for her, now, and the girl gripped her knife. It's only the normal routine, Faye, nothing special. Just a little out of practice is all. Kick the knee, stab the head. The walker is dead, job done. Everything would be fine.

Following her own instructions, she let the walker get closer before suddenly running forward to get some momentum, kicking the left knee as hard as she could. As expected, the walker fell, and the girl got a clear shot through the eye, following the walker as it fell backwards. To more hits and the body lay still, a stream of deep red blood pooling in the already gouged eye.

Faye scrunched her face up in disgust as she stood. How the hell was she not traumatized from all this?

(She was, it had just become so normal no one noticed the change.)

A thud to her left made the child look up. Carl had dealt with the walker just fine. "See?" He waved his arm at the dead body. "I killed it fine!"

"I never said you couldn't, Carl, but you were caught unaware and I wasn't gonna let anything happen." Faye continued. "We should get  
>the others now."<p>

"There were only four, we could-"

Faye shook her head as she began to walk away. "Doesn't matter that there were only four there, could be more. You're the one that agreed to it, now let's go."

"That was nothing!" The boy looked at her like she was insane. "There were five walkers all together and you think we need the adults?"

"Carl! Would you stop looking at me like I'm thick, 'cause I'm not. _I _am making the call here, and it is the right one. Daryl said we shouldn't do these things alone, you told me the exact same thing, so shut up and do what I told you to do!"

Faye snapped. She could put up with a lot for the sake of their friendship, so Carl would be happy, but she was _not _dumb. She might not have been… but… she just wasn't stupid! Daryl told her so! Andrea told her so! Dad told her so!

"You know what, if you're so bothered about finding the damn breach, I'll go and get it done properly. You get Rick and Daryl and whoever else you feel like and take as much credit as you like."

Carl was silent for a while and Faye avoided his gaze.

Well done, Faye. You made it awkward.

"I never said that." He said quietly. "You're not thick."

"Damn right, I'm not." The girl ran a hand through her hair. "Just go and get them. I'm gonna… stay here for a while, keep an eye on things."

Finally doing as she said, Faye listened to she rustle of the bins and his fading footsteps. She ran her hands over her face and cursed with the worst words she knew.

Why did she do that? She never lashed out at Carl! It wasn't like it was completely uncalled for, he had been pushing it too far lately, but she never fought with him over it. It wasn't like her to put herself in front of the friendship – if backing down was what kept them together, she'd do it. Carl wasn't going to, so the job lay for her.

What if she had just ruined everything?

The girl stood there for a good ten minutes, breathing in and out, waiting for _anything _to happen, and the silence only worked her up more.

Needing to get some of the frustration out, Faye strode towards the trash bags, kicking a path through. The others would need to get through quickly for the breach. Yes, that was a good enough excuse. When she got to the large containers, though, she gave up on kicking things in a different direction. Instead, she simply punched the hard blue plastic.

She probably should have learnt from when Daryl left that hitting things didn't fix the problem, but she did it anyway. Letting out an angry cry, she kicked the container, and raised her fist- only the growl that followed wasn't her own.

Spinning around, Faye's eyes widened with shock as more walkers came around the corner. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit, shitshitshit!_"

The girl didn't give herself any time to count how many were coming, but it was far more than she could have hoped to deal with by herself.

It was like she had said earlier, they were lucky to have not been heard with the first four walkers, their luck had to run out sometime. _Her _luck had to run out sometime. Maybe this was the price for her messing up with Carl.

Scrambling over the large trash cans, Faye pushed as hard as she could to bring them together, before sinking down so she couldn't be grabbed by any of the walkers and got a good grip with her feet. This would be tough. Very tough.

But, so was she.

All she had to do was hold them off until the others came and voila, everything would be fine.

(Sure it would.)

Suddenly, any thoughts on her mind were _ever so_ insignificant as the containers jolted forward from the force of the walkers, Faye squeezing her eyes shut with the effort, it quickly became apparent that the child would never be able to keep this up. She didn't like it, but the gun was her only option, whether it drew more walkers in or not. She'd rather have more walkers and be alive than dead with less.

Shakily pulling out the Glock, Faye turned it over with the one hand and flicked off the safety.

Alright, on three Faye, you run. The others can't be too far away now, they'll hear the gun shots and come running. Everything would be fine.

_One._

Her fingers wrapped themselves around the trigger.

A sudden jolt of the trash containers sent Faye stumbling from her crouched position. Gasping in surprise, the girl had neither the strength nor time to fix the garbage back in place.

_Impromptu three!_

Bursting into a sprint, Faye realised the walkers still had to push past the rest of the rubbish before they could get to her. She had no choice other than to trust her panicked aim as she raised the gun and fired three shots. Two of the front walkers went down, blocking the path even further.

That was good. That gave her a little more time. Everything would be fine.

The girl managed to get another head shot before retreating back again, the walkers breaking through faster than she had anticipated. Breathing heavily as she ran, it wasn't long before she could hear the shouts of the others.

"Not a good time!" Faye yelled back, but it was too breathless to be called that. Daryl probably got it, he had good hearing. "I was having a party and walkers wanted in!"

That was it. Sarcasm, that seemed normal. Pretend everything was fine and it _would _be fine.

When Daryl, Rick, Carl, Glenn and T-Dog came into view, Faye would have sighed in relief if she could. But, she waited until she was behind them, the sound of their gunfire oddly reassuring. Looking back as she rested her hands on her knees, the walkers fell down, one after another.

Closing her eyes, she finally breathed that sigh. Everything would be fine.

After a few seconds, a pair of legs came into view. Glancing upwards, it was Carl. She didn't waste time apologising. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you and I know you just wanted to show Rick you could do it."

Carl wasted no time in pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. Are you?"

She nodded. Thank God. She hadn't messed up too bad. He wasn't angry. Everything would be fine. Smirking Faye tried to lighten the mood.

"We hug a lot, don't we?"

"We do."

"I like hugs."

"I can tell."

Releasing him, the two joined the adults who were quietly talking.

"You two wanna show us the breach then?"

Faye grinned. It must have been amusing for the others to see how quickly her mood could change. Maybe they should invest in a timer. "Breach? What are you talking about? They just wanted beer and I only had soda."

T-Dog shook his head as they began walking. "Sometimes, I wonder what the hell goes on in that head a yours, Faye. Seriously."

She giggled. It felt good to distract herself. "_Oh my God, _what if that's the real reason the walkers are… well, walkers? What if they just really hate soda but no one has beer?!"

Strangely enough, it was only T-Dog who gave her a funny look. Maybe it wasn't just her who felt good to be distracted.

Maybe she wasn't deluding herself. Maybe everything _would _be fine.

(It wouldn't. It never was.)

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I'm not really feeling this chapter. Don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm anticipating the next one too much!

So, we've had some very 'Carl orientated' few chapters, which I know a lot of you like, but we are going to have a little break from him to revisit a few characters we haven't seen in a while - or at all. I still have a few plans for chapters, and there are two more events before we have a bigger time skip of about a month. I don't want to drag this out so much that it bores you.

Also, I forgot to mention, this chapter and the one before is set a week after the whole 'roof-chocolate-fluffy' scene.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	38. Beauty

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Strangely enough, it was only T-Dog who gave her a funny look. Maybe it wasn't just her who felt good to be distracted.

Maybe she wasn't deluding herself. Maybe everything _would _be fine.

(It wouldn't. It never was.)

* * *

><p>"So, <em>that <em>is what you get up to when I let you off duty."

Fantastic. A lecture from Carol.

"Sure seems that way."

Well, what better way to lighten things up than sass.

"That's the last time you're getting out of chores. You should know better than to put yourself in a dangerous situation like-"

Faye crossed her arms, putting down the plate she was drying. "It wasn't _that _dangerous. I had Carl most of the time and we aren't useless. I know how to handle a few walkers."

"A few?"

"Yeah, a few. When all the others came through, I got the hell outta there. If anything, you should be praising me, not giving me more work."

Carol continued talking as she worked, leaving Faye to stand glaring. Why did she always make _Faye _look like the kid? It was so unfair. "You are not being praised for that."

Daryl had said the exact same thing. Well, close enough. His version had more of a southern drawl and didn't sound as annoying but that was beside the point. "I don't have to be. If it bothers you so much, why isn't Carl getting punished too?"

"That's for Rick to decide, not me. If it were, he'd be doing chores too." The woman replied.

Faye scowled. "It's not for you to decide about me either!"

Carol snapped her eyes up to meet the child's. "Don't use that tone with me."

Looking down, Carol was probably right _there. _Her volume had gotten a little over the top. Faye picked up her plate. "I wanted to come get you guys, but there was no way I could do that with Carl. I did the best I could with the situation I had. What if we _had _gone to get the adults, who were all the way in the field, and those walkers had all wandered into the prison? People could be dead right now and we'd be having funerals." Carol was looking at her now, the atmosphere around less tense. "No one died today."

"I know that, Faye." The reply was soft. "I'm not saying you did badly. I'm saying it was reckless."

"Reckless is a type of bad."

"Reckless is a misguided type of bad. Carl wanted to do it, so you followed him."

"I didn't _follow _him. I can make my own decisions. If I didn't stay, he could have died." Faye defended. "We had an argument, anyway. That's why _he _stopped following _me._"

If they could, Carol's ears would have pricked up. The child couldn't work out why. "About?"

"He was acting like I was thick so I shouted at him. It's okay now, though, I apologised."

"Oh." She said. Why did she sound sad about that? That was a good thing! Faye had been irrational to shout him and threaten the friendship, so she did the right thing.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed. I was wrong to yell at him so I said sorry, what's wrong with that?"

"You really don't see it, do you?"

Faye frowned. What was there to see? "See what?"

"Carl has been acting poorly ever since the newcomers arrived, and you've been putting up with that without a single complaint. He's not an angel, Faye. He's not the only one here."

"It's the apocalypse, friends like Carl aren't easy to find. We've stuck together, I'm not leaving him because a few more kids are around." Faye folded her arms again. "Besides, I showed him I'm not gonna put up with it anymore."

"No," Carol slowly shook her head. "You showed him you are going to back down."

The two looked into each other's eyes. The look Carol's had seemed so wise, so _all-knowing, _so sad, too. It occurred to Faye she knew so little of the woman's past. Had she seen a similar situation before?

Faye couldn't hold her gaze any longer. She continued the rest of her work silently.

* * *

><p>Thirty seconds.<p>

The crossbow still didn't end up loaded by Faye herself, but her fingers lasted six more seconds than before. The improvement seemed to satisfy Daryl, but Faye was determined it would be the last time she failed the task.

"'Kay," The hunter began, leaning against the blue truck as Faye put the bolt into the crossbow. "Whaddaya think deer tracks look like?"

They were currently by a house on the outskirts of a town. The two would normally have taken the motorcycle, but since they were looking for bigger prey, Daryl thought it would be best to take the truck. Faye still had disturbing memories of the walker that ripped itself in half trying to get her stemming from the vehicle, but she didn't let it bother her. This was supposed to be a two day trip, she had bigger problems to think about.

"Hooves, obviously."

The man motioned to the loose dirt by the house's lawn. "Draw it."

Alright. That wasn't hard. Doing as he said, Faye drew a simple curve, resembling a horse shoe. She looked up at him. "Something like that?"

"Nice try," He said, but bent down and made a print of his own. When he brought his hand away, in the dirt was two claw-shaped markings with circles underneath them. Well, that wasn't a hoof. "Something like _that._"

That wasn't a hoof, that was a weird claw with a dot on the end. What kind of foot looked like that?

At the child's confused look, he explained. "They ain't got hooves like a horse. They got two hooves on each foot, " His finger grazed over the larger marks before jabbing two smaller ones. "And two lil' ones too."

"Isn't that just a big claw?"

"It's a _hoof._" He said, on his feet again. "Come on, go open the garage and we'll hide the truck in there."

Faye grinned. "Then we're off?"

"Then we're off."

* * *

><p>She would probably never admit it, but having her hair up while hunting really was a good idea, especially with Faye's long hair. The girl loved it to bits, but the Georgia heat was bad enough normally, let alone in a dense forest with little breeze. Everybody seemed to hint at her to get it cut, but she refused. The ponytail would have to do.<p>

No one mentioned the scar, despite her assumptions. Some of the younger children had stared at the wound, but Faye forgave them. They were probably too young to understand, some of them being six or seven, and she didn't exactly hang around for them to see it for too long. Everyone else, though, acted as if it wasn't there. It was almost as if there was an unspoken rule about not bringing it up, although it was entirely possible that Daryl had warned them not to. Or Carl.

Then again, it could have been that everyone understood, now. Understood that some things are better to be forgotten, that the pain only gets worse if you bring it up. Faye herself tended to agree with that statement.

Looking up for a moment, Faye smiled as she gazed at the soft light flickering through the leaves. The two had been tracking a deer for _hours, _she allowed herself this one pleasure. The only sounds around them were the occasional bird chirping and the sound of their own quiet footsteps. Blinking as the rays of sunlight sometimes shone over her eyes, she felt calm. They hadn't seen a walker since they had done a quick sweep of the house they would stay at.

It was tranquil, and the child loved it. She'd stay there forever if she could.

But, that was a dangerous feeling to have. The prison was their home, and they were needed there. People that loved them were there, _family _was there.

This feeling of peace was a luxury Faye couldn't always afford.

It was fear that kept them alive, not tranquillity. If they lived that way, they would die. She knew that.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

Faye hoped they would catch up with deer soon, her feet were beginning to ache. On the plus side, she had obviously improved her tracking skills and how if the prints were deeper, it was probably running. There was also the fact that she knew it was a doe, not a buck.

When the girl finally caught sight of the deer, she forgot about the pain in her feet and the ache in her arms from holding the crossbow. Daryl didn't need to alert her to it, the deer seemed so much brighter than the surroundings.

It stood on four thin, white legs, the majestic head held high as the doe's ears stood up. It wasn't facing Faye, but she could just make out the dark eyes, highlighted by the lighter fur around them. It's back was a golden brown, the fur covered in spots of light the leaves failed to catch. It was so _clean, _so _innocent_, so _un-touched _by the horrific world around it, there was barely a spec of dust coating its coat. It probably had a family just as perfect, somewhere in these woods.

It was beautiful. In every aspect, it was beautiful.

But every beautiful thing wilted.

Raising the crossbow, Faye aimed for the piercing black eye, not wanting the creature to be in pain for any longer than it had to.

Closing her eyes as she pulled the trigger, Faye grimaced as she heard the doe cry out-

There shouldn't have been a cry, the shot should have gone through the eye, it shouldn't be in pain, _it shouldn't_-!

The girl realised her mistake. She'd closed her eyes, wanting to keep save that last image of beauty. And now the beauty was suffering.

Faye heard Daryl cut off his praise when she ran out into the small clearing, the crunching of leaves suddenly so much louder than before.

Blood was pooling out from the wound, the bolt lodged deeply in the deer's neck. It's legs seemed so much weaker now, despite the kicking and shaking of the body. When Faye came into view, it tried to back away, jerking around more, but its movements seemed to slow.

Approaching it slowly, crossbow dropped and arms held in front of her, the child sat on her knees by the doe's face and began to slowly stroke its head, whispering calming words as the body began to still. It was the only thing she could think to do.

It wouldn't help, but it wasn't pointless.

After a few minutes, Daryl's voice spoke softly from beside her. "It's gone now, Faye."

The girl bit her lip. She wasn't crying. She didn't know why. She should have been, but she was not. That made her sad.

"Why does everything beautiful have to die?" Faye asked quietly, although she didn't expect an actual answer, still staring into the dead eyes that were boring into her skull.

"Not everythin' beautiful dies. Look 'round." He replied simply. "Don't gotta look it to be beautiful."

Faye did as he said, tilting her head up so the sunlight fell on her face.

The forest around them was beautiful. The sky, the animals, the beams of light warming her.

Daryl was beautiful too, in his own way.

"Wanna get back now?" He asked.

Faye nodded. She could to that.

The death of beauty wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

><p>Daryl was putting the deer onto the truck and had told Faye to go inside, and she <em>had <em>been looking for any extra snacks she could grab. The hunter had decided there was little more time to hunt that day.

But, they key word here was 'had'. Past tense.

Faye had stopped when she head footsteps coming from upstairs. She knew it _couldn't _be a walker, or, at least, the chance of it being one was small. She and Daryl had blocked up the entrances enough so nothing human could get through. Only somebody _alive _would be smart enough to get past it.

Glock in hand, Faye carefully crept towards the door, a set of red carpeted stairs around the corner. As she slowly ascended the stairs, being careful not to make the wood squeak, the girl could have sworn she heard whispering. When she reached the top step, she was sure, and the sounds drew her to the left.

"How dumb are you? They could have heard you moving around!" It was a woman's voice.

The next voice was male, and sounded a lot younger. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted my-"

"Don't be stupid! Just stay still and we'll wait until they leave!" A man, this time.

Did they not realise how loud they were being? Maybe, they would have been more quiet had they known Faye was currently outside their door.

She hoped they were friendly. So far, they had just sounded panicked, and who wasn't when they were out on their own?

Logic dictated she should get Daryl, especially when it would be three on one, but Faye was feeling optimistic. Not everyone was a psychotic killer out to murder her and the ones she loved. She refused to believe everyone was like that. It sounded like they had someone her age, too, and it wasn't something a cold-hearted killer would do, keep a child around if there was no camp and little supplies. Maybe, they could even come back to the prison!

That didn't mean she was going to lower her gun anytime soon.

Faye took a breath in and out, before slamming open the door, Glock raised and the safety off.

"Hands up and I won't shoot!" Ha! She felt like a police officer.

The surprised look on their faces was almost laughable as they immediately did as she said. The younger boy spoke quickly. "Hey, hey, don't shoot! It's okay, see we don't have a gun!"

Faye raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you do." She motioned to the man on the left. "Take it out slowly and slide it towards me."

The man, surprisingly, did as she said. "Alright, kid, we ain't causing any trouble."

"Neither will I, as long as you stick to that." Faye said. That sounded reasonable in _her _head at least, and these people seemed desperate enough to go along with it. Once the gun was at her feet, the girl continued to question them. "Who are you people?"

"I'm David," The man said, apparently taking lead for the three. "This is Diana-"

"And I'm Patrick!" The boy with goofy glasses said. He had dark, wavy hair and was probably a few years older than Faye.

Nodding, the girl continued. "What's your story?"

Diana, who had short blonde hair, spoke next. "We were in a camp, but it was overrun last night. We drove until gas ran out in the car."

Crap. That might mean a herd was coming their way.

"Are you on your own, sweetie?"

No one called her sweetie except Andrea-

…

No one called her sweetie!

Faye ignored the question. "Was the herd coming this way?"

"I don't think so, no," David replied. "Do you have a camp or are you by yourself?"

Well, they were persistent, she'd give them that. "Maybe. Do you _want _a camp?"

Patrick nodded before either of the two. He seemed quirky. He would probably fit in at the prison. "Yes! We haven't got much here. Or anything really. That's if you can take people in, obviously."

Faye looked over the three of them. It looked as if they weren't lying, if that counted for anything. Three questions and a gut feeling, Daryl had said, so if she felt they were alright-

_Three questions! _Bingo!

"I'd have to ask you some questions." She said slowly, trying to keep a straight face despite a revelation that would usually give her a smug look. The three agreed to them.

Faye could work with this.

Suddenly, Daryl's shout broke the silence. "Faye!"

Blinking, she quickly shouted back. "I'm up here! With… uh… some company?"

There was silence for a moment, a Faye could almost imagine the look on the hunter's face as the cogs turned in his head.

A second or so later, she heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, not wasting anymore time. After a final look at the three standing before her, Faye smirked, giving what she hoped was a 'powerful' look. She _felt _like she had the power. "They're friendly!"

"Anyway," Faye continued as Daryl opened the door, crossbow raised. Having him there made her feel more confident.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry it's a day late. Although, it's the holidays now! Hopefully, the updates should go back to around twice a week, but I will have to get some chapters written out in advance before that happens.

So, Patrick enters the fray! We'll have some more detail on him next chapter - and if not that, definitely the one afterwards - and I have one more scenario planned before another mini-skip.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	39. Lies

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Anyway," Faye continued as Daryl opened the door, crossbow raised. Having him there made her feel more confident.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

* * *

><p>"Figured I'd save ya from a lecture." Beth said, Judith in her arms as she and Faye made their way back into the cell block.<p>

Faye frowned. "A lecture from who?"

"Carl." The blonde replied easily. At the younger girl's raised eyebrows, she continued. "You bring back another boy, for starters, and shake his hand with a grin on ya face – looks to me like you've found yourself a new friend. Pretty sure it looks that way to Carl, too."

"Oh." When you put it that way, it sounded as if Faye was cheating on him. Which she was _not. _They weren't even in a relationship, it wasn't possible to cheat. Carl was still her best friend; someone new turning up wouldn't change that. "Patrick isn't a replacement for Carl. He's really nerdy anyway, he was dragging around this backpack full of comic books-"

"Which you would _love _to get your hands on."

"-and although I may 'love' to get my hands on said comics, once I showed an interest in them, he went into nerd overdrive. I don't think he's been around other kids for a while." The child said. Before Beth could say anything more, she cut in, the words coming out quicker than she expected them to. "Please don't give me a lecture about being friends with other people 'cause I already know that and my life doesn't revolve around Carl and I'm kind of friends with Lizzie and Mika even though they are kind of really weird but everyone says that to me."

Beth shook her head as the two entered the cell. "Wasn't gonna say that, but thanks for the note. 'Sides, not everyone says that."

"Do." Faye said stubbornly.

"Name three."

"Erm, Carol," Beth had a point. Carol was it. "Carol, and Carol. See? Three names."

Beth laughed. "I see. Well, I wasn't gonna say that anyway. It's nice that you two are loyal to each other. Don't know why you think Lizzie 'n Mika are weird, though. They're sweet girls, you should get to know them more."

That was the whole problem, they were _sweet. _Sweet wasn't something you needed to be in this world. Beth continued.

"I was teachin' them how to put plaits in their hair the other day, it was nice. We've got the water comin' in, showers are working. Kind of. Point is, everythin's more relaxed now. Wouldn't hurt ya to just go with it for a while, you might enjoy yourself."

The girl shrugged. "Who says I'm not?"

"Well, then go to Story Time."

"Story Time is lame."

"You haven't even been to Story Time!"

"That's because anything lame enough to be called Story Time does not deserve my presence."

Beth chuckled. "I was wrong, you are enjoying yourself. Anyone with an ego that big _has _to be enjoying themselves."

Faye grinned. She liked making other people laugh, making them happy, even if it was just for a little while. Making them smile made her smile.

She didn't go to Story Time because, yes, it did sound stupid, but there was also the fact that Carl didn't like the idea of it either. Most of the children were younger than the two – apart from Patrick, now, and if he had any sense in him he would stick with them and not go – and they didn't want to hear children's stories. Of course, it never occurred to the two that they were in fact children themselves. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

The child held her arms out as Beth handed Judith over to her, freeing her arms to make the baby food. Faye liked looking after the baby. Usually, she have done so with Carl – who really did adore his little sister – which was always fun, because he acted like his old self whenever he was around the toddler. Well, pretty much. Pre-Woodbury-newcomers-joining-the-prison old self, which was close enough for Faye.

"Hey," Beth said, but didn't turn her head around. "I've had an idea."

Lightly bouncing Judith up and down on her knee, the girl giggling in response, Faye replied. "What's that?"

"Well, like I said, things are calmin' down now, we've got a routine, so maybe this is a good time to have Maggie 'n Glenn's wedding?"

The girl couldn't see Beth's face, but the excitement was clear in her voice. The idea interested Faye, too; she'd never been to a wedding before. Would she have to wear a dress? Or have her hair fancy? That may take some convincing on Beth's part.

"Well?" The blonde prompted.

But didn't they need loads of… just… stuff for a wedding? Rings, for a start, a dress for Maggie – which, although Faye didn't doubt she would look amazing in, the girl couldn't imagine the woman agreeing to wearing – _loads _of food which they couldn't spare, probably even for a special occasion.

Also… "Shouldn't we ask Glenn and Maggie before we start planning things?"

The reply made Faye think their consent wasn't particularly high on her list. "Well, I guess, but we can do a _little._" It was nice to see the older girl so happy with herself, and to give her credit, the idea wasn't a bad one. It was a great one, just complicated too. "We could go on a run to get Maggie somethin' nice to wear, and some other things too. This'll be great, give people somethin' to look forward to!"

"A run?" Faye wasn't _trying _to be the pessimist here. Someone had to, though. "Us two, and who?"

"Maggie, obviously." Beth answered. It seemed the child's point was sinking in, the three of them alone probably wasn't the safest party to send out. Faye knew Daryl wouldn't be satisfied to let her go outside the prison with only the Greene sister's protection, whether Faye herself thought she was capable enough of not. Glenn probably wouldn't like the idea and neither would Hershel, the girl guessed. "Erm… and…"

A deeper voice sounded from the cell door. Neither girls had been paying enough attention to notice. "I could join you, if you'd like."

A smile spread across Faye's face as she stood, Beth taking Judith back so the child could greet her friend. "Michonne!"

"Hey, girl." The woman greeted softly, still unsure how to respond when the girl wrapped her arms around her waist. Faye already considered Daryl and Carl to be accomplishments when it came to hugging – Daryl taking a lot more work than the boy – and Michonne was next on her list.

"You're back!" She grinned. Michonne had been coming and going ever since the final battle they had with The Governor. Only, as far as the woman was concerned, it wasn't the final fight. She understood why, Faye herself wasn't entirely convinced he was gone forever. However, that wasn't enough to want to go out searching for him, to want to hunt him down. He was tough, but he wasn't invincible. Maybe he finally was dead? Maybe he had been swarmed or randomly attacked or something?

(Who was she kidding? The Governor was _not _dead.)

"Yeah, I am." Michonne said. "Gonna stay a little while."

Faye frowned. "A few days?"

"We'll see."

Beth finally spoke up. "We'd love it if you stayed long enough for Maggie and Glenn's wedding."

"When's that?" She asked. _That _was a very good question.

"Well, technically, they don't know they are having an actual wedding, yet, but we'll get to it!" At the woman's sceptical look, Beth continued. "Even if you can't stay that long-"

Which she could, as far as Faye was concerned.

"-you're more than welcome to join us on a run to get things."

The woman nodded, but not without speaking any further. "Alright then. But, seriously, go ask Maggie about this."

Judith now back in Faye's arms, the girl motioned for Michonne to sit on the bed with her, who did so. "You didn't find him?"

There was no doubt who 'he' was.

"No." The answer wasn't a surprise. "But I will. He's out there, I know it."

Faye quickly decided to change the topic, she'd seen what Michonne get worked up about finding The Governor before, she didn't feel like having a repeat. "Did _you _ever get married?"

The question came out quickly, and only after the words were spoken did Faye realise that was probably a personal question, especially when it came to Michonne. The previous time she had tried to delve into the past she had been met with silence, the older woman clearly not ready to divulge that kind of information. How long would it take to be ready? Faye herself still strongly disliked anyone bringing up her losses, and even before that there were things conversations left untouched.

Bringing Faye out of her thoughts, surprisingly, the woman replied. "No. I didn't."

Well, there went her 'weekly' question.

"Oh." She blinked, but recovered quickly. "Have you ever been to a wedding, though?"

"Yes. Have you?" At the shake of the girls head, she continued. "Why not?"

Faye shrugged. "The opportunity never came up." The girl paused for a moment before deciding to continue. If Michonne had shared something, so would she. "My Dad never re-married, Andy wasn't old enough and most of my family… didn't want me to exist?"

Michonne scowled. "Why?"

"Well, you know, I kind of killed my Mom and all." Faye trailed off, focusing her gaze down, which happened to lead to Judith.

"That was cruel of them." The woman said quietly, but, didn't apologise for it. It was an appreciated change, not that Michonne would realise that. Most people said 'sorry' whenever they heard the news, which Faye would never understand. Why were they apologising? They didn't have anything to do with it, it was _her _fault. "I think you'll enjoy a wedding."

"What's it like?"

She thought about it for a few moments, and the sincerity of her reply surprised Faye. "A happy place filled with… just… lots of love."

"Sounds nice." Faye smiled, joining in with the small one on Michonne's face.

Their conversation continued a few more minutes – not without Judith finally making a plea for attention - before Maggie appeared at the door with a mischievous grin, Beth behind her.

"What's this I hear about a wedding?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, I have some rules."<p>

The four girls were currently in the car with Michonne driving, Maggie beside her, with Beth and Faye in the back – Judith was spending the day with Carl since her usual carer was with them – the trip having been agreed to by the other members of the council. It was the next morning, and Maggie was now briefing them.

"No pink, for a start. And I'm not wearing a big fancy white dress."

That didn't surprise Faye, and Michonne, to Maggie's pleasure, confirmed that there were no wedding shops in the town. Apparently, she knew this from a run she had made with Daryl, which didn't surprise Faye either because the two _had _been on runs together in the past. Now Michonne moved around a lot more? It wasn't as frequent.

"Would you have worn one of the proper white dresses, you know, before?" Faye asked.

Maggie cocked her head to the side. "Maybe." The small word seemed to have an edge of sadness to it. "But that would be a bad idea back at the prison."

The child continued. "What would it have looked like?"

This, the woman was sure of. It made Faye guess most girls her age were supposed to dream of their big wedding day. "Something simple, nothing sparkly, and it would be sleek - not one of those big poofy princess dresses."

"Hey!" Beth chuckled a little. "Nothing wrong with a princess dress!"

The conversation carried on like this until they reached the town, stopping at the first house with a garage to hide their vehicle.

While the Greene sister's took to searching the bottom floor, Michonne and Faye headed up the small flight of stairs, the child gripping her gun while the woman held her katana at the ready.

After a nod of approval, Faye entered what appeared to be a young child's bedroom, gun quickly lowered when no walker revealed itself as she moved into the centre of the room. The walls were a bright shade of pink, of side having drawings pinned all around it, most of which were drenched in glitter. Various soft toys were littered around the room, and a small TV with DVDs underneath opposite the lavender bed.

It would have been the perfect room for a little girl, if it weren't for the layer of dust that coated everything. No one had been here in a long time.

The door opened, revealing Michonne.

Faye pulled a face. "It looks like a herd of unicorns exploded into fairy dust in here."

"Nice description."

Slowly, Faye wandered around the room, stopping in front of the TV. She hadn't had a TV in her room. Running her hand along the DVDs, the girl stopped and pulled one out. A familiar looking mammal with a red mane stared back at her.

Heh. "It's the fucked up square of life!" The girl sang the tune to herself.

"Faye!" Michonne scolded.

"What?" She grinned. "Sure ain't a circle of life anymore."

The woman shook her head, but the child didn't miss the small smirk on her lips. "Don't ruin The Lion King for me."

Putting down the film, Faye pulled out another one. "Is that 'cause it's your favourite?"

"Nah, it's good, great even – but _Mulan_'s where it's at." She gave a little point to emphasize her words. "Girl power, isn't that your kind of thing?"

"It is," Faye grinned again, waving the case in her hand. "But does it have a monkey? _No._"

"Aha, Aladdin. I didn't think you'd be a Cinderella fan."

As Michonne finally began picking through the wardrobe, Faye picked up one of the soft toys. It might have been a good idea to pick up something for Judith, the baby deserved to have more nice things, and this kid seemed to have been spoiled rotten. Putting down the squishy mouse that's tail was falling off, Faye eventually settled on a bunny with particularly large ears. Hopefully Judy would choose to tug on those instead of her hair!

"Hey, Faye," The amusement in Michonne's voice did not sound good to the child. "Fancy wearing this?"

The woman held a magenta dress in the air, probably several sizes too small for Faye, with layered frills and sequins covering the top half of the garment. Faye's immediate reaction required no thought.

"Burn it."

Michonne laughed.

"Burn it now."

"Alright, alright, no to the dress then." Once it was hidden from Faye's sight, she continued her search of the room. This was a girly room, there had to be _something _they could use for the wedding!

Sifting through the draws, Faye finally found something that may be of use. "What about this?"

After throwing the packet to Michonne, she nodded. "Confetti?"

The girl shrugged. "Close enough."

They were actually sequin-type hearts in silver and gold, not proper confetti, but it would be close enough.

"I don't think there's much else we'll find up here, let's go check on the others."

Since there was a downstairs bedroom, Maggie had been able to find a smart shirt that would fit Glenn, and Beth had found some canned fruit, which would go down a treat. It was uncommon enough to make the food at the wedding special if they could find more.

If the exterior of the houses didn't give it away, the insides of the next houses certainly did – they had picked a high class area to search in, no wonder the little girl had so much stuff.

Now paired with Beth, with Michonne and Maggie down the hall as they had all chosen to head upstairs, Faye pushed open the door, looking round the room with her Glock in hand. When nothing appeared, the girl put it back in it's place.

The room was a girl's, again, but was more tasteful than the previous one. The walls were a pale lavender. Like before, Faye searched the room while the wardrobe was looked through. Photos by the bed showed it was a teenager's room, the pretty brunette girl smiling out at her. She looked around the same age as Faye; maybe there were some things that could fit her in here.

"Ooh, this might fit you, Faye!"

Her suspicions were proved true when she turned around to see Beth holding up a pale green dress vaguely in her size. "This would _so _suit you, you have to try it on!"

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" She moaned, but did as she was told and dropped her backpack onto the bed.

"'Cause it's a wedding and it's pretty! C'mon, ya gotta give it a try, at least." The blonde smiled.

Faye realised only then that Beth was probably so excited because this was all so new to her, going on a run, being outside the prison. The only job she'd really had so far was taking care of the kids, no wonder she had jumped at the chance to get in on planning the wedding. Deciding to give into her, Faye took hold of the dress and awkwardly stood, looking from the material to Beth.

The girl seemed to get the idea, turning around dramatically to make appoint of it. So what if she wanted Beth to turn around? It was embarrassing!

After carefully pulling up the zip, not wanting to damage the fabric Faye stood in front of the mirror that was mounted onto the back of the wardrobe doors. "Okay, you can look."

Grinning as she turned to look at the girl, Beth clasped her hands together. "Yes. That one. You are wearing it!"

The pale green fabric was light and stopped just above her knees, and had straps over her shoulders. It felt strange after so long with hoodies and jumpers, but it _was _her favourite colour, at least. There was a belt around her waist that was a slightly darker shade, and Faye wasn't sure whether the material was supposed to hang over it a little or whether she wasn't tall enough to wear it, but overall Faye liked it.

It was far better than the pink dress she had been more than willing to set on fire, too, which was always a plus point.

"You look great!" Beth continued.

Faye pulled a face. "I look like a girl."

"… You _are _a girl."

"You don't know that!"

Faye giggled as Beth held her forehead in her hand with a sigh. "Maggie! Come tell Faye she has to wear this dress!"

Taking the moment as the two sisters called to each other from the separate rooms, Faye looked through the rest of the drawers, finding a few tops and jackets she approved of, and an extra pair of jeans never hurt anybody. The main things that took her attention were a dark grey t-shirt with a darker star in the middle and yet another green hoodie, but this time with a darker shade. Quickly, she shoved the items into her backpack, having heard complaints from Beth about wearing jumpers all the time.

"Alright, then come here and show me!" Faye finally tuned in to what Beth was saying as she heard footsteps coming towards the room with a squeal of excitement from the older teenager. "Faye, Faye, look!"

Maggie walked in wearing a knee length dress with thin straps, the main body of the dress being made up of white and grey pieces of fabric that fluttered when she walked – in short, she looked stunning. Faye wasn't an expert, but she would say it suited her figure. It wasn't a white wedding dress, but it was simple, not sparkly and sleek – just like Maggie had previously described.

"You look really pretty!" Faye said with a smile as the woman stood in front of the mirror with her. "That should be your dress."

"Do you think I should?"

The three looks from the girls in the room were enough for her answer.

Michonne did, however, add a little extra note. "Bet Glenn will like it, too."

Maggie blushed a little.

This only seemed to encourage Beth. "Hey, if we're on the subject of boys, I betcha Carl's gonna love you in that too, Faye."

"Shut up!" She protested, crossing her arms, but the three only chuckled more.

Faye had never gone so red in her life.

* * *

><p>Maggie and Beth had taken charge of putting away the dresses so they would stay neat, so Michonne and Faye headed downstairs to see if there was anything else useful.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, though, the child forgot that they hadn't actually checked the downstairs area for walkers.

Michonne was in the hallway checking a cupboard when the walker caught Faye by surprise, her reflex sending her to reach for her knife.

That was wrong, she should probably have gone for the gun, that was the safer option. Going for the knife was a _dumb-_

Having no time more time to regret the action, the girl ran forward - the noise probably attracting Michonne – and slammed her foot into it's knee.

Blood splattered onto the floor as she heard the crack of what was probably its nose. Not flinching, Faye quickly sat on the walker's back, knife plunging into the back of its skull. Twisting the blade with both hands when the body didn't stop flailing under her grasp, it finally still and Faye stood, yanking out the knife as she rubbed the blood on the walkers shirt.

It had probably wandered its way into the house, the clothes didn't match the standard of the ones in the drawers from the rooms.

From the corner of her eye, Faye finally turned to see Michonne watching her silently. The girl shrugged. "What? Took me by surprise is all. I dealt with it."

She didn't wait to see the woman's reaction as she turned to examine the walker. Daryl had advised her to check the bodies to see if they had anything useful. He had only said this after he'd found a pack of cigarettes, though. Pulling over the body, the girl grinned as she pulled the weapon out of the walker's belt.

"Neat, it's a little axe!" Faye turned the weapon over in her hands. It wasn't light, but it didn't weigh a tonne, either.

"You find clothes, toys, and out of all of that, the thing you get excited over is an axe?" Michonne questioned, tone low. The child didn't like the sound of that, it had an edge of almost accusation.

Was that strange? Should Faye have been concerned about this? Because it was true, she couldn't deny that.

Maybe it was also the fact that killing the walker had been so routine, so normal that Faye could now carry it out without flinching when a bone cracked or when the blood found its way onto her fingers.

That was life, wasn't it? This was normal, Faye had to get used to this, or she would die, and that would not happen. She refused to perish. If this was how she got stronger, then so be it. The dress wasn't practical, the axe was and that was just the way things had to be.

But, that was making Michonne unhappy, and Faye didn't want that. However, she couldn't change the facts – because that's what they were. Facts.

She could lie, though. She could make her loved ones happy if it meant she had to lie.

Giving a small smile, Faye put the axe into her belt. "I'd choose the dress if I were a choice, Michonne. It's just, I dunno, _weird_ getting happy over pretty things. I never normally have them."

A small chuckle left the woman's lips, apparently going along with her answer. "That's okay. Getting girly isn't my thing either."

Faye smiled too.

After all, she liked making people laugh, making them happy, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thank you for understanding why there was the delay, and I'm back to full health now! Also, I received many responses for whether Faye should get sick or not and, currently, the majority say yes, that she will get the illness. That can still change however, so let me know your thoughts! The author's note chapter will be removed tomorrow, by the way.

As for the end of this chapter, I think this will give an idea that Faye _is _being effected by everything around her, just like Carl did. She _is _going to change and evolve through it, and some of those things will be bad and some will be good. But, she won't always be this happy-go-lucky kid. Don't worry, though, Faye won't be like a whole new person. At heart, she's still the same girl.

Also, can I just say, that I am _so _excited for the next few chapters! Faye and Carl are going to be going through a lot, they still have some hurdles to cross. In the end though, they will come out stronger. Don't worry... What was it... I'm trying to remember what one of the reviewers called it... Aha!

'Caye' is coming soon! Let me know your predictions and what you think/want to happen between the two!

Check out a drawing I did for a scene from this chapter on deviantART! A link is on my profile.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	40. Stray

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

A small chuckle left the woman's lips, apparently going along with her answer. "That's okay. Getting girly isn't my thing either."

Faye smiled too.

After all, she liked making people laugh, making them happy, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

><p>May it not be forgotten that Faye was <em>not <em>a morning person.

Daryl had woken her up to prepare for their next hunting trip – which, of course, was a struggle. The usual routine was for him to bark the quick command, and when her only response was to roll over, he would then proceed to yank off the covers or pull the pillows out from underneath her head.

(And Faye may have been too groggy to notice, but he always seemed to have an amused look when he did that. Screw him and his early rising brain.)

"Get up!" Daryl had opted for throwing her duvet on the floor. "Squirrels ain't gonna catch 'emselves."

The girl groaned, but lifted her head enough to rub her right eye. "This is totally against human rights."

"'S only against human rights if I don't feed ya, and that means we gotta get us some squirrel." He stood in the doorway, in front of the curtain. Faye rarely shut the door, so it was useful to have the sheet there for _some _privacy.

Why didn't she close the door? Well, there was that _tiny _little incident where she was trapped in a tiny room with no escape. You know, just the average near-death experience.

The girl was reasonably sure she wasn't claustrophobic. Reasonably. It was more the idea of locked things that bothered her. Or, more specifically, being locked _inside _things. Which was awkward, considering they were in a prison. Did that count as claustrophobia? Faye didn't count it, anyway.

"Come on. Early bird gotta catch a worm."

"Early bird wants to be a late bird."

"Early bird's gonna lose the pillows too if she don't get up!"

Begrudgingly, Faye swung her feet off the bed, pillows still clutched under her grasp as she pulled herself up with one arm. "See? Up."

"Fifteen minutes, then I want ya outside by the bike."

The girl scowled. "Can't I go say bye to Carl?"

Sighing as he lifted the sheet so he could leave, Daryl responded. "Half an hour, then we're off."

Movements still a bit sluggish, Faye got dressed into her usual clothes – the annoyance of wrinkles _long _forgotten – and yawned as she brushed her hair. There wasn't a mirror in her room, but she could feel where the scar was, hair not yet re-growing over it. After tracing it with her fingers, the girl shook her head and quickly put it up into a quick ponytail. It was messy, but who cared? There were probably bags under her eyes, too. She had gone to sleep late that night, but everyone seemed to permanently have rings around their eyes. Except Beth. She was, like, immune to them or something. It annoyed Faye greatly.

Once she re-made her bed – albeit, not very well – Faye headed outside, securing the holster belt as she walked. On it was her Glock 19 and knife, but not the axe she had found days earlier. _That _particular weapon was safely hidden under her mattress. On the way back from the 'shopping trip' she, Maggie, Beth and Michonne had taken, Faye had snuck the axe into her backpack without anyone noticing. She must have been lucky that day, as Michonne never brought it up again, and, if she ever did, the girl would say she put it in the armoury.

She would have been worried about getting caught had Carol not tasked her with doing so many chores, looking after her own room was one of them and the woman was far too busy to check through everything. Besides, what harm would it do to have an extra weapon? If there was ever an emergency, it was there so she wouldn't be defenceless. It was not a _bad _thing.

The early morning sunlight was pleasant as the girl stepped outside the cell block, but it wasn't nearly as warm as the past few days they had. Faye was thankful, it was more of an excuse to wear her hoodie. Stretching one final time, she headed round the front of the building.

As more people joined the prison, sleeping arrangements had changed and Daryl had volunteered to move to the new cell block, which in turn meant she did too. Carl was her best friend, but Faye wanted to be near Daryl. It made searching for the boy so much harder, though.

Out the corner of her eye, Faye saw a familiar looking face stood on the roof.

Why the hell was Carl up there so early in the morning?

The boy was looking at her, as if waiting to be noticed, and raised his hand in a wave before apparently sitting down.

Faye really wished they'd chosen a place to hang out closer to the ground, it always ended up being a hassle to get round the back of the building without getting caught. After the breach, the adults had been more attentive when it came to keeping an eye on them. Slightly.

Well, that was hardly going to stop her going.

* * *

><p>Pushing open the doors to the roof, Faye walked out into the air. The breeze that came from being high up was pleasant.<p>

"Hey," Faye called to her friend, who turned his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Why are you up here so early? I thought I was gonna have to hit you with a pillow to make you say goodbye."

Carl shrugged as the girl sat cross legged next to him. "It's not _that _early."

"Is for me." Smirking, she nudged him. "You should think of others more, I would have loved to hit you with a pillow."

"I'll remember for next time."

"Good." Faye sighed, leaning back on her hands. She really did have to make this quick, Daryl would be waiting soon, but the view was always so pretty when they were high up, looking beyond the prison over the trees. "You didn't answer my question."

Faye didn't think this was going to be one of Carl's good days. He was answering in short sentences and wasn't responding to her joking around. All in all, those were bad signs.

"Couldn't sleep much, I wanted to get out of the cell. Told Dad I was going for a walk." He replied easily.

The girl frowned. "Bad dreams?"

"No, just…" Carl shook his head. "Just had stuff on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" At the shake of his head, Faye internally sighed. "Well, I've gotta go, Daryl will be waiting. I'll catch you later, okay?"

The boy snorted. "Don't bring back any strays this time."

Whether he meant that as a joke or a snide comment, it dripped with sarcasm and set a scowl on Faye's face. "Really? _Strays?_"

He either didn't notice the girl's tone of voice or didn't care, as he carried on. "Yeah, so? They're useless people who couldn't make it on their own. And what do we do? We bring them back here so they can use our supplies. _Strays._"

Faye stood up. "No one can make it on their own."

"We did. We made it out on our own just fine." He hunched over a little, crossing his arms as he locked himself out more and more. "The last thing we need is a load of dead weight on our shoulders if things ever turn bad."

"Things _are _bad. That's life. What we need to have is numbers, Carl. If we had the amount of people we have now when the Governor was here, maybe fewer people would have died. That is _not _what I would call dead weight." Faye was doing her best to keep her cool, but Carl had been pushing her for more than a month and it was all boiling up until this point. "I mean, what brought this on? You have been completely fine with all the new people until-"

The child cut herself off. He had been making progress, great progress, even. And then, one day, it had ground to a halt. All of a sudden, he was back to square one. It was after…

"-until _I_ brought someone back. Is this about me? About bringing back David, Diana and Patrick? It is, isn't it?"

His silence confirmed her questions. "What did you expect me to do? Leave them to die? They had _nothing,_ I did what was right."

"_You walked in a room with three strangers!_" He spat out. "How dumb are you, Faye?"

Oh, he did _not _just go there.

"They outnumbered you, they could have had more guns, they could have killed you three times over and you fucking waltzed in there and invited them back!"

The girl crossed her arms. He hadn't been there! He didn't understand the situation. "They surrendered their _one _weapon to me! They were completely defenceless; they would have died if me and Daryl didn't bring them to the prison."

Carl stood too, suddenly breaking out of the huddled position he'd put himself in. "So what? They aren't our problem! Strangers are dangerous, what if they hadn't-"

"Who cares about what ifs?! What would you have done, huh?" Faye took a step forward, words more venomous than she intended them to be. "You'd rather I shot them all dead?!"

Carl's glare had never been as cold as the one he was giving her now.

Well, maybe she felt like slapping him for calling her dumb. How the hell did he like it? So what if that had been a low move, people had been calling her dumb her whole life, Carl was supposed to be one of the few people that forgot about that.

"Shut the hell up!" Carl said, voice raised just enough so that he wasn't heard from the bottom of the building. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Yeah, just like I'm supposed to blindly agree with everything you say?" Faye snapped.

He waved an arm in exasperation. "No, but you're not supposed to ditch me when you find a new friend with comic books and stupid hipster glasses!"

"Oh, so you're jealous of Patrick? That's what this is? Being short sighted isn't being a _fucking _hipster, Carl. And I've never ditched you once, I have stuck by you through all the shit that's been going on. Don't you think I'd rather be with you than with someone I barely know?"

A compliment had never been so sour.

"How am I supposed to know what you do while you go hiking outside the prison?"

"Hiking?" Faye shook her head. "I go out with Daryl getting food for the group. I have a job. I pull my weight."

"By what, shooting a few squirrels and hiding behind Daryl when it gets tough? Like you always do?"

"That's what you really think? Well, it's great to know that I'm just another one of your strays. Thanks for the pity."

The words seemed to stun Carl for a moment, cogs turning in his head with an angry expression still adorned on his face. He finally recovered, after what seemed like a long time considering they had been firing comments back at each other non-stop for a few minutes. "Wait- what?"

"I was alone, could hardly take care of myself and wasn't gonna make it on my own. I'm a stray, too. But don't worry, I'm just dead weight, feel free to shoot me if I get in your way."

There was no sudden apology as the girl turned, striding off the roof. No emotional hug as the two realised how wrong it was to fight. All Faye got was the slight softening of Carl's expression as he realised she what she meant, and that she was walking away, and she was not sorry for a word of it.

The sound of the door slamming echoed as the tears were blinked back from Faye's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Faye, can't help ya if I don't know."<p>

"There's nothing to help."

"See, I ain't stupid-"

Well, lucky him. That made one of them. 'Cause, you know, Faye was, _obviously._

"- and ya obviously pissed. Or upset. Okay, I dunno what, but you've just gone completely off the trail 'cause ya too busy kickin' the shit outta a rock."

Oh. Daryl hadn't been kidding when he said she did that. Looking around on the ground, she found he was correct, there were no longer any paw prints to be seen. "Fine, something's wrong."

Faye walked behind the hunter as he retraced their steps, deciding he would lead them both while her mind was obviously preoccupied with other things. The girl felt she should probably thank him more, he certainly put up with a lot of venting from her. "Go on, then."

"Me and Carl had a fight. I was a complete bitch. Everything's ruined." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "That pretty much covers it."

"Don't call yourself a bitch, ya ain't." Daryl said. "A fight's been comin' for weeks with the both of ya, everyone saw it but you two."

Sticking her hands in her pockets, she silently admitted he was probably right. Faye had meaning to get plenty of stuff of her chest when it came to Carl, and apparently he had done the same with her. All it led up to was an explosion of insults that just let off steam. "Yeah, but this isn't something I can just apologise for."

"Then don't."

Faye held up a hand as if to push her point, but the man wasn't looking anyway. "I have to!"

"Why?"

"'Cause…" She sighed, putting her hand back in her pocket. "'Cause I brought him shooting someone into it."

"And?"

"And?! And that was a dumb thing to do!"

"And the better option was t' ignore it for the rest a ya lives?" Daryl replied, a little snappier than before. "Killin' that kid was wrong. 'S bad enough that Rick ignores it, I ain't lettin' you. Carl needs t' know what he did was bad, and if that means ya shout it at him then that's just the way it's gotta be."

The girl blinked. Nobody had said it so bluntly before, the topic was a taboo. That's what made it so much worse that she'd said it to Carl. "Yeah, but…"

The man stayed firm. "No, buts. You've been puttin' up with his crap for weeks, it stops now-"

"What? Someone making a mistake is crap?! Someone losing their way is crap?!"

Faye knew she walking talking _far _too loudly and that Daryl wasn't just making this up and he was probably right but the whole point was to vent and now she had begun and had to finish.

"I just want Carl to be there but he's not! And even if I stick with him and try to help he just goes backwards and I end up fucking everything up!"

Finally, Daryl stopped. Turning around as he crouched down to her level, the man put a hand on her shoulder before speaking. "It ain't you fuckin' stuff up. Ain't even Carl, really. But this world changes you and you gotta let the boy decide for himself whether that change is gonna be good or bad."

"How can anything good possibly come from this?" Her voice finally quietened and her head was lowered.

"Ya get stronger. Ya realise who ya wanna protect." As usual, the sheer certainty of his words assured the girl.

"I just don't wanna lose him."

Then there was that half-smirk Daryl always carried. "I know ya don't."

They continued tracking for a while, Faye opting to let the hunter continue to lead. Eventually, Daryl managed to shoot two squirrels – the first being easy and Faye was sure the second was caught by pure blind luck it had been running away so fast. As the man began to go collect his catch, Faye saw something move from the corner of her eye. Jerking her head towards it immediately, she found it was just a lone walker. But, it was a walker coming towards them all the same.

"Hey, Daryl!" She hissed, and he turned around. She held up her knife. "I'm gonna get that one."

He frowned a little, but nodded. In turn, he lifted the crossbow. "Don't want this?"

"I got it." She shook her head.

There was no point in trying to conceal herself between the trees; the walker already had its sights set on her. Just as she began to raise her knife, Faye felt a cold drop on her nose. Pulling a face that would have been embarrassing had anyone actually seen, the girl cursed. She shouldn't have been surprised by the rain, the sky had hardly been cloudless, but this meant they would probably have to cut the day of hunting short. Which was troublesome, because she wasn't quite ready to face Carl, yet.

That was if he even wanted to see her.

The girl sighed, but didn't let the disappointment distract her from the task at hand. There was still a walker to kill, and by the looks of it, there was another one behind it.

The first took her blow to the knee hard, falling to the ground as Faye imbedded her blade in the back of its skull. She had to stand on its back to yank out the knife, but it was a clean kill.

Feeling a little adventurous, the girl charged at the second walker, slamming it against the tree. The bloody hands grabbed her shoulders just as she plunged the knife through the white eye, grip loosening as it collapsed. She let it fall to the ground.

Hey, at least killing walkers was a good way to let off steam.

Blinking, the child finally noticed the increasing number of raindrops as she wiped her sleeves. She tilted up her head, and she saw the sky was darker than she remembered as she looking through the treetops.

Daryl probably noticed it too.

"Faye!"

Speak of the devil.

Before she had a chance to shout back to him, he continued, tone more alarmed than it should have been. "Hide!"

Hide? From what?

She did as he said, taking cover from behind a tree, but had no idea what she was taking cover from, or even if her spot would conceal her.

She waited.

…

…

The loud snarl of walkers confirmed she hadn't chosen well enough.

Between the trees, walkers began to pop up wherever Faye looked. How the hell hadn't they been prepared for this? Had they already gotten to Daryl?

No, he could take care of himself, she didn't have to worry. She had to worry about getting herself outta there, Daryl would just have to follow her tracks. It was too late to hide again; the walkers were too close and had her in their sights. Darting to the right, Faye ran as fast as her legs would take her. Everything was suddenly so loud as her heart pounded so much louder than before, the walkers growling, the increasing sounds of rain hitting the forest floor.

Ducking under an out-stretched arm, the girl quickly pushed her hands to the floor to stop herself tripping over.

Tripping over would mean she stopped.

Stopping would mean death.

And Faye didn't want that. It was counterproductive.

Soon, the rain was so hard it was difficult to see or even hear whether the walkers – or even Daryl – were following her, but she didn't take the chance.

Unsure where exactly she was running to, the fact dawning on her that the rain would wash away any tracks for Daryl to find, Faye pushed on through the heavy weight of her soaked hoodie. Her hair began to fall out her loose pony tail, strands plastered to her face. It hardly helped with any sense of direction she had left.

If she had any in the first place, that was.

Eventually, after who knows how long running, she could see the trees thinning out into what she _hoped _would be some buildings, or possibly the town they had stopped in at first. That would be the perfect place to wait for Daryl. She could maybe even dry off, too. Catching a cold was the last thing she needed when the whole plan had already gone to shit.

Faye stopped running once she reached the tree line, suddenly realising how much her lungs were heaving after the sudden sprint. Her previous hope had turned out to be correct, as she was now stood looking down a street, houses on both sides with what looked like an abandoned car on the road. Sighing, she pulled off the green hoodie, which was now weighing her down. The girl held it above her head as she walked out onto the road. She was colder now, but maybe she could get away with being a little less wet.

(Who was she kidding, this wasn't going to help in anyway.)

Shivering as she walked along the road, Faye looked for a house that didn't look broken into, most of them having their doors kicked in. Or, at least, she thought they were open, the pounding rain made it a guessing game.

Faye was almost at the end of the street when she finally saw a suitable house. Well, it would probably be as good as any other, but-

"Hey, girly!"

Faye froze.

That was not Daryl. That was most definitely not Daryl.

Slowly turning her head around, Faye could see the silhouette of the man who had yelled to her. She could barely make him out as she squinted, but he was large. From the looks of it, he had come from the 'abandoned car', as there was another figure stood by the door. Both seemed unaffected by the rain.

Large enough to take her down, easily. His tone mocked her as he continued.

"Why don't we go find somewhere nice 'n cosy, huh? Just the two of us."

Faye bolted.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'll keep this short.

Check out a drawing I did for a scene from last chapter, the link to my deviantART account is on my profile.

Enjoy the cliffie!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	41. Chase

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Hey, girly!"

Faye froze.

That was not Daryl. That was most definitely not Daryl.

Slowly turning her head around, Faye could see the silhouette of the man who had yelled to her. She could barely make him out as she squinted, but he was large. From the looks of it, he had come from the 'abandoned car', as there was another figure stood by the door. Both seemed unaffected by the rain.

Large enough to take her down, easily. His tone mocked her as he continued.

"Why don't we go find somewhere nice 'n cosy, huh? Just the two of us."

Faye bolted.

* * *

><p>The heavy jacket slipped from her hands as she ran, feet pounding the road as she could only hope she wouldn't trip on the wet floor. That would be game over, a fate likely worse than death if she allowed herself to be captured. But she didn't spare herself time to think of the consequences. If she lost her attacker, the thoughts would never even have to cross her mind.<p>

Faye gave it a seconds thought before turning left when the end of the road formed a 'T', the direction not particularly mattering at that point.

"Come on, girly, don't make this harder than it's gotta be!"

Well, it was pretty damn hard already, as far as she could tell.

Making a bee line towards the next house, it dawned on the girl that she had a _gun _and she was stupid enough to not already have it in her _hand _because she could have ended this _immediately _but now there was this stupid _chase _and hell to it all, she was going to make this as hard as she possibly could. Whipping around as she pulled out her gun in one swift motion, Faye blinked what raindrops she could out her eyes, backing through the rusty black gate of the house. The moment the figure appeared from around the corner, the girl pulled the trigger, four shots echoing loudly above the sounds of rain on the floor.

There were no cries that told her any bullets had reached their target, but the man was obviously smart enough to duck for cover, hiding behind a brick wall of the first house.

Faye finally stopped backing away when her back hit the door, jumping slightly at the feeling before her attention was ripped away. Another shot rang out as the child dropped to the floor, wet fringe now pressed to her face along with tiny pieces of grit from the path.

At first, she wasn't sure if it was a wound that had sent her to the floor, adrenaline masking the pain, or her reflexes were a lot better than she previously thought. Letting out a breath she had been holding, the girl pushed herself up into a crouch. When no jolt of pain racked her body, she assumed her instincts really were up to scratch.

The door, however, was not so lucky. A hole from where the bullet had hit it was in the right hand corner, probably close to where her shoulder had been. This man was a good shot, better than she was for sure.

"Now, why don't we jus' calm down a little here?" His voice was hard to hear of the heavy pelting of rain, but Faye could tell he was shouting. "I ain't wantin' to put a hole in ya, ain't interested in damaged goods!"

Damaged goods?

Faye was both insulted and disgusted by the possible meanings to the sentence.

He continued. "It'll be easier on the both of us if ya just come with me now! I got my buddy waitin', remember? By the car? We jus' wanna have a nice _chat _with ya, 's warmer than ya think in the back seat…"

The way his words trailed off made her scowl.

Just wait until Daryl got hold of these two, he would knock them _down-_

Only, Daryl wasn't here. Daryl was God knows where. Alive or not, he was not there to protect her. But she didn't need him. She could handle herself, prove Carl wrong. The hunter wasn't there for her to hide behind anymore, and she didn't need him.

(Like hell she didn't.)

Jumping to her feet, Faye raised her gun at the figure, who apparently had given up on hiding to get his voice across.

Without any more hesitation, she pulled the trigger, for once feeling sure in her aim for the head. Because that's what you were supposed to do when things got _tough. _Fuck Carl. He didn't know what he was talking about. When the man cried out and cursed – Faye barely made out the 'bitch' hurled at her – she cocked her head for a moment. So, maybe she'd missed his head, but it was a hit all the same.

Hopefully somewhere _painful._

Moment of satisfaction gone, the girl slammed her body into the door. It shook, apparently weak on its hinges, but didn't open. She didn't bother with a second try, instead lining up her pistol directly at the lock and fired.

_One._

The lock wasn't busted. Screw it. She didn't have time for this.

_Two. Three. Four._

Pushing the door with her shoulder again, the entrance opened and Faye ran inside, pushing over the first object – which ended up being some kind of cabinet, which was conveniently next to the door – in hopes it would slow the now angry man's attack.

Had he started moving while she was 'opening' the door? She hadn't been paying attention. With any luck, he hadn't. Then again, her luck had done absolutely nothing for her today.

Faye decided against going up the stairs. If she was going to escape through a window, which she vaguely planned to do, the fall would do more harm than good. The last thing she needed today was a sprained ankle or, worse, a broken one. Having _no _foot at all was probably the worst, though. What if she fell from the second floor and it just snapped clean off?! Then she'd be in some major trouble. Bleeding to death would almost certainly be inevitable-

Dammit! She was wasting time!

Her first steps through the house were halted by yet another shout of annoyance from the man, who sounded too close to the house for comfort. "It's gonna be _so _much worse for you now, ya dumb bitch! All we wanted was a quick fu-"

The girl stopped listening after that, instead choosing to hurry the hell up and get out of there, which seemed like a much better idea than staying and seeing what was 'so much worse'. Running down the hallway, Faye ducked around the corner of what looked like a small living room as she heard the door burst open, the man cussing as he must have hit the cabinet. She had wasted too much time and shed be caught if she ran to a window in _this _room. However, the door across the room to her left could be an easy escape.

As long as it wasn't just a cleaning cupboard or something, the girl wasn't sure how a mop would remedy this situation.

Before she could make a break for it, the heavy footsteps of the man entering were clear and, without really thinking, Faye jumped from her hiding spot and fired. He must have seen her too quickly, though, or she took too long a second to pull the trigger, as he dodged back behind the staircase. Alright, so his reflexes were pretty good too. Screw him.

"Ah, don't be so trigger happy, girly. It don't get ya on the good side of people."

Well, she was pretty sure she was already past that, no more sides left to go to. In this predicament, there were many things worse than being trigger happy.

Pressing herself to the doorway, Faye inched her head forward to see if he had revealed himself yet.

Her eyes first saw his bleeding shoulder, which must have been the spot where she shot him, but it was only a graze. Damn, was he really that pissed off over a graze?! This guy had problems.

(Really? _That _was what made her think he had problems? It wasn't like, you know, he was going to _rape _her or anything-!)

It then occurred to Faye that if she was able to see his shoulder, the rest of him was there too. Stood by the stairwell, a sick grin adorned his face as he spoke. "Took ya long enough. Ain't much of a bright spark, huh?"

Whirling round, Faye bolted towards the door on her left. Fortunately, the door was open, and the girl easily swung open the door, shoving the lock into place. Looking around, she found herself in a bathroom. It was small, but there was a window. _Thank_ _God, _there was a freaking window, big enough for her to crawl through, too. Hopefully. There wasn't exactly much time to measure its size against her own.

She did her best to blank out the taunts coming from behind the door, the language more colourful than she had heard in a long time, as she stood on the bathtub to get to the window. Gripping the frame, Faye pushed, finding the task harder than she expected. It didn't budge.

She had not come this far to get killed because of a stubborn window!

Resorting to simply hitting the glass as the child became more and more panicked, it dawned upon her that she was _locked_ in a _small_ room and there was a _monster _outside and she would be in a world of _pain _when it got in. Oh _God, _she was going to die a slow death by the hands of _psycho's _and _nobody _would know and Daryl would find her _mutilated_ body and _oh God!_

Faye's breathing became laboured as she backed away, mind not clear enough to find a solution to the problem as the door shook from the force of the man barging into it. She tripped as she fell from the bath tub, shuffling back until she hit the wall, gun dropping from her hands-

The gun. _The gun. Thegunthegunthegun. Usethegunusethegun. Getawaygetawaygetawaygetaway._

The words chanted through her head as she fumbled with the weapon in her hands, her legs shaky as she stood up to aim. Pulling the trigger, Faye staggered forward as her ears rang with a high pitch sound as the bang echoed off the tiled walls. The child persevered, though, forcing her legs to climb upon the bathtub again and use the back of the Glock to smash the remaining glass that surrounded the bullet hole. Squeezing through the window was harder than she expected, but with her heart pounding out of her chest any pain from the spikes of glass still attached to the frame felt like nothing as she fell to her knees on the grass below.

Thank God this was the ground floor, or she might have just broken her legs.

Mind working automatically, Faye shot onto her feet and dashed behind the line of houses, only stopping to jump over the fence. She didn't look back to see when the attacker found the bathroom empty. The girl was already gone.

The heavy rain made any traces of her blood vanish, Faye with them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm sorry it's been so long, there have been some problems in my family which I won't go into the detail of and I haven't been able to write. I know this is short, and technically only half done, but I wanted to get _something _out to you guys and the next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Thank you for the reviews encouraging me to write, they genuinely helped.

As for the next chapter, the only clue I will give is that Faye's problems are only beginning. And, by the way, I haven't forgotten that there are two men, not just the one! Also, to the reviewer who mentioned having some Daryl POV, I did think about it for a while, but there I thought there was too much on Faye's end that we would miss out on if I chose to go that way. Don't worry, he turns up soon, and I do have some Daryl POV planned for very soon.

I'll try to update sooner this time. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, and again for sticking with me this long! I couldn't ask for better readers.

'Till next time!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	42. Weak

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Mind working automatically, Faye shot onto her feet and dashed behind the line of houses, only stopping to jump over the fence. She didn't look back to see when the attacker found the bathroom empty. The girl was already gone.

The heavy rain made any traces of her blood vanish, Faye with them.

**Warning: Some topics in this chapter may be triggering.**

* * *

><p>Carl always thought he was tough.<p>

By always, he meant the start of the apocalypse. There hadn't been a reason to be tough before then, the boy's main problems had been homework and the 'occasional' fights his Mom and Dad had behind his back. After the dead rose again, those problems seemed like a dream.

Perhaps he _was_ tough before then, though. His father was shot, in a coma nobody was sure he'd get out of. Carl had wanted to give his blood, his everything, for Rick. He'd been so sure of himself, and only his Mom was able to convince him out of the idea. But if the moment had ever come, the boy would have gladly offered his blood. That was tough. In the time where he didn't have a gun in his hands, that was tough.

Looking after Sophia made him feel tough. She had always been shy, and quiet, and the walkers scared her more than they did him – as far as he could tell, at least. Although he never quite knew the full story, Carl could tell her Dad was the thing she feared most.

Her disappearance hadn't hindered the boy too much either, because he was _tough _and he would _search _and he would _find _her. That kind of determination wasn't easily found.

Also, if surviving a gunshot to the chest wasn't tough, he didn't know what was.

But it wasn't being shy or quiet or scared that was Sophia's downfall, it was just that she was so _good. _Even if she hadn't run from the highway, even if she had survived, Carl had to wonder whether she would still be alive. Sophia had been too nice. Nice got you killed. Sophia was never meant for this world, he knew that now.

Then, from completely out of the blue, Faye Robbins dropped into his life as quickly as Sophia had left it. The two girls were polar opposites, even in the fact that one of them vanished into the woods and the other appeared in them.

Back at the farm, the girl was more anti-social than who she grew to be. Carl held up most of the conversations, did most of the smiling, and a whole lot of cheering up too. Having said that, he had always thought she was cool. Faye had a _gun! _And a _knife! _And nobody questioned it all that much! She even talked to Daryl, who was cold enough to be off limits most of the time. If he ever did something wrong she wasn't afraid to tell him, and during the time she first arrived with them there were plenty of those occasions. Carl put it down to the bad situation she had been in.

At that point, that was more than enough for Carl to think she was badass.

(Not that he would ever have admitted it.)

He didn't blame her for wanting the comfort, though. The only family she had was dead; Faye herself putting her Dad and brother down and she already blamed herself for her mother's death. The girl could put up a shell all she liked, push away the memories for as long as she could, but he knew. It took him some time to even begin to truly understand the way she felt, but he knew. He was determined to be there for as long as she would let him be. The two became constants in each other's lives.

Carl didn't need to keep an eye on Faye the way he had to with Sophia. She didn't scare as easily, that was clear in the months after the farm with the way she fought to go raids. She even saved his skin a few times, and had his back in an argument.

Until now.

But no, forget all that. She was the one who started the argument.

(Sure.)

She was the one who messed things up.

(He could tell himself that all he liked.)

He didn't need her to be tough.

(No, but he was a whole lot stronger with her there.)

"Carl."

The boy's eyes flickered up to see Carol stood before him, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts. She shouldn't have surprised him. After all, he was sat on the steps outside and the anti-social bubble he had hoped he was emitting would only deter the children. Rick had also approached him, but didn't get much out of the boy. He had to go on a run after that and Carl was more than willing to avoid the conversation.

"You doing alright?" The woman continued.

His reply was short. "Fine."

"Sure don't look fine." There was the tone Faye always complained about, not condescending enough to call her out on, but enough to be frustrating. No, Faye wouldn't say condescending; she wouldn't know what it meant-

No more thinking of Faye! That train of thought is over! Get it together, Carl.

"Come on, I've got something I wanna talk to you about. We had quite a few on the run, there won't be many people hanging around."

It was the underlying this-is-not-optional voice that made him actually get up and follow her, not without a quick staring competition.

"I think it's about time we had a little chat," Carol began as they entered the cell block. "About Faye."

"We aren't talking." He replied a little too quickly to seem uncaring.

Carol folded her arms, leaning against a table. "You were this morning. More than talking, even. On a roof, I might add. Don't get me started on you two being on a _roof._"

The boy scowled. "You heard it?"

"I heard your voice and my ears guided me upwards." She said. "Now, explain 'it'."

"_'It' _doesn't matter. We fought over her bringing people back. Then she stopped. Then she left."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You make it seem very one sided."

"Well, maybe it was."

"I think you are right on that point." Carol held one hand up, as if it would make the point have more of an impact. Carl just thought it made her look pretentious. Although, that depended on whether he really knew what pretentious meant, he wasn't completely sure. "The argument has been very one sided. Ever since the newcomers arrived."

What? Was that an insult? 'Cause if it was, he was fine with storming out. What did Carol know? She'd been distancing herself from Faye for almost two months now. She didn't have the right to assume things.

She continued. "Carl, you know Faye. And you know that even though you're both annoyed with each other now, you'll make up. And you know something else? She'll be the one to apologise, whether it was her fault or not. Faye doesn't want to lose you. Don't use that against her."

The boy scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Faye, on top of everything else, doesn't want to be alone. She might be stubborn to her bones, but being alone is the last thing she wants. That girl will put whatever problems you two are having behind her and apologise even if it isn't the right thing to do." He opened his mouth to protest, but Carol interrupted him quickly. "You know I'm right, she's done it before. Back when you were both around the back of the cell blocks."

"And you thing her apologising is wrong? That I'm the one not doing things right?" Carl had heard enough of this shit lately. It didn't matter that his Dad never said it out loud, there was this look of despair in his father's eyes whenever they met with his own. He was sick of it. Since when were they saints?

Carol sighed, but stayed firm with her argument. "I don't think anyone is right anymore, Carl. I'm not trying to paint Faye in some naïve light where she can do no wrong, she's not an angel. But you _know _it's not fair that Faye's the one who has to come running back. You're not a bad kid, it has to be somewhere in that head of yours."

Carl remained silent.

"All I'm saying is, whether you mean to or not, you've been taking advantage of that insecurity. You should stop."

The boy snapped out his reply. "What's the point of this? What're you trying to make me do?"

Carol shrugged, as if she didn't care, but her tone of voice didn't match her posture. "I can't make you do anything, Carl. That's your job."

What was this? Some movie where he was supposed to have some kind of revelation and he would have the solutions to save the world and re-build relationships that had broken down earlier in the film? He couldn't just magically come up with all the answers after a single annoying pep talk that insulted him more than encouraged him to make things right. Those kinds of thoughts were nowhere to be found and didn't show any signs of arriving. If they _were _somewhere, like Carol said, he would have come up with them by now. He filled the smart role of the duo that was he and Faye, Carl couldn't just _miss _those kinds of things. If he knew, he would have apologised to his father, to Faye, put his gun down, make friends. Those were the kind of things he did.

(It never occurred to him that those were the solutions. Perhaps not the answers to the questions _everyone_ had in the back of their mind, but they were the beginnings of his.)

Carl knew Carol was trying to defend Faye – why, he didn't know – but she was making out like the girl was a complete pushover. Which she was not. Faye was… Faye… Faye was just Faye. She was a constant. She was _his _constant.

She was _his _constant that he had pushed away. It was his own doing. He turned the thought over and over within his head.

He didn't like that.

Just as Carol turned to leave, Carl felt the need to have one final comment. "You know, Faye thinks you're leaving her behind."

The woman's expression faltered only for a second. It was more than enough time for Carl to notice, though. "I'm not."

"That's what you're making her think-"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Carol was stern, eyes suddenly that much more piercing. "What matters is that I'm there. If that means I have to do things from behind the scenes, then so be it. It's what's best for her."

"Is it, though?"

"You might not understand this Carl, and it may not always come across, but I care for Faye like she's my daughter. She doesn't always understand that, so I have to do my caring in a different way. But it is _done, _and that's the important thing, the big picture."

"How is making her think you're abandoning her the important thing? It doesn't make her happy!"

"We could fight over what Faye needs for hours, Carl." A small smile graced Carol's lips, one that he didn't quite understand. "But, I think that tells me my work here is done."

The was an awkward pause as Carol's words sank in before the door suddenly burst open, the two blonde girls Faye had befriended – kind of – emerged with a cry, panting a little as the smaller one rested her hands on her knees. "Carol!"

Immediately making her way over before the girls could even continue, the woman's voice took a softer tone. "What's going on?"

The taller girl – Lizzie, Carl thought – spoke first. "The people on the run came back!"

"But they got really injured! Apparently a building collapsed!" Millie- no, _Mika _continued.

"Hershel told us to come and get you so you could help out!"

If those two were going to finish each other's sentences for the rest of this conversation, Carl was leaving-

Wait.

Wait a damn minute.

His Dad was on that run.

Thinking of Faye could wait. Following after the three, he shouted to them. "Hey! Do you know if my Dad got hurt?"

"Rick?" Mika said the name as a question, taking a moment to connect the two. "No, I think he's okay. He looked okay, he was helping everybody else!"

Good. That was good; one less thing to worry about.

One wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

><p>The moment the adrenaline wore off, Faye was acutely aware of the throbbing in her arm as she hopped over a fence. She wasn't sure how far she ran, or how long for, the blood pounding in her ears only beginning to subside. Looking down her left side as she hurried through the garden of what she prayed would be an abandoned house, she winced at the blood pouring down her arm.<p>

That wasn't good. Blood never was.

Thinking back, Faye realised the large cut streaking her upper arm was probably cause by the window she had broken. She didn't spend too much time on the wound, it could be dealt with once she was inside, and she was pretty sure the blood loss wasn't life threatening.

Hopefully. Faye didn't honestly know how much blood you had to lose before you were in any serious danger, but she wasn't collapsing on the floor, so she guessed she'd live.

The first and likely only stroke of luck that day was the open door to the house, and the girl entered quickly, glad to get of the rain and into the dusty kitchen. Ignoring the burning pain in her arm as she did so – as she wouldn't have been able to do the task one handed – Faye pushed the kitchen table to the door, barricading it from anything or anyone who would try to get in. The action, however, seemed to spur on her bleeding arm, drops appearing on the floor as she quickly left the room, finding herself in a living room. A cushion would do the job, right? It wasn't the best objet to use to stop bleeding, but this house looked like it had been raided a good few times; Faye doubted she would find much else to do the job.

As she sat on the couch – although, not much comfort was provided to her cold body, and it occurred to her that she should probably find a change of clothes soon – Faye slung the small bag she'd honestly forgotten she had off her shoulder, wincing as it brushed the wound. It wasn't her usual back pack, it was smaller and lighter, fitting over one shoulder and under the other. It had seemed ideal at the time, but now the girl wished she had carried more than half a bottle of water. Removing the cushion for a second, Faye finally got a good look at the cut.

The red liquid still oozed from it, not showing any real signs of stopping. The deep slice was hardly a clean cut, too, the edges jagged where the skin was roughly torn. Slowly raises her hand, Faye lightly ran her fingers around the edge of the cut, cursing as she quickly snapped them back as the wound screamed in pain. How hadn't she noticed this sooner?

Shaking her head, Faye replaced the cushion and leaned against the back of the couch so she had a hand free. Pulling out her gun, Faye flicked on the safety and took out the magazine, which was an awkward task to do one handed, letting the bullets fall out in front of her. She counted four.

Shit. Four wasn't enough. Hell, the full fifteen was never enough, but four was pushing it.

Well, fuck it, it wasn't like she could risk the noise anyway.

Faye couldn't help herself and sneaked another look at her cut, and the deep red stains on the cushion drove her to get up, forget her aching legs and find something better to bandage the wound. Passing out was the last thing she needed. Putting more pressure on the injury like Hershel had mentioned once, Faye headed up the stairs. A door was hanging open, the white tiles seen through the crack. The girl mentally shrugged. The bathroom was a good a place as any to start looking.

A smell hit her the moment she walked in, and the blood stained bathtub was impossible to miss. Inside it was a walker, lying in a pool of its own dark, crimson blood, the body limp with its hands in its lap, and the wrists had a cut as deep as her own on each arm.

The girl almost threw up at the sight.

Faye grimaced, turning to leave instantly before stopping herself. Letting out a heavy sigh through her teeth, she unsheathed her knife as the cushion temporarily fell to the floor and slowly turned towards the walker in the bathtub, body and clothes soaked with blood. Faye didn't even _need _to look at the wrists to know what the person had done. They had tried to escape the new reality, perhaps too early on to have the sense to shoot themselves in the head. Fingers reassuringly flexing around the knife, Faye forced her body to move towards the walker, the creature only just beginning to move.

If this person wanted peace, she would give it to them.

Their family was probably dead, as were their friends and loved ones. Faye could only wonder silently what it would take to drive her this far, to make her wish for death. Death seemed so simple in this world, so easy to come by, to the point where death was all around, attacking them at every turn. How much would it take for Faye to stop fighting? To make her give into the oblivion and lay down to accept the fate looming behind everyone's backs?

As she plunged the knife into the man's skull, her mind went blank. Taking it as a sign to let the matter drop, Faye went through the bathroom cupboards to scavenge for anything useful.

Then, she left the body to rest, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost set when Faye had the courage to check her wound again, the previous childish curiosity having left once she cleaned it. All she had was a towel and the bottle of water from her bag, half of which she drank, the other to clear the dirt she had pressed into the wound when she fell shoulder first coming out the window. It still throbbed though, and when Faye removed the bandage she had found stuffed in the back of the kitchen cupboard – along with <em>empty <em>paracetamol packs – she saw the skin around it an angry red. Faye was by no means an expert, but it looked infected to her. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough bandage to replace her current ones, so she just wrapped it up tightly again.

At least now the bleeding had stopped, although Faye found her skin to be a shade too pale.

There had been no signs of the rain stopping, no sign of Daryl, or any sign of _anything _in particular. The girl was beyond bored, playing the straps of the baggy pants she was wearing – her normal clothes drying on the floor. The pants were a dark blue and the t-shirt was white, however, neither could actually be seen, as Faye was currently leaning against the headboard of the king size bed, completely enveloped in duvet. It smelt musty, but it had warmed her up a little, so she was glad.

Gazing out the window, Faye imagined what would be happening at the prison. Hopefully _someone _was worried about the whereabouts of her and Daryl-

The child's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as two figures walked into her view.

There were two men before. It had to be them. _It had to be them._ Various curses ran through her head as she stared in horror at the two, body suddenly frozen, unsure if they were simply passing or knew _she was in there_. Faye hoped it was the first, because she wasn't sure if she had it in her to run from them anymore. The two figure stayed still for a while, maybe talking between themselves.

Faye didn't move any closer to the window for fear of getting caught, but she would have put money on the two being the same as before. That was if money meant anything, though. After a few minutes, the rain and cold seemed to finally get to them as they retreated to wherever it was they stayed, and luckily in the opposite direction to Faye.

That night, the girl was torn between staying on her guard or sleeping, but unconsciousness stole her for a few hours at least. However, every time it did, Faye would wake from a nightmare, panting as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the white t-shirt. whether it was for hours or minutes, the girl would fight off sleep again, gun in hand to stay on watch.

Then sleep would claim her once more.

* * *

><p>Carl sat cross legged at the door of his cell, staring up at the windows as the heavy rain drops hit them.<p>

It was dark now. Faye was not back.

He had given up on telling himself he wasn't worried hours ago. It was a lie. He was extremely worried. It had taken him long enough to finally decide to apologise to Faye, and the longer he had to think, the more plans he made. Because, maybe one day, Faye wouldn't come back to him and she wouldn't put up with it anymore. Carl dreaded that day. He dreaded it with a burning passion and refused to accept it would happen. If that meant he had to man up, then he had to man up. So after _all that_, Faye decides to not come home? Carl was _not _accepting it. She could not vanish just as he had decided to make things right! That wasn't fair! She couldn't just… just die like that! Faye wasn't supposed to die that way, to disappear out of the blue. Faye wasn't supposed to die, period!

(Only once did it occur to him that demanding what was right and wrong was bordering the childish side, but he disregarded it quickly because _Faye wasn't there._)

The sound of soft footsteps brought his eyes away from the dark sky and onto his father's leather shoes. The man looked tired. Lizzie and Mika had been right, there had been a lot of injuries from the run that day. Rick had not been one of them, luckily, but someone had died, crushed when a rotten wooden ceiling had collapsed on top of them. The others had bruises and scrapes, but hey all used medicine they didn't exactly have an abundance of.

"Hey," Rick began, voice soft. Most people had gone to sleep by now, or were at least in their cells. "You should get some sleep."

"Faye isn't back." The boy replied easily, as if that explained his behaviour completely.

"And she won't be," At the boys sudden glare, her continued quickly, crouching down to Carl's level. Fortunately, he kept his tone from being patronising. "Not 'till tomorrow. Daryl won't drive back in the rain, let alone the dark. Give it a night, they'll be back first thing in the morning."

Carl's arms hugged his knees, as if it would prevent himself from being moved. His fingers gripped his jeans. "And if they aren't?"

Rick sighed. "Carl, runs don't always go perfect-"

"_What happens if they aren't?_" He pushed, words snappier than he anticipated.

The man's next words were said with certainty, the ones which kept him firm as a leader. "If they aren't back by tomorrow afternoon, we'd start thinking 'bout a search party. Could be a thousand reasons why they wouldn't be back though, could have been a herd, gotta hide from a group-" Sensing those last words wouldn't help, Rick stopped himself. "Daryl's one of our strongest. He ain't gonna let anything happen to Faye, you know that? She's gonna be back."

He was right there, at least. Carl was sure Daryl would put his neck on the line for Faye, and probably anyone else would say the same. The problem was, if they were _separated-_

"Come on, get some sleep. _Faye _wouldn't wanna see you tearin' yourself up about this."

God knows what Faye thought about him. Sighing quietly, though, he did as his Dad said.

Carl would say he had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong, but he felt like that a lot recently. Perhaps it the guilt finally getting to him or just the plain worries that everything that could go wrong probably would in this world.

Either way, he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Faye awoke to sweating, muscles stiff as she sat up, a jolt of pain through her still sleepy daze as she put too much weight on her left arm. Suddenly more awake than before Faye carefully unwrapped the bandage to reveal the red flesh. The skin was swollen and red, a horrible looking yellow liquid forming inside the cut. She <em>really <em>needed to get it treated, 'cause if that wasn't infected, Faye didn't know what was.

Not wanting to see it anymore, Faye wrapped up the wound again, pushing through the pain as she dressed herself back into her old clothes, despite the fact they were still slightly damp.

As she left the room, her stomach rumbled and the girl was rudely reminded of how hungry she really was. The last time she had eaten was, what? Twenty four hours ago? And the last drink she had had was the day before. Another reason to hurry the hell up and get home.

Not that she was in any state to hurry up.

Pulling the table back was a lot harder this time around, the girl being even weaker than she was before. The idea of being on the street again wasn't a pleasant one, but if she was going to work out where she was, it was the only option. She looked up as she walked around the front of the house. Apparently, she had slept longer than she anticipated, the sun already visible in the sky. It must have been around nine or ten o'clock.

Faye reprimanded herself. Daryl would not have approved.

Speaking of Daryl, there were still no signs of him. No walkers with arrow holes in their heads – Daryl rarely wasted a good arrow – and nothing he might have left for her to find. But did she honestly expect there to be? The likelihood of him finding her were slim, even with his excellent hunting skills. Her priorities had to be different. Find her bearings, then get the hell to the prison. They probably wouldn't send out a search party for days, unless Daryl had gone straight back. Even if he hadn't, he would eventually. And if that was the direction they were _both_ heading in, there was no doubt he'd reach it first, especially with Faye in the state she was in. Everything would be fine as long as she thought logically.

(That would be a great plan if Faye had more than an inch of good logic in her brain.)

As she was walking along, the girl was suddenly very aware of the footsteps behind her. For a moment, she thought they might be a walker's but she had checked the street and there were no growls to match.

Plus, the footsteps were even, and increasingly loud. Whoever it was _wanted _her to hear them.

This time, though, Faye was ready. She wouldn't be surprised. Hand suddenly reaching for her gun, she spun around, flicking the safety off as she did so.

She was faced with another man, not the one from the previous day and not Daryl. She didn't particularly notice many of his features, other than the gun that was ten times the size of hers. What was it, a freaking machine gun?!

"So we finally meet." His tone was a sickly sweet. "I can't believe it's gonna take the both of us to take a scrawny girl like you."

There was no doubt in her mind who he was. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Faye's finger reached for the trigger before she was stopped by a movement of his hand. "Ah, ah, ah, let's not get hasty," He gestured to his back, obviously meaning the gun. "I think I might just have the upper hand here."

"Not if I get your head." Her words surprised herself. She had threatened to kill him. And she had meant _every_ word of it.

"Your hands are shaking." He taunted. "Still shiverin' from the cold?"

He wasn't kidding, Faye had to steady herself, although it didn't help very much. She wasn't prepared to deal with this, she felt like _crap._

"See, way I see it, you've got three options here. Shootin' ain't the smart one. The other two are come with me nice and quiet, which is boring, wouldn't you agree? _Or, _you could run. Go on, why not give a guy some entertainment."

Ha! Like _he _could out run Faye! Running was her speciality.

(That sounded a lot more cowardly when Faye really thought about it, but she didn't dwell on the matter.)

Adrenaline kicking back in, the girl sun on her heels and ran as fast as her weakened body could take her, but barely reached the end of the street before she was sent skidding to a halt.

The man from the day before. Faye froze up. _Son of a bitch_, they were both _here, _they were on _both _sides, Faye was _screwed-_

"Not this time, girly." The man taunted, and suddenly Faye was sent surging forward as she was tackled, strong hands gripping her around the shoulders and the girl couldn't help but cry out as the hard pressure was put on her bandage. Gripping too hard to keep hold of her gun, a shot went off as she struggled, but hit no target.

The realisation she still had her weapon hit Faye before either of the men, and the child twisted her hand round despite the uncomfortable angle and fired, aiming to the man's heart. Aiming to kill.

But not truly kill, no; Faye would let him _turn._

Again though, the bullet did no real damage, at least not enough to deter the men. The shot grazed his side, perhaps slicing off a bit of t-shirt and grazing the skin.

The man from before growled. "Take the fuckin' gun off a her already!"

Listening to the command, he quickly let go of a shoulder and swiped the Glock from her hands with ease, and as she fought more, he squeezed her left arm on the bandage, and Faye had no choice but to let out the pathetic scream of pain. It made the man in front of her chuckle. She squirmed as he ran a hand down her cheek. "Has the little chick fallen from the nest?" His sick grin suddenly dropped from his face, shocking Faye with a hard slap across her cheek, the girl unable to hold her weak cry. "You're a fucking dumb little chick."

No one made bird jokes about her but her family!

Faye lunged out with her foot, aiming to kick him in the balls. He moved out the way in time, but it was a hard blow on his leg all the same. He cursed again before gripping her left arm and pushing the child to the floor.

The reality of the situation, the fact that no one was there to save her now, and she was powerless to even save herself finally kicked in, panic suddenly coursing through her body and she kicked and squirmed under his grip as the tears began to stream down her face. Her eyes locked with her gun for a moment, a hand shooting out towards it for a second, but the hope of reaching it was quickly diminished by the man standing kicking it away. Her attention was quickly brought back by her neck being pinned, breathing becoming coughing as the man a top of Faye grabbed her chin. "Nuh uh, you won't be needing that, we're gonna have some fun."

Faye's eyes squeezed shut for a second as her hand shot to the one holding her neck. "Quit ya squirmin'." He snapped, but moved his hand away, his smile creepy as he watched her catch her breath.

Suddenly, one of his hands pinned both of Faye's out the way, the other making its way to her top. Her legs couldn't kick out as he sat a top of them, the girl crying out desperately as his rough palm reached under the fabric, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, rubbing her sides. His hand began to reach up further as Faye tried to roll away, to no avail. His grin made her want to puke. "Well, would ya look at that-"

His voice was suddenly cut off by a cry too deep to be Faye's, and another, and then another before a large thud. The hands on her loosened and then finally left, although Faye couldn't bring herself to let out a sigh of relief. The weight a top her body then vanished as the man backed away, for what reasons Faye didn't care to know, taking the opportunity to back away, only stopping when she hit the wheel of a car.

"You fuckin' like that, huh?!" An angered voice shouted, but Faye was too busy curling up into a ball so no one could see her tears to find the owner of it. Her own sobs barely covered the one's being made by her attacker.

Faye couldn't say she didn't like the sound.

"You fuckin' like rapin' kids?!" The person continued. "I'll beat your ass to the ground!"

The phrase sounded vaguely familiar, and Faye lifted her head enough to see her saviour punch the man to the ground, ignoring any whimpers and pleading. "You listen t' her cryin'? Don't think ya did!"

The man who grabbed her in the first place was on the floor, face battered as blood pooled around him, an arrow in his chest-

_An arrow in his chest. Arrow. Crossbow. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl._

Daryl was lifting the cowering man's head off the ground. Daryl was slamming it back down. Daryl was doing it again. And again. And again. Daryl picked up the discarded crossbow and lazily shot the man in the chest, blood already bubbling up into his mouth as he twitched on the floor. Daryl stood for a few seconds. Daryl breathed. Daryl turned to Faye.

Oh God, he was looking at her, Faye didn't want to be looked at, Faye wanted to hide, Faye wanted to run away, but Faye _did none of those things._

It looked like he was looking at an injured puppy, voice surprisingly soft after his previous actions. "Faye."

Faye. _Faye. _That was her name. She was Faye. He was talking to Faye. He was talking to her.

"Faye." He said it again, this time approaching slowly. Tears still flowed down her cheeks. The girl didn't move, but felt like a wild animal that needed to dart away and hide, gaze staying locked with Daryl's as she shook. Before she knew it, he was kneeling in front of her. His words remained quiet, as if sensing her panic. Then again, there wasn't much to sense, she was a curled up mess before his eyes. "Faye, 's just me."

He reached his hand out to gently touch her left arm, but it was _wrongwrongwrong _and _no one _was going near her bandage 'cause they _hurt her _and they _did _things and it was a _mistake. _Acting on instinct, she slapped his hand away, not realising how hard she had done it, but quickly returned her arm to the curled up state.

He didn't try to touch her again, but the hurt was etched on his face as he continued to speak. "It's me, Faye, it's just me. Daryl. You know me, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya no more. Gotta trust me, Faye. Remember what I told ya? Told ya I ain't leavin'." His voice remained soothing and patient. "I'm stickin' to my word, ya hear? Just me, ain't no one else here, only me."

Her eyes darted about. It was Daryl. Just Daryl. Daryl wasn't a liar. Daryl was Daryl. Daryl was here. _Daryl was here. Daryl was here making things better. Daryl was safe._

A new bout of sobs shuddered through her body as Daryl sighed, shifting his position as he nodded slightly with his head. "Come 'ere, sweetheart."

This time, Faye did as he said. The girl let herself move to him, burying her head into his chest as she curled into a ball again. "It's okay, I gotcha, I gotcha." Daryl murmured, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he slowly rocked back and forth, resting his head upon hers. He continued to comfort her, although Faye thought his words might not only be helping _her. _"Ain't no one hurtin' you again, gonna get you home."

How she had gone from wanting to be as far away as possible from _anyone _to never wanting to leave Daryl's arms, Faye didn't know. But for now, she felt safe enough to let the sobs rack her body.

"Gonna get you home."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, it's been a while! Many things have happened to delay me, school starting with an unbelievable amount of homework for GCSE (que all the older people laughing because if I'm struggling now, I'll die later on), I'm a year older (because, yes, that is how time works) and that coupled with other issues made for not much writing for you lovely people! And thus, I reward you with the longest chapter of Not So Alone to date!

All joking aside, I'm sorry. A thousand frustrating things have happened that have just had to take priority. Life's a bitch. But to all the reviewers who stayed supportive and encouraged me to write - I thank you! I couldn't ask for more patient readers. Cookies for all!

And although we'd all love some fluffy hugs from Daryl, they won't solve all of Faye's problems. This will change her, and it will take some time to get over it - if anyone _could _truly get over something like this. It was tough to write.

At least Carl has seen the light, though!

Anyway, 'till next time!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	43. Suppress

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

How she had gone from wanting to be as far away as possible from _anyone _to never wanting to leave Daryl's arms, Faye didn't know. But for now, she felt safe enough to let the sobs rack her body.

"Gonna get you home."

* * *

><p>Only the rumble of the motorcycle kept Faye awake on the ride to the prison. The cold of rushing through the roads at God knows what speed helped too, but Daryl had given her his poncho, and hiding into his back as her bangs covered her eyes prevented it from being too much of a bother.<p>

She had been dreading the slowing of the vehicle. Not to mention the clinking of the gates being opened. That meant she was home.

All things considered, Faye should have relished in this. But, she didn't. The child didn't want to be surrounded by people staring at her, or be surrounded by people at all, whether she knew them or not. They'd talk to her, they'd want to know what happened, and they'd ask her questions she had no intention of answering. They were getting nothing out of her and if they didn't like it, they could go shove it up their asses.

The bike slowed to an almost stop as Faye heard the clunking of the gates, tilting her head sideways as they moved again. From underneath her bangs, the girl could just make out Maggie. It wouldn't surprise her if Glenn was on the other side. They were probably on watch duty together.

Daryl spoke, but the child barely heard him. Maybe he was being quiet, maybe she needed to listen more. "You ready for this?" In response, she hugged his waist tighter, although it didn't provide the comfort she wished it did. "Well, I'm stayin' right here." She nodded against his back. He had stopped the patient soothing once Faye's breathing had evened out, the tears no longer streaming down her face. Instead, he chose to act normally, despite the girl's almost constant silence. He became the strong anchor he thought he needed to be. The man probably made the right choice. It got them home, after all.

(Although, Faye didn't miss the sad looks Daryl gave her whenever he thought she wasn't watching.)

The loud rumbling finally stopped and Faye found herself resting her feet on the ground. As Daryl got off the bike, the girl was finally forced to lift her head and look around. Having said that, she didn't correct her hair as her bangs fell over her eyes, shielding the top half of her face. The sun glared at her through the patches of dark strands, a contrast to the previous day's heavy rain. Faye wasn't sure if she liked it or not, as if the light was angry with her for hiding, the heat would almost certainly make her sweat if she stayed in the over-sized poncho for too long. Daryl's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she obeyed him, lifting herself off the motorcycle almost robotically. Her head pounded as each foot reached the ground.

Faye tilted her head ever-so-slightly as her eyes met grass, slightly confused as to why Daryl hadn't driven the whole way into the prison. She realised he must have done it to not be surrounded with people, the fact no longer surprising her. He was thoughtful like that. Not all that many people knew it, but he was.

"Daryl!"

The voice registered in her head as Rick. Leader Rick. Leader Rick who would want to know what happened. Daryl held out an arm to her and Faye went to his side, restraining herself from completely hiding in his jacket. Everything was so _open._ She felt exposed, despite her surroundings being anything but a threat. Daryl's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Glancing up, she saw Rick approach the two. The hunter spoke first. "Good to see you, man."

"Same goes for you, too." He replied. "We were gettin' worried, maybe somethin' happened."

Daryl started walking up the last bit of the drive, taking Faye with him, still under his arm. "Hell, if ya'll were worried here, you'd a flipped on my end."

Faye didn't raise her eyes to meet his, but the girl could practically feel the leader's eyes burning on her closed off figure. Rick's words were more hushed, but she didn't miss them. "The hell happened?"

"We were huntin' like normal when a load a walkers came through. Got separated and then the rain started, couldn't track her. Anyway, ended up in this town. Damn lucky, too, found 'er jacket on the floor. Search 'round that area, 'n found this house she coulda been in. Weren't there no more, though, and I couldn't search in the rain. Found 'er next day." If it was possible, Daryl's voice became quieter, an almost sinister edge to it. Faye stole a glance at him, and he wasn't looking at Rick, his blue eyes staring hard in front of him. The girl imagined he was trying not to get mad. "Find these two guys… attackin' her. Fuckin' sick bastards."

Rick seemed to understand the meaning behind 'attacking'. She ducked her head again as he replied, not masking the dark undertone of his voice. "You deal with 'em?"

"Oh, I dealt with 'em."

Faye chose to block out the rest of the conversation, doubting she would want to hear anymore. The words that had already been said made her inwardly cringe enough.

The ground became the grey cement colour the child knew well when Faye heard the first footsteps heading towards her. However, they stopped suddenly, and she raised her head again.

Sheriff's hat. Carl. Who hated her. Maybe. Why would he run up to her if he hated her? Also, why had he stopped?

Her answer lay with Rick, the man holding up his hand to stop the boy coming too close. The two exchanged looks, but Daryl guided her away, towards what she guessed was their cell block. Faye wasn't sure whether being away from Carl was what made her feel relieved, or if it was knowing he was there whenever she felt ready to deal with… everything.

"Come on," The hunter coaxed gently. "You should get some rest, it'll be quiet in the cell block. I can wake ya up later, get some food."

It was inside the building, just in the corridor, when Faye heard someone call out her name. Turning around, she saw a familiar face.

"Faye! You're back!" Patrick was walking in as he called out. Daryl was about to say something, but the girl stopped him. Patrick was one of the few people who were innocent in this world; it hadn't yet made him cold, despite being older than Faye and Carl. He had only ever killed one walker, and that was by pushing a cabinet down the stairs, the walker's head being crushed as it toppled down the stairs with the large wooden object on its skull. The girl doubted he knew how to properly use a gun, let alone if he had ever actually used one.

Faye felt the need to teach him, but also thought she should leave him be. Leave him as the harmless nerd that he was. Patrick was not a threat to her, he never had been, and he wasn't one now.

The child forced a small smile onto her face. Considering how quiet she had been, the girl guessed she looked more bright and alive with it on. She nodded. "It's okay, he's my friend."

_It's okay._

She was going to have to start pretending at some point, why put off the inevitable?

Daryl frowned, unwilling to leave her, but removed the arm from her shoulders as the boy approached. "You sure?"

"Patrick couldn't hurt a fly." Faye meant that very literally. The two had once been sat outside – Carl had been there too, but he was sulking – and the insect kept buzzing around them. Patrick had tried to hit it with a comic book, but failed miserably. The event had even brought a smirk to Carl's face.

"A'ight." The man said, a sigh in his voice. "Jus' get some rest, 'kay? I'll come to check on ya later. If ya need me, get Patrick-"

"I'm okay."

(Maybe, if she said that enough, it would become true.)

Plus, if stayed with Daryl much longer, he would definitely notice her far from good health. Luckily for her – or at least, _Faye _thought it was lucky – the man hadn't pressed on about checking the wound on her arm, which throbbed no matter how she held it. After she flinched away from him, an instinct she couldn't help, he let the matter drop. By now, he must have forgotten.

Patrick approached them, Faye securing the smile on her face as she spoke. "Hey, Patrick."

Before the boy had a chance to reply, Daryl pointed a finger at her, but his tone was joking. Maybe he knew she was trying to fool the older boy. "Rest, ya hear me?" Faye nodded.

"So," Patrick began as Daryl walked away. "You're back?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. I was just heading to my cell to laze around for a while. I'm kinda tired."

"Ah, I see. I'll walk you to your cell."

Her cell. That was good. The cell was safe, maybe sleep would stop her body aching. The two began to walk.

The questioning began. "Where've you been? I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday?"

Oh, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Things just… got complicated. It happens. You deal with it." Faye said, although she couldn't quite force the enthusiasm she'd been hoping for. Patrick either didn't think much of it or saved her the embarrassment as he let the matter drop.

"Alright. Well, it's hardly been boring here. The run yesterday went bad. Everyone else had some cuts and bruises, I helped Hershel hand out some stuff." Patrick paused, before quickly defending himself. "Not that that was exciting though, just, you know, it wasn't uneventful. I don't _want-_"

"I get it." Faye shook her head. He was so awkward. "Did everyone make it back _alive, _though? That's what's important."

"No, there was this one guy who didn't make it back." Patrick told her the name, but Faye didn't recognise it. It wasn't someone from the original group, that's what was _really _important to the girl. Somebody was probably grieving right now. Faye wasn't one of them.

Patrick must have taken her silence as a sign that she was upset, giving the girl a moment of silence as they slowly walked. Eventually, though, he spoke again. "Hey, are you feeling alright? 'Cause, you're like, super pale."

The girl inwardly sighed. She had been hoping this wouldn't come up, the pounding in her head and arm, the urge to simply collapse right then and there. But, she could think on her feet. Lying was hardly a new thing to Faye. "Shitty couple a days, Patrick. I'd like to see how you'd end up looking." Joking was a thing she'd normally do. That might help. "Actually, no, I don't. I take it back. You'd look terrible."

The boy gave a breathy laugh, holding his hands up in mock defense. "I'm just saying. You're ridiculously pale. Pale means sick. Or vampire. Are you a vampire?"

Of course he would bring up vampires. That was such a Patrick thing to do. It almost brought a smile to her face, the conversation suddenly feeling so normal. Shaking her head, she replied. "Dude, vampires are the least cool monsters _ever._"

"No, they're not!" He tilted his head to the side. "Well, they're not my favourite. But, seriously, you don't look well."

"I'm fine, okay?" As if in protest, her head gave a particularly hard pound against her skull. "Just need some sleep."

The boy frowned. "I don't think sleep helps with slurring and not walking straight."

Wait, what? Was she slurring? Faye didn't think she was slurring. And this line was perfectly straight! With how slow they were walking, she didn't think it was difficult to walk in a straight line. One foot in front of the other, it was a simple concept. As if to prove she was fine, Faye stood still and glared at Patrick. He pulled an awkward face. "I think I'm gonna get Daryl, or something…"

The girl immediately took a menacing step forward. "Don't! I'm fine!" If Daryl came, he would check why she was acting strange, which would mean he would check the bandage, and _no one _was checking the bandage. She'd deal with it herself, it couldn't be so hard to get some painkillers from the other cell block.

The boy reached out to steady her, or perhaps place a comforting hand on her shoulder, maybe sensing her inner distress, but Faye backed away. She was talking. Not touching. No contact would be made. She wasn't ready for that yet, not all at once.

"Okay, okay, see?" Patrick held his hands up again, surprised by her actions, but didn't have the joking expression with them this time. "Not touching. Just… uh… go to your cell or something. Rest, yeah, like Daryl said."

Faye raised her eyebrows, sceptical. "And what are you gonna do?"

"Not get Daryl." At the girl's continued glare, he extended the words. "Or any other adult."

Seemingly satisfied, Faye nodded – quickly stopping as it did not aid the pains in her skull – and walked down the corridor.

Albeit not a steady walk, but a walk all the same.

* * *

><p>Never before has the sound of a rumbling motorcycle been so relieving.<p>

Carl wasn't anywhere near the gates at the time, but his ears had been listening for it for hours, and the noise finally came to his attention as it drove up the path in the field. He stopped what he was doing immediately; beginning with a walk due to the people around him, but the boy quickly found himself breaking into a run. Carl was far too impatient to take this slow.

He finally saw Faye, a smile breaking through on his face, as she, Daryl and Rick were walking past the top gate, the bike not having gone any further. The smile on his face began to fade when he saw Faye hiding in Daryl's side, his arm around her protectively, and even further when he saw the dark expressions adorning both the hunter and his father's faces. Something was most definitely wrong, and whatever it was had made Faye shrink into her body as if it were a shell. If he could tell this much from being far away, what would he find out if he actually spoke to her?

As the three figures approach, Carl strode forward, determined to find out what happened to make the two so late. Before he could get too close, however, his Dad held out a hand to stop him. The boy gave a questioning look to Rick, who returned it with a stern one. He moved out of the way silently, though, as Daryl guided her away into the cell block. Carl stared after Faye. Was she ignoring him because she was upset, or hated him?

Rick approached his son, but Carl spoke first. "What the hell happened?"

The man sighed. "They got separated-" _He knew it. _"-and the rain meant Daryl couldn't track her. When he did…"Rick trailed off, apparently unsure how to finish his sentence.

"What?" Carl pushed, brows knitted together.

"Faye was attacked. By two guys." He finally said, firmly. "A one girl versus to guys? They tried to… take advantage of that. You know what could happen in that situation."

Oh, he knew what could happen. He fucking knew what could happen. And it _fucking _happened to Faye. _His _Faye. And they _dared _to put their filthy fucking hands on her!

Seeing the way his sons expression turned sour, Rick tried to begin again. "Carl-"

"Are we going after them?" He snapped. Because if they were, _he _was going. There was no way in hell he was sitting out on this one.

His father frowned. "What do you mean?"

What the hell did he think he meant?! "Are we going to find them and get them for what they did?!"

"Daryl already dealt with them; they're already long gone. We have to think about what Faye needs now, not getting mad over how it happened."

"Then let me go see her!" Carl said, frustrated. All he wanted was to fix things, and now fix Faye.

"Carl!" Rick said, leaning forward the way he did when he scolded him. "This ain't something you can fix by sayin' sorry and giving her a hug. This is gonna take time, there is no _quick_ fix. Her seein' you right now 's probably gonna make things worse."

The boy took some deep breaths. He had gotten really angry really quickly, and even if he ignored his Dad and went to see Faye, being mad would definitely not comfort the girl. "What am I supposed to do, then?"

Again, Rick sighed, more comfortable now he had Carl calm. "You give it time. Let the girl rest, maybe see how she's doing tomorrow."

Carl ended the conversation quickly after that, nodding as if he agreed. Which he didn't. He was seeing Faye _now, _nothing was stopping him.

(Except maybe Daryl, but he could deal with that when the time came.)

Maybe he _would _make things worse, but he owed it to Faye to try. She wasn't some china doll, the girl didn't break so easily. Not that he would hold it against her if she did. Nobody deserved this, least of all Faye, as far as he was concerned. It made him wonder how much it would take for the girl to finally collapse and give in to the world. She'd made it this far, but something traumatic as this changed a person.

Although he swerved away when Daryl left the cell block - because he'd probably not let him go, but be more blunt about it – Carl still made his way in Faye's direction. Why would Daryl leave her alone, anyway? Carl would have thought he'd be guarding the girl's cell. If _he _had been looking after her, _Carl _wouldn't have left her alone.

Opening the door, the boy entered quietly. However, he was quickly spotted by an agitated looking Patrick. "Oh, Carl!" He said, a little surprised. "I, erm, it's good that you're here!"

Carl raised an eyebrow, not wanting to get into a conversation with Patrick. He had better things to be doing, more important things. Nevertheless, he questioned him. "Why?"

"'Cause Faye's acting weird-"

No shit, of course she was.

"-and she made me promise not to get an adult, but you're not an-"

Cutting him off, the boy snapped. "You talked to Faye?"

"Well, yeah. She was with Daryl, but then he went when I arrived and I was walking her to her cell when-"

"Whatever. I'm going." How come Patrick got to talk to Faye?! That wasn't fair. He barely knew her! Carl was her best friend, and _Patrick _got to talk to her?! This was bullshit. Everything _surrounding _Patrick was bullshit. It was _Patrick's _fault that they had fallen out in the first place, he didn't get the right to comfort her after something like… this.

(He momentarily forgot that he had some blame in the children's fight.)

Carl resisted the urge to shove Patrick's shoulder as he walked past – that was a childish step too far – his footsteps heavy as he began down the corridor.

"Hey, you know, erm, I'm not trying to break you two apart."

In response, he stopped, grunting in reply. It annoyed him that Patrick wanted to continue this conversation. The whole thing was awkward and a waste of time, he wanted to get to Faye. Patrick continued. "I get it. Faye's super cool. And scary. I dunno, I just thought, since she brought me back, we'd all end up being friends."

"Scary?" Carl turned, raising an eyebrow. Surprisingly, it wasn't the last part that grabbed his attention. "Faye's not scary."

"Uh, she kind of is. Sometimes." He flapped one of his hands a little. "I mean, she pointed a gun at me!"

Carl hid his snigger badly. Damn right, she did.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I get why _you _get all protective of her and don't like anyone else-"

"I'm not protective of her." Even Carl knew that lie was a bit of a stretch.

The boy was about to protest again, but it was the older one who cut him off this time. "No, no, no, I get it, you don't wanna lose her. She's awesome. Good with comics, too. That's awesome in itself."

Carl stared at him for a while, trying to understand exactly what the awkward teen was getting at. He _did _know that Faye wanted the two to get along. Thinking of this – and that fact that Patrick wasn't _all _that bad, he had a good taste for comic books – he shrugged. "Okay."

Patrick gave a quick sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, okay then, we're cool?" At Carl's not, he continued. "Okay, then, you should go check up on Faye now, I guess."

The boy did just this. Heading down the corridor, Carl realised how worked up he must have been, as he felt a hell of a lot calmer after talking to Patrick. Maybe that was one of the reasons Faye liked him.

Speaking of Faye, the boy finally lay eyes on her as she was leaning against the wall, apparently not even having made it to her cell. That was worrying.

Carl called softly, so as hopefully not startle her. "Hey, Faye?"

His efforts seemed to go to waste as her body visibly jumped. Standing up straighter, though her body still slumped over more than it should have, she turned her head, glancing to see him. Their eyes only met for a second before Faye faced away from him. He wasn't even close to her, but her usually bright green eyes were no longer that, instead giving her the look of a deer in headlights. Her response was weak and breathy. "Hey." She held a hand to her forehead.

Well, she wasn't exactly telling him to piss off, that was something. Problem was, he hadn't actually thought this far, other than actually speak to her. The boy improvised. "So, I was thinking that maybe we should talk, after everything." Maybe Rick was right, maybe she wasn't ready to talk to him. Surely, though, she had to know he wouldn't hurt her. _Surely. _When she didn't respond, he carried on awkwardly. "Or, you know, I could take you back to your cell, you could rest awhile." Again, after a silent pause, he continued, letting her think this over. "After you were gone, I got… kinda…"

(Say it, Grimes!)

"… worried, and stuff, so I just wanted to see you now. So, yeah." That was all he had. He was out of awkward conversation starters. _Still, _there was no response. "Faye. Faye?"

The only movement she made was to lean her hand against the wall, seemingly putting her body weight on it.

The boy took a step forward, frowning. "…Faye?"

Suddenly, Faye took a step forward and Carl froze as her legs stumbled, falling first to her knees and then forward again, arms not protecting themselves from the fall.

Forehead meeting the ground with a loud thud, the girl didn't move again.

Carl darted forward. "Faye?!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Man, I'm loving the cliff hangers lately!

In truth, this would have been a lot longer – with as much fluff as I could realistically fathom – but a computer update deleted seven pages worth of work and I struggled to re-type it all. I'm not completely happy with what's there now, I feel like it's too forced. Maybe I'll go back sometime and re-do it.

On a happier note, that means next weeks update (SEASON 5 OMG I CAN'T REMEMBER BEING THIS EXCITED) will be full of fluff and adorableness. Probably some angst too, considering previous events, but fluff all the same.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They really motivated me while I had the tedious task of redoing everything!

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	44. Grey

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Suddenly, Faye took a step forward and Carl froze as her legs stumbled, falling first to her knees and then forward again, arms not protecting themselves from the fall.

Forehead meeting the ground with a loud thud, the girl didn't move again.

Carl darted forward. "Faye?!"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no," Carl ran to the girl, her body hitting the ground apparently breaking him from being frozen, turning her over as he sat beside her. He turned her head towards him, hand going from holding Faye's cheek to feeling her forehead, a fresh wave of panic washing over the boy as he felt the burning fever against her clammy skin. Carl muttered to himself frantically. "No, no, don't be bit, please, don't be bit!"<p>

Yanking up the poncho, he ran his hand up and down Faye's right arm first. Sweaty, but no bite. The left arm was next, and Carl felt himself grip her hand as he checked. His fingers met a bandage.

_Shit. _That was a bad sign. Faye was bit. He was going to have to _shoot-_

No. He wouldn't jump to conclusions. Faye wouldn't hide something like this; she wouldn't put others in danger because she was scared. Gingerly, he pulled at the awkward not holding the bandaging up and unwrap the wound gently. Carl could've sworn the girl's face contorted slightly as he did so, but continued despite this. Eventually, he was met with a raging red slash, the edges jagged from where they must have been torn. It wasn't bleeding, but swollen, not to mention the strange liquid that seemed to have settled in it. She wasn't bitten, but if the boy was honest, this didn't look much better. At least he knew why she had a fever.

How had this even happened? Was it the guys who… who attacked her? Or had she been injured somehow?

Carl didn't have time to dwell on the question as two figures emerged from the doorway to the cellblock. He recognised the faces, it was Karen and Tyreese. Had Faye not been unconscious by his side, the boy might have questioned why they were hanging around together.

"What's going on? I thought I heard something." The woman said, eyes widening as she finally came close to the scene. "Jesus! What happened?"

"She collapsed! Go get Hershel!" Carl replied quickly, not wanting to give the real details to Karen. Faye might have gotten on well with her, but he had barely spoken to her, if not never. The two adults said a few more words to each other, the boy not needing to convince them any further, before Karen began walking away, nodding to Carl as she muttered to him about being quick. Tyreese, however, stayed and crouched down next to the two.

"Come on, let's get her to her cell." He said.

It was as if Tyreese was asking his permission to pick her up and, once Carl realised this, he nodded. "Yeah."

The man carried Faye up to her room with Carl next to him, and soon the girl lay on her bed, her face sickly and pale. Had Tyreese not been there, he would have been tempted to hold her hand, but the man stayed until the tell-tale clicking of Hershel's crutches came, along with the fast heavy ones which were no doubt Daryl's. His tone was demanding as soon as he entered the room. "The hell happened?!"

"She was leaning against the wall and then just fell." Carl replied quickly, knowing Daryl would be easy to agitate. "I think the hit on the head knocked her out. "And she's got that _cut._"

The hunter ran a hand through his hair, shifting on his feet. "On 'er arm?"

"Yeah." So, what, Daryl knew she was injured and he just let her go without Hershel looking at it? He was supposed to look after her! Hershel hobbled into the room, Rick behind him. Carl kept his tone clipped. "You knew?"

Daryl's eyes stayed locked on the unconscious girl on the bed. He didn't make Carl move – at least, he hadn't yet – but he seemed torn about going to her or staying put. It didn't overly bother the boy, though, because he had no intentions of leaving her side just yet. "No, Jesus, she freaked the fuck out whenever I tried to check the damn bandage." He dared a quick glance to Hershel. "Figured she might let you have a look, you know, you bein'… you."

He didn't need to elaborate. Carl doubted if there was a single person in the prison that didn't trust Hershel.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Carl, if you don't mind." Hershel moved over to the end of the bed, ever calm, the boy standing up so he could get a closer look. While Carl stayed, hovering behind Hershel, Daryl was hovering between anger and something else Carl couldn't quite grasp. Rick seemed to understand what his son did not, however, and moved into the cell to place a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

He leaned in, speaking quietly but firmly. "Don't start putting this on yourself. You did everything you could of, ain't none of it on you."

"I should've been more careful," If Carl hadn't been trying to listen in, he wouldn't have heard the muttering from the hunter. The 'something else' finally revealed itself as guilt. "I let us get separated, should 'a gon' after 'er quicker, should 'a made 'er lemme check-"

Rick continued, interrupting Daryl. "After what she went through, ain't anybody she'd let check 'er over. Not you, me, Hershel, Maggie-"

The boy wasn't completely sure why his Dad brought up Maggie. Maybe it was because she was a girl.

"-nobody. You got 'er back here and that's the best thing you could 'a done. Hershel's gonna fix things." Turning to the older man, who was still examining Faye's wound, he looked for confirmation. "Well? How's she lookin'?"

Hershel's eyes didn't leave the child's arm. "She's got quite the infection going here. I can treat it, but the problem 'll be what with. Most of our antibiotics went on the injuries from the run this morning."

"Do we need to make another one?" Daryl said immediately. "I can go now, if we gotta get more meds."

"In the near future, yes, we're running low on the basics. For now, though, that shouldn't be necessary, I don't think. We have the right medicine, it's just meant for adults, far too strong for someone Faye's age. It's for emergencies. I'll have to alter the dosage, but I'm not sure by how much." Finally, he turned to meet the other three's eyes. "But it _is _treatable." He looked specifically to Daryl. "Do you know what inflicted the wound? It doesn't look to me like a knife, but I could be wrong."

The hunter gripped his fists together again before releasing them and replying. "I dunno. When I got there, it was already covered up. Could 'a happened 'fore that though."

"Well, it's more of a rip than a slice, but I suppose it doesn't matter." He titled his head a little before gently placing Faye's pale hand that he had been holding onto her stomach. "Fetch me Maggie, she'll know what I need."

And with that, Hershel got to work.

* * *

><p>Faye disliked these dreams. They were weird. And they made her head feel funny. Mainly because they were tiring and went on forever without the girl actually getting anywhere, and every now and again somebody would be walking ahead of her, but she could never quite reach them in time and they disappeared. They were boring. And grey. They were very grey. She vaguely recognised them as the prison corridor grey.<p>

Faye didn't like grey. Grey wasn't really anything. You could feel grey.

Or was that blue? She couldn't remember.

Grey wasn't white. White was too pure for grey. But grey wasn't black either, black was too dark for grey. Grey was neither bad nor good, neither yes or no. It was an in between Faye wasn't quite comfortable with.

Grey was the sky on a moody day. Grey was the prison walls. Grey was the pavement she got slammed against when the men knocked her down-

Faye didn't like grey. Faye didn't like grey. _Faye didn't like grey. Faye didn't-_

Faye's eyes drifted open to the fuzzy image of a top bunk, a figure sat by her side on the bed. Her head throbbed, a pain she couldn't remember feeling since she had been shot. She was cold too. Why was it so cold? Everywhere was hot in Georgia, it was summer.

Light was flickering into the room. Maybe it was evening, Faye didn't know, but it was good because there was less _grey._

A hand brushed over her forehead, where a cool cloth lay, and finally rested on her hair. It was accompanied with a soft voice. "Hey, sweetheart."

Dad always called her sweetheart. Dad was back!

Her voice came out barely more than a whisper, but she hoped it was enough for Dad to hear, because he might leave if he thought she was ignoring him. Faye couldn't stop the childish nickname coming out. "Hey, Daddy."

The girl didn't register the way the hand lying on her head tensed at her words. "H-how you feelin'?"

"Bad. Very bad." The words slurred out and she shut her eyes again. Then she realised Dad might be gone when she woke up, so she opened them again. "It's really cold. My hands feel weird."

"I know, I'm sorry." The hand moved with a second one to cup her shivering fingers. "It's gonna be like that fo' a little while."

"My head hurts, Daddy." Faye complained, shifting slightly to try and get a better look at him with her blurry vision. Dark hair. Dad had dark hair. That was who she got it from. Andy got Mom's brown hair, he was the lucky one, Dad said.

His voice continued to sooth her. "I know, I know."

"Daddy?" Faye asked. When he hummed a reply, she continued. "Where's Andy?"

There was a pause. "Andy?" The child attempted a nod, but in reality she barely moved. "He's busy right now. Maybe he'll see you later."

"I'd like that." It felt like she hadn't seen Andy in years. Faye sighed. Dad was probably supposed to be busy too, but she was keeping him here all to herself. All because she was dumb and stupid and weak and had gotten here all by herself. Now she was bringing Dad down too. That wasn't fair. Maybe if she hadn't been so terrible she wouldn't be making his life worse too.

He saw the way her face crumpled. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? She didn't deserve sweetheart. "I'm sorry."

Dad frowned, Faye just knew it. Even with her faded vision. If she opened her eyes more, she'd be able to see for sure. "What for?"

Her mumbles were barely coherent, but they were enough. "I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time. You could be busy but I'm keeping you here 'cause I was dumb enough to let them get me and I should've been more careful but I was weak and I'm sorry-"

"No, no, no," He muttered back, a hand returning to rest on her head. "Ain't your fault, ain't none of that your fault. Don't gotta be sorry."

Dad didn't have an accent like that. Maybe she had made him angry. She started again. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, his words apparently not processing properly in her head. "_I'm _sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"'Cause I wasn't there. Should a' protected ya better."

"You're always protecting me, Daddy. You're always there." She gave a weak smile, eyes drooping ever more.

"Okay. Okay." He said, tone once again soft. "Sleep, Faye."

She frowned. "Are you gonna be here when I wake up?"

"I'm always there." He replied after a moment of thought. His words made her smile a little, but she ended up repeating herself nonetheless.

"Stay."

"I'm stayin'."

"I love you, Daddy."

His words took a little longer, and Faye was already drifting away into unconsciousness once more, but the soft words were spoken all the same. "Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>The second time Faye woke, everything seemed that much clearer. The pounding in her head had subsided and the shakes were gone. Any memories she possibly had of waking up were fuzzy. The girl vaguely remembered Maggie being there at one point, Hershel another time, and there was one that Faye wasn't even sure happened, the edges of her mind being too blurred.<p>

A soft light fell across the room, quiet and peaceful as Faye stretched her toes and let her head sink back into the pillows. She knew she was in her room without looking around by the pillows, she still had the extra one she had taken two months ago, so it was always slightly softer to sleep on. Daryl had seen, but didn't call her out on it. Rarely was there anyone needed to stay overnight in the medical cell. Nobody, at least, except her.

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit Faye, because she was _injured _but it was _bandaged _which meant someone had _touched _her arm and _nobody _touched her arm because _they _had _hurt _her and _nobody_ was allowed to do that anymore-

Her body tensed as the rushed words flooded her thoughts and the girl was acutely aware of the hand wrapped around her own. Snatching away her fingers, she shot up from her lying down position, fists clenched as one arm helped push her away from the _intruder _and the other held her left arm protectively. Her eyes were wide like those of a deer facing a car's bright headlights as she hit the back wall.

"Woah, woah," The person said – a boy, with a hat and wide eyes similar to her own, only an electric shade of blue that were accentuated by the evening light. The light also brought out the shadows masking the other side of his face, though. "Faye, calm down, you're at the prison, you're safe."

His words did not calm her down, and did not stop the harsh breaths coming from her mouth. People were dangerous, people wanted to hurt her. He was people. But, he continued.

"Look at me, Faye, are you with me?" He said, voice calmer than before. "Nod if this is getting through, at all."

Faye nodded.

"Where are you?"

It took a few seconds, blinking as the panic began to fade away with his words. Had the child been thinking more straight, she would have loathed the way her voice cracked. "My cell."

"Where's your cell?"

"I-in the prison."

His ever patient voice finally began to sooth. "And who're you with, Faye."

"Carl." She replied instantly. "I'm with Carl."

"That's right." A small smile started to grow on Carl's face, but it was as if he wasn't quite satisfied enough to let it be. "And I'm not gunna hurt you. Okay? You get that?"

Although her body was less tense, Faye stayed in her curled up position. "Carl shouts at me." No, Faye told herself, _he _was Carl. "You shout at me."

Whatever had started to cheer up his face left as quickly as it came. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry, Faye. I really am."

The blue eyes were sad now. Well done, she had made him sad. Just when he was starting to be happy, she ruined it. All she ever did was ruin things.

Carl continued, unknowing of the words in her head. "But I'm not gunna shout at you anymore. I promise."

It looked, for a moment, as though he was going to try and hug her, but apparently decided against it. Good. Faye didn't want to hug anyone. The boy suddenly blinked, snapping out of the thoughts he had just got into. "Faye, you've got to stop gripping your arm, you're gonna break the stitches and make it worse. Hershel only just got the swelling down."

Oh _God, _they had stuck a _needle _in her _arm. _They were trying to make everything _worse _'cause they _stabbed _her with a freaking _needle_ and it wasn't safe _anywhere-_

Seeing that she was only gripping the wound harder, Carl finally moved from the makeshift seat by the bed to the mattress. His hand reached up for her, but Faye smacked it away because the last time someone went for her face they _slapped _her and it stung like _hell-_

Before she could hit it back, Carl's other hand reached up and Faye sucked in a breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for an impact that never truly came. Instead, his hand cupped her face, thumb rubbing softly against her cheek. Her green eyes opened to meet his again, tears beginning to well up. "Faye, look at me." She was. "None of us are here to hurt you. Not me, not Hershel, not anybody. We wanna help make it better. You've gotta trust me, Faye."

All the words he had said to her in the heat of their argument were swirling around in the back of the child's mind, but all she could focus on was the gentle hand against her face. Then his gaze left hers again and Faye suddenly realised he had been holding the hand previously gripping her bandaged arm. She flinched at the contact but the boy started doing the circles with his thumb again.

His words were quiet and slow, as if he were speaking to a frightened rabbit.

(Or a frightened bird.)

"Come on, lie down, Faye." The hand left her cheek, and part of her longed to have it back, but the other part was wishing it had never been there. Faye didn't know which want was larger.

Obeying his instructions, the girl found herself on her side, good arm against the mattress as she faced Carl. His hand, however, stayed around hers. But Faye couldn't hold his hand, talk to him and look at him all at once. It was too much too fast. "What happened?" She croaked out, shutting her eyes.

"Patrick got me, told me you were acting weird." Patrick. He said he wouldn't get an adult, so he got Carl. Smart. "You blacked out and hit your head, plus there was the fever. Hershel tried to make the medicine the right amount for you, but he didn't get it totally right and you've been out since midday yesterday. It's evening now." As if sensing her next question, he continued. "Daryl's out on watch, but he'll probably be back soon. He only leaves when he has to, and that's when I come."

Carl did most of the talking, which Faye was more than comfortable with. She almost forgot they had ever fallen out, but she knew they had to talk about it. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What for?"

"We argued. I was a bitch. I'm sorry."

"You weren't a bitch. You _aren't _a bitch." He sighed. "I'm the sorry one, Faye, I said a lot of stuff that was out of line. If something had happened and you didn't come back-" He stopped himself. Something _had _happened, and she almost _didn't _come back. She wasn't completely back now. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

"I said some bad things too." She replied. He wasn't the only one to blame, Faye knew she could get carried away when she was mad.

Faye couldn't see it, her eyes still closed, but the half-smile was back. "How 'bout we call it even then?"

She nodded. She was tired now. "Alright."

Carl could see she was starting to drift off again. "I'm gunna stay right here, okay, Faye?" She nodded again. "You're not alone. I'm not going anywhere."

Her hand relaxed completely in his hold.

She believed him. She believed _in _him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Ah! She's back!

Well, I've got a weeks holiday _free _now, so I will be updating on Saturday for definite! This weeks chapter is something you might recognise from one Season 4 finale...

Anyway, thank you for sticking with me while I get into the swing of things at school. Updates have been later, but that means I have had time to do school work and revise for tests - and so far I haven't gotten below an A. So, I haven't been making you wait for no reason. I can't put it into words how much I love you guys!

As for a question about who I see Faye as, like her face claim, I have actually never thought about it. I have drawn Faye, I know exactly what she looks like, and I don't really know a celebrity to compare her to. Maybe I'll do some thinking about that.

Until Saturday, then!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	45. Lost

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Carl could see she was starting to drift off again. "I'm gunna stay right here, okay, Faye?" She nodded again. "You're not alone. I'm not going anywhere."

Her hand relaxed completely in his hold.

She believed him. She believed _in _him.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Faye had awoken. She hadn't gone hunting, and Daryl hadn't gone without her. He'd been busy with the runs. Supplies were running low, food, medicine, and just about everything in general. There was still enough to go around but, if they hadn't started having the supply runs every day, things may have started to go downhill.<p>

Generally, the girl had been staying close to Carl and Daryl, although he was forced to be gone a lot of the time. With Carl, she found, was more and more often Patrick, but their friendship was still in early stages. Baby steps, Faye told herself.

Carol was easing her back into jobs again, despite Daryl's protests.

(He thought she hadn't heard, but how couldn't she? The two had been outside her cell! She wasn't deaf.)

In fact, the woman was acting as if the incident had never happened. Faye knew it was probably because she was trying to make her feel comfortable and get her back involved with her normal life again, but all it did was force her to act in front of everyone. The girl didn't like doing that, but she disliked making people unhappy more.

There was still no sign of Michonne returning. Faye wasn't worried that she might be dead all that much - though the fear was there, especially since she was hunting The Governor – 'cause she was a total badass, but the child just… wanted her there. She missed her.

Faye had come to the conclusion that she wanted Michonne to come back and stay that way. The woman seemed to be the only other girl who told Faye what she needed to hear, and didn't make her feel like a complete idiot while doing so. Daryl had recently tried to steer her towards Maggie, although she wasn't sure why. Maggie, too, had been making an effort with the girl, trying to reach out to her, but that was just the problem. Faye didn't need someone to be nice, or someone to treat her like a child-

(The child she was.)

-at least not as far as she was concerened. Faye didn't know what she needed in replacement of that. Michonne probably would, she was smart like that.

Scrunching her eyes up, Faye rubbed at them before tucking her fists under her chin, holding up her head. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately, and the child hated to admit there had been numerous times where Daryl would come back from his shift and have to wake her from a nightmare. He'd stay with her until she was asleep again, calming her from her panic, but sleep was still fitful. Faye had begun to stop trying.

The hunter might look in her cell and wonder where she was, but even though it was early, he'd probably be awake and heard her get up and leave. There had been no point in trying to sleep again, so Faye had gone for a walk. However, somewhere along the line she had stopped and was now on the steps to Cell Block C, constantly having to brush her bangs behind her ear as the strong breeze blew them into her face. She tried once more, pushing them back firmly before giving up, the black strands obscuring her vision once more and she looked around.

Her hair needed cutting, desperately so, but Faye knew she would continue to refuse. It was unpractical, but it was the one thing she allowed herself to keep, despite the annoying moments. It took a long time to get it the length it was now, the girl was reasonably proud. She liked her hair, which was good, because she didn't like many things about herself lately.

"_Faye._"

The voice made her jump, nails digging into her palm a little too hard as she clenched her fists, but relaxed slightly as she recognised the voice to be Hershel's. It was firm, as if he had had to say it a few times.

_This is where you reply, idiot._

"Oh, hey." Faye said, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"In your own world, huh?" The man said, acting as though her slip up hadn't happened as he smiled down at her. If it had been anyone else, the girl might have been annoyed about them patronising her, but Hershel spoke this way with everyone.

Faye stretched her arms out in front of her. "Something like that."

"I would've thought you'd be fast asleep, heard you've been staying up late reading comic books."

The comic books kept her awake, kept her away from the nightmares. More often, though, she wouldn't be sleeping anyway.

Also, Batman had no powers and still saved people. He was awesome. He was her favourite, and there was nothing Carl could do to convince her otherwise.

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

The old man took a deep breath in and out, observing the surroundings much like Faye did moments before. Only, he seemed to have a certain peacefulness she had lacked. "You look lost, looking around the way you are."

"Lost?" Faye frowned. "I know where I am. I'm in the prison, on the steps of Cell Block C." The girl subtly noted she had chosen the building Carl was in.

He gave a quick sigh before speaking again. "Nevermind. Looks like I have a job for you to do today. I was going to ask Beth, but I think you'll appreciate it more. Carl, too, when he's up and about."

Again, the girl shrugged. "What is it?"

"Looking after Judith for the day. I'm borrowing Rick." He said simply.

"Borrowing him for what exactly?" Faye asked. This was odd. "Isn't he needed on the runs?"

Hershel motioned for her to follow him. "No, he's not."

She raised her eyebrows as she stood up. "Uh, yeah, he kind of is."

"No, he's not." Hershel's smile took on a mischievous quality. He beckoned for her again before she could question him any further. "Come now."

Obeying, Faye followed the man into the building.

She could see the cell Carl would be in, sleeping in the room next door to Rick, but didn't stare. Hershel would notice. Instead, she leant against the wall, counting the bars on the windows absentmindedly.

"Morning." Hershel said once he has pulled open the sheet at Rick's door. The light was probably annoying his eyes right about now.

His voice showed he had been asleep moments ago. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Faye noted the change in the old man's voice. He always changed it a little when he was speaking to Rick. "Just want a little help with something."

It was clear Rick would rather still be asleep. "What time is it?"

"I never know what time it is anymore. Ever since I gave Glenn my watch it's right now to me. It's early." Hershel said. It was _such _a Hershel thing to say. Faye loved it when he said things like that, she didn't know why. Maybe because she knew it was not what Rick would want to hear this early in the morning. She knew she wouldn't.

The old man turned to her. "He's decent."

Taking that as her que, Faye walked into the room, giving Rick a small smile as a greeting. He gave her a tired one of his own, and before his gaze became questioning – probably to do with her presence this early in the morning – she focused on picking up Judith as Hershel spoke. "Faye's gonna take Judith."

The girl was too focused on the baby in her arms to listen to the conversation going on between the men. Ones she got a secure grip, Faye walked along. It occurred to her that she didn't really know what to do with the child, but eventually decided on going to the room where they had story time. There was always kids' stuff there, and Beth would probably be around to tell her when to feed the child. Carl would help too.

The way Judith gazed up at her made Faye smile, something that wasn't there a lot, not genuinely at least. She was so young, the world was so new.

Maybe Hershel knew she would need to have a job like this. Caring for someone else, caring for _Judith, _it made all the worries cooped in her head leave. She had something else to focus on, something much more important. Judith was innocent, and young, and so unaffected by the harsh world.

And in her state, that wasn't a bad thing to be thinking about.

* * *

><p>There were very different kinds of clicking in the cell block.<p>

One was the clicking of lego. Patrick was playing with the toys, ignoring the teasing from Carl, as he leaned against the wall. He had just finished making a car, if Faye saw correctly.

The other, however, was the clicking of guns as Carl cleaned them, and practiced taking them apart and putting them together again.

There _had _been an unused colouring book where he had sat, but Faye had stolen it, along with some coloured pencils she had found, and Judith was currently making her own master piece. This masterpiece didn't stay within the lines remotely, and had they been pens, would also be on her face. What was supposed to a rabbit had somehow ended up being a mess of blue, green and pink, but it was a masterpiece all the same.

Footsteps entered the cell block and Faye looked up to see Rick, who smiled at his daughter. He'd probably come over and see her, but the man went to the eldest boy first. "Hey, Patrick."

"Hey, Mr. Grimes." Of course he would say Mr. Grimes. He called her 'Miss' some of the time, it was odd and amusing. He held up the lego car for a second. "Thanks for grabbing these."

"Well, I thought Carl might wanna…" He trailed off. Carl? No. Sorry, Rick, Carl's busy being a big boy with guns, he's got no time for lego. Great job making things awkward, though!

(Damn, she hadn't thought something that sarcastic in a long time. This was progress. Kind of.)

"There were just sitting there. I, erm, figured it'd been a while." He let out a quick sigh, the silence not getting any more comfortable. "I'm not ashamed that they're for ages 4-12."

Rick smirked, leaning down to pat the boy's shoulder. "You should be." Then, the man made his way other to their table, a small smile growing on his face as he came closer. "What've we got here?"

"She's making herself a little masterpiece as far as I can see." Faye smiled as she spoke. The way Judith turned to see Rick, tilting her head slightly, was impossible to not be cute. Rick gave a little grin as he gently rubbed his hand over his daughter's head.

"Well, I think it's beautiful. Got ourselves a little Picasso." He chuckled a little and Faye smiled with him. Picasso was the one who painted the Mona Lisa, right? She wasn't sure. Unfortunately, the smile on the man's face didn't last as it reached Carl. "Hey."

"Hey." Carl replied quietly, still too focused on his 'job'.

Rick glanced back at his daughter - who was now examining the pencil, which had Faye ready to stop her trying to eat it – before speaking again. "Carl." The boy responded, but his father apparently wanted full attention. It left Judith gazing up at them in confusion. "_Carl._" The boy finally looked up. "I need your help with somethin'."

Carl tried to take his gun, but was turned down. Faye looked up at this, gauging Carl's reaction. He'd told her how he was going to try, how he wouldn't be angry or shout, but emotions were hardly things you could flick on and off. "It'll just get in the way."

* * *

><p>Faye watched for a little while before heading down into the field, Judith still in her arms. This seemed to be permanent for the day. When he heard her footsteps, Carl looked up and smiled. When then two adults noticed her, they did the same.<p>

The three were all digging. For a minute or so, she wondered why, but it occurred to her that Hershel was a farmer, and they were in a field. Maybe they were finally starting the farm the group had discussed all those months ago. It would make sense, an extra food supply would be extremely helpful, although it may take some time to start showing its usefulness.

Shifting her hold on Judith, she gave a small smile at the sleeping child. She murmured, smirking, "You better not start drooling on me. That's a fight you don't wanna start, Judy."

Rick chuckled at her, shaking his head. Then, his eyes drifted to Carl and he moved forward, shovel in hand. "Put it in at more of an angle." He showed how he was putting it into the ground differently, but Faye couldn't really tell the difference.

Carl copied his father, pushing the tool into the ground a little too hard as his head bent over, the sheriff's hat falling to the ground. The man smirked, picking it up. "Gonna have to get you a farmin' hat." After a few seconds, the boy smiled back at him and Faye blinked as Rick turned and put the hat on her head. It took a moment, but Faye gave a little grin at the action. "There's a new sheriff in town."

"I'm down with that." Faye said, letting herself laugh quietly along with the others.

"Jobs yours." Rick said.

Hershel threw Rick a pair of gloves, which he caught easily. "It can be like this all the time."

"It's like this now," He replied, putting on the garments. "That's enough."

Déjà vu, much?

* * *

><p>Faye had handed Judith over to Beth when Daryl returned, wanting to meet him like she usually did. The two had walked around for a while, the hunter asking to hear about her day. Today was a good day. Not an okay day, where she would look fine but feel like hiding. It was a good day, and she was smiling, <em>really <em>smiling.

But for now, Faye had retreated to her cell. She was reading the same comic that she had been for the past night or two, but she didn't mind. The familiarity of it was good, comforting. Besides, Batman was good. Batman was always good.

Suddenly, Faye's peaceful sanctuary was invaded by an angry Carl, who stormed in, flinging the sheet behind him as he stood before her. He had apparently forgotten her easily surprised attitude as he heaved for breath, brows furrowed and the few seconds she was taking to adjust to his presence seemed to frustrate him. The girl released her grip on the now crinkled comic, giving him a confused look as she silently put the book to the side. She let her legs fall off the side of the bed, Carl unbeknownst to her hands gripping the mattress.

"He took my gun away!" Carl said, still fuming.

"…What?"

_What was there not to understand? Stupid._

"I left it before we went out onto the field and now Dad won't give it back!" He snapped, and decided pacing the room was a good idea. It wasn't. It made Faye nervous.

"Why?" She was clearly going to be the calm one in this conversation.

"Apparently," He flicked his hand in the air in annoyance. "I don't need it, and it'll be good to get some time away from it. How is that _good? _What if something happens and I can't protect anyone?"

Carl was _definitely _pissed this time. He felt betrayed, and he was angry and livid and it all built up into one big ball of scary Faye didn't know how to calm down. When she gave short answers, he snapped, and when she tried to explain, he interrupted. Having his gun taken away, this was a big thing. They both knew it wouldn't be happening if he hadn't shot the boy, they both _knew, _and it didn't have to be said, but the words were hidden behind everything Carl was saying.

It had to stop. Faye couldn't deal with him exploding in close proximity to her, she was trying to hold off her own detonation. His loud words made her flinch, and the violent hand gestures made her sweat and everything made her panic and eventually she got off the bed. Although they were quiet, he heard her. "Carl, stop."

He turned to the girl, still scowling. "What?! Why-"

Against her instincts, Faye stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his neck. "Please stop." She said simply, not being able to manage much else. This was the closest they had been to each other in forever, but Carl seemed to get the message. It may have been minutes, but he only wrapped his arms around her back once his breathing had evened out, muscles relaxed again. Having the physical contact felt good. It wasn't as scary as Faye had thought it would be.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I promised."

She didn't lie and tell him it was alright, because it wasn't. But the way was holding her now was doing the comforting. "Maybe this is for the best." She replied, voice muffled slightly as she kept her head in his neck. "Not having your gun for a while. Maybe it's a good thing."

Faye felt him nodded as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Maybe."

It only took a moment to ruin everything. That momentwhen Carl strengthened his grip around her was the moment Faye could only be reminded of the way _they _pinned back her arms and held her tightly so she couldn't move and it took the next moment to suddenly stutter and push her way out of Carl's arms, hands clenching and unclenching as she moved backwards.

"I- I- I can't-" The girl lowered herself back to the bed, unsure if her legs would hold her.

"Faye," Carl started slowly. "Faye, you gotta tell me what's wrong."

"I don't-" Roughly, her hands rubbed up and down her thighs. "I- I don't know."

The boy cautiously sat down next to her, movements suddenly more planned and gentle as Faye began to ramble nervously. "I just- I just can't. I don't know what- they're just there but they're not and- and I can't- I don't know-"

He wished he could understand what was going through her brain. She clearly couldn't deal with it alone, but it seemed like whenever they made progress, she was reduced straight back to this state. Carl couldn't help if he didn't know.

As she continued on, she unknowingly gripped her left arm again. There was still a tinge of pain there, stitches due to be taken out the next day. It made her focus a little, the words fitting together better than before. "They didn't even- you know- they just hurt. They were gonna, but they didn't and it's so _pathetic_ and _weak _that I just- I can't-"

Carl pried her fingers away from her arm again, keeping his hand around hers as he made circles with his thumb. The action always seemed to calm her down. He understood what she meant, and he wasn't sure if he should feel guilty over the relief he felt. She was still hurt, but not like _that. _Well, she was, like _that, _but-

Jesus, if he was so conflicted about this, it must have been warfare in Faye's head.

The boy shook his head and Faye finally remained quiet as he spoke. "It doesn't matter."

"It does!" She snapped loudly, mood suddenly changing. "I should be okay!"

The girl tried to tug her hand away, but Carl held his grip. Her failure in this seemed to quell the anger growing, and she returned to her quiet state. She was almost crying, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Sniffing, she wiped at her noes before dropping the hand limply into her lap. "But I'm not okay."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, trying to smile but stopped. He was right to. The last thing Faye wanted was for him to patronise her. "You don't have to be. Nobody expects you to be."

She only scowled, spitting out the words. "I don't want their pity."

"No one pities you."

_Liar._

"They think you're strong, because you _are. _You've survived so much crap and you're surviving this."

_Barely._

"I'm not. I'm- I'm useless, I can't do anything right anymore. I'm not worth your time." Faye seemed to shrink into herself more.

Carl wasn't sure how big of an impact his words were having, but he wasn't leaving until they helped something. Today had been such a good day. They had made _progress _and now it was all falling to pieces.

"Yes, you are. You're worth everything." If only Faye could see the blush adorning Carl's face. "We're getting though this, even if I have to crawl all the way with you."

Maybe there wasn't anything to get through anymore. Maybe this was the universe finally giving her the message, telling her to toughen up or die, that it was better this way. No more fun and games. Those things got you killed, and it was about time she grew up. Faye knew she had it coming. She'd been too lucky, too happy, and everything was going too well. There was always the worry of when those times would run out, even if she had locked it up in the back of her mind. But the lock was open now, and the key was nowhere to be seen.

"Faye, look at me."

Faye had never looked in his eyes when he held her hand, never even tried. She thought it would be too much.

She did. It wasn't. The weight suddenly wasn't as heavy.

"We're getting through this. I'm not right either, Faye. We're both a little messed up. But we're gonna make each other okay? You with me?"

Faye nodded. She could do that.

Although, Faye didn't know why the universes way of making them okay was to take Carl's gun out of his hands, but force Faye's into hers.


	46. Secluded: Part One

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"We're getting through this. I'm not right either, Faye. We're both a little messed up. But we're gonna make each other okay? You with me?"

Faye nodded. She could do that.

Although, Faye didn't know why the universes way of making them okay was to take Carl's gun out of his hands, but force Faye's into hers.

* * *

><p>Faye woke with a start.<p>

Her hand shot out, gripping the arm that hovered over her, the strong hand now surprisingly light on her shoulder. The child knew who it was before she heard his voice. "Hey, jus' me."

Daryl squeezed her shoulder again as he sighed, Faye's tense muscles relaxing under his hold and she dropped her hand from his arm back to the bed. She must have kicked off her sheets, the girl thought, or maybe she'd never put them on. It didn't matter now. The nightmare, or rather Daryl, had woken her up now and it was unlikely that she'd get back to sleep again, no matter how important the next day would be. "Nightmare is all, relax."

Almost childishly, she groaned, flopping the other way so her face was embedded into the pillow. The hunter continued quietly. "Try 'n get back to sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

Faye mumbled, the sound muffled even further by the pillow. "Don't wanna."

"Yeah, neither do I. Hell, don't think Maggie 'n Glenn even need a damn party." That was true. As far as Faye could see, the couple had considered themselves married without the ceremony. Faye didn't blame them. Life was short on time and luck. They were making the best of things, they're love was strong enough, and all that jazz. Who had time for a fancy party in the apocalypse?

(The prison, apparently.)

No, this party wasn't for Maggie and Glenn, at least not completely. This was for the prison as a whole, something for them to look forward to, something to smile about, something to boost morale, she'd heard Daryl say to Carol about the whole thing while she was folding clothes. Morale. Spirits. Drive. In theory, it was a great plan. After she learnt the meaning, however, Faye couldn't help but wonder what the crash after the high would be like.

Daryl continued. "But ya told the bride you'd do it." When the girl hummed a non-committal reply, he sighed. "If you really don't wanna do it, no one's gunna force ya."

It was too early for Faye to switch from the pep talk to the pitying one. "I will. The dress is just dumb."

It wasn't the dress that really bothered her, it was the scar from the last hunting trip. The stitches may have been out, but the skin was red and angry. That too would fade soon, but a mark would be left, it would always be there, showing her stupidity and weakness. Showing that off to the world over a dumb green dress wasn't appealing. Her mistakes weren't for them to judge.

(Faye was sure that was some deep shit right there.)

But Daryl knew this. Of course he understood, he almost always did with these things. Faye wished she knew why. "Wear that jacket ya got over it. Not the hoodie, though, might mess up Beth's lil' plan t' make ya cute bit too much."

Daryl giving fashion advice, this was new.

"And my sneakers." She added, voice still both laced with sleep and muffled by the pillow. Really, she should have sat up, breathing wasn't particularly easy through the pillow. Faye rarely chose to wear her sneakers, but she liked them very much. Perhaps that was why. Although, it was probably because they were soft and breakable and weak.

_Just like you._

Those qualities were far from useful for hunting, or anything hands on. A lot of the things she did were hands on, which meant the sneakers – no matter how cool she thought they looked – were out.

"And ya sneakers." The hunter confirmed, squeezing her shoulder a final time. That was his usual exit now, though he was barely leaving, only going behind the next wall. He'd hear if she had any nightmares. "Try and sleep."

She couldn't have slept even if she tried.

* * *

><p>"How come you don't have to wear anything fancy?"<p>

"'Cause I'm a boy."

"So? Glenn's got a shirt."

"Glenn's getting married, Glenn's got a shirt. You wouldn't catch me in a dumb shirt for anything."

"I call bullshit on that."

Carl snorted from his place outside Faye's cell, giving her privacy as she got ready. Running a hand through her hair once more, she sighed, turning away from the tiny mirror to pick up her jacket. She didn't miss the way her scar stood out against her skin. The girl was beginning to dislike her skin. It wasn't pale, but it didn't tan either – she was in some odd in between shade and she didn't like it. The jacket, a dark shade of green compared to the dress, soon covered the long mark that stretched over her arm, and Faye spoke to Carl as she pulled the sneakers from underneath the bed. "Have you even brushed your hair?"

"I always brush my hair!" He defended.

Faye scoffed. "Like hell you do."

Then, a new voice spoke up and Faye's head lifted away from the laces in surprise. "He has brushed it very nicely, I can confirm."

Michonne!

"You decent?" She asked before Faye could say anything, the girl now racing to finish her laces before the woman came in.

She bite her lip as she spoke, the sound slightly more breathy as she did so. "Yeah, yeah, come in."

The curtain opened, and an uninjured, completely fine Michonne walked in and Faye stood quickly, almost hitting her head against the top bunk as she launched into a hug. "You almost missed it!"

"What, the party? Not for the world."

The girl wasn't quite done with the hug yet. "How would you have known?"

"Alright, you got me," Faye finally released her and she held her hands up in mock surrender, a smirk playing on her lips. Faye laughed a little. Michonne always made her laugh. "I lucked out with timing, but I made it in time, didn't I? Wouldn't wanna get left out anyway, not with you dressed all pretty."

"I don't like it." She crossed her arms, and definitely _didn't _pout.

_Such a damn child. Quit complaining._

"Sure, you don't." The woman replied easily.

Glaring, she continued. "I don't. But it's better with the jacket 'n sneakers."

The woman looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "We need to get some more colour in your wardrobe. Less green and grey should do the trick."

Faye looked down her dark grey sneakers, tapping her toes together as she did so. So what if she had a lot of the colours? Maybe she thought they suited her! "These are my only grey things."

Michonne shook her head. "I saw that lil' t-shirt you got on the run where we got all them dresses. The one with the star? Plenty of grey on that."

Oh, yeah. Faye had almost forgotten about that. She'd meant to start wearing it, but never actually remembered. "Well, I like it."

"'Course you do, else you wouldn't wear it all the time." Michonne stepped forward, making Faye pull a face as the woman messed with her bangs that were falling over her eyes. "That's right. Almost forgot."

Dropping a small bag onto the bed, Michonne rooted around in it until she pulled out to small objects. "Here we go. Found these, thought you might find them useful." Back in front of the mirror, Michonne stood behind the child as she reached around and pinned up her bangs with a hair slide. Looking closer, Faye saw the small green flower made of gems that glinted ever so slightly in the light.

_Plastic, idiot._

Along with that were even tinier leaves that followed back up the pin, which was just about able to hold her hair out her eyes, both now visible. Faye smiled. It was pretty.

_Pretty is breakable._

"You like it?" Michonne asked softly. When the girl nodded, she smiled along with her. "Thought you might. You're right about picking green a lot, matches your eyes."

_It doesn't make you special. Nothing does. Nobody's allowed to be, especially not you._

The child turned around to face the woman, glancing around the room before a smirk met her lips, apparently ready for the 'moment' to end. "So, this is what the other half of the world looks like!"

"Yeah, yeah, well done, funny girl." Michonne shook her head.

Finally, a bored sounding Carl spoke up from outside the cell. "Are you two done being… girls?"

The smirk only grew wider. "I don't think that's a thing I can stop being, Carl. Done getting ready though? That I can do."

There was a pause before he said anything else. "…Is that a yes or a no?"

"Get in here and tell Faye she looks cute!" Michonne said, quickly earning a glare and a jab to the side from the girl, much to her amusement.

Faye barely had time to hiss a 'shut up' before the boy pushed back the curtain, an annoyed look adorning his face until he lay his eyes on his friend. Blinking, he tried to find some words to say. "You, uh, you look…"

"Well?" Michonne prompted him.

By this point, both children were red, Faye suddenly finding the pattern of her laces fascinating and Carl was suddenly looking anywhere but her face. "You look… okay."

The girl's head shot up with a raised eyebrow, Carl meeting her gaze with an amused look, the awkward tension suddenly gone. She tilted her head to the side, looking up and down at his slightly neater than usual clothes. "You look below-average to medium."

He grinned while he crossed his arms. "Come on, I _at least_ manage an alright."

"Tsk," Faye replied, holding up her hands in defeat. "I think that's pushing it a bit."

Carl dramatically flicked his head back, the slight curls on his forehead swinging as Faye laughed at him. "I call unfair judging."

"I call a bad haircut."

"My hair is awesome and you know it."

"Your hair ought to crawl back under the hat, sheriff."

"The hat was holding me back!"

The two continued this as they left the cell, a baffled Michonne trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yes, this is merely part one. I'm technically 3/4 way through this chapter - but decided it was unfair to leave you for so long with nothing whatsoever despite all the crap happening that hasn't enabled me to write. Well, not all crap, but life gives ya a lil' bit of both.

So, part one of Maggie and Glenn's wedding! When I upload part two, I may merge the two chapters a bit later, but I'll let you know if that happens. Expect a lot of fluff to come!

I won't promise to update next Saturday, because that may leave disappointment, so I'll just promise to _try _and work a lot faster. Thank you all for sticking with the story!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	47. Secluded: Part Two

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"My hair is awesome and you know it."

"Your hair ought to crawl back under the hat, sheriff."

"The hat was holding me back!"

The two continued this as they left the cell, a baffled Michonne trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>It seemed life was willing to give them a good day, if only the one, as the sun shone brightly in the sky. It wasn't quite twelve o'clock - maybe an hour before, but Faye didn't have a watch so she rarely checked the time – so the rays of light didn't bare down on them completely. Instead, they quietly gazed down across the land and the air was as warm as the atmosphere around them – an excited buzz seemingly infecting the inhabitants of the prison. The breeze flustered the busy people's hair as they walked along, helping with any finishing touches wherever they were needed, the breath of wind rustling the trees beyond the prison fences.<p>

Faye rolled a pebble under her foot. Although her bangs were no longer affected by the air current, she swiped back a layer of hair out of habit. Under her jacket, the heat was currently bearable. But she wasn't out in the open, and the sun would soon be out completely. It was Georgia, it was obviously going to get very hot very quickly. That meant she might have to take off her jacket, which Faye had zero intentions of doing. She'd had worse than this, more clothes on hotter days, she'd survive this easy.

Leaning her head against the door of the cell block, the girl sighed. She'd narrowly escaped Beth, which was an achievement. The older girl had been determined to touch up her face with make-up, but Faye was unwilling, not thinking it would suit her. The Greene girls, however, took to it like a charm. Well, Beth had, but Maggie too, although slightly less willing than her sister, looked fantastic with it on. Not that either of them weren't naturally pretty. Faye had always been jealous of the blonde's good-looks.

(Not that she would ever admit that because she was so incredibly _not _jealous of Beth-)

Rick rounds the corner, dressed smartly as Faye would expect him to be. He was, after all, marrying the happy couple. It had taken some convincing from the group, but he eventually agreed to the task with the assumption Hershel would help him with the speech itself. The man spoke as he approached her. The child could tell he was a little nervous, perhaps only because she was nervous herself. "The girls nearly ready?"

"With any luck, yeah." Faye replied with a shrug. "They were putting on make-up last time I checked."

He raised his eyebrows. "And you're not?"

"Ew! No! Have you ever tried it?"

_Of course he hasn't, idiot._

"It's disgusting and slimy and I always blink when they tell me not to when they put on the mascara stuff." Faye crossed her arms as Rick chuckled. "I wouldn't wear it if you paid me."

"Okay, okay, point taken. We're ready to go whenever Maggie is so give us a heads up and we can start this all up." Rick said with a vague smile before turning around and leaving once more.

Faye stood straight, awkwardly pushing her hands behind her back to brush whatever dust had collected on her jacket as she had been leaning against the door. "Alright-y then." She said as she forced a cheery tone to her voice. "Time for a wedding."

Whistling the wedding tune she'd always heard on the television, she opened the heavy cell block door and entered to retrieve the bride.

* * *

><p>Faye stood beside an archway that had been painted white for the occasion, chairs lined in front of her and the girl was pointedly avoiding Carl's gaze. The walk down the makeshift aisle had been embarrassing to say the least, and she was definitely going to be teased about it later. Beth had certainly taken the walk with more grace than she had. Beth always did.<p>

Looking to her left, the child looked beyond the blonde in the pretty blue summer dress to Glenn, and next to the nervous groom was T-Dog as his best man. In the middle stood Rick, who was intently looking into his book. It looked like a Bible from where she was standing, but upon closer inspection she saw a folded piece of paper that likely had his words on.

Hm. Classy.

The man himself seemed to notice her eyes on him, and looked towards her. Faye found herself raising her eyebrows towards him, instead of the other way round like usual. In response, he gave a minute shrug, a small, sheepish grin upon his face. He had no clue what he was doing, which made a change. Rick was uncomfortable here, and the girl shook her head, chuckling quietly. As she turned her head away, the child accidently landed her eyes on Carl, who quickly took his opportunity to grin mockingly at her. So what, maybe she was stood there a little awkwardly! This wasn't her natural habitat! Faye stuck her tongue out at the boy, before receiving a jab in the side from Beth. Carl's grin only widened.

The soft sound of a guitar playing, the musician a man brought in from a run the other week, reminded Faye of why she was supposed to be so composed. Maggie entered the room, looking beautiful in her dress, with Hershel leading her through the room. It wasn't the smoothest of walks, considering the old man still had a crutch, but the two had practiced beforehand to make sure they were composed. Eventually, the bride and groom stood together as Rick began his words.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

><p>Faye wasn't completely sure if she appreciated the amount of people surrounding her, dancing to the music hooked up to several car batteries and drinking the wine and champagne they had scavenged. Many were certainly drunk by now. The child herself had been stood with Daryl, avoiding most of the ruckus, but retreated further still when Carol had approached to try and convince the hunter to dance. The idea made Faye scoff – they hadn't managed to make him wear a shirt and they wouldn't manage to make him dance.<p>

So, now, the girl sat on the steps of the cell block they were by, observing the dancers with Glenn and Maggie in the centre of them all. Whether they had needed a ceremony to truly marry each other or not, it didn't matter. The members of the prison were happy, and that was what mattered. The majority, and all that jazz.

From the corner of her eye, however, Faye saw the face of a familiar face of a woman with a bob of blonde hair looking oddly out of place. Diana, the third person she'd found along with Patrick and David on the hunt with Daryl all those weeks ago. She was stood on her own, looking worried and concerned. This wasn't completely strange since the woman was quite a caring person, albeit a little needy, but it was the fact that something was probably wrong for her to look like that that worried Faye. It also surprised her that Diana wasn't with her new found 'friend' James. They totally had a thing for each other. Or rather, maybe James was dancing with someone else and that was the problem. Either way, Faye felt she should probably go over and have a word.

Before the child could stand and make her way over, a very satisfied looking Carl sat beside her, his bangs beginning to fall over his eyes, which were lit up by the grin on his face. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, Faye noticed, wondering how she hadn't done before.

"You'll _never _ guess what we just did!" Oh. Patrick was here too. "We're gonna get in so much trouble if we're caught."

Carl rolled his eyes at the boy. "Calm down, we _didn't _get caught."

"Alright, you 'bad boys'," Faye leaned back on her hands in an attempt to look cool, slurring her words sarcastically. "What 'cha got?"

From within the side of his jacket, Carl produced a can of beer he and Patrick must have stolen behind the adults' – mainly his father's – back. "We got beer, that's what we've got." He said smugly, waving it in front of her. "Got it when they weren't looking."

Faye was about to stop him, but Patrick started talking before she could continue. "When they weren't looking? When _I _distracted them!"

"What, because you told them you ate too much and felt sick? That was a crap lie!" Carl said, sniggering. "There were so many better options than that."

"Carl," Faye said, and the boy turned to her immediately as he hummed a reply. "You shook that."

"Yeah, so?"

The girl shook her head. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that? It'll all explode when you open it now, that's what happens when you shake beers 'n stuff!" She smirked as she continued. "I did it to a can Daryl was gunna drink on a hunt once, went all over his face. It was funny as hell."

Sheepishly, Carl held up the can and stared at it before turning to her and shrugging with a little pout.

(God, he was adorable and he wasn't even trying-)

Knocking his hand down, Faye frowned, but doubted the authenticity of her look. "Wave it around anymore and we'll get caught."

"Aww, no," He grinned his usual wolfish grin. "You shook up the beer, it's gonna go all over you now. I hope you're happy with yourself."

Faye bumped his shoulder and he laughed. "_I _am not the one opened it. He who…" The child waved her hand as she failed to think of a witty phrase. "He who shakes first opens first."

"You're terrible at that."

"How dare you, I'm fantastic." She replied. "Now open the beer, I wanna try it."

The three turned into the doorway, Patrick complaining how the drink could go all over his glasses as they did so. Facing the can towards the door, Carl's fingers pulling on the lid. The moment it was open, the contents exploded out and Faye covered her face as she laughed. Carl's face contorted for a moment before the happy expression returned, and Patrick complained only more at the state of his glasses. "He who shakes and opens first drinks first!" The boy said cheerily. He took a swig of the drink before apparently changing his mind on the large gulp. After he swallowed, there were only coughs and splutters. "God, that's disgusting."

"You big baby, it can't be that bad." Faye scoffed, taking the wet can from him. "Else why would everybody drink the stuff?"

Something should have reminded the child to learn from other's mistakes, but it did not. Raising the can to her lips, Faye quickly took almost a mouthful and immediately regretted the choice. Carl laughed at the surprised look on the girl's face as she forced it down her throat with the same coughing as he had moments before. "Why would everybody drink this stuff? It's horrible!"

"Well," Patrick began, looking a little pleased with himself. "I've dodged a bullet there."

"You're drinking it too!" Carl quickly turned to the older boy.

"'S not optional." Faye agreed. "You're taking the fall _with_ us."

Not without muttering something about peer pressure, the boy drank a mere sip before pulling a face. "That's not nice."

"No shit, Sherlock." Faye said turning her head back towards the dancers. Music still played, and her friend Diana still stood alone. "Well, good steal boys, I look forward to your next piece of work. I'd prefer something that isn't poison, though."

Carl shrugged. "It's not exactly poison, is it?" He took another sip, pulling less of a face. The twitch in his eyebrow was enough to give away his dislike.

"Whatever you say."

The boy perked up as the song changed. "I remember this one."

Raising an eyebrow, Faye questioned him nonchalantly. "I don't. Didn't think pop was your kind of thing, anyway."

"It wasn't, but, you know. I remember." Fingers tapping over the can rhythmically, the boy turned to her. Faye didn't look close enough this time to see the slight nervousness in his eyes. "Wanna dance?"

The girl pulled a face. "I can't dance, you can't dance, and I bet you a Big Cat Patrick has two left feet."

_Are you thick? Like hell he's asking **Patrick **to dance._

"So? Let's go dance badly then. No one will care." He continued as Faye straightened herself up again, wiping a stray drop of liquid from her jacket. "It's boring here."

She sighed. He was kind of right. And she kind of wanted to dance with him.

(Ha! Kind of.)

Agreeing to his offer, both children stood up. Patrick declined the offer, although something about the way Carl asked him to join them said there was never an invitation in the first place. And so, the children danced for a few songs. Grins and smiles seemed to be permanently etched onto their faces, and a blush didn't fail to rise to Faye's cheeks when Michonne sent her a wink. Had the child not been preoccupied, she would have sent a wink of her own – Michonne _was _stood with Rick, after all.

Neither of the children's dance moves was impressive, although Faye was _totally_ not trying to mimic whatever it was Beth was doing. The girl laughed as Carl spun her around a final time as yet another song ended. From the corner of her eye, however, Faye saw Diana begin to exit the area. Nobody else was leaving yet.

"Carl." She said, speaking loudly as the next song began.

The happy look on his face seemed to fade a little as he saw a more serious one on hers. "What's up?" He asked, following her as she moved off the makeshift dance floor.

"I'm gonna go check up on my friend Diana, remember her?" Faye replied.

"Yeah," He said, looking a little warier. "The woman who came in with Patrick."

"That's the one." The girl smiled lightly. "She was looking upset and I thought I'd go and see what's wrong."

He nodded, although still disheartened. "You'll come back soon though, right?"

"I'll try."

Carl held her gaze even as she finished, and Faye saw a chance. A chance that she took.

Reaching up, the girl put a hand on the boy's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Thanks for the dance."

And then, Faye kissed him on the cheek.

Blushes rose to both of their faces and before Faye could really think through what she had just done, she commented once more before walking towards the exit. "I'll see you later, then."

When she was out of sight, the girl missed the high five exchanged between the two boys.

* * *

><p>Faye was growing increasingly worried as she followed Diana, barely close enough to follow the woman's path. The child was vaguely aware that they were heading in the direction of Cell Block B, where both Diana and James were housed, but Faye found the woman's choice of route through the tombs odd.<p>

No, she wasn't supposed to call them that. T-Dog had started it off, and Hershel had _cut_ if off, saying how it wasn't a nice name and it would spook people. The dead had risen, but no, calling the lower parts of the prison tombs would spook people. Logic.

As Faye descended the few steps down into the tombs, she heard the muffled call of Diana calling to James. What was he doing in the tombs- corridors at this time? Everyone was at the party, although a few had volunteered to take watch since they didn't know the couple all that well. As far as she knew, few people had left to their cells so far. It just wasn't late enough.

Faye gently opened the door to see the blonde woman approaching a body slumped on the ground against the wall.

Faye pushed the door further to see Diana bend down to the man's eye level with a caring outstretched arm.

Faye yelled the woman's name, racing towards her as the man growled and lifted his arm, sinking his nails into her wrist.

Diana cried out in pain and yanked her hand away, which even Faye could see from her distance only tore deeps gashes into her hand. All she was doing was pulling the newly awakened walker to its feet as it reached towards her.

_No, _Faye could still save her yet, just amputate the arm, and _everything would be fine._

Only the child couldn't have been fast enough, feet not pounding the concrete as fast as her heart was beating. Teeth sunk their way into Diana's neck as she was metres away, and as the woman screamed Faye could only cry in anguish at her failure.

Her legs stumbled to a stop as she reached for her gun, only to realise that the _retched _dress she was wearing couldn't have allowed her to wear it, or even her knife. The child had too much adrenaline to merely watch and begin to cry, and so ran again to the two.

Gripping James's- no, the walkers sides, she let out her own growl of frustration as she yanked him back, and both the dead and the child were sent tumbling to the floor. Struggling to her feet, Faye couldn't feel the throbbing in her elbows and knees as she fully let the smiling, laughing girl who danced with Carl vanish as she brutally kicked the man's head, sending it back to the ground again before it had the chance to stand.

Faye stood over the snarling body before pushing down his arms with her knees as she straddled the body. She should probably have disabled its arms better, and had she taken any longer killing the creature it may have sunk its fingers into her legs like it had done in Diana's arm, but she never gave it the chance.

Without a weapon, the girl found herself reaching for the one sheaved in what was once James's knife. Now, it was just a weapon on a corpse. Corpses were only good for looting those days.

The child gripped the knife between her fingers before shoving it through the man's eye with all her strength. She did it again, and again, and _again _because she had _failed _and wouldn't- couldn't lose again.

_Weak._

Faye heaved for breath as she yanked the knife from the mangled head, hands stained with blood as she pulled herself away from the body.

Then she heard a tortured moan of pain from behind her and she turned, dropping the blade. It clanged against the hard, cold floor and the girl dropped to her suddenly aching knees and slid the dying woman into her arms despite her suddenly aching elbows. Stroking the hair away from Diana's eyes, Faye listened to the scared mutterings. Those scared mutterings would be the final ones, the deserved ears.

"I was just- I was just-" The woman stuttered. "He got bit on the run yesterday and I promised- I promised, I did, not to tell anyone. And know he's dead. He's dead."

_And so are you._

"I'm sorry." Faye whispered, words barely formed in her mouth.

Diana continued to cry, seemingly more delirious with the blood loss. "He's dead!"

"I know," The child could only hope she was soothing. She wasn't the person Diana would have wanted to see in her dying moments, but she was all she was getting. "He's gone now, he's okay. He's alright."

"Why did you kill him?" The words made her freeze, muscles locking up and she ceased her movements. "He didn't want to die, he was just so angry and he wanted to live!"

_So weak. _

Faye said nothing for a long time. She didn't cry, either.

_Heartless._

"I'm sorry." Faye murmured again finally, as the woman's pain filled twitches began to subside. Death was near, the child new the look in someone's eyes. "You're alright, you're just fine."

But Diana couldn't see anymore. Or hear. Or feel. She could only bleed.

Adrenaline disappearing, the child didn't have it in her to sink a knife into the dead woman's brain. The lifeless body simply fell from her lap onto the ground.

Faye merely sat unmoving as blood stained her pretty green dress, the failure and death scarring into her skin.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Happy New Year! I present to you a depressing end to a supposedly happy chapter! Best wishes to all!

Uh, I'm a terrible person.

Sorry for the wait, but I can confirm to you that Chapter 50 of this story shall begin Season 4! Which is helpful, as writing will be easier and I have my first GCSE in January which I really should be working on right now - it's a Spanish exam which means memorising 400+ words - but I prefer writing. Next week, I will be combining this chapter with it's part one, so there will be three chapters before S04 E01. Yey!

Anyway - check out the Christmas oneshot I wrote called 'Lights', where S2/S3 Faye finds herself in a lot of snow.

Happy New Year to you all, let's make 2015 a good one.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	48. Time

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"I'm sorry." Faye murmured again finally, as the woman's pain filled twitches began to subside. Death was near, the child new the look in someone's eyes. "You're alright, you're just fine."

But Diana couldn't see anymore. Or hear. Or feel. She could only bleed.

Adrenaline disappearing, the child didn't have it in her to sink a knife into the dead woman's brain. The lifeless body simply fell from her lap onto the ground.

Faye merely sat unmoving as blood stained her pretty green dress, the failure and death scarring into her skin.

* * *

><p>Faye didn't know how long she had sat with the unmoving bodies, blood soaking into her dress, but eventually arms wrapped around her and pulled her up. She didn't respond when Carl looked her over frantically, no doubt checking for bites and scratches. Patrick was there too and was likely avoiding looking at the bodies to avoid throwing up. And then, Patrick was gone again, and the younger boy was guiding her away from the scene to sit against the wall, arms securely around her as she used him to hold herself up.<p>

Carl murmured to her constantly, trying to draw her attention from wherever she was in her mind. "Hey, Faye, Patrick's gone to get Daryl and my Dad, okay? Everything's fine."

_Nothing is fine._

The girl quietly listened to him, slowly registering her surroundings once more. Three adults rather than two and a child emerged from down the hallway, striding up to the scene. One figure crouched in front of her, Carl shifting a little so she could sit up more, and Faye recognised the man with blue eyes framed by dark hair to be Daryl. She blinked as he spoke to her, looking around to see Rick and Michonne observing the bodies, the former checking for Diana's pulse before pulling out a knife and-

The child turned her head away to face the hunter's concerned look. "_Faye." _He repeated.

She nodded to acknowledge she'd heard him. Her voice wouldn't do the situation justice. The majority of people would still be at the party, enjoying themselves. Only the minority happened to be here, and a smaller minority were dead. The absence of Patrick meant he'd likely gone to bed, and he was lucky to be a heavy sleeper. Daryl and Carl exchanged a few words, the boy probably assuring him that she wasn't bitten. The man soon left to stand with the three adults, who were still examining the bodies.

"Faye," Carl began again. "You in there?"

The girl nodded slowly, her response almost robotic. "Hello."

It wasn't much, but it was the best reply he'd gotten yet. He could work with this. "You okay?"

"That depends on your definition of okay."

_That depends on your definition of slowly breaking down. _

The boy shifted his arm around her as Faye held up a little more of her own weight rather than leaning against him. Her shoulder remained against Carl's. He turned his head to look at her, but the child's gaze remained on the grains of the floor. "Well, I don't really know. That's up to you."

Before she could reply to him, the three adults approached them. Daryl stood by her side, leg brushing her shoulder, while Rick crouched in front with Michonne stood to his left. Carl's hold remained steady as his father began to speak. "What happened here?" He said softly, as if approaching an injured animal.

"He was bit and they hid it. Diana came to check on him, but he was just lying against the wall. She got bit. I wasn't quick enough to save her. Just too late." Faye still couldn't bring herself to meet any of their eyes.

Michonne shifted and folded her arms, addressing the two adults. "When was he bit?"

"The run we went on yesterday," Daryl replied. "James came along, must've been then. The bite ain't fresh enough to be from today."

"What are we gonna do now?" The woman continued.

_What a good question. How **ever **are they going to clear up your mess?_

"Can't stop the party now," Rick said, shaking his head. He stood up. "It'll just make people panic. Let's get the bodies out of here, close up a couple 'a these corridors so people don't walk in on all the blood. Let's not ruin it for Glenn and Maggie."

Faye scoffed internally. The party was already ruined, two people were dead.

The three adults spoke together a little more before Rick moved to the bodies, leaving Daryl with Michonne. Carl was glancing around the hallway, likely towards his dad. Before long, though, the woman took her place crouching in front of the two children, mainly Faye. "Hey, kiddo, why don't we head back to your cell, huh? 'S quite enough for tonight."

Enough what? Excitement? Action?

_What about enough mortalities?_

Standing up with Carl's assistance, Michonne took the boys place with an arm wrapped Faye's shoulders. As she was walked away, she could hear Rick speaking to Carl, likely sending him to bed. Carl wasn't a heavy sleeper like Patrick was, but he was by far going to do better than herself that night.

The nightmares that were yet to face her that night danced through the child's mind, taunting her with their songs. The tune was more screaming than singing.

* * *

><p>Faye jerked awake, shooting up into a sitting position. The child banged her head against the metals rungs of the upper bunk as she did so, hissing a vivid curse to no one in particular. She wriggled her toes, which were just cool enough to bother her after her feet had been hanging outside of the duvet.<p>

How long Michonne had stayed with her, she didn't know. The woman had helped her change into something comfortable rather than the blood stained green dress, and had probably remained with her for a few hours at least, speaking gently to her in an attempt to help her sleep. It had worked for a while, even soothing her after a bad dream. But Michonne was gone now, and the cool morning air seemed to draw her from her bed rather than push her back into it.

It had never occurred to Faye to acquire a watch, somehow, so she didn't know what the exact time was. Not that it was a particularly important piece of information; time could come and go as it pleased without anyone's consent. All it mattered was that it was early, and everyone would be asleep. Apart from those _on_ watch, who'd be changing shifts soon and having a lie in. Except Daryl, he'd be up for a long time yet.

Rick, or a member of the council more likely, would probably announce the events of last night, aside from the party that was. Perhaps after people were less hung-over. Faye wasn't sure how that worked; did a hangover go after a few hours or a whole day? Either way, if whoever it was had any sense, they would exclude her from the story.

The girl stood up with a stretch. Lazily, she shrugged on some clothes – deciding on a dark grey top with a star she never really wore, and a green zipped hoodie rather than her paler one.

Although she was unsure about where she was going, Faye's feet continued to move as her mind was reasonably empty of commands. The outside breeze brushed against her face, pushing strands of hair into her face. Her hands remained firmly seated in the pockets of her jeans, however, letting the wind do as it pleased.

Soon, she stood before a door, a no entry sign pinned on it hastily. The child pushed open the door anyway, careful not to let the sign fall as she did so. Looking down the corridor, she saw the scene, because of course Faye knew where she was going, how could she not. Where else was there _to _go.

Walking to the blood stained floor, she found the two bodies had been removed from the scene. Where to, she didn't know, but the girl doubted they would have buried them at the time. Faye assumed the passage had been blocked off by some more signs. Although, there would probably be some people too curious to obey the silent orders.

A simple decision was made in her mind, and Faye turned and left, but planned on coming back.

Minutes later, the child returned with a bucket of water and a rag. Soon, people would be awake and they'd be nosey and unable to resist finding out what was wrong. People were strange like that. Faye thought they would have learnt by now. What was it Michonne said once, 'curiosity killed the cat'? It didn't make perfect sense to the girl, but the general idea came across.

Faye bent down and sat with her knees underneath her, dampening the cloth. Her fingers disliked the cold feeling, a small shiver going up her arm, but she began to scrub at the dried blood nonetheless.

She'd been cleaning for a long while when she was interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps. Only, this time, it wasn't Daryl's. She always knew when it was Daryl. Besides, the hunter would probably understand the current state of mind she was in and let her know he was there, rather than try and sneak up on her.

Twisting her head around, Faye paused wiping the floor to wring out the fabric and glanced questionably up to the blonde.

The girl looked only mildly surprised at being heard. The older of the two raised an eyebrow at her. "What're you doing here, Lizzie?"

"Following you." She said, stepping up to the blood as she stared it.

Faye turned back, rag once again damp and continued to clean the floor. "And why are you awake at this time?"

"Nightmare." Lizzie said simply, eyes still transfixed on the floor. "This doesn't bother you?"

Shaking her head, she paused her work. "Not anymore." She glanced up at the blonde as the younger child replied. A smile spread across her face.

"Me neither."

Faye took it as the younger child trying to be nice. It didn't make it any less weird.

Lizzie began to speak again, but Faye cut her off. This wasn't any place for a little girl to be, and the way the child was staring at the blood was starting to freak her out. "You should go, Lizzie. It ain't good for you to be here, 's not nice."

"Neither should you," She retorted. "It's not your job."

_If only she knew that **you **were to blame for it all._

She sighed, eyes guiltily facing the floor as she scrubbed firmly at a hardened piece of blood stuck to the floor. Her tone was slight "Just go back to your cell. Your Dad will get worried if he wakes up and you're not there."

The girl obeyed her, a slightly annoyed expression crossing her face. "What about Daryl? Won't he be worried about you?"

"Daryl's isn't my Dad." She said bluntly. Because it was true, he wasn't. Nobody was. "Go on, Lizzie." She stressed. "Have a lie in or something. Just go back to your cell."

Begrudgingly, Lizzie left.

It wasn't long before she had her next visitor. Daryl sighed once he was close enough. "Faye…"

Faye paused. This was completely typical. Daryl, coming in to try and take her away from whatever mess she'd gotten into. It was about time she learnt to deal with her own problems. The girl leaned back, cloth left on the floor as she rested her newly stained hands on her knees. "Everyone feels the need to tell on me." She said airily. "Like I need someone watching me every minute of the day."

"Didn't need Lizzie telling me where you went to know where ya were." The hunter replied. Faye guessed he would have crossed his arms, and by the sound of it began to lean against the wall. "What are you doing, Faye?"

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like something you ain't gotta be doin'"

She leaned forward again, picking up the rag and shifted so she could reach the last area of dried blood. "Someone has to. It's a job that needs doing so I'm doing it."

Faye could just imagine the concerned expression he'd be sporting. She wasn't sure why, there wasn't any danger for her to be in here. "Come on, leave it and we can go."

"No." The girl said firmly, shaking her head.

The man's tone grew a little harsher, as if it would force her to leave her work. "_Faye._"

"No!" She snapped. "What else am I gonna do? Lie in bed and think about how I wasn't enough to keep her alive? About all the other crap that's gone wrong? That's bullshit. This is something I _can _do. I'm clearing up my mess."

Daryl moved swiftly to crouch beside her, the hand now on her shoulder less for comfort but more to force her to just look at him. "It ain't your mess, it ain't no ones mess. Just a shitty thing that happened and you was there to see it."

Faye didn't reply to him. She'd heard that speech a thousand times, whether it was to her or to someone else or she was even the one saying it. Daryl stood once more and simply watched the child as she methodically washed at the floor, rinsing the blood away whenever she needed it. The bucket of water was more red than water now.

The silence seemed to drag on. Faye didn't know for how long. Time was mysterious like that. Maybe the apocalypse was the human's punishment for trying to put time into a cage – labelling the hours and days and months and years with numbers that did it no justice. Now it was free to deceive them whenever it liked. Time was more free than Faye was. Faye was trapped in a prison and time had escaped out of one.

Eventually, Daryl spoke. "I wanna take you on a run today. Michonne spotted a little place on her way back here that we could check out. Figured she could come along before she headed out again."

Faye hadn't gone on a run, or a hunt, since… in a long time. She didn't know how she felt about it. Was she scared of leaving the prison? It wasn't as if the prison was the safest place, either. Two people had died within its walls underneath most people's noses. Daryl probably not be letting her out of his sight, and Michonne we be there too.

Faye stood, looking down at the wet, but clean floor. The bucket wasn't doing as well. She stared blankly at it. "You can probably open it up again now."

"Yeah." He replied quietly. "Go clean yourself up, Faye."

"I'm not going back to bed."

"Nah," He shook his head, and Faye looked up at him. She probably didn't realise how odd her innocent face looked against the red stained hands hanging by her sides. "You're gonna get ready for a run."

And so she would.

* * *

><p>The 'little place' ended up being a small farm , that Michonne said barely qualified as one because of its size. Maybe it was just a large family home, filled with some self-sufficient full-of-themselves hippies, as Daryl referred to him. The woman had playfully scolded him for it, so it was probably more of an insult than Faye thought it was.<p>

The house, although not the same size, reminded her of the Greene's farm. The veranda that wrapped around the house was painted in white paint that was now cracked from age. The tiles were a grey that had probably been a darker shade before time was allowed to ware away at it. It probably would have been a pretty place before.

"It's quaint." Michonne said, almost affectionately. Faye didn't know what quaint meant.

Daryl scoffed. "It's tiny."

When the three of them approached the door – after Daryl had knocked on the window to bring any walkers to them before they entered the place – it was clear someone, or a whole group, had already been here. The thought that they could possibly still be in there sent chills down Faye's spine, despite the sun shining high in the sky. Then again, it was more than possible that they were gone, but the thought of it refused to leave her mind.

Once inside, Daryl issued his instructions. "Faye you, you take this room and wait for us to be done through here."

Really? One room?

It wouldn't surprise her if Michonne had already been through everything in this house. How pathetic did they think she was? They probably thought that the moment she step foot out the prison she'd be a quivering mess.

_Ha. Who says you're not?_

She'd show them. She was _not _scared. If Michonne had already checked the house, which meant no one was in it. Simple. Faye could make it around the house by the time the two adults finished loitering around the bottom half over the house no problem.

When Faye entered the room, her assumption proved to be correct. Although she didn't put in as much effort as she would normally have done, it was obvious enough that someone had already been through everything. This house wouldn't have anything good.

The girl ignored Daryl's commands as she quietly opened the door to the hallway and moved to climb the stairs covered in dull, blue, dusty carpet. Despite telling herself how no one would be up here, Faye couldn't help but pull out her gun, flicking the safety off just in case. Perhaps part of her head wasn't ready to be outside of known territory. Perhaps it was good that the lesson had finally been drilled into her head, no matter how brutal the teacher.

When she reached the top of the stairwell, the child turned to the first door on her left. Kicking it open gently, the door opened to reveal a walker slowly turning its head towards her. She was surprised to say the least, maybe someone else _had _been here recently to have drawn a walker, or Michonne had never really been here in the first place. Either way, it didn't matter.

The dead body stood tall, perhaps the height of Daryl. It lacked, however, any of the hunter's bulky muscles and was even missing an arm, the bone jaggedly exposed. The bags under its eyes were drooping and one side of its cheek was flaking off in large pieces. As it took its first step towards her, the girl's eyes were drawn to the stray arm lying on the floor, a small saw not far from it. It looked as if the man had been bitten and tried to hack off his own arm, dying off blood loss later.

_It was the idiots own fault, didn't even use a belt to stop the blood flow. Dumbasses like that deserve whatever they get, they can't make it by themselves and they take up resources we could be using._

There was no need for her gun, she thought as she put it away. All it would do was attract Michonne and Daryl too quickly for her liking and, besides, she defeated plenty of walkers with just luck, gutsiness and a knife before. She pulled the blade into her hand.

Charging towards the man as he took another step forward, Faye yanked her arm back with gritted teeth as she aimed for the walker's skull, but quickly found herself missing as he hand reached just above its shoulder. The body soon over powered her with its only hand gripping onto her shoulder as it pushed her back into the hallway, her back hitting the wall with a loud thump as some of the books fell off the shelves behind her, digging into her back. In a moment of panic, Faye dropped the knife from her hand to grip onto the walker's strong fingers, stopping them from travelling to her neck and ripping through her throat. That would have been the end.

This didn't, however, stop the snapping, yellow teeth reaching for her face, the smell enveloping her. Grunting loudly with the effort, Faye slammed her elbow against the snarling walker's chest to try and hold it back a little. It was no use, she was defencelessly pinned against the wall.

_Weakling._

She hated this, this _couldn't _be the way she would died, it was just like before, they had her _trapped _and _useless _and she was _powerless _to stop them-

_Pathetic._

No. No, this was something she could control. Faye would _not _freak out or panic or anything else because Daryl said she was smart and Carl said she was cool and Michonne said she was spontaneous, whatever the hell that meant. She. Could. Get. Out. Of. This.

With the energy she had left to muster, Faye jammed her knee up and pushed the walker away _just _enough to give her a split second to reach for her gun-

An arrow shot through the forehead. Well, fuck.

"The hell d'ya think ya doin'?!" Daryl snapped, barely restraining a shout as he stormed up the last few steps. "I told ya to stay downstairs!"

Faye scowled straight back at him. "I had it!"

_Ha! That's funny._

Michonne spoke just as firmly, brows firmly knitted together in a frown as she came to the top of the stairs, but her tone remained quieter than Daryl's. "You _did not _have it. You could have died!"

Faye flung her arms up in the air in exasperation. "I could die every single damn day-"

"No." Daryl cut her off immediately. "You _cannot_ make that same damn argument every time ya do somethin' reckless. It ain't happenin' no more. I gave you instructions to stay where you were until we got back and you didn't listen and it could have gotten you killed! That ain't how things go on a run, you listen to ya damn orders!"

The girl gave up on restricting the level of her voice, shouting straight back to the hunter's face. "This is bullshit! You stick me in a room with jack shit in while you two go off 'n run round the house? Why? 'Cause ya think I can't handle it, 'cause ya think after one… one damn _thing-_"

_Yeah, one thing you can't even speak of. How unafraid are you? Where's the little lion's roar?_

"-that I'm gonna go runnin' scared? That is _bullshit _and you damn well know it!"

Michonne crossed her arms. "That isn't what we're saying, Faye. We're mad because you didn't follow orders."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't follow your damn _orders_ like a good little soldier." With that, Faye stormed past the two adults to the stairs, too quick for Daryl to simply grab her by the jacket.

"Get back here, Faye!" Daryl called after her angrily. "We aren't done here!"

The child scoffed. "Go to hell!"

With a hard slam on the door as she entered the room, ignoring the fact that it was a ridiculously childish move. Faye wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do now, but knew she not only pissed off two adults, but had also riled herself up too. Deciding it was probably best to calm herself, even just pull her heartbeat down to a normal rate, the child walked across the room the window seat overlooking the few fields attached to the house. She ignored the sound of the door creaking open, instead drawing long lines in the cracked paint with her fingernails.

"Faye, you can't just storm off like that." It was Michonne speaking.

l

"You have to know that, and that going up there alone was the wrong thing to do."

ll

"There're chances of dying every day, you're right on that point, but doing reckless things like you did just now are just doubling those chances. None of us want to see something bad happen to you, Faye, especially Daryl."

lll

"That's why he shouted at you. This isn't the way things work on runs. We work together, we follow orders, we communicate."

llll

"You can't do things like this anymore, you're past this now."

llll

"There's only so many times you'll get lucky, only so many times you can improvise your way out of a situation. You could have died today, we would have lost you. We can't just leave something like that to _luck._"

llll l

From the corner of her eye, Faye saw movement from what she thought was just a shed. Perking up slightly, she craned her head forward with squinting eyes.

"Faye, are you even listening to me?"

She murmured to herself. "Stables."

Michonne raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What was that?"

"It's not a shed," She said, standing up. "It's a stable!"

The woman didn't look any more clarified. "Alright..?"

The child flung her arms in the air, a new found grin adorning her face. "And there's a horse! An alive horse!"

It didn't take long for Faye to be running out of the house, in pursuit of the animal lurking behind the wooden building in the field. Daryl and Michonne followed at a walking pace behind her.

"Damn teenager and mood swings." Daryl complained to himself. "You know, we can't just let this go. Could'a died back there. Maybe it _was _a bad idea to bring 'er out so quick after last night. Thought it'd clear her head, not make it worse."

Michonne sighed. "Yeah, but what's done is done. Let's just deal with it back at the prison. Right now, we need to figure out how to get her and the horse back there in one piece."

Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The woman smirked. "You think she's leaving here without it?"

Daryl thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Nah."

In the distance, a red cheeked, out of breath child stood as a tall, bay coloured horses emerged into view.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hi! Long time no see! My fault, I organised studying for tests and writing badly.

But, only one chapter until Season 4, and it'll be easier to get a chapter out on time at that point. The final chapter of the break between S3-S4 will be a lot less dark than this one, an easy and fun one with various characters. If you have any ideas that you'd like to stick in the chapter, any loose ends you want to see tied, let me know!

Anyway, we reached over 200 favourites, 250 followers and over 300 reviews! Cookies for all, we're on a roll. Thanks for sticking with me through the slow updates.

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	49. Errands

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

"Damn teenager and mood swings." Daryl complained to himself. "You know, we can't just let this go. Could'a died back there. Maybe it _was _a bad idea to bring 'er out so quick after last night. Thought it'd clear her head, not make it worse."

Michonne sighed. "Yeah, but what's done is done. Let's just deal with it back at the prison. Right now, we need to figure out how to get her and the horse back there in one piece."

Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The woman smirked. "You think she's leaving here without it?"

Daryl thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Nah."

In the distance, a red cheeked, out of breath child stood as a tall, bay coloured horses emerged into view.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Carol was roping Faye in for more and more chores. Cleaning, cooking, folding clothes, washing the same clothes the next day after they'd be soaked with whatever crap had appeared on a run or at the fences. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it kept her mind occupied when it could be filling with bad thoughts. It was relaxing, the simple repetitiveness. Or mind numbing. It was hard to tell the difference lately.

The task she enjoyed the most was when she got to spend time with Judith. The role still went to Beth most of the time, but Faye had her moments whenever Beth had some time off – spent with her totally-going-to-be-in-a-few-weeks boyfriend. They weren't official yet. The girl new they would be soon. The point was, though, that being around Judith really _was _calming, there wasn't any confusion about that. It would have been better had Carl been able to join her more.

Squeaking the cloth against the last plate, Faye left the dish in the trays she'd been given and began to wash her hands, scrubbing in between her fingers and scraping the dirt from underneath her nails. She was currently on cooking duty for the morning, and Carol had asked her to help with washing some of the dishes before people slowly began to wake up for the morning.

Apparently, the farmer's life involved early hours until late ones – not to mention the complaining afterwards. Rick was probably still letting him sleep in, but was getting stricter on the matter. Patrick, on the other hand, was a lot freer time-wise. He was helping Faye out every now and then, but he usually just waited for either two of the children to be done.

Or go to story time. Patrick was a nerd like that.

Michonne had been gone for a couple of weeks now, the longest she'd ever been away. The trips she took were getting longer and the time she stayed home was getting shorter. Faye didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. There were all sorts of bad people beyond the walls of the prison. The child wasn't even sure if everyone within them was all good, but she was certain about the ones she didn't know about. The unknown was a dangerous place.

There was a tap on her shoulder. Faye jumped at the contact, but flicked her head around to see only Carol. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," She murmured, rubbing harder between her fingers. "I was just finishing up before I go help out with breakfast."

The woman tilted her ever so slightly in concern. "You've been here for five minutes."

"Yeah, washing up-"

"You finished washing up five minutes ago."

Frowning, Faye lifted her hands from the murky water left in the bucket. The slightly wrinkled skin was red from being scrubbed at so hard. The girl became quiet in silent admittance. Carol took hold of the child's hands and gently dabbed at them as she sighed. When she was done, she tapped Faye's chin to make eye contact. "You with me now?"

The girl nodded wordlessly and Carol continued, tone barely enthusiastic. "Let's get started, shouldn't keep people waiting."

Carol had already light the coals, and so once the two had collected the preserved meat from a hunt she and Daryl had been on the other day, it didn't take long for people to come and go with their food. A whole new stack of plates soon presented itself.

Soon after, T-Dog and Glenn arrived at the breakfast tables. Faye looked up with a nod. "Mornin'."

"Morning." Glenn greeted, stood while his friend leaned against the stand.

The bigger man grinned. "Hey, kiddo, got some grub?"

"Yeah, this is just about done," Faye replied, bringing some of the meat into two bowls for the men. "Good timing."

The two began eating, but stayed near the girl, exchanging small talk. She twirled the spatula around in her fingers. "You two off on the run today?"

Glenn nodded as he swallowed his food. "Yeah, we will be. Not going far, though, hopefully not too much trouble."

"And hopefully not takin' too much time." T-Dog said, not having the manners to wait until his mouth was empty before talking. Daryl was similar like that. So was she, probably. "'Cause I got me a date to be getting' to."

Faye gave him a puzzled look. "A date?"

The man sent one back to her. "How old were you before the turn? You don't know what a date is?"

Glenn chuckled at the death glare Faye sent to him. "I'm not thick." She said, flipping over a piece of meat in a way she hoped looked menacing. Neither of the men noticed. "I know what a damn date is."

"I think she meant who, T, and how the hell you've even got a date. Which you don't." Glenn smirked.

"Well, no, I don't. But I will. Just you wait and see." He replied confidently.

Turning to her, Glenn explained a little more of the situation. "There's this girl that came in on a run a few weeks back – Hannah, dark brown hair, short-"

"-cute laugh, pretty eyes-"

"-ring a bell?" Glenn ignored T-Dog's interruption. The name and description meant nothing to the girl, no face coming to her, but she nodded anyway. "Well, T-Dog's got a thing for her and has a grand plan to get her to agree."

"Any chance of it working?"

"Small."

"Big!"

"Dwindling."

Faye wasn't sure what dwindling meant, but she assumed it meant little from the way Glenn was talking. The conversation continued this way, Faye occasionally tuning out or having to step aside to hand out more of the food, but soon a new topic began. "You know, compliments to the chef and all," T-Dog began, and Faye gave a little bow. "But you know what I miss in a mornin'? Pancakes. I'd love me some pancakes. Then again, left over pizza wasn't so bad either."

"No, no, no," Glenn said, scrunching his eyes together as if repressing a memory. "I've had enough pizza in one lifetime."

Faye leaned against the stand. "Were you a chef?"

"Just a pizza delivery boy. Took me all across Atlanta which I guess was useful in the end." He replied. "But still, no more pizza. I'll have nightmares over that pepperoni – ugh."

The girl grinned at the expression on his face. "We never had that much pizza, there wasn't a place near us and Dad said it would take too long to order in. We had Chinese, though, there was a little place a few streets away that was great. Pizza, not so much."

T-Dog scoffed, mouth full with another piece of food. "Where'd you live? Antartica? Pizza is everywhere."

"Well, I think there was this one place, but Dad didn't like it. Something about an asshole who worked there." The child replied. "But we lived just outside of Atlanta, 'cause Dad said it was good for work."

"What did he do?" Glenn looked as if he regretted asking the question the moment it slipped from his mouth, but it wasn't as if he could simply take the words back in. Faye answered the question without faltering.

"He was a photographer." She said. "He always said that he didn't want to be so close to the city that when he had to drive out it'd take forever, but not so far the other way round. Thinking about it now-" Thinking about it now, Faye thought he just never wanted to leave the house behind because her mother had chosen it. The thought of this made her heart ache and she abruptly stopped. Maybe Glenn should have reeled the words back in anyway. "We just stayed there."

Just in time, before any awkwardness from her slip up could begin, T-Dog perked up and grinned, offering his plate back to the girl who put it in the next tray. "Cutie at eleven o'clock!"

Faye frowned. She hadn't seen this side of T-Dog before. It was amusing, but unexpected.

"Oh no," Glenn grimaced when the man began walking over to her. "I better make sure he doesn't make an idiot of himself. See you later, Faye."

"Bye."

And so her tedious morning continued on.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Faye made sure not to stand on the twig in front of her foot. The snap would have alerted the squirrel Daryl had apparently spotted, and she wasn't going to accept the unimpressed look that would have been sent her way. The hunt was a few hours on by now, but the girl could easily sink into the peacefulness of it. It always seemed that the forest was calmer than the prison, despite the fact she was killing its inhabitants. She told herself it was for the good cause, that is was justified.

Eyes flickering sideways, she say Daryl raise two of his fingers and indicated left. Faye followed his line of sight with the crossbow, careful not to hit the tree in front of her. The hunter was right, as always, and the squirrel stood on a high branch.

The child pushed her hands up, lining the arrow up with the animal's skull. Her arms began to ache and shake a little with the effort of holding the heavy weapon at such an angle. Before she lost her line of sight again, Faye fired the bolt. The creature had no time to react before it was hit through the neck, dying almost instantly.

Daryl stood straight after being crouched down. "Would've been through the eye if ya hadn't held it on so long."

"Huh?" She frowned.

"Ya took too long aimin'," He replied. "And ya ain't strong enough to hold it for that long yet. Shoulda trusted ya instincts – aim and fire, no questions asked."

Faye scrunched her face up. "I still got it."

"Ya did. I ain't teachin' you no half-assed huntin', though." Daryl said, taking the lead past the few trees between them and the squirrel. The girl quickly followed him, watching her feet as she tried to replicate the man's soft footsteps without tip toing.

Pulling the strap over her head, Faye pushed the crossbow onto her back before she stretched her arms out, the weight being off them feeling nice. "Can you show me how to throw a knife?"

"Any old idiot can throw a knife."

"Can you show me how to throw a knife properly?"

He replied as he reached up and grabbed the end of the bolt, taking the animal with it. "We'll see." The man looked from the branch to the shorter child before shaking his head a little. "Need to get you some greens, get you taller."

"Well," Faye began. "Carl's spending _way_ too much time farming, I'd hope they get somethin' soon."

Daryl smirked and the pouting child.

"What?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Nothin', nothin'." He shook his head before regaining a more serious expression. "Let's set some traps and get going."

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

After one of the woman's longest trips yet, Michonne had eventually returned. She had greeted everyone, and Faye had hugged her despite the slight reluctance she had received from the contact. Soon after, the two had retreated to the woman's cell – only once Faye had showered the horse, now named Flame, with unconditional love.

Michonne seemed to have a constant look of amusement as the child attempted to keep up with the faster sit-ups she was doing. "You've gotta use the muscles in your stomach more." She said, pulling herself up once more before sinking down to the floor.

"I'm fine." Faye denied as she struggled up once again. Despite her denial, Michonne had insisted on a pillow being placed under head, since she kept coming down and smacking her head on the floor in the process. "I'm like a well-oiled machine."

The woman chuckled. "'Course. I apologise."

"Damn right. I am a strong person." Faye said, ignoring the heavy breathing coming from her mouth.

"You are, are you?"

"Yes." She replied firmly, turning to the woman as she sat up, only to get the pillow thrown in her face. In surprise, she gave a little yelp and held her hands behind her to stop herself falling over. The features of her face scrunched up as she huffed in annoyance. In return, a smile grew across Michonne's face, showing off her surprisingly white teeth.

She shrugged. "Seems like an easily defeated strong person."

Faye quickly recovered, a smirk changing her expression. Picking up the pillow herself, the girl took her own little battle stance. "I'll go down swinging!"

With a war cry – which swiftly descended into childish giggles - Faye lunged forward and hit Michonne as hard as she could with the pillow over and over again. It totally _did not _make her arms ache. "No fair!" Michonne protested from chuckles. "There's only one pillow! I can't fight back!"

She merely grinned and gave her best evil laugh. "All's fair for the wicked!"

The woman attempted to regain her breath, but gave up when Faye hit her in the face. "That's- that's not the right quotation!"

"I don't need quotes!" She shook her head, ignoring the mistake with another whack of the pillow. "I have the power!"

Michonne finally reached out and grabbed the cushion, stopping the child from hitting her another time. The girl's pout was cute. "Okay, okay, I admit defeat, you win." She coughed a few times, although she still had a happy expression. "Damn, my lungs hurt."

With a victorious cry, Faye pumped her fist in the air. "I am the champion!"

Another smirk already emerged on the woman's face. "Not in sit ups though." Just to prove her point, Michonne put her hands and did another one of the exercises, making it look easy. The girl quickly moved to join her all over again, but she finally raised her hand to stop the girl. "That's enough. You don't want to strain yourself. If you pull a muscle Daryl won't let you do anything more than chores. And he'll shoot me with that crossbow of his."

Faye frowned. "You're boring."

Feigning a hurt expression, the woman put a hand on her heart. "How very dare you!"

It took Faye a moment to realise the look was fake, pulling a confused face of her own before giving into the giggles once more.

Later in the day, Faye was sat with Carol doing the usual chores. The washing they had done was finally all dry, and the various piles were now being folded. Personally, the girl didn't see much of a point in folding clothes as they would just become wrinkled again the next day but Beth and Carol always insisted they did it to give a sense of normalcy. Faye thought it was a load of bullshit, and a waste of time, but she might have been biased. She would much rather be reading comics or helping out on the fences. Walkers wouldn't kill themselves.

The blonde teenager herself was sat with Judith, the three of them forming a triangle. Judith was currently playing with a couple of toys, not particularly paying attention to much else.

Carol looked up and smiled. Turning to see who she was greeting, the child exaggerated a suspicious look. "Hello again, my arch nemesis."

"Hello to you too, Birdy." Michonne smirked, nudging Faye with her leg as she stood by her.

Faye tilted her head slightly. "Haven't been called that in a long time." She thought she'd grown out of it a little, but apparently not. Either way, it didn't really mean as much to her as it used to. The nickname had meant she'd been accepted a bit more, but now it just seemed like a fond memory.

"It's about time we brought it back." Carol said, but the girl shrugged in response.

Ignoring the adults exchanging confused look at her subdued response, the child continued going through her pile of clothes. If they were making her stay in, away from the sun and people she could annoy, she might as well get on with the job. Picking up the next piece of clothing, Faye lifted it up to work out how to fold it as neatly as she could. She found herself staring at a pair of boxes. "Ew, ew, ew!" The girl instantly threw the underwear across the room, almost hitting Michonne in the leg as she did so. "_Ew!_"

The adults immediately laughed, Beth, too, chuckling at the sight. Judith paused with her toys, looking around at the other girls in an almost amused confusion. She soon continued playing. Carol's chuckles died down as she spoke. "Don't get it mixed up, the point is to keep them together."

"Ew." Faye shook her hands in the air. "Ew. Seriously. Ew."

Michonne crouched down next to her with a sly smirk, ruffling the girl's increasingly over-grown hair. "I forget how cute you can be."

Shoving the woman's hand off her head, Faye straightened her hair out again before crossing her arms. "I'm not cute, I'm fierce!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Someone fierce could pick up a pair of boxers."

"But, that's where, that's a guy's," Faye stuttered, blushing a bright shade of red. The child was far too awkward for a topic like this. "That's where a guy's, that's a guy's _place_!"

Once again, the women began laughing at the child's attempts. Faye avoided their gazes, an annoyed expression crossing her face as she instead looked at the ground. "Shut up!"

Carol laughed, shaking her head as she continued folding her own pile of clothes. "A guy's place, that's exactly what it is."

"I know what it really _is!_" Faye said loudly, careful to stop herself snapping at the woman. That'd just get her scolded. "I'm just not saying it!"

Beside her, Michonne moved from her crouch to the floor and laid her katana behind her on the floor, crossing her legs. She leant back on her hands as she spoke. "You've never had 'the talk', have you?"

"No…" The girl trailed off. "I don't think my Dad was keen."

A moment of recognition crossed the other girls' faces. Faye didn't mind, it wasn't necessary for them to remember things like that. It wasn't important, for them, at least. Carol gave a small grin. "Well, I think we can change this."

Faye blinked. "What?"

"No time like the present." Nodding, Michonne agreed.

Faye's face became blank. "Nope."

"'S gunna have to happen sometime, Faye." Carol continued.

The girl stood as she spoke before slowly turning around. "Nu-uh."

Sensing what the child was about to do, Michonne reached out to grab the child before she darted off. Faye, fortunately, was quick enough and jumped out of her reach before running away from the scene. "Get back here, girl!" Michonne called.

"Faye's a free elf!"

Beth giggled at the younger girl's exclamation, and Michonne raised an eyebrow, shouting out a reply. "Since when could you quote things properly?"

The child, however, was already out the cell door.

Carol shook her head. "Since when did she read books?"

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

A few metres ahead of Faye walked Maggie and Glenn, conversing as they made their way to the fences. The two were stood side by side, hands just brushing. The girl lifted up her own, staring at her fingers.

The edges of her nails had dried blood stuck to them. Nightmares had woken her up the night before, and, unable to force the images out of her mind, she had picked at her fingernails until they bled. The pain hadn't even registered in her brain; too busy recalling the deaths behind her eyes. Faye likely should have been worried about walker blood mixing with her own, resulting in her hand having to be chopped off, but it had dried. And she'd be wearing gloves, too.

Faye lowered her hand again before jogging up to join the couple. She gave the usual smile as they turned their heads towards her. "Heard you're joining us today." Maggie said, returning the look.

"Yeah," The child replied, sounding oddly mature. "Doing something different since people are gettin' taken on the run."

Glenn nodded, saying the usual line the adults gave her whenever she was doing something even vaguely important. "Just stay in our sight, alright?"

"I will. It'll be fine, there's a fence between us and the walkers." Faye said, before letting the two of them continue whatever conversation they were having before.

It was only a minute later that the fences finally came into their sight, and the three of them stopped mid-step.

The build up overnight had walkers lining the fence in large groups, barely spread out. The pressure on the wire must have been huge, and the few people already fighting them off were nowhere near sufficient. Faye guessed the run would have to have a much smaller party after all. Glenn was the first to move. "Come on," He urged. "If we keep letting them pile on the fences are gunna come down."

Now jogging, the three's pace suddenly changed as they hurried down, grabbing an apron – gloves, too, in Faye's case – and a weapon. Faye didn't even notice the one she grabbed. They were all sharp, they would all do the job. Did it matter which she chose to kill with?

It didn't take long until Faye was face to face with a walker, snarling harshly at her. Its face was marred, and the deep scratches down its cheek looked almost as if a dog had dug its claws into it. Or someone desperate was trying to save themselves. From the way its teeth were stained red, the girl guessed they probably lost the fight.

Not wasting any more time contemplating the fate of the dead man reaching for her, Faye shoved the spike through the fence and into the walker's eyeball, twisting the weapon as it drove through the skull. The body fell and the swiftly moved onto the next one.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later<em>

"I'm bored." The boy fixed his glasses. "And uncomfortable."

"Dude, you're the one who wanted to sit on the floor."

He pulled a face. "I'm too tall to sit on the bed."

"Stop growing then."

"Easy for you to say, you're tiny."

"Hey!" Faye protested. "I just haven't had a growth spurt yet, you giant."

Patrick sniggered. "Hold on, let me get some cold water for that burn."

"Yeah, ha ha, you think you're funny, wise guy. Just wait 'till I bring out the big guns." She replied leaning her head against the wall. The two were hanging around in Faye's cell, waiting for Carl to arrive after his usual day on the farm with Rick. Faye was sat on her bed, lolling on the wall lazily. She hadn't had more than a few hours of sleep in the past couple of days, and the dreams that met her when she managed to nod her off were enough of a deterrent.

Patrick laughed. "You make it sound like they're you're muscles."

The girl held up her arms, looking from one side to the other. "I have muscles."

"No, you don't." He replied. "You're too small to have muscles, all skin and bones."

Faye frowned when the boy brought up his own arms. "No, I'm not! I've got bigger muscles that you, at least."

"What are you two doing?" Carl stood in the doorway with his eyebrows raised, looking very confused. Faye crossed her arms and pouted. "Patrick's calling me a weakling! And short!"

The boy grinned and stepped into the room, shuffling on the bed to sit next to Faye. "Well, you are the smallest here." He said as he did so. Faye hit his arm, but it didn't stop his wolfish grin. "And I think it's pretty obvious I'm the strongest here. You two can be my sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?" Faye scoffed. "I'm clearly the heroine in this trio."

Patrick shook his head, an amused look adorning his face. "You have to be tall to be the superhero, which makes me the winner here!"

"Superheroes don't have glasses. Not when they're saving people, at least." Carl said, now sat shoulder to shoulder with Faye. "I could easily beat both of you in an arm wrestle. I win. I'm the hero."

Looking between the three of them, the girl laughed. "How many times have we had this conversation now?"

"Too many." Patrick replied. "You two see the new guy today?"

Faye nodded. "Yeah, Daryl told me, 's name's Bob. Glenn and him found him by himself on a road."

"Sounds weird." Carl said.

The other boy shrugged. "Isn't everyone?"

"He's an army medic, apparently. Well. _Was _an army medic." Faye added. "Could end up being useful and help Dr S."

The girl liked Dr S. Or Caleb, but Faye preferred calling him Dr S. That sounded fancier.

"I guess." He sighed, the conversation dying down for a moment. Patrick then started a conversation with Carl, and Faye let them talk between themselves. She was too tired that day.

Slowly, the girl leant more heavily on the boy beside her, and he didn't react to it. Sleep wasn't something she looked forward to, but the sounds of the boys' voices were soothing – simply just knowing they were there. Her eyelids where just beginning to droop when she saw Patrick stand up.

"Well, my legs are going numb and I'm bored of third-wheeling with you two, so I'll see you later Sir, Miss."

Patrick was weird, he always called them that. Before he left, Faye just caught him smirking at the younger boy who, in return, glared back. The girl shrugged as he exited through the door.

Carl then turned to her. "You alright?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, avoiding his gaze. "I'm just tired."

The frown on his face turned from annoyance to concern at her vague reply. Faye never told anyone directly of her bad sleeping habits, but the people closest to her knew. Carl always knew. "You didn't sleep again?" At the shake of her head, he continued. "Nightmares?" He already knew the answer, but the lack of reply confirmed his assumption.

Carl sighed before pulling his arm out from under her head and wrapping it around her shoulders. Without needing to be told to do so, Faye shifted closer to him. "You can sleep now, I'll wake you up later for dinner."

"I don't wanna sleep." She grumbled. She also didn't want to admit why.

The boy hugged her a little closer. "I'll keep the nightmare's away, alright? I'll wake you up. Promise."

Humming a reply, Faye allowed herself to relax against him, unconsciousness claiming her minutes later.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

And so the break is done! S4E1 next chapter! I'm excited.

So, this is a little catch up for the two months I had left over when all my plans were done, and I didn't want to leave them completely empty. Also, having Chapter 50 was a good round number.

There were some _amazing _reviews from last chapter, and I thank you all and apologise that I'm a bit too shy lately to reply personally to you. But, honestly, they mean a lot and make me smile when life gets tiresome. God, that last bit was depressing. Cookies for all!

I'll see you soon!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	50. Truth

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

The boy hugged her a little closer. "I'll keep the nightmare's away, alright? I'll wake you up. Promise."

Humming a reply, Faye allowed herself to relax against him, unconsciousness claiming her minutes later.

* * *

><p>Faye walked up to the stand, receiving a few smiles she awkwardly returned, and greeted Carol and Patrick.<p>

"Morning," The woman said. "I'm surprised you're up so early; Heard you were up late reading comic books with Carl. May I ask what time you went to bed?"

"No, you may not." She replied obliviously. The answer wasn't a sane time in the morning. After waking up from a nightmare which luckily hadn't woken Carl, Faye had snuck back to her own cell at whatever early hour it had been. Seamlessly, the girl took over Carol's position over the heat, flipping over a piece of meat to stop it burning. "Anything happening today? I saw all the walkers on my way over here, need me to go down and help?"

Sighing, she leaned against the post. "We'll see. There's supposed to be a run, but we're gonna have to pull a few people off of that. It's getting as bad as last month."

Faye already knew about the run, and she definitely remembered last month. She had only meant to be doing a couple of hours shift, but ended up continuing throughout the day. Crushing the skulls of the undead through a fence had grown tedious. In reply to Carol, she nodded. "Alright. I'll be 'bout if you need me."

"About." Carol corrected, ignoring the raised eyebrow she received from the child. "I'm not having you pick up bad habits."

Her expression must have been amusing to Patrick, who let out a breathy laugh at the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Soon later, Daryl emerged into the courtyard, met with a chorus of greetings. "'Sup Dr S." He said, looking around as others greeted him.

"Morning." Faye said as she put some food into a bowl for him.

The man nodded to her. "Smells good."

"Just so you know," Carol said innocently. "I liked you first."

Had he not been eating, Daryl probably would have scoffed at her. Instead, he put another piece of food in his mouth. "Stop." He chewed a little more. "You know, Rick brought a lot of 'em in too."

Carol gave a little shrug, drying some cutlery as she spoke. "Not recently. Give the strangers sanctuary, keeping people fed – you're gunna have to learn to live with the love." She smiled at the man, almost a smirk.

Daryl shifted on the balls of his feet. He awkwardly looked around a little, and Faye could have sworn he rolled his eyes a little. She didn't question it, though. The older woman continued. "I need you to see something. Patrick, wanna give Faye a hand?"

"Yes, ma'am," He replied as he adjusted his glasses yet again.

"I don't need a hand." Faye grumbled, but knew her protest would fall short.

Carol didn't miss a beat. "Well, you're getting one."

Before he left, the hunter nodded to her. "I'll talk to ya later, alright?"

"Yeah," Faye replied. "See ya."

The two adults began to walk away, a sentence already forming in Carol's mouth, but Patrick stopped them, fidgeting between his feet before standing still to look at the hunter. "Erm, Mr Dixon?"

Faye raised her eyebrows and a hand to her mouth to stop herself laughing, murmuring to herself in amusement. "Mr Dixon?"

Daryl heard her, and, while he seemed mildly entertained, gave her a look to be quiet. Patrick continued. "I just wanted to thank you, for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir, and I'd be honoured to shake your hand."

The girl pouted – she had helped with the deer, too - as the hunter glanced between her and Carol before sucking on each one of his fingers. Slapping his hand against Patrick's smaller one, he shook it, watching the child's nervous grin with a firm nod. He let go after a moment, and the two adults turned away again as Patrick gave her a triumphant look. Faye merely laughed at him. "_Nerd!_"

* * *

><p>Breakfast was over, and after a few more chores Carol had assigned her with – none of which were helping at the fence – Faye sat on the open end of the truck as the group going on the run prepared themselves. The girl rested her head on one hand. "Can I go with you guys?"<p>

"No." Daryl said, lifting a box onto the truck.

Faye scrunched up her face in annoyance. "But the council cut loads of you guys from going. Can't I go to help out?"

"If ya wanna help out," He passed her his pistol. "Check how many rounds are left in this."

The child raised an eyebrow at him. The gun was full. It was always full. Daryl barely used his gun, as far as Faye knew, and even when he did, he refilled it by himself. They both knew it was loaded. "This is full."

"Unless you've got some sneaky way 'f checkin' it's full by weight, you don't know if it's full or not. Check it."

Faye did so, releasing the magazine and looking inside. The glance given to Daryl was entirely unimpressed. "Full."

"Good to know. Job done." He said nonchalantly. Faye scowled at him. He knew what he was doing. He was probably mocking her internally.

The girl pulled her legs onto the truck, crossing them as she did the same with her arms. "Why can't I go?"

"You've got plenty t' be doin' here. 'S dangerous out there."

"You're kidding, right?" Faye leaned back on her hands. "We go out on hunts _all _the time, and that's just the two of us. How is it more dangerous with _more _people?"

The man stopped what he was doing and stood in front of her, his tone as firm as his expression. "Do I need t' repeat myself again? You ain't coming with us today." He stared at her and when she didn't reply, he took it as a sign of her no longer protesting. The sharp edge to his voice stopped when he saw a trace of hurt go across the child's face. "'S not happenin' jus' yet. Plus, you'd have to get all the council's permission with ya bein' little."

"I prefer the term adolescent."

At his half confused, half unsurprised look, the child grinned. Daryl shook his head. "I let you hang 'bout with Michonne too much."

Faye didn't let it show on her face, but hearing Michonne's name sent a pang of worry through her. The woman wasn't currently with them, off on a hunt for the Governor yet again. The last time she was here, she had been sure she had a lead, and was even more determined to follow it. The child could only hope she'd make it back in one piece, without meeting any _bad _people. God knows how many were out there.

The voice of Sasha interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, kid," She said. Kid. She was always getting called that. "Don't be in a hurry to join us too soon, it's a lot of work. Don't worry, we've got it."

She wasn't worried about Daryl, or any of them really. She _was _worried about her boredom levels, though. With any luck, Rick would let Carl off early. She had the feeling today would be a boring day. Daryl brought of a red can of fuel onto the truck before Zach arrived from behind him, leaving his gun and backpack with a smile towards the child. It took a moment for him to see Beth approaching, and he quickly walked up to her.

She and Daryl exchanged a look when the two kissed, Faye exaggerating her disgust sticking her tongue out. The two older teenagers exchanged words before Beth sauntered away from the boy, leaving him disappointed. "Okay, are you gonna say goodbye?"

"Nope." The blonde said, popping the 'p' as she left.

The hunter returned with another crate in hand. "'S a damn romance novel."

Zach flung his hands up in exasperation. "Ugh." He gave a smile to the child. Zach might have been a little patronising at times, but Faye had gotten used to the trait in those older than her. Zach was cool. "You'll say bye to me, won't ya, Faye?"

She grinned, holding her hand up as she spoke in a sing-song voice. "Bye, Zach!" He laughed as he hit the high five.

After a small encounter with the newbie of a week, Bob, Faye said her farewells to Daryl and the crew before chasing after the cars – and motorbike – like she usually did. There weren't many time for running. Sometimes, on a hunt, Daryl would send her forward to give her a little practice, and playing football with Carl and Patrick in the field involved a little running, but it wasn't the same. Technically, she could have done laps around the prison. But that was embarrassing. People would _look_ at her!

_Suck it up and stop thinking so highly of yourself. They have jobs to do, why would they look at you?_

Reaching the gate, the girl puffed out a breath at the random bout of jogging. Hands on hips as she glanced away from the vehicles exiting the path, Faye looked across the field. She frowned in confusion at the sight of Carl leading a familiar horse to the stables.

Horse.

Michonne.

Michonne was back.

The child wasted no time in picking her feet up again. Faye beamed as the woman gave her a little wave before returning her attention back to Daryl. She reached the woman, stood along with Rick, mere moments after Daryl had stopped his bike. The two probably would have hugged had whatever Daryl must have said not put a sour look on Michonne's face. "Is it?"

Rick gave a look to the other adults, and their faces masked over again, not giving a clue about what they'd been saying. "Hey, kiddo," Michonne smiled. "Miss me?"

Faye grinned. She knew she'd find out what they'd been discussing later. "How long are you staying?"

"A little while. Don't worry about that now, though." The woman replied, smile remaining wide.

Daryl looked to Rick. "We're gonna check out the Big Spot. The one I was talkin' 'bout? Jus' seein'."

"Yeah," The man nodded. "I'm going t' check the snares, don't wanna lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

Michonne thought for a moment before putting her hands on her hips, moving around the side of the vehicles to get in. "I'll go."

"Hey! You only just got back and now you're going again?" Faye whined.

Not missing a beat, the woman answered her smoothly with a smirk. "And I'll be back!"

The child pouted for a few minutes before Carl coaxed her over with the new comic books Michonne had brought and, of course, the horse, named Flame, which she gladly spent a good while petting. The convoy of cars now gone, Faye sat on the make-shift log fence around the stables, squinting her eyes as she looked up while stroking the horse's head. It was a reasonably sunny day. Although it would probably heat up as the day went on, she revelled in the slightly breeze, for once blowing her bangs away from her eyes.

"You fuss her too much." Carl said, a half grin on his face as he looked up to her. He had hung the saddle over the fence after Faye had removed it. She still thought he looked slightly odd without his hat, like something was missing.

"She's been away for so long," The girl countered airily as she reached down to scratch the horses neck without falling from her spot. "We've got some catching up to do."

The boy folded his arms and leant against the post. "Did you have a horse before?"

"Nah, Dad said they took too much time and work to look after. We went camping though, and sometimes he'd let us go on a ride then." She replied. Faye remembered those trips well. Dad had a picture on the mantelpiece of her and Andy hiking, the two almost framed by the green trees hanging over them. Maybe that was why she enjoyed hunting with Daryl in the woods. Maybe she just liked spending time with the hunter. "We didn't have any animals. Well, we had a gold fish for a while. Andy overfed it though. It died."

Carl laughed.

_Of course – you can laugh when the death is of a little animal. When it's a human, though, laughing makes you a psychopath. 'Cause death is completely different for a different species, obviously._

Rick approached the two, smiling as he saw Faye petting the horse. The man never said it, but the girl had an inkling that he had a soft spot for the animal, which was always an entertaining thought. "Going to check the snares?" Carl asked.

"I am. You're not." Rick replied smoothly, cutting Carl off before he could even ask to tag along. "Do your chores, read comics, maybe some books too. Hang out with Patrick, 'n Faye if you can drag her away from the horse."

At this, Faye turned her head towards the man and gave a cheeky grin. Rick merely shook his head at her, expecting the response. He continued to his son. "Maybe go to Story Time."

"Dad," Carl said, his tone border lining a whine. The girl looked to see an equally unimpressed look adorning his face. "That's for kids."

Yes, Faye thought, it was. And kids were what they were. Not that either of the children felt that way. The thing's they'd seen matured them. No, Lizzie and Mika and Luke and Molly were children. They hadn't seen the amount of death and destruction she and Carl had, and they were lucky for it. On the other hand, Faye couldn't see that innocence lasting forever. She couldn't see the prison lasting forever and she couldn't see _them _lasting forever. Everything wholesome died – if not the person, the purity was ruined. Carl had killed someone – what would Faye's poison be?

"Yeah," Rick's reply was almost a laugh, bringing a sigh from Carl. Leaning over the fence where Faye was sat, the man patted Flame's neck and kissed her head. "You'll brush her down, won't ya, Faye?" When she nodded, he continued to his son. "Give her a hand."

With that, the man moved on to speak to Hershel. Careful not to startle the horse, Faye slid down the fence and wrapped her arms around its neck. "You're just the best," She said adoringly. "Aren't you? Uh huh? Yeah, you are."

"Have I been replaced by the horse?" Carl pouted.

"Absolutely." Faye said. "Your neck is too small for bear hugs."

The girl could only imagine the bewildered look on Carl's face as she stayed nestled into the horse's neck. "That's… a very specific quality."

"I'm a very specific person." She said, releasing her arms from Flame's neck and stroking her nose again, finishing with a kiss on the white mark of her head. "Let's brush you, shall we?"

The boy opened the gate and walked in, picking up a brush beside Faye. Taking one side each, the two children could only see the top of each other's heads. Carl stood on his toes as he spoke again, glancing over the horse's back. "Since when did you like animals so much, anyway? Seems pretty sudden."

"I just figured out that animals are easier to get along with than humans are." She said, brushing the coat gently. "You never saw a pig try to eat ya brains. Or a dog shoot you. Or a-"

"I get it, I get it." He said, smiling, but it almost looked as if it was missing something. He probably knew she wasn't really joking.

Faye paused for a moment before reached her head over Flame's body. "Hey, we aren't really going to Story Time, are we?"

"Not if we can help it."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Faye could see Patrick and Carl ambling in the field, without much to do as they headed in the direction of the fences. Throwing the soccer ball in her hands up and down, the child grinned before jogging down to greet them. "Think fast!" She shouted as soon as she was close enough, raising the ball over her head before she threw it as hard as she could.<p>

Carl whipped his head round in time, jumping out of the way while Patrick froze, the ball hitting him in the leg as he yelped in surprise. The two children burst out laughing at his annoyed expression. "Seriously? Why would you do that?"

"'Cause it's fun!" Faye smirked, falling into place between the two boys. "You need better reaction times, Patty Cake."

Patrick pushed her shoulder as he spoke. The girl didn't notice Carl's smile falter at the nickname. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Miss! What am I, your maid?"

"Actually," He began. "The servants called their employers Miss, not the other way round-"

Faye threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Don't care!"

Leaning his head around, Carl brought the attention back to him with a smirk. "I'll race you to the ball." Faye looked back to the boy with a grin, eyes almost twinkling with the prospect of a challenge. She didn't wait for a signal from him to start, instead choosing to shout 'go' and shot out down the field without warning either of the two boys. Carl protested, Faye heard his footsteps not far behind her and Patrick hadn't even tried. He wasn't very athletic.

Arms swinging are she brought herself to a stop, the girl hopped behind the ball again and kicked it up to Carl, who caught it by his stomach. "No fair!"

"Come on," She teased, nudging their shoulders together as he held the ball under his arm. "You know I would have beaten you anyway." While Carl watched and waited for Patrick, who was refusing to run, Faye turned towards the sounds of the children crying out happily with laughter. The girl had assumed Lizzie, Mika, and their friends were just playing a game together, but upon closer inspection found the children reaching though the fence, calling out to the walkers. With a frown, Faye didn't give Carl a chance to question her soured expression as she walked down to face the children, the two boys quickly following by her sides. "What do you think you're doing? _Why _are you naming them?"

Lizzie turned to face them first, the other kids after her, but it was Mika who addressed them, a wide smile on her face. "Well, one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should!"

Her cheery tone made Faye feel sick. Carl cut in. "They had names when they were alive. They're dead now."

"No, they're not," Lizzie said with a shrug of one shoulder, as if the two of them were stupid. "They're just different."

Faye could feel her patience slipping away quickly. How could Lizzie possibly think this? "Are you kidding me? _Yes, _they are! They died. Their lives are _over, _all they are now are some diseased creatures whose only instinct is to _kill you._"

"Exactly! They're diseased, they're sick. You don't take away someone's name just 'cause they have a cold." The blonde retorted.

Faye's eyebrows shot up in disbelief and anger at the younger girl's words, and Carl glanced to her and cut in before his friend said anything rash. Although, his words weren't perfect either. "What the hell are you talking about? Okay, they don't talk, they don't think, they _eat _people. Kill people."

The way Lizzie looked so arrogant and pleased with herself, as though she knew the real truth and they were beneath her, made Faye's blood curl. "People kill people. They still have names."

"People don't rip each other's flesh apart with their teeth-"

Carl put a hand on Faye's arm with a firm glance, stopping her from letting any other words fly from her mouth. He continued. "Have you seen what happens? Have you seen someone die like that?"

"Yeah, I have."

Carl's scowl remained on his face but stayed silent for a moment, as if being respectful for whoever it was Lizzie lost. Faye didn't give her the same curtesy. "Then you should know they aren't human anymore."

"They're not people, and they're not pets." Carl finished. Probably so Faye wouldn't end the conversation on something harsh. "Don't name them."

Apparently giving up, Lizzie told the three other children to leave. "We're supposed to go read. Come on."

Faye couldn't say she was sad to see the girl leave. Mika, however, stayed a moment longer and looked to Patrick. "You coming to story time tonight?"

What was she doing, asking him out on a date?

"Uh," He sent a wary glance to the Faye and Carl before giving a nervous smile. "Yeah."

Mika, again, beamed. "See ya then!"

Once the blonde skipped away, Faye rocked back and forth on her heels with a smirk, folding her arms. "I have lost any respect I ever had for you."

"What? Come on," Patrick replied sheepishly as the others laughed quietly. "I go sometimes, I'm immature! You wouldn't dig it, it's for kids." He looked around a little before returning his gaze to the two younger children. "I'm gunna head up there too. I'll catch you later, young Sir, Miss."

Carl sighed. "Yup."

"Later, nerd." Faye called to him, but he knew by know that there was no real malice in the insult. When he was gone, Faye let herself fall backwards onto the ground, legs splayed out in front of her. "Well, that was eventful."

The boy sat next to her, their shoulders brushing. "You certainly added some… spice to your words. A little graphic for ten year olds, don't you think?"

"They're ten year olds who are comfortable with walkers. We can't just let that be okay." She lay back, now completely flat against the grass with her hair splayed out behind her. The girl sighed. "It's not okay. I'll talk to her later."

Carl swivelled his head around, bangs ever so slightly covering his blue eyes as he looked down at her. The light from the sun shone behind him, framing his face and leaving a shadow over hers so she didn't have to squint at him. After a long moment of him just looking down over her face, he let out a smile, giving her a glimpse of his teeth, before sliding down to lay next to her. Faye liked that smile. It beat his smirk any day. "I just think it shows you care."

"I care? About Lizzie?" Faye frowned lightly to herself. She supposed she did care about Lizzie. "I guess."

_You're lying to yourself._

"I'd rather she not die 'cause she can't figure out walkers, which I guess counts as caring."

_You couldn't care less. She isn't one of your 'people'._

"Let's go to story time tonight." Carl said after a minute of comfortable silence, turning to look at her face rather than straight up to the sky.

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "You what?"

"Let's just check it out, we don't have to stay." He continued. "It'll make my Dad happy that I tried."

Exaggerating a surprised look, Faye threw her hands in the air. "Oh, I've gotten it all wrong! I thought you wanted to be cool, but what you _really _want is to be a Daddy's Boy. I understand now."

He chuckled, but elbowed her in the side. "No! And isn't it supposed to be Daddy's Girl?"

"Sure, what_ever_ way you want it to be, Daddy's Girl."

"Faye!"

"Carl!"

* * *

><p>Libraries always seemed to be musty. In books, in movies, they always seemed to have that dusty smell. Apart from the fancy modern ones her Dad told her about in universities and stuff, but Faye didn't count those because she'd never been to university. The prison library was no different, that odd aroma that must have been from old books filling their noses.<p>

Somehow, visiting story time had developed into Carl and Faye sneaking in and hiding behind a bookshelf. A man, whom Faye recalled to be Lizzie and Mika's father, left the room as the two children ducked behind a book shelf closer to the group of kids listening to Carol read. "…linger at its top a moment and then-"

There was no and then. Carol closed the book with a thump before a little boy spoke up. "Ma'am, should I take watch now?"

Keep watch from what? Were parents going to be mad about a book for 10+ being read to seven year olds?

"Yes, Luke, you do that." The woman confirmed.

A scowl on her face, Faye was about to stand up and question the situation before Carl grabbed her hand, squeezing it firmly to stop her from moving. He turned his attention back to the scene, but the girl's eyes lingered on their joined hands a little longer before moving on. "Today," Carol began again. "We are talking about knives. How to use them, how to be safe with them. And how they could save your life."

Patrick, someone Faye had only just realised the presence of, quickly excused himself from the group with a stomach ache. The girl made a mental note to check if he was alright or faking it to get away from training with weapons later that day.

Despite wanting to step in herself, Faye waited for Carl to make the move. She knew he would, the growing anger on his face and pressure on her hand told her so. Just as suddenly as he had grabbed it, Carl released her hand and stood up, Faye quickly following behind him. They were just in time to see Carol raise the knife and swipe it around in front of the kids.

_Be honest with yourself. You aren't horrified to see this._

The boy looked her up and down with an ever-so-subtle shake of his head. Carol barely looked guilty. "Please, don't tell your father." She looked to her. "Or Daryl."

_'Cause you've done all those moves and more without her even offering you a knife._

Grabbing the sleeve of Faye's hoodie, Carl dragged the two of them out the room before storming ahead without her. As they got further down the corridor, away from the library, the child called to him. "Carl!" When she got no reply, Faye jogged forward to catch up with him. "Carl! Talk to me."

He stopped, not facing her at first. Her hand on his shoulder seemed to jog the boy into life again as he spun around, knocking her hand away in the process. "You- you realise how much bullshit this is? Why does it have to be just me? They let _you _have your gun, they teach the _kids _to fight, but the moment _I _do something I get it taken away from me, I get all these chores, it's like I'm a damn criminal. It's not fair!"

"Wait, do the others all know about this?" Faye asked tentatively, although she expected the reply to be snappy.

"I don't know! Does it even matter?" He threw his arms in the air. The boy was too busy ranting to notice her flinching when his hands got a little too close. "How can they just let them go and have fun with _walkers _and teach them to use knives? Who is that teaching them to attack? Humans? Only, when I did that, I get treated like I'm a monster! I did the right thing!"

"Carl," She said as calmly as she could, trying to make eye contact with him. "I know you're not a monster, of course I do. You did what you had to do at the time."

His reply almost grew to a growl. "Then, why?!"

"I don't know!" Faye finally shouted back, meeting his tone and volume easily. When he blinked in surprise but said nothing, she continued. "It's unfair and it sucks but we have to deal with that! Will you stop shouting at me now?!"

_Your patience is pathetic._

The two children stood silently for a few moments as they regained their normal breathing after barking at each other. It was Faye who broke the silence. After all, she didn't want Carl to think she was genuinely annoyed at him. He had every right to be upset, and the way the adults were treating him wasn't right and she'd change it if it was in her power, but it wasn't. Faye just couldn't stand him shouting anymore. It wasn't him. "You are a good person, Carl. I know that, your Dad knows that, everyone knows that. They just need some more time to get over that you and me know exactly what the world is."

His blue eyes meeting the floor, the girl tilted her head to get a better view of his fallen expression. Bringing what she thought was a hopeful smile to her face, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder once more. "Hey, look at me." Reluctantly, he did, their gazes meeting. "We'll work it out. It'll just take some more time."

Carl nodded slowly.

"Okay?" At another nod, she patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Let's go then."

The two began walking out the building, Faye choosing to match the plodding pace of her friend, when Carl spoke again. "You and I."

"Huh?"

"It's 'you and I'." He turned his head towards her with a smirk lighting up his face. That meant he was trying, at least. "You said 'you and me'. It's 'you and I'-"

Faye raised her eyebrows and hit his shoulder playfully as she interrupted him. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>It was dinner now, and Faye had been meaning to speak to Lizzie, but Patrick looked awful. Pale, sickly, shaky, everything. Whether she made fun of him or not, she couldn't just let him go without checking up on him. He was her friend. Friends did that.<p>

"Hey there, Faye." He said with a cough, covering his mouth as she stopped in front of the boy. "Listen, it's not your cooking that's making me go early, I just feel real bad and don't wanna give anyone something."

She frowned. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel well." He said, holding up his arm to stop her when she reached to touch his shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off."

"Patrick, no offense, but you look like shit-"

"Thanks."

"-and I don't think _sleep _is gonna fix that."

Patrick held up his hands in defence and began to step past her unsteadily, his feet hitting the ground a little heavier than usual. "It's nothing. Honestly." When Faye opened her mouth and followed him, he continued. "And don't you say 'it doesn't look like nothing'. That is a predictable come back and I expect better than that from you."

Faye chuckled, but the sound died out quickly. "Can I get Dr. S for you? He can just give you some tablets if you're in pain."

"No." The boy continued as they reached the door to the cell block Patrick stayed in. "I'll see you tomorrow, Faye."

She sighed, but nodded. "You got it."

Faye decided it was probably a good idea to wash her hands before she went back to her job. No one had noticed that she'd gone, and no one noticed when she never sat down to eat her own food. After her encounter with Patrick, all her appetite had disappeared. The child didn't know why she worried over Patrick more than she should. He was older, sure, but he was weaker. He didn't know how to fight, how to use a gun; Hell, he barely knew how to handle himself. If she and Daryl hadn't found him and the two adults that day, Faye couldn't honestly believe that they would be alive.

Lost in her thoughts, Faye barely noticed Lizzie and Mika, along with their father, leaving the seating area, and the girl quickly left her place, this time motioning to Carol of her leaving.

"Uh, hey!" She called out as she hurried up behind them. The three turned around, Mika waving happily to her while Lizzie remained blank. It didn't surprise Faye that one sister held a grudge and one forgot without a care.

Their Dad smiled to her. "What can we do for you, Faye?"

Returning the expression, as if it were part of a routine, the girl answered. "Do you mind if I talk to Lizzie for a minute? I won't keep her long and I'll make sure she gets back to her cell."

He agreed, without any suspicion.

_Should he be suspicious of you?_

Faye nodded in the direction of the field. "Come on. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" She said, half moody and half curious.

"About earlier." The older girl replied. "It can't happen again."

Lizzie looked slightly confused. "Alright?"

"As in, you can't talk to the walkers again. You can't name them again. It cannot happen."

The blonde grew defensive immediately, stopping walking to face Faye. "Why? What's wrong with it? I'm not doing anything bad, they're not doing anything bad! There's nothing-"

Faye leant forward, on eye level with the girl, speaking coldly. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You think the walkers aren't bad when they _are. _I don't know how to get it through to you, and I'm sorry, but you can't possibly be more wrong, Lizzie! They aren't reaching to you for help, they aren't reaching to you to play, they're reaching for you because they want to _kill _you! There's nothing good left in them!"

Looking as if Faye had slapped her, Lizzie's face screwed up in frustration and almost hurt. "But-"

"No, Lizzie. This might make you feel bad but I'm doing it anyway." She replied firmly, a hard tone to her voice. "I'm stopping it right now. If you keep thinking this, you'll get comfortable with them. If you get comfortable with them, you'll let your guard down. If you let your guard down, you are going to _die_, Lizzie. They aren't gonna hesitate in killing you. People who think this way don't survive. I don't want that to happen to you, you're my friend."

_That's funny._

"That's why I'm telling you this. That's why you're going to _stop_."

_Aw, look at that, you've almost brought her to tears!_

"Do you hear me?"

"Faye-"

"_Do you hear me?_"

The child nodded, scrunching up her top in her clenched fists.

_Hearing doesn't mean understanding._

Faye sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your cell."

"No," Lizzie shook her head, punctuating each word sharply. The older girl didn't admit that it stung. "I'll go by myself."

Saying nothing as the blonde walked, turning quickly into a run, away, it occurred to Faye that the child may tell her father, and the father would come to scold her. She did, of course, tell his daughter she was going to die. But Faye regretted none of it, she merely said what needed to be said. Lizzie would be better off for it. She didn't like the idea of the girl dying in the arms of a walker.

_Liar._


	51. Chaos

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Saying nothing as the blonde walked, turning quickly into a run, away, it occurred to Faye that the child may tell her father, and the father would come to scold her. She did, of course, tell his daughter she was going to die. But Faye regretted none of it, she merely said what needed to be said. Lizzie would be better off for it. She didn't like the idea of the girl dying in the arms of a walker.

_Liar._

* * *

><p>Zach had died on the run, Faye found when she found Daryl the evening before. The hunter seemed to be effected by the loss more than she did, but she supposed he knew the teen better than she did. After all, they had spoken every day, albeit sometimes only a few sentences, and Faye would only see him with Beth. It did bother her, though. Zach's death still left a twinge of sadness, he was cool.<p>

But the time had passed where death would affect her, Zach had just missed his moment. Death was all around them. It would hide for a while, just long enough to become comfortable, but would raise its head soon enough and take you by surprise. The easier option was to never be comfortable.

Michonne was never comfortable. Michonne was leaving again.

"I'll be back before you know it." The woman said as they walked away from the cell block. She always said that, and then she'd be gone for who knows how long before returning, only to remain with them for a day or two. The cycle was repetitive. The cycle was worsening. Her lack of reply caused Michonne to frown. "You know why I do this, right?"

Faye avoided her eyes, a disgruntled tone to her voice. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It doesn't matter whether we like it or not. It matters that _he-_"

_Yes, he, the dreaded name no one speaks of._

"-isn't around anymore. I need to make sure of that. It's a risk we can't afford."

"We can't afford to lose you." Faye said, turning and meeting the older woman's eyes with furrowed eyebrows. At this, Michonne stopped walking. But the child wouldn't know if her words had any impact, as Glenn called to the two while walking up to them. He must have come from the watch tower with Maggie.

"Hey," He said, hands behind his back. His eyes went to Michonne first. "You heading off again?"

She nodded at this. "Yeah, can't stay long."

It looked as though Glenn wanted to protest to this, but changed his mind. Faye didn't blame him. Michonne was stubborn. "Yeah. Hey, Faye, I forgot yesterday after everything that happened, but I got you something."

Faye looked up, suddenly paying attention. "Really?"

"We were in the store, and I remembered you mentioning your Dad was a photographer, right?" At her nod of confirmation, he continued and brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing what she quickly recognised to be a camera. "Well, I found a _load _of these, so I brought back a couple. You can have this one."

A smile spread wide across the girl's face, and Glenn, too, looked happy with himself as he handed it to her. "Seriously?"

"Yep, all yours." He grinned. "And I challenge you to get a picture of every here."

Faye turned the object around in her hands. It was blue, and had a large light attached to it. That'd be helpful, what with the prison being poorly lit. "Challenge accepted! Thanks, Glenn!"

"You're welcome," He said, before beginning to continue on his way. "I'll see you later. Stay safe, Michonne."

The two carried on towards the stable, the child fiddling with the camera as they walked, before turning with a cheeky grin to her friend. "Smile for the paparazzi!" Michonne managed to stick her tongue out just in time for the photo. Faye cocked her head to the side as she wiggled the piece of card in the air, waiting for the image to show up. When it did, the girl pouted. "You didn't smile!"

"Smiles are for models, and models eat salad and celery." The woman said, patting the child's head. "Have you ever tried that stuff? Gets stuck in your teeth."

Together, they saddled the horse, which would have taken less time had Faye not included the hug goodbye to the animal. Michonne allowed her to hold the reigns, one hand still holding the camera, as they led the horse towards the gates. Smiling despite the circumstances of her friend leaving, Faye brightened up a little as Carl and Rick emerged at the top of the field. The four approached each other, Rick being the first to speak. "Be careful out there."

"Always am. Any requests?" She asked. "Books? Comics? Some stale M&Ms?"

Carl shook his head at her. "You're the one that likes stale M&Ms."

Michonne laughed as she spoke. "Then I'll definitely be looking for some. I'll look for some stuff you like too." She looked at him for a moment. "How come you don't wear your hat anymore?"

"'s not a farming hat." He replied, walking sideways. "See you soon?"

"Pretty soon." Michonne said before tapping Faye on the shoulder to hurry her along. "Come on."

When they got to the gate, the girl looked up as Michonne mounted the horse. "Come back quickly and in one piece, will you? I don't want you to die out there."

"That makes two of us then." She reached down, her hand on Faye's head again. "Don't worry about me, I always make it back just fine. Keep an eye on Daryl and Carl."

"I always do that just fine." Giving the horse a final rub, Faye stepped back with a wave. "Be back soon."

The child headed back up the field after a farewell from Michonne, choosing to walk rather than run. She looked to her left to see Carl stood by a crouched down Rick. Faye didn't pretend to know what they were doing, some farmer-y job. However, it could be seen as a perfect photo opportunity. What harm would some practice do? Raising the camera up, she shouted to them. "Hey, Carly!" The boy raised his head, Rick following suit. "Strike a pose!" The camera snapped with a click, and Faye laughed loudly as she walked along. "Gorgeous, ladies!" In the picture, although not a close up, Carl had a confused, and perhaps a hint of annoyed, look on his face while his father's adorned an amused grin.

Carl looked like he was about to come over and inspect what she'd done, so she waved and jogged out of his sight. Carol had been expecting her after she had said goodbye to Michonne, so she head towards the breakfast tables set up outside, where she usually met the woman. As she approached, Carol looked up. "What've you got there?"

Faye lit up at the mention of her new found favourite object. "A camera! Glenn found some on the run and got me one." She held it up to her face. "Say cheese!"

Lamely, the woman complied with the saying, but smiled all the same. "Satisfied?" She asked, seemingly only mildly entertained. Carol wanted something, Faye knew that look.

"Most normal picture so far." Faye confirmed.

"I'm happy with that. Now-"

_Here comes the lecture._

"-we need to talk."

The child frowned. "What about?"

"About you telling Lizzie she's going to die."

"Oh. That." Faye shrugged awkwardly, leaning against one of the posts. "That's not all I said."

"You shouldn't have said _anything. _She's twelve-"

"So what? When I was twelve I shot Andy and my Dad!" The girl snapped, continuing before Carol could scold her for her tone. "And she's twelve and she's naming them! I had doubts about the walkers for the first couple of _months, _and she's still having them after a _year! _If she carries on like that and somehow ends up outside the prison – she will die. There's no question to it, you know I'm right."

Carol stood straight, putting down the bowl she was holding with a little more force than usual. "Faye. Listen to me. There are ways of doing things, and there are ways of not doing things. You _can't_ go up to a child and tell them they'll die and expect a positive response. I'm teaching them to defend themselves against walkers. If she somehow ends up outside the prison she'll know what to do."

"See, that's where you're wrong too! It won't work!" Faye threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You're teaching them to use knives, but you're also letting them play with walkers. So, tell me, who it is you're teaching them to attack?"

"I'm teaching them to _survive_. And I'm going to continue to teach them to survive." Carol said, softening her voice slightly as if trying to calm Faye down as well. "At least, I will, if you and Carl don't tell anyone."

Suddenly, the booming sound of a gunshot rang through the air, followed quickly by another one. Faye dropped the camera on one of the tables before darting towards the sounds of a yelling Lizzie and Mika. "Help! Help!"

_Ironic, of course, that it's them._

"Please! Come quick!" Mika shouted, and while Carol gathered them into her arms, Faye darted on them, ignoring Carol's calls for her to stop.

Bursting into the cell block was like having a bucket of ice thrown over Faye's head. The room was in disarray, with screams of agony echoing against the concrete walls and gunshots firing and the snarls of walkers ever present. Faye quickly pushed past someone rushing to get out, and the adrenaline quickly building up didn't give her time to ask if they were bitten.

She could see Luke and Molly far back at the end of the room, in a blind panic that clearly showed any thought had left their heads, and the girl quickly made the decision to run to them with hope that the adults struggling around her had enough sense to survive. Faye pulled out her gun, the safety flicking off easily as she first pushed Luke behind her and turned to face the walker, rearing its head towards her with blood coating its neck from the leg it had been chewing on. She didn't know his name.

_Don't worry. That just makes killing him easier._

Faye pulled the trigger and blood splattered onto the floor. She didn't miss the loud gasp from Luke, but paid it no mind as she gripped his shoulder and pushed him along with her. He was just another traumatised child joining the rest. "Karen!" The girl called to get the woman's attention, her head snapping around instantly. "Take him into the cell!"

"You too, come on!" She said, almost a shout to be heard over the noise.

The child shook her head. "I have to get Molly!"

Turning around, Faye dashed towards the younger girl, who was scooting back closer and closer to the wall. A female walker with curly hair was staggering towards the child, and, without noticing Faye coming up behind her, was soon sent stumbling to the floor. Its head collided with the hard stone with a crack, and the girl wasted no time in jumping over the writhing body to stomp its skull in with her foot. Molly, in front of her, shrieked again as she smashed the remaining head again with the heel of her boot to be sure it was dead, the blood splattering near the child's feet. Faye looked up, and didn't doubt how scary she must have looked to the nine year old, with her wide eyes and bloodied clothes and gun. "Are you bit?!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I forgot!" The child cried.

"What?" Faye stepped forward, bending down slightly to reach the eye level of the panicked girl. "You forgot what?"

Molly's face scrunched up with tears. "Everything Carol taught me!"

The older girl sighed heavily before wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her towards the cell Karen was hiding in. Carol had apparently made her way into the cell block and took the distressed child out of her arms. She realised now that Rick, Daryl and Glenn were all in the room, and with trust that they had the bottom floor covered, Faye bolted towards the stairs to check the upper level.

As she reached the top, the girl heard a shout from Rick. "Are we all clear? Are we safe?"

_We're never safe._

The adults in the room confirmed his question and she heard the clanging of footsteps on the metal stairs. Gun raised, Faye peered into the cells as she tread quietly along the pathway, the hunting trips with Daryl coming in handy. There were only dead bodies – unanimated as of yet - on the floor that she had seen as of yet.

_There's always one._

_You can play hide and seek! Is it behind this one?_

Softly, she pulled the curtain back of one room to find it empty, the inhabitants having fled the room.

_Or maybe it's behind this o-!_

A walker leapt out, grabbing Faye by the shoulders with a snarl. The girl reacted quickly, putting all of her strength into pushing one side of the walker and it fell to the ground with a thud. She grunted as she yanked her right arm out of its tight grasp with just enough time to raise her gun to its throat and fire before its nails dug into her skin.

_Looks like you win the game._

The boom of the gun rang through her ears and she soon found herself brought back to her senses by a large hand pulling her off the newly dead body, the voice of Daryl filtering through the ringing. It took a few moments, and she missed some of his words – which could easily be guessed as 'are you bitten' – but she tuned in on his final, gentler, words. "It's Patrick."

_Congratulations._

Faye looked up to see her friend, face and neck coated in the dark blood that dripped down onto his t-shirt. His lack of glasses almost made her have to blink and recognise him all over again, the glasses being a part of his character. The girl wished he had been wearing them, because they would have obscured the glassy pink shade his entire eyeball was, open without seeing. When she moved out of his grasp, Daryl didn't stop her from moving forward to his face, tracing the gaping bullet wound she had inflicted through his neck.

It would have given some relief had Faye cried, but no tears came to her eyes. All she had was the aching feeling in her chest. She shot Patrick. She killed Patrick.

But he was just another body amid the chaos.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry, shorter chapter than last time, but I'd rather get something out than make you wait another week. We'll have some interaction with the usual favourite characters next chapter, which I know you like from the lovely reviews!

As for one for something mentioned in one of the reviews - Faye doesn't completely dislike Lizzie. It's just that one part of her wants to try and be her friend because she still has some hope left, and the other part couldn't care less because she thinks Lizzie isn't going to last. Two very different thoughts - and two different outlooks on the world in general but I won't go into detail 'cause that'll be developed later in the story!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	52. Author's Note

So... long time no see!

I promise you, the chapter is on the way, but I have been delayed by a diagnosis of Scoliosis - which, for those of you who don't know, is the spine curving the wrong way - after months of increasing pain. I'm going to be having specialised physiotherapy in a while, but all they can do for me now is give me strong painkillers which leave me far from a state where I'm capable of writing quality work.  
>In about an hour, I'm heading off for a Germany trip with school, too, which will be <em>all <em>kinds of painful but I've been looking forward to it all year long and refuse to miss it now.

I'm sorry, I know it's not fair to keep you waiting. But stick with me, guys, I'm not abandoning this story!

Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for your continued patience.

Cobalt Flame.


	53. Author's Note 2

Hello again! I'm sorry, this still isn't the chapter you were probably hoping for.

However, we will be back up and running soon! I have a week and a half of mock exams, so my time will be taken up with revision, but after my tests are done for the year, chapters should be coming out once more!

I really appreciate the words of support I have received! I don't have much to update Scoliosis wise, I am still waiting to be sent a letter for my first physiotherapy appointment since the waiting list is quite long.  
>Also, for those who commented on the Germany trip, it was amazing! I'm desperate to go back, they have ice-creams in the shape of watermelons!<p>

... I'm sorry, watermelon is my life.

Anyway, thank you for not abandoning me or the story, and I promise Not So Alone will return to your Alerts soon.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	54. Amplify

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

It would have given some relief had Faye cried, but no tears came to her eyes. All she had was the aching feeling in her chest. She shot Patrick. She killed Patrick.

But he was just another body amid the chaos.

* * *

><p>Daryl had sent her out the building almost immediately, giving the girl instructions to return to her cell and wait for him. Faye focused on the way her toes scraped against the front of her sneakers when she walked rather than the thought of her friend dropping dead to the floor.<p>

_Well, wasn't that fun. We should do it again some time._

They twinged with pain slightly with every step she took, and it occurred to the child that she should probably look out for some new shoes on a hunt with Daryl. They sometimes stopped by a house on their travels. Maybe less green, though. She had a lot of green clothes.

_Green is getting old. What about red?_

The girl huffed as she pushed open the heavy, metal door to her own cell block, and let the quiet, ever so slightly echoing, sound of her footsteps fill her empty head. There were few people in the cell block, and the soft sound of a conversation came from within. Two people she recognised only by face glanced up at her, their eyes lingering for a moment too long, likely at the splatters of blood on her clothes. There were several more adults loitering around the cells, but Faye paid them no mind and continued to her own room.

As she entered through the door, her attention was slowly drawn to the stains on her hands, the blood lodged into her nails too. The urge to clean the blotches away pulsed through her fingers and she didn't notice as Carl entered her doorway, breathing hard before sighing. "Hey, you're okay."

"I killed Patrick." Faye said bluntly without removing her gaze from her fingers scratching at the blood on her hands.

The boy frowned, stepping into the cell. "No, you didn't." He said slowly. "Dad told me he died 'cause he got sick. That wasn't your fault."

As he moved forward and sat beside her on the bed, Faye lifted her hands for him to see. "I did this. I shot him." The way the guilt overflowed within made her think she was confessing her sins to him, as if he could fix what she'd done. He couldn't. Carl had sins of his own. "This is his blood, I took it from him, I stole it, I- I did this-!"

"Listen to me." Carl grabbed her pulled her hands away from her and held them in his own. Faye had never noticed that his hands were bigger than hers. "You can't blame yourself, there was nothing you could've done to stop him getting sick. Nothing at all. Shooting him wasn't a bad thing, you were protecting yourself and he wouldn't have wanted to be like that." The boy rubbed his fingers lightly over where she had scratched. Faye found it hard to believe him. There could have been a thousand things she could have done to prevent his death, and therefore others, but she just hadn't used her brain.

_Stupid._

"Do you understand?" He asked, and she reluctantly nodded. Her voice wouldn't do her justice now. At her action, Carl released her hands and raised them around her shoulders instead, pulling her towards him. The distress passed somewhat, the girl felt empty once more, letting her head fall onto his shoulder as if she had no energy left.

"What happens now?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "Bury the dead. Separate the sick. Do what needs to be done."

"You shouldn't have come here." Faye said simply. "I was near the sick people. I had direct contact with the source." He didn't have a name anymore. He was the cause, the source, the beginning of all this madness. Names only caused more emotion. "I could get you sick."

"Think that's gonna stop me?" Carl replied, chuckling lightly to try and lighten the mood. Its effect wasn't huge.

"It should. What about Judith?"

"I think everybody should stay away from her right now." He said. "I already got close to my Dad, so I don't think what I do matters anymore."

Faye shook her head against his shoulder, and found it only mildly uncomfortable. "It matters if you get sick."

"I just won't get sick then." The boy said nonchalantly. "I'm more worried about you getting ill. You're right, you were there with them. Gotta keep an eye on you."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Faye ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "Well, if I'm trying not to get sick, I should probably go wash all this-" She gestured to her less than clean attire. "-and change clothes."

He let her go and nodded. "I'll see you later then?"

"Later it is." The girl considered thanking him as he stood to leave, but the awkwardness of the idea tore her away. Not only that, but a thank you meant he had helped, which meant there was something wrong. Nothing would be wrong if she pulled through it. That could be done alone.

* * *

><p>"You're hairs all fluffy after a shower." Maggie said, a light grin adorning her face. "Never noticed that."<p>

After the girl had showered and redressed herself, Faye returned to her cell where she was promptly found by Daryl. He, once the hunter had briefly checked she was okay, instructed her to find Maggie and join her walking the fence to kill walkers attracted by the earlier noise with the explanation that it would be some 'stress relief'. It almost amused Faye how the stress of her friend dying would be solved by causing some more.

She pulled an annoyed face. "It's not my best look."

"It'd be easier to deal with if you let us cut it." Maggie replied. In the back of her mind, Faye noted that Daryl had sent her to work with someone not exposed to the illness inhabiting the prison, which seemed like a bad idea. Maybe he knew something she didn't, though. Would she already be showing signs of being infected if she was? Faye didn't spend much time thinking about it.

"That would be admitting defeat." She said. "Too easy."

Maggie smiled, and it made Faye feel like she should too. The woman usually had a positive attitude lately, and it rubbed off on people. "I'll take your word for it."

The two continued along the side of the fence, a slow, but comfortable, conversation going on between stops to kill small clusters of walkers. As they approached the front of the prison, the rack of weapons hanging from the inner fence drawing nearer, it occurred to Faye that she was now in easy sight of Daryl, who was in the middle of the field digging graves with Rick stood beside him. Perhaps that had been his goal in teaming her up with Maggie, to keep his usual watch over her. The thought passed quickly as a sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach at the images of the dead that would soon be lying in the ground beneath Daryl's feet flickered through her mind.

Pulling her gaze away from the scene before Maggie did, Faye returned to her view of the fence. The huge cluster of walkers piling up against one small area quickly became apparent and Faye cursed under her breath instantly. Before the woman beside her could tell her off for it, she quickly alerted her to the situation. "Maggie, look at that."

Maggie followed where Faye's finger pointed and her eyes widened at the sight. "Hold this." Thrusting her weapon towards Faye who grabbed it before it dropped to the floor, Maggie ran out into the field.

_Go, now._

Faye's feet remained still, her body tense and alert at the new danger, waiting for Maggie's return before running to start the killing. It would only bring her a scolding from Daryl later if she didn't.

_There could be one less walker by now!_

"Rick! Daryl!" Maggie shouted with a motion for them to follow her. The two men in question raised their heads at the sound and quickly sprinted towards them.

_Two… Three…_

Faye saw others behind Rick and Daryl running to join them, but she was quickly preoccupied with Maggie returning to her. Her crowbar returned, the two girls ran down the fences. Maggie paused to kill a single walker and address the men behind them, and Faye skidded to a stop behind her.

_Could've been another two dead just then._

"The noise 's drawn them out and now this part's starting to give!" The woman shouted above the walker's snarls.

_Ooh, number six would have made a hard thump on the ground. You missed out._

Faye was the first to arrive at the bulge of walkers clinging to the fence, and she wasted no time in plunging her own crowbar into the eye of the nearest walker with a clenched jaw.

_Aw. Now we're all the way back to one again_

Making sure not to count her kills, Faye ignored the cringe that came when blood splashed onto her fingers for the second time that day, the sick feeling remaining in her stomach. Her uneasiness was calmed somewhat when Daryl came to a stop beside her and she paused to look at him momentarily. His presence seemed to make any situation easier to handle and with Rick on the other side of her, she wasn't sure she could be much more protected than this. The child's second of time ended and she thrust her weapon into another skull, blood oozing down its nose and she yanked it out again. Any longer and the hunter would have had to stop his attacks on the walkers and check up on her. That was a waste of time.

Faye barely noticed when Maggie fell to the floor, and even less so when they had all stopped to see Sasha's discovery of half-eaten, bloody rats on the floor. The woman shouted something Faye couldn't quite hear, possibly about feeding the walkers, but Daryl's call to a walker climbing high on the fence rang clear.

Quickly, the efforts against the increasing number of dead became fruitless. "It's gunna give!" Rick yelled, repeating himself a few times urgently as they resorted to pushing back against the fence as it curved. The walkers kept pressing on with ease, their faces pressing into the wires, cutting through their cheeks and Faye resisted the urge to gag as an eyeball of the body in front of her came loose from the force. If the girl tuned out the growls, she could have heard the cries from the group fighting for control, every bit of their strength not being enough.

It was Daryl who called them away, their energy wasted on the task. "Everyone back!" He shouted, grabbing Faye by the shoulder as a walker's nails grew too close to her hand. "Come on back now!"

"If that fence keeps bending in like that those walkers are coming over it." Sasha said, sounding as frustrated as they all felt.

There were a few moments of nothing – Faye stood with her stare passing from the lifeless eyes to the bloody eyes to the missing eyes missing eyes as she breathed heavily. The air didn't seem to want to stay in her lungs long enough to gain any relief.

Eventually, Rick started once more. "Daryl, get the truck." The man beside Faye nodded as she looked up at him, sparing her a quick glance before he moved. "I know what to do."

He did. While Rick collected the pigs into a crate, Daryl drove the truck down the field and Maggie and Tyreese moved to be ready by the gate. Faye was left with Glenn and Sasha to reinforce the fence once the walkers had been drawn away.

The squeal of the first pig made Faye jump. Blocking out the shrill cry, the child continued to kill walkers lining the fence and as the screams of the animals increased, the amount of bodies lessened. After most had left, the remaining three members of the group dragged small logs to the fence, Faye with less grace and strength than the two adults. Glenn noticed the girl's struggle to push her log into place, and gave it the final shove it needed to be secured.

Logs in place, the three put down the lingering stragglers and their job was done.

Faye took some steps back and leaned against the inner fence, head facing down to the ground with her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed deeply once more. The overwhelming noise of the growls was gone, but the echoes still bounced around the child's head. Glenn moved over to her. "You okay?" He sounded slightly out of breath himself. At her wordless nod, Faye guessed he assumed she was merely tired after the ordeal. He patted her shoulder firmly. "You did good."

'Good' didn't stop her returning to hide in Carl's arms later that day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Wow. It's been a long time. This chapter was awful to write, and I don't like it, but it's an obstacle to pass to get to a better part of the story. I have no words for how sorry I am to keep you waiting this long! Thank you so _very _much for sticking around while I'm so unorganised!

But, now that's done with, we can move on now and hopefully return to a more regular schedule. We're heading down a road that's going to get worse and worse for Faye. Oh, what a delight!

(Also, update on my scoliosis for those interested! The doctors have decided I won't be having surgery, but 'cause of the amount of pain it has caused me I've had an MRI to see if anything is damaged. I'll find out the results in September.)

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	55. Quarantine

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Previously:

Faye took some steps back and leaned against the inner fence, head facing down to the ground with her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed deeply once more. The overwhelming noise of the growls was gone, but the echoes still bounced around the child's head. Glenn moved over to her. "You okay?" He sounded slightly out of breath himself. At her wordless nod, Faye guessed he assumed she was merely tired after the ordeal. He patted her shoulder firmly. "You did good."

'Good' didn't stop her returning to hide in Carl's arms later that day.

* * *

><p>"Smile!"<p>

Daryl squinted his eyes as the girl clicked her camera, the flash a surprise. "What you takin' pictures for?"

With crossed legs on her bunk, Faye ignored the question and flapped the piece of paper that emerged from the camera. She didn't know if that made the process faster or not, but continued regardless, pouting as it appeared. "You didn't smile!"

"Ain't no model." He replied, leaning against her door, and Faye didn't tell him that was what Michonne had said. She'd only nipped back to her cell to pick up the pictures she had taken so far when the man had appeared at her doorway. The girl made a mental list of who she had left to take photos of. It was quite a few.

Faye put the picture on her lap. "What's going on?"

"We're putting all the kids and all the old guys in quarantine. Need you to go with 'em." He answered.

"Quarantine?"

"Council decided ya'll are the ones who could get sick easiest so we're separating you into the administration building." Daryl continued. When Faye opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off quickly. "There's no fightin' on this. It's the best we can do to stop it spreading any further. I need you to be there to keep an eye on everyone and I'll know you're safer. Carl's gonna be there too."

The girl huffed. "So, I'm gonna have to look after a bunch of kids? Who, by the way, hate me now."

"Lizzie 'n Mika don't hate you. Just be more… delicate with them." He responded.

"I don't think I'm a very delicate person." Faye flopped back on her bed. Damn. She'd have to pack her things again. "Carol told you?"

"Yeah, she did."

_Interesting. So, Carol tells on you, but you can't tell on her?_

"You know I'm right. They're stupid, and they're gonna die if they stay that way." She waved her arm in the air. "And Carol's trying to teach them self-defence but I don't think it's helping 'cause they don't understand what they're supposed to be killing and it's so frustrating-"

Daryl shushed her. "Carol's teaching them 'bout weapons?"

"Yeah." Faye said. She decided not to regret telling him. "That's what Story Time is. The parents don't know."

The man pressed his lips into a thin line before he said anything more. "I'll talk to her about it another time, wasting daylight now. Pack up what you need and head over to administration."

_Well, someone's feeling lenient today._

The girl sat back up. "You're not going, why do I have to?"

"'Cause you're younger and if we leave you out here you could get sick. You've already been exposed too much to be safe, I'm not putting you at risk any more than you already are. "

"I could get sick in there too." At the stare she received, Faye didn't continue the line of thought. Daryl didn't seem to be in the mood. "You're important too. Why aren't you coming?"

"Me, Michonne and T-Dog, maybe a couple others if we can find 'em, are headin' out to a college to look for meds."

Eyes lighting up, Faye's fingers slid through the sheets on her bed. "Can I come with you instead?"

Daryl sighed. "No."

This wasn't fair. Daryl knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself and he still wouldn't let her go! He was being ridiculous. Not only could she take care of herself, she was helpful, too! How was another pair of hands to get more medicine for their people anything but useful? "Why? I can help, you know I can."

"It's not as simple as that." The man stepped further into her cell and crouched in front of her. He always did that. It was getting old. "I dunno how many walkers there'll be, or if we'll see people. Too much stuff I dunno."

"We don't know any of that stuff on any run or hunt we go on and now we've got more people with us. How is this worse?"

He answered easily, which only succeeded in frustrating the girl more. "I've got more people to keep an eye on, can't focus on you."

"You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I do." Daryl said, and Faye couldn't ignore the fierceness in his voice. "Always gotta keep an eye on you."

She wouldn't win this one. "I don't wanna be locked up in administration. I wanna go with you."

Daryl stood up once more, knowing the discussion was almost over. "Not this time, kiddo. I'll be back in no time. Pack your stuff and head to administration block. If you're quick, you can come help me set up the car."

A battle lost. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Faye's backpack was too small. Carl had a good one; a big, vibrant, orange one. It wasn't very subtle, but it was large. It was certainly more practical than Faye's little one. The girl didn't quite want to be rid of it though. The amount of time they would be staying in isolation was uncertain, so she wasn't quite sure how many things she would need, but the majority of clothes she had brought were in her hands, rather than on her back.<p>

As she entered the building, she saw some of the others confined in it too. Some elderly she recognised, some younger ones too. Specifically: Lizzie and Mika. Faye would have to confront them at some point; Carol would no doubt rope her in to assist in making the meals for everyone and it would be impossible to avoid the sisters then.

_Confront? Some might say you're looking for a fight._

She would _speak _to Lizzie and Mika.

Carl wandered into her view.

She would speak to Lizzie and Mika if Carl didn't take up her time. Which she couldn't say was a bad thing.

The boy shifted his hair from his face, the action reminding her of the fringe clouding her eyes, unmovable due to the items filling her hands. His own eyes met hers and the small smile that grew on his face made her face heat up. Faye returned the expression, but luck failed her as Lizzie too entered her field of vision and seemed to suspect the look was directed at her. The blonde appeared confused, and attempted to smile back.

This was so weird. The kid spoke to walkers and she told her she would die and now they were smiling and it was so_ weird._

The older girl's attention was brought back to Carl once more as he nodded towards a set of doors, no doubt wanting to leave the room of children. Not that the prison had an abundance of children, but there were enough to at least annoy the elder two. Faye met him at the doors and he spoke the moment they couldn't be heard by anyone in the room. "Finally. You took ages."

"Sorry, I was talking to Daryl." She replied, matching Carl's walking pace. "Speaking of Daryl, I'm only dropping off this lot and going back to see him before the group leaves. Where're we going?"

If Carl was bothered by her ditching him, he didn't show it. Faye knew he'd be grumpy about having to stay in isolation, but they could make it work for a while. As long as neither of them got sick. "I grabbed a room before people went around; we can just hang around in here."

"Have we got enough bedding?" She asked?

"Maybe." Carl put his hands in his pockets. Definitely grumpy. "There's enough to sleep with, but it might not be comfy."

"I'll grab some more when I'm back later." The two arrived at the room, which was an old office. Considering they were in the administration block, this was hardly unexpected. Carl had already laid out some of his things, but the amount that remained in his bag showed he wasn't happy to settle here. Faye put her things down by the wall opposite where her friend sat down, but left the camera in her backpack. She could grab a picture of T-Dog, or whoever else ended up going on the run and a close up of Carl, too, later. Putting the bag over her shoulder again, Faye raised her head to see Carl sagged slightly against the wall, pouting.

"Are you going right away?" Faye wiped her hands on her jeans with a nod, sweaty from covering them with clothes for so long. As cute as he looked, she wanted to see Daryl before he left.

"God, you gonna miss me that much you can't last an hour?"

"A whole _hour?_"

"Suck it up, Sheriff, go patrol the streets." His expression was too cute, she decided, and reached back into her bag a final time and before he realised quite what she was doing, Carl had another photo snapped of him. Faye ignored his objection and grinned at the picture; although it was at an awkward angle due to the carelessness when taking it, Carl's grouchy face was clear. At her giggle, Carl threw a comic he must have brought at her.

"I'll arrest you if you don't quit doing that."

Faye shrugged, replying with a sing song voice. "Well, isn't that a bummer, I'm already in prison!"

"I hate you."

"_I'll _see you later."

* * *

><p>Faye jumped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Boo."<p>

"Don't do that, T," The girl brushed the hand away. "Scared the crap outta me."

She wondered for a moment if T-Dog would scold her for the swear, but the girl then figured he wasn't one to talk; she'd heard him curse a dozen times. The man grinned his usual wide grin. "Just keepin' you on your toes. How you keepin' up?"

"I'm not ill so far, so pretty good. You?"

"I'm in good health," He said. "But not everyone is, so off we go back to college again."

Faye had to presume that was a joke, but she'd never been to college and didn't think it was a hugely funny thing in general. She shifted her jacket in a weak attempt to get more air. It was surprisingly hot today. "Who else has gone down with it?"

"Glenn." As he said the name, Faye grimaced. It must be hard, Glenn's T-Dog's best friend. What would she do if Carl got sick? "Sasha too, last time I heard. But that's all I've heard."

There wasn't a whole lot of good that she could say here. Tyreese must have been distraught, after losing Karen and Sasha coming down with an illness that was killing their people so soon after. "Two people's better than everyone."

"That it is." T-Dog picked the conversation from the ground and dusted it off. "You know what we haven't played in a while? I spy."

"I'm bored of I Spy."

"Twenty Questions?"

"Alright, hit me."

"Are you an animal?"

"Yes," She smiled. She wondered if, by choosing herself, that counted as an animal. But she was human, and humans had hearts and lungs and eyes like any other animal would, so she went with her gut. "One."

"How many legs do you have?"

"I don't think you know how Twenty Questions works."

T-Dog shook his head. Michonne and Daryl came into sight, the two stood by a car. "Right, right. Do you have… two legs?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly. "Two."

Daryl nodded to them as they approached, and Michonne smiled as she heard the game. "So, you're someone in the _prison_."

Leaning against the car, Faye replied. "Yep. Three."

"Hey! That didn't count, that wasn't a question."

The girl held back a giggle with a grin like his own. "Well, I answered it."

"I say that's cheating."

"I say I'm right." Smirking, Faye snuck a glance at Michonne, who smirked right back at her.

The woman spoke up. "I think the girl's right this time."

"Hate to break this up," Daryl said as he opened the car's bonnet. "But T, can you go let Bob know we're gunna need 'im. Maybe look for Tyreese too, he's a good guy to have around. Faye, come 'ere."

T-Dog nodded in confirmation and before he left, Faye remembered to quickly snap a photo of him sporting the smile he always did. Faye went forward to stand with Daryl as the man took of his jacket, and she supposed if Daryl did that, then it was okay that she was too warm as well. Daryl finally spoke. "See how much fuel we got." If he was testing her, he should really pick a harder question. Unscrewing the cap of the fuel tank, Faye pulled out the wire and looked closer.

"'s not full. Three quarters full, about?"

"You know where we keep it?"

"Bottom of Tower Three, like always."

"Go grab some, then."

Michonne perked up. "I can get it." She said. "Give you two a while to talk."

"Nah," Daryl said, motioning for Faye to replace the cap before she went. She did so. "It's you I wanna talk to."

The woman faltered at this, and the two adults waited until they thought she could no longer hear them, but they waited a little too soon. "I'm glad you're here." Daryl said.

"Where else would I be?" Michonne countered.

No eavesdropping. Eavesdropping was bad. And rude. Andy would have nipped her for it.

(Andy did that, justifying it as 'brotherly love to help build her moral character'. At the time, she wasn't quite sure what that meant.)

If their conversation went the direction Faye thought it was going in, the girl was grateful that Daryl was having it with Michonne. Faye didn't put her words perfectly, and neither did Daryl, but when they came from an adult they must mean more. Plus, her attempt had already failed, and the hunter once went on runs with her, so maybe they had a better friendship? Faye wasn't sure. What she did know was that Daryl was convincing, and Michonne needed to stay with her people.

* * *

><p>Since Carol had apparently gone on a run with Rick, it was Maggie who assisted in preparing food for those in the Administrations Block. The two worked in a comfortable silence since Maggie seemed too deep in thought to carry too big of a conversation. The warmth of heating the food made Faye wipe her brow, and she was relieved to return to the cooler privacy of her and Carl's 'den'.<p>

The child walked into the room, two plates of food in her hands, to find Carl sat, cross-legged, against the wall, head buried in a comic book. He looked up to see her with expectant eyes and Faye realised he'd probably been waiting some time for food. After passing him a plate, Faye sat her own down on the desk to give herself time to arrange her own bedding. It wasn't evening yet, maybe late afternoon, but Carl seemed satisfied with how he was seated and Faye wanted that too. "I'm surprised you didn't come and get some yourself."

Carl smirked. "I was _patrolling the streets._"

Faye raised her eyebrows in turn. "And grabbing the best bedding!"

"Hey!" He protested, but grinned. "I left you the best pillow! Be grateful."

The girl pulled her sleeping bag out from its sack. "Well, who am I to ignore the orders of the town sheriff?"

After a lot of fiddling, Faye was eventually content with her place by the desk. She debated for a moment whether she should go sit near Carl but, as she took off her jacket and flung it onto her bag, decided not to as the boy had a tendency to be a human radiator and she was already plenty warm. The food on her plate wasn't as appetising anymore. "This room clear?" She asked, the previous silence gnawing at her ears.

"Clear of what? Walkers?" The boy tilted his head sideways with his sarcastic words. "No, I have one hidden in my backpack. And eat something."

She did so, before taking off her shoes. "I meant of stuff, dumbass. I can't remember how well we looted this building."

"Yeah, it's got nothing. It's been a long time since you called me dumbass." If Faye squinted, she could say Carl almost sounded sentimental.

The girl shrugged. "'s been a long time since you acted like one, dumbass, broke your lil' streak."

"You sound like Daryl."

"You sound like Rick."

"No, I don't!"

"Sure, you don't, Carly."

"_Oh my God._" He paused. "Your food's gunna go cold."

Taking another bite, Faye perched on her toes, but quickly found her ankles aching and she leaned back against the wall with her legs out stretched lazily in front of her. The problem of where she would get changed seemed to have arrived early as her shirt felt clammy and she'd reach a new level of sweaty if she slept in it. She regretted not putting her hair up, finally noticing the perspiration appearing on her forehead and neck.

Faye coughed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Happy holidays, we're back on the first Saturday of 2016!  
>(I'm sorry, the first section of this chapter is utter trash but I'm so done with that part at this point I can edit it another time.)<p>

You may notice the change of username, that was to put an end to the 13 year old me's reign of tyranny and give a little help to a couple of friends who are hunting to find this fic 'cause I won't show it to them ;)

For the thousandth time: endless thank yous for not abandoning me during times of no updates. You're all amazing :D

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks

GeorgiiMay (Oh lord, his is gunna feel weird for a while.)


End file.
